Everlasting Darkness
by amal-rukia
Summary: She felt a hand gently covering her eyes, shielding her from the view, from the darkness that threatened to take over her mind. She couldn't say a thing, or even move. She just stood still, being protected from him again. "Don't look." She heard her voice, soft and gentle, devoid of hate and darkness, protecting her from her own demons. Art drawn by themintyone.
1. Croix Meridies

**_I am back with another fic! This one will focus on the four characters Ursula, Croix, Diana, and Akko this time! I'll try my best! And it's related to Star crossed! However, if you did not read that fic, you can read this one, but there will be one point in the story where I'll advise you to read because it will make the experience better and give a better understanding of what's going on. I hope you enjoy this, and please if you do, leave a review! It would make me really happy!_**

* * *

 _His red eyes stared through her soul, sending fear into it, and paralyzing her. Her hands held the shiny rod close to her chest._

 _She couldn't do a thing, as if he was manipulating her, messing with her mind._

" _Don't." She looked at Croix, who pleaded her not to give him the staff._

 _She couldn't stop herself from listening to his order, to his cold and emotionless voice. She took a step towards him, which made the other witch try to stop her, however, he passed through her, taking hold of her body._

" _ **Perhaps this will make you hand it to me. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend, would you?"**_ _He said, using her voice, and her face, and it was the last straw for Chariot._

 _However, as he was about to take it, Croix grasped her own hand, stopping it from taking the shiny rod, but she struggled as two souls tried to control one body._

 _The darkness tried to leave, but she did not let him, instead, she trapped him inside her body, causing a battle for control._

 _She clutched her head, pained, and Chariot was too frozen to do anything, too torn over what she should do._

 _Croix looked at her, for a brief moment, before taking her wand and casting a spell on her, sending her faraway._

Ursula woke up with a gasp. She put a hand on her chest, and took deep breaths, hoping to calm her raging heart. She fell asleep on her desk while reading a book of ancient spells. She looked at the last paper she read, the words _star crossed_ written on it. She closed the book and walked upstairs, before stopping to look at the moon.

She remembered Professor Woodward's words. If she told her to help Akko awaken the seven words, then that only meant one thing.

The darkness was still around.

She needed to tell Akko the truth, but as luck would have it, a strike happened, and she was sent away.

Little did she know that the moment she left, _she_ arrived.

No one actually said it, but everyone at Luna Nova, from students to teachers, knew to some extent that things would not be the same.

First, there was the strike, and without the fairies, the school cannot function. Magic was already dying, and sharing the sorcerer's stone put both sides in a difficult situation.

However, no one knew that the appearance of a purple haired witch, flying on a Roomba, surrounded by enchanted machines, would bring a storm that no witch was ready for.

She took her glasses off, and looked at them with a confident smile, and green eyes that held too many secrets. She stood tall and confident, and she looked unlike any witch they've ever seen.

In few seconds, she left various impressions on the students, some of them were interested in her, but it took Diana Cavendish one look at the woman to know that she would bring nothing but trouble.

There was this strange air around her, it was menacing. Everything about her rubbed her in the wrong way, her attire, her pose, her voice, and the way she tainted magic with her so called technology…

However, there was one thing that worried the prodigy, and it was that she could've sworn she saw her eyes darken for a second, replaced by blood red ones that sent shivers down her spine, but that feeling left as quickly as it came.

The woman stood behind headmistress Holbrooke as she introduced her.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce to you the new teacher of modern magic, Professor Croix." The headmistress announced, making the students whisper among themselves.

"Please come to my class if I picked your interest." Croix started, with the same smile that wouldn't leave her face. "We will contemplate the future of magic there!"

She announced, and her words sent a feeling of uneasiness into Diana, but it also sent excitement into Akko, who stared at the woman as if she was some sort of goddess.

"Professor Croix was so cool!" Akko exclaimed as she sat in her dorm with her roommates. The strike was still going, so they had to rely on a candle's light.

Akko never really cared about the history of magic. Why think of the past when you should focus on the future? She never really understood the concept. She wanted to become like Chariot, but did she really need to learn about stuff that happened ages ago to achieve her dream?

That was exactly the reason why she was excited about modern magic. She was fascinated by the idea of using magic with technology without being held back by the sorcerer's stone.

"I wonder what we can learn in modern magic class!" She wondered.

"I heard from some of the girls who took it that they use tablets Professor Croix developed." Lotte stated, making the brunette beam at the idea.

She couldn't wait to attend her class.

Meanwhile, the source of her excitement, stood in Holbrooke's office, between Professors Lukic-who touched the tablet with her wand as if it would start moving on its own- and Finneran who did not bother to hide her obvious dislike of the new teacher.

"This is a precursor of the impending apocalypse!" Lukic exclaimed, making the inventor smile.

"It most certainly is not." Croix said as she felt the irony behind the words.

It most certainly was…

"You are forbidden to use items such as those during lessons." Finneran said, crossing her arms. "Also, I heard that you placed some sort of new-fangled machinery for personal use inside the new moon tower."

"You'll be cursed!" The oldest witch exclaimed, a bit _too_ excited.

"I believe I won't." Croix answered with a laugh threatening to escape her lips. She has already been cursed, so why should that bother her?

She excused herself after getting a lecture from Finneran, and headed to the tower, where she left all of her research tools… well, they were more than mere tools, from a security system, to multiple screens and computers, but she couldn't let anyone know about this.

She pulled a red cube from her pocket, and it took the form of one of the faeries. The machine stood before her, waiting for her orders.

" _ **What do you plan on doing?**_ " His voice rang inside her head, and it caused her to smile in satisfaction.

"You'll see." She answered as the machine left. She then looked at one of her screens, showing the pictures of the students, including the new owner of the shiny rod. She frowned and shut off the screen.

She has to make this quick.

"You're awfully quiet these days…" She commented, feeling suspicious. Everything has been going too well, and judging from her experience, that only meant that something would happen when she would least expect it.

" _ **I have plans of my own too.**_ "

She looked at one of her black screens, and saw her reflection, staring back at her, witch a wicked smile and red crimson eyes.

Diana blinked, as she tried to focus on the book she was reading, but she couldn't study anymore. For a moment, breathing was a hard task, and she was sure that she saw red demonic eyes staring at her, but now that she was back in reality, she wasn't sure if she was imagining things or if what she saw was real.

She took a deep breath and closed her book. The lessons were a mess due to the strike, so she tried to study at lunch, but there was no use. She decided that going for some fresh air would help her, and perhaps she could try to convince the faeries to stop their strike and return to work.

With that in mind, she walked outside, only to be met with the sight of the professors standing before the faeries in shock. Apparently, they did not succeed in convincing them.

"That is quiet enough!" Diana ordered as she stood before them. She had enough of this mess. What good would it bring them if they cause Luna Nova's fall? "I ask of you, what will you do if we lose Luna Nova?" Her words seemed to cause them to hesitate, so she started walking towards them, proceeding with her plan. "Allowing the witches to use the sorcerer's stone is necessary for the academy's continued existence. Do you not all wish to continue to work here? Without your jobs you will have no place left to live. Are you willing to accept that? Now, call off this strike immediately!"

The faeries look at her, then glanced at each other, a sign that meant that her words were affecting them, and it brought a smile to her face.

That was until _someone_ interfered.

"The bourgeoisie is blind to the concerns of the working class!"

Diana's proud expression was replaced by a surprised one when she saw Akko standing in front of them, destroying the progress she just made.

"She has a huge and luxurious room all to herself. That's right, she's an aristocrat! Aristocrat!" Akko said, making the creatures angrier. "Aristocrat! Aristocrat!" She started calling along with them, and the other witch was taken back with her behavior.

How could she use that against her? That was not even an argument!

The prodigy sighed and calmed herself. This was Akko she was talking to, of course she would something that would make her at loss…

"To think I had revised my opinion of you after the Samhain Festival. Unfortunately, I seem to have been mistaken." She said, and gasped when she found the brunette's face only few inches away from hers. Her red eyes spoke volumes, but she decided to use her voice to make her point clear.

"You're always looking down on others! You have _no_ idea how hard the people of the lower classes are working!" Akko stated angrily, with a fire in her eyes that could not be put out.

Diana stared at her, silent. She couldn't shake the feeling of hurt and disappointment that took over her. Was this how things would always be between them? Was this how Akko saw her?

No, she knew for a fact that she wasn't the only one. Everyone saw her as the Cavendish girl who had talent pumping in her veins.

Of course they would think that way…

Her hard work and feeling never mattered anyway.

She did not bother to answer her, and instead she walked away without any comebacks. She wouldn't listen to her anyway, so why waster her time?

Not only that, but the girl holding something as powerful as the shiny rod, something that could save magic, was wasting her time like this, and she had no way of telling her about that.

To Akko, she was nothing but a rich girl who never cared about anyone's feelings…

Little did Diana know, that the negativity of her emotions would plant seeds of darkness inside her heart.

Akko felt a bit guilty for the lie she told. She has been to Diana's room once, and she saw all the books she had, and how much work she did, but that did not mean she would let her destroy the faeries' chances of a better life.

As much as Akko loved using magic, she did not want her happiness to cause the misfortune of others, and that was why she joined the negotiations.

"We demand a ten-percent increase of our energy allotment! In addition we request a separate energy allowance for health and living requirements-"

"We refuse!" Professor Finneran cut her before she could finish.

"At least think about it!" Akko begged but the teacher wouldn't listen.

"Realistically speaking, it is impossible!" The professor declined, while the headmistress shook her head, saddened.

"Unfortunately, energy isn't something you can create." Holbrooke added, much to the young witch's dismay.

Why couldn't they see how much they needed the energy to live?

Was being allowed to live such a hard request to accept?

"What if we could?"

A voice interrupted Akko's train of thoughts, and she looked to see the new teacher standing there with her machines behind her. Croix smiled at them, confident about whatever she was about to suggest.

Akko watched as the professor explained the sorcery solution something with pure passion and pride, and even thought she did not understand half of what she said, she found herself drawn to the solution she was suggesting.

However, Professor Finneran had to refuse her help, spouting nonsense about the traditions of magic.

"Tradition this, tradition that…" Akko muttered as she sat in the hallway, leaning against the wall.

Why were they so afraid of trying something new? Why couldn't they think of the future instead of being stuck to the past? Why not take the chance when they could?

She never understood their obsession with traditions.

They even hated Chariot for breaking them and using her magic to spread happiness.

Chariot's magic touched her heart, because she dared to move past those traditions…

"You can't blame them. It takes courage to accept the new and unfamiliar." She turned to see Croix walking towards her, with arms crossed, and the usual smile on her face.

Akko stared at her teacher, before remembering what she forgot to say when she first met her. She stood up and bowed to the purple haired woman. "I forgot to thank you for saving me when you got here! I am Kagari Atsuko! Modern magic is amazing! It left me speechless!"

Croix stared at her for a moment, and her smile became faker the more she looked at the girl, so she decided to make her exit. "Then, Miss Kagari?"

"Please call me Akko!"

"Come visit me in my next modern magic lesson." Croix told her as she walked away. Her smile turned into a frown the moment the girl couldn't see her face.

Her bright smile and attitude, along with those red eyes, reminded her so much of her. It didn't help that the shiny rod chose her too.

She ignored whatever feelings the girl made her remember, and tried to focus on her next move.

If they did not make this easy for her, then that meant moving to the next phase of her plan.

It did not take long for the school to fall into chaos. Faeries started attacking the students and destroying everything, and without magic, they had no way of fighting back.

Akko, Lotte, and Sucy ran upstairs, hoping to reach the sorcerer's stone as soon as possible.

"We have to release the magic!" Akko announced as her friends followed her.

The three tried to push the magic isolators, but they did not have enough power to do it, and unfortunately, they couldn't get help because when they turned, they found Croix's machine staring at them.

Akko turned to it, hoping she could change the situation. "Hear us out! The teachers accepted our conditions! The strike is over! We won!" She tried to reason with the faerie, but it only stared back at them. She turned to the orange haired girl. "Lotte! Do your think!"

Lotte looked at the machine, but gasped when she couldn't find any emotion, there was nothing but coldness looking back at her through red emotionless eyes. "This faerie has no emotions… It's as if it's a machine…"

The moment she said that, the machine turned into cubes that took the form of a monster. The monster pushed one of the magic isolators, and Akko along with it, causing her to fall.

"Akko!" Both her friends shouted as they helplessly watched her fall to her doom.

But, as luck would have it, Croix came just in time to save the day.

Or at least, that's what she wanted them to think.

One of her brooms caught Akko before she would hit the floor. She put her glasses and used her tablet to cast one of her spells, commanding the brooms to take whatever negative emotions that possessed the faeries. The whole school was astonished by her heroic act and her power.

She landed before Akko, taking her glasses away. "Are you okay?" She asked with a smile, and the brunette looked at her as if she was an angel.

"Yes!" Akko said loudly, making the teacher's smile widen.

She was quickly surrounded by the students, and showered with compliments. She laughed softly, greeting them.

The events of the day caused the school to install the SSS, making Luna Nova under her control.

She felt satisfied with the success of her plan. No one would know that she started the strike, and controlled it through her machine. No one would suspect her, and soon, everything else will go her way.

Her next step was to gain Akko's trust, so she can use her.

" _ **You can't keep this up. You have too much hate and anger inside you.**_ " He said, and the moment she closed her eyes, she was met with those familiar eyes, but they no longer sent fear inside her, she grew used to them. " _ **I know that you will lose control, sooner than expected.**_ "

She just smiled, and opened her eyes to stare at the school that became hers.

"Headmistress! I'm sorry for the delay!' Ursula apologized, panting as she carried the magic she collected. However, her efforts have been in vain. The problem has been solved in her absence.

She did not mind, because now she had all the time to talk with Akko, and tell her about the words, but the moment she found her, she saw a familiar figure standing beside her.

Ursula's heart sank when green eyes noticed her presence and turned to look at her. Green and red eyes stared at each other, in shock and hurt.

Croix recognized her immediately, despite the blue long hair and the glasses. Of course she did, she knew her better than herself. The new teacher felt her mask breaking, as her face showed, even if it was for a second, the feelings of anger and betrayal she held towards the one who once called herself Chariot.

Ursula felt as if she was ten years younger, scared and confused as red demonic eyes stared through hers, digging inside her soul.


	2. Reunion

**This chapter is shorter than the first one, but I promise I'm planning everything for later, I'll try to make the next one longer! As usual, a review is always nice!**

* * *

Akko beamed at the sight of her favorite teacher, she was so excited to tell her about what happened that she did not notice how uncomfortable she looked.

"Professor Ursula! You're back!" Akko ran towards her with a bright smile, and the blue haired teacher had to force one back. "You won't believe what happened! Oh, and have you met Professor Croix? She saved the day!" The brunette said, excitedly, unaware of the tension around her.

"I see. How about you wait for me outside while I introduce myself to Professor Croix?" Ursula asked with a smile, and the brunette nodded and ran outside, leaving the once friends alone in the hallway.

"To think that you have been hiding here for ten years." Croix started, and the blue haired witch stared at her, unsure of what to say or do.

After ten long years, they met again. Ursula felt an ache in her heart, at the sight of her old friend.

She tried to shake off the guilt, but she couldn't because her eyes were glued on the green ones staring back at her, as if they were blaming her.

"Why did you disappear, Chariot?" Croix asked, and Ursula winced at the mention of her name, especially with the accusing tone that witch was using. "When did you become such a coward? Hiding yourself like this…"

Croix scowled, as she looked at the blue long hair that replaced the short red one she used to love.

Those red eyes, weren't even the same.

They lost the light she grew to love.

It made her so furious.

"Is it…really you, Croix?" The blue haired witch asked, hesitant, and scared of what the answer could be.

" _ **Who else could it be?**_ " The inventor's voice sounded different, and Ursula gasped when she found herself standing in the dark, and before her, stood a younger version of Croix, with long purple hair and glasses covering her green eyes. " _ **Why did you let him take me, Chariot? I thought we were friends.**_ "

"I…"

" _ **I thought you cared about me.**_ "

It all came crushing down, the guilt, the blame, the fear.

She never meant for this to happen. She never meant for darkness to take Croix away. She couldn't do anything and she hated herself for it.

She felt those green eyes blaming her, burning her heart and soul, and she couldn't look away, she was frozen, just like all those years ago.

She felt a hand gently covering her eyes, shielding her from the view, from the darkness that threatened to take over her mind. She couldn't say a thing, or even move. She just stood still, being protected from him again.

"Don't look."

She heard her voice, soft and gentle, devoid of hate and darkness, shielding her from her own demons. She could feel her breath on her ear as she spoke, and found herself a captive once again.

She waited for the worst, but nothing happened. The hand removed itself from her eyes, and she found herself in the hallway again, but this time, she was alone.

She bent down to pick up her glasses that seemed to have fallen when the vision began, and wore them, hiding her scared eyes.

Her heart told her that it was the Croix she once knew, but her mind warned her after the hallucination. Whether it was her, or that monster, Ursula needed to do something.

But how when the fear still controlled her?

Croix's fists clenched as she walked away, she stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She looked at the palm of her hand, with a melancholic expression, but she quickly out on another fake smile when she saw the young prodigy walking.

"Oh, if it isn't miss Cavendish!" She greeted, making the distracted witch stop in her track and turn to her.

"Hello, Professor Croix." Diana greeted, but she did not seem happy to see her, it's not like it was apparent on her face, the girl was too good at hiding her emotions, but the purple haired woman was too to hiding her own, that she could know when people are faking it.

"Since you're near to my classroom, how about you attend one of my lessons? You might find modern magic interesting." Croix suggested, despite knowing what the answer would be.

"My apologizes, but I do not have any interest in modern magic."

"You think that it's destroying the traditions and that it brings shame to magic, is that it?" Croix asked, and crossed her arms, but she kept the same smile. "You probably think that I'm ruining the school."

"Professor Croix, please don't put words into my mouth." Diana answered, stoic as ever. She knew that the woman was trying to make her slip, but she wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. "As a member of a family that gave birth to generations of witches, I highly respect the tradition ways of magic. That is all."

"I guess you have a point." Croix laughed. "But don't you think that magic should improve, especially in an age where people mock witches? Shouldn't we make it more practical with the use of technology?"

"While I agree on the need of improving things, I do not think that making the learning process of magic emotionless is the way." The prodigy argued calmly, making the woman's smile widen.

 _She's tough._

They both thought as they tried to break through the other's arguments. Croix found this rather entertaining. She heard great things about the Cavendish princess.

"I am sure you have heard of Shiny Chariot." Croix started, and she finally noticed a small, and barely visible crack in the young witch's mask. "No one tried to mix emotion and magic like her. She used her magic to perform, and I remember that at the time people started to love it again. I heard that Miss Kagari came here because she loved her shows, and anyone can tell that kid is really passionate about magic."

Diana felt a bit hurt at the mention of Akko, but she did not show it.

"What I'm trying to say is that Shiny Chariot tried something _new_ with magic, and it brought passionate people like Miss Kagari to our school." The inventor uncrossed her arms as she added. "To improve, we shouldn't be afraid of mixing it up a little. You never know what could happen."

"Professor Croix!" Akko came running towards them, excited-for once- about her next class, but she stopped when she saw Diana standing next to the teacher. "Diana? Are you going to attend this class too?" She asked, but then her eyes widened when they met blue ones, filled with hurt that only appeared when they looked at her, but that hurt quickly disappeared as Diana excused herself and walked away.

Akko stared at her, unsure of what to do.

Did she really hurt Diana with her words back then?

Meanwhile, Croix couldn't decide whether it was better to stay close to Diana, or keep her distance, because she knew that the girl was perfect for _him_ to use.

He can see through people like her, like Chariot, and use their worst and most traumatizing memories against them.

She was running out of time.

Now that Chariot was here, she knew that it would be harder for her to keep control.

"Miss Kagari?"

"Yes?" Akko turned to her. Her excitement came back too quickly.

Croix could've sworn she saw Chariot taking the kid's place, smiling at her brightly, and she felt something crawling up her back, reaching her neck, trying to choke her.

"I heard that you're a fan of Shiny Chariot. I happen to know her."


	3. There's a hole in my heart

**Finally! Here it is! I used episode 15 for this, but don't expect the story to follow canon! All the info used in that episode won't be used in this story.**

* * *

"Can you believe it?! Professor Croix knew Chariot! They both attended Luna Nova at the same time!" Akko said as she slammed her hands on the table, making Lotte flinch. Sucy ignored her, too used to her fangirling, while the green team did the usual.

Amanda put her legs on the table and crossed her arms behind her head, while Constanze picked Croix's tablet apart for whatever reason, and Jasminka was eating like always.

Everything was the same except for one thing, or you could say, one person.

"Professor Croix is really the best! She's smart and beautiful and she actually likes Chariot's magic!" Akko continued. "I can't wait to meet her later!" She rose from her chair, raising her arms, and accidently bumped into someone else.

She was about to apologize but found herself stunned when she found out that person was Diana. She looked at her speechless as she remembered the look she received the previous day. Now, she did not even look at her.

"Unbelievable!" Hannah exclaimed as she leaned close to Akko along with Barbara.

"How about you keep your clumsiness away from Diana? Or are you terrible at doing that too?" Barbara joined in, making the brunette glare at them, but before she could respond, Diana interrupted them.

"Hannah, Barbara, let it go." The Cavendish princess said and continued walking, making them drop the issue, but not without giving Akko another glare.

"Woah! I can't believe you got off that one so easily!" Amanda stated with a toothy green.

"Something must be wrong of Diana if she did not give you a lecture on that." Sucy deadpanned. "Or maybe she's just tired of you, I don't blame her."

"Sucy!" Akko complained and looked at her friend bemused.

However, what just happened, and Sucy's words made her think about it. Perhaps Diana really was ignoring her?

She did not even look at her.

Akko only said the truth that day.

No… She knew that was not the case, she knew that Diana works hard, but still lied about it. The hurt in her blue eyes was real.

She decided to apologize later, but for the moment, she needed to focus on Professor Croix. She said that she could find Chariot if she analyses the shiny rod, and she couldn't wait to meet her idol, and tell her how much she changed her life.

Chariot gave her a dream and a purpose.

She wanted to thank her for bringing so much light to her life.

Akko couldn't understand the witches' hate towards her, towards the woman who brought happiness to so many hearts, the woman who turned magic into an art, taking away the breath of every person who saw it.

She needed to tell Chariot, that everything she did wasn't meaningless, or a sin.

It was the best thing that ever happened to her.

However, her idol did not feel that way, how could she when all she felt was guilt and regret.

She knew without a doubt that the darkness still possessed Croix, and that illusion she saw must have been his creation. After ten years, he could still plant fear in her heart, and make her blood run cold. He can see weakness in human's hearts, and use it against them, and he used her deepest regret.

Letting him possess Croix.

It all happened in the blink of an eye, and she was powerless to do anything.

She sighed as she tried to ignore those thoughts, and focus on what to do. She needed to go through the book of spells again to find something that she could use against him. She did not own the shiny rod anymore, and there was no way she would involve Akko into this.

And yet, instead of doing her research, she found herself running errands for the teachers. She put away some boxes and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Being young is suffering." She said, relieved that her job was finally done. She walked away, attempting to go to her room, but her feet led her elsewhere. She stopped, and looked to her right, and was met with the pictures of the winners of the broom relay. Her eyes focused on the purple haired witch, holding the prize, bored and uninterested.

" _ **I thought you cared about me.**_ "

Ursula closed her eyes, remembering the cruel words _he_ made her hear.

She opened them again, but this time, there was no fear or regret. She was determined this time, determined to stop him from taking anyone else.

That's why she had to talk to Akko, and keep her away from the other witch.

She knocked on Akko's dorm room, and opened it to find her teammate only.

"Where is Akko?" She asked, and the answer she received terrified her.

"She said she was going to meet Professor Croix in her lab."

The moment she heard that, she started running.

Akko stared at the tower's huge door. She had to admit that she felt a bit intimidated, but the feeling was quickly replaced by her excitement. She entered the tower, and walked up the stairs, looking at her surroundings. She looked at the carvings of different animals on the walls, before looking forward and seeing one of the Croix's brooms.

"Will you lead me there?" Akko asked with a smile, and followed the broom, leading her to Croix's lab. She stood in awe as she looked at all the screens and technology around her.

"Welcome Akko." Croix stood there, waiting for her, with a smile that held so many secrets. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"It's amazing! This is where you invent all your devices, right?" The young witch looked around in awe, holding the staff closer to her. "You really are the best!"

Croix chuckled as she watched her admiring the place, it really reminded her of _her_. She walked towards her as she was about to hand her the shiny rod, however, when Croix reached out for it, she stopped midway.

She felt her vision clouding, and a venomous taste in her mouth. She took a step back and looked away, causing the other witch to look at her in confusion. "Put it over there, I'll analyze it."

Akko nodded and put it on a small table, and watched as the green eyed woman analyzed it. She did not feel comfortable, watching her professor in silence, so she decided to start a conversation, and she had the perfect subject to talk about.

"Professor Croix, what was Chariot like?" She asked, and the woman froze, but not long enough for the brunette to notice.

Where would she even start?

Chariot was a lot things. _Was_ …

"She was a charming witch who attracted people around her, even as a child. She brought a new side of magic, and she always managed to take people's breaths away with it." She started, and she wanted to stop talking, but she did not, because there was so much to say. Akko's eyes watered as she listened to her professor. No one has ever praised Chariot since she came to the school, and hearing someone talk this way about her idol made her heart sing with joy. "Despite having bad grades, she was a skilled witch, she easier to practice magic instead of reading or writing about it, but unfortunately the teachers did not see her brilliance, and neglected her. Most witches would talk nonsense about the traditions and how magic should be done, but _I_ prefer people like her."

She looked at Akko who stared at her strangely. Croix raised an eyebrow, wondering if she said something out of place.

"Professor, the way you talk about Chariot, it's sounds like you two were close." Akko said, but it sounded like a question, and Croix found herself taken back.

Has she said too much?

She felt something gripping the back of her neck, like the frosty hands of a corpse, ready to choke her.

She tried to ignore the feeling.

"We used to be best friends." She answered, finding it pointless to hide the truth, besides, knowing her connection to the red haired witch would make the brunette like her more.

"Really?!" Akko exclaimed, invading Croix's personal space, and almost making her regret her decision. "Did she tell you where she'd go or why she stopped performing?"

"No." Croix answered, and watched the girl's expression change like a kicked puppy. This was her chance to end the conversation, and proceed with her plan. "Which is why we're analyzing the shiny rod, it used to react to Chariot's heart, and now…" She turned to Akko, and touched her face, while her other hand clicked on her phone, putting a spell on Akko, and causing her to lose conscious. She caught her before she could fall. She looked at one of her screens, and saw Chariot infiltrating.

This was it, there is no going back.

Meanwhile, Ursula ran inside the tower, hoping to reach Akko before Croix could hurt her, but unfortunately, the vessel had other plans for her.

The once immobile statues started moving, they pointed their arrows at the witch, and she jumped avoiding them in midair, but one of the arrows impaled her hat. Her eyes widened when she saw a giant statue about to attack her with a sword, she used the wall to push herself and jump away, avoiding the sword that went through the wall. She jumped from a falling rock to another, and pulled her wand as she ran on the giant's arm.

"Vega Varulus!" She casted a spell, transferring power into her foot, and using it to kick the giant's face, but that wasn't enough. The statue recovered quickly and tried to punch her, but luckily it missed.

Ursula took off her robe, leaving her in an outfit fit for fighting. The giant shoot something from his eyes and the witch blocked it with a magic field. She needed to use her full power if she wanted to get to Akko faster, which was why her once blue hair started ignited into red fire, bringing back the woman who once called herself Chariot.

"Belga Veeda!" She chanted as she her wand absorbed the giant's attack and sent it back, destroying it.

Meanwhile, Croix watched her from the monitors, she had to admit she was a bit impressed with the red head. She expected her to be much weaker than before, but she was still powerful.

Was she powerful enough to stop her though?

The creatures that were on the wall started moving as well. Chariot took the glasses off and jumped as one of them attacked her, only to land on its back and kick the other one. She then used her magic to run on the wall, but the statues still followed her.

She noticed the giant's sword still stuck on the wall, and jumped on it, before lifting it and hit them with it before continuing to run, unfortunately the evolved brooms joined the statues in their chase, shooting her with magic, but she couldn't keep fighting, she already wasted too much time.

The door opened on its own, and Chariot found herself being pulled inside against her will. She found herself on the lab's floor, and pushed herself up, her red eyes meeting with green ones.

"After seeing you in disguise, I thought you wouldn't put up a fight, but you surprised me." Croix said, smirking.

"What are you doing with Akko, Croix?!" Chariot asked, enraged as she pointed her wand at the woman before her, the woman she once called a friend.

 _The woman she once let down_.

"I was simply collecting data, but there was nothing useful." The vessel answered as she glanced at Akko. "She really looks up to you, I wonder how she would feel if she found out how pathetic her idol became." She looked at Chariot, amused by the situation.

"You went as far as kidnapping a child! Has the darkness really taken you, Croix?!" Chariot yelled, trying to ignore the ache in her heart, the guilt and the betrayal. She was right, her friend no longer existed, she was nothing but a vessel for that monster.

Her words caused the other witch to laugh, she put a hand on her face as she did, then smiled again, but this time, there was more malice in her expression. "You're wrong, Chariot du Nord. The darkness hasn't taken me. Have you forgotten? I trapped the darkness inside! I have fully accepted it!"

She watched as Chariot's hardened expression turned into one of heartbreak and betrayal. She watched as she shook her head, desperate for another answer.

She watched as she hurt her bit by bit and she felt him watching, waiting for an opportunity to take over her, because he knew her only weakness.

"The Croix I knew wouldn't do that!"

"And yet here I am standing here." Croix responded by summoning dark magic into her hand, to prove her point. "I have always been jealous of the shiny rod choosing you. I was always jealous of your magic, but you were too naïve to notice!"

And yet she continued.

"You're lying…" Chariot's hand started shaking, despite trying her best not to show any weakness, but this was too much. The whole situation was too much, Akko, Croix, the darkness, her own guilt.

It was too much!

"You never mattered to me, Chariot du Nord." Croix said coldly. "And now, I'm going to take away what I have always wanted." Her hand reached to Akko, and it was at that moment that Chariot lost it.

She shot the witch with her magic, but it was blocked by one of her brooms.

Croix turned to her, as she clicked on her phone, activating a barrier where Akko and the rod were, to protect them from whatever was about to occur.

"Do you really think you can fight me?" Croix asked as she controlled her brooms, making them surround the red head, and they all shot her, but she was quick to create a barrier before absorbing all of their shots and firing back, destroying them.

"I will protect Akko! No matter what!" Chariot answered as she ran towards the witch, but the latter stood on one of her brooms floating.

"So it took this child to make you ignore your fear." Croix stated, glaring at the witch. "I really wonder if _you_ should be the one feeling betrayed right now." She then laughed. "Not that it matters."

Chariot jumped between the brooms that tried to attack her and casted a spell on her feet, making her jump high enough to reach the other witch, then pointed her wand at creating a magic rope that caught the broom, making the purple haired witch to jump away and make her brooms attack the red head.

Chariot pointed her wand at the devices lying around the room and threw them at the brooms, destroying some of them, she was about to destroy more, but she froze when the other witch stood right before her, pointing the phone at her.

"You lose." Croix stated, while the other witch clenched her hand, to the point that her knuckles turned white.

"Ten years…" Chariot started. "I have been regretting it for ten years! I kept thinking of what I could _have_ done, and then you just show up, and say that… I kept mourning you for _ten_ _years_!" Chariot yelled at the last part and waved her wand that was pointed at the floor, creating a small explosion that made the other witch back away, then turned quickly, her hand pushing the phone away from the other witch, disarming her.

Croix jumped away and quickly pulled a traditional wand that she kept hidden under her cape for cases like these and pointed it at the red head. However, when she looked at her, her eyes widened and her mouth hang open at the sight.

Chariot faced her, looking utterly broken and defeated. Tears shimmered in her eyes, her body was shaking, and her lips quivered.

" _ **You're foolish.**_ " She heard his voice in the back of her mind, and felt sick, disgusted as his darkness slowly crawled on her skin, on her bones, trying to take control. " _ **You should know by now, that I am aware of the only remaining weakness in your heart.**_ "

She found it hard to breathe as she understood what his words meant, and looked at _her_ and knew where this was going. She felt her hand moving on its own, and dark magic surrounding it, and she knew who that darkness will target.

Chariot quickly pointed her wand at her, about to hit her, and Croix knew that if she did not do something, he would use her arm to hurt her.

Croix quickly gripped her arm the moment Chariot casted the spell, stopping herself from unleashing her deadly magic, which led to her being hit her by magic in the spell.

Chariot gasped in horror, she did not want to hurt Croix, but she wasn't thinking straight, she panicked, and she watched as Croix received the hit and fell against the wall, and watched her chest rise and fall in raged breaths.

What has she done?

All she wanted to do was protect Akko, but all of her feelings came crashing down, clouding her thoughts.

She fell on her knees, letting go of her wand, and looked at the other witch with tears falling down her cheeks.

Croix felt relief as the physical pain slowed his darkness from spreading through her body, but she knew that won't stop him from taking the opportunity. She forced herself to stand and walked towards the other witch, and leaned down, sitting on one knee, ignoring the intense pain caused by the attack.

Her hand touched Chariot's cheek, holding it softly, a contrast to her previous violent actions, and made her look at her, with those distressed eyes.

The red eyes that were once sparkling, the same eyes she grew to love.

It felt like a stab to the chest, worse than any spell or any darkness.

"You can take her, I no longer need her, and I haven't hurt her. However, you better not tell anyone about what happened here, or else I won't guarantee anyone's safety." Croix stated as the red head stared at her, torn and lost. Croix then leaned closer. "The next time you cast a spell on me, do not hesitate again, or you will never be able to stop me."

The witch stood up and deactivated the barrier she used earlier. Chariot wiped her tears and ran towards Akko, carrying her in her arms, and looked at Croix for one last time before leaving.

Akko who has been asleep the whole time, opened her eyes for a brief moment, and in a state of dream, she saw the face of her idol, the woman she wished to meet, but sleep took her again.

Croix leaned against the wall, grasping her chest, and panting.

" _ **No matter how much you lie to yourself, you won't be able to fool me. You might have gotten rid of all of your weaknesses, but you left one, and I will use it against you.**_ "

He laughed, and she started losing control of her limbs, causing her to feel numb, so she quickly reached for the phone, giving her brooms the order.

It has been this way for years, and it was the only way to stop him from taking control, even if for a bit. Her own physical pain could be inflicted on him, and she grew used to it.

But that didn't make it easier as the brooms shocked her, inflicting as much pain as possible without actually killing her. She was on her knees, struggling not to scream due to the agony. She felt the darkness slowly letting go.

She fell on the floor, unable to move, but at least he wouldn't take control.

She needed to endure the pain, just a little longer.


	4. Heart to Heart

**I would like to thank everyone who cared enough to review! And those who are giving me their thoughts not through reviews but personal messages. As I post this, the story has around 900 views, but only few reviewed, and I love them so much for doing so.**

 **Dear readers, this isn't just about me, but about the other writers here who are doing their best, but aren't getting enough feedback, they have this same problem. If you have enough time to read, them I'm sure you can leave a review as well, even if it's just this ':)' you have no idea how much it brings joy to our hearts to know that someone cares enough about our efforts and our work.**

 **If you read this and did not skip it, thank you. If you read this and decide to write your thoughts in a review, thank you.**

 **If you read this and decided not to review, I can't stop you, and I hope you're enjoying the story even though I wouldn't know if you are.**

 **Now that I got this out of my system, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Chariot felt like a mess, no, she _was_ a mess.

After rescuing Akko, she took her to her room and told her friends that she felt sick.

After that, she locked herself in her room and did not bother to keep her disguise. She lied on her bed, with her tears flowing like a waterfall. It was as if her heart broke into pieces like glass, and every shard caused her to bleed, except she could not close the wounds, and they kept bleeding, and bleeding…

" _You never mattered to me, Chariot du Nord."_

And it hurt so much…

That night, she lost Croix, and when she woke up, she lost the shiny rod too. She was lost, and she was scared, and did not know what do, and she couldn't stop her tears as she wondered if her friend survived or not.

That night broke her, that night killed Chariot, and gave birth to Ursula.

However, those words, killed both of them, both of her identities.

Ten years of guilt, ten years of grief… ten years full of lies.

She did not want to believe that, to believe that all of her memories with Croix were fake, and that they held no meaning. She did not want to believe that the warmth and happiness she once saw in those green eyes never existed.

Her hand was on her chest, clenching the fabric of her clothes, as if that would cease the suffering.

It hurt, it hurt so much, and it kept hurting… until it stopped.

It stopped hurting, and the pain was replaced with emptiness.

Chariot was so tired… she was so tired of trying, of asking what ifs, of trying to find answers.

There was a hole in her heart, and she couldn't fix it.

Nothing could fix it.

Chariot closed her eyes, as sleep took her in its arms. She dreamt of soft green eyes that looked back at her with something she couldn't describe, something that wouldn't exist in her reality, something that was quickly replaced with crimson eyes, and she welcomed the nightmares, because anything was comforting compared to what she felt when she was awake.

The next day, she felt just as hollow, and she couldn't even bring herself to fake a smile around the other teachers, and she even canceled her training with Akko that morning.

"Where is Professor Croix?" Finneran asked, looking very unpleasant, and her question shook the blue haired witch out of her daze.

The professors were at the headmistress's office, but she wasn't sure why they were there, she couldn't focus at all.

"She recently became a professor and she's already ignoring her responsibilities! All of her classes have been canceled today!" Finneran kept complaining, while Ursula could feel herself shaking from the fear.

Dud she hurt Croix badly? Did she put too much power in that spell? Her thoughts were clouded and she wasn't sure if she put all her strength into it or if she held back.

She never wanted to hurt her.

But Croix was an enemy… She used Akko, and she held darkness inside her.

She found herself remembering those cruel words, and it was as if she was standing in an empty space, about to fall into an endless cycle of denial, and she did not want to face it.

She did not want to face those feelings, they were too much.

She felt her breaths quickening, trying to match the racing beats of her heart. She found herself facing those crimson eyes again, in the same place where it happened ten years ago. She looked to the side to see Croix staring at her, waiting for her to move, to do something.

" _Don't!_ " She heard her say as he approached her, waiting for her to give her the shiny rod.

She couldn't move, she stood there helpless as Croix's eyes pleaded her not to give in.

Was that a lie too?

Why didn't she just take it when he possessed her? Why did she stop him and send her away?

What _was_ the lie?

Which eyes told the truth? The ones from ten years ago, or the ones from the past few days?

She couldn't find an answer, and she couldn't think anymore.

She just kept falling and falling, and gasping for air.

"Professor Ursula?"

She heard someone say her name, and when she was brought back to reality, she was faced by the concerned and confused looks of her colleagues, but it all became a blur, and she felt herself falling, colliding with the floor.

She heard them call her name, and although she could still see them, she couldn't say anything.

She couldn't move.

She just let darkness take her. It wasn't his darkness, or Croix's darkness, it was her own.

Her own storm of emotions finally got the best of her.

Meanwhile, her student was blissfully unaware of what was happening. Akko walked in Luna Nova's hallways, looked very annoyed after hearing that Croix's class was canceled for the day.

The annoyance quickly left when she saw Diana walking from a distance.

"Diana!" She called out for her, but the girl ignored her and continued walking until she disappeared from the brunette's view. Akko felt slightly upset at the lack of response. "I can't believe it! She really is ignoring me!"

"Isn't that for the best though?" Sucy who along with Lotte was following her asked. "You always complain about how annoying she is and how she always looks down on you. You dislike her, so why should that bother you?"

Akko turned to her quickly, surprised. She did not feel upset anymore, but instead there was confusion, and perhaps a bit of sadness too.

"I don't dislike her! She's really amazing and talented!" Akko stated. "But she's always treating me like a loser…"

"Has she now?" Sucy asked, making them look at her in confusion. "I don't think she ever treated you like a loser, most of the time she only stated facts. Akko, you always rush into things without thinking, and most of the time, it gets you and people around you into trouble, even if you mean well." Her words made the brunette frown, as if she wanted to argue but then stopped when she remembered all the strange adventures they have the last few months. "All Diana did was tell you what you needed to hear."

Akko just pouted, because she knew Sucy was right, but that didn't mean she liked being called out.

"So, don't you want that?"

"Of course I don't! It's no fun if my rival starts ignoring me! I'll make her talk to me! Just wait and see!" Akko exclaimed as she walked away, determined to find Diana.

"This will turn into a disaster." Sucy commented with a devilish grin.

Akko searched for the prodigy, determined to solve the problem. However, every time she found Diana, there was someone who needed her help. She ended up following her all around the school like a creepy stalker.

One second she was solving a problem, another she gave advice to other witches, another one she was talking with Finneran about something.

And everyone knew that Akko was nothing but patient, and the whole thing got on her nerves.

When Diana finally stopped in one place, she was in the library reading something. Akko took a peek from behind the shelves, watching her concentrate on the book.

Little did she know that Diana was reading about her new favorite teacher, ever since Croix came to the school, the prodigy couldn't get rid of the uneasiness that has been haunting, and there were times where she would see red eyes staring at her, but they always disappear before she could make something out of them.

Akko who was too focused on watching her, forgot that she was leaning too much on the shelf and ended up slipping and falling, which alarmed Diana.

Surprised blue eyes met with red ones. Diana closed the register and attempted to escape, but Akko was quick to grab her arm. Diana's eyes widened, but only for a second before she regained her calm posture.

"Would you mind letting go? You're causing a scene." Diana asked, but Akko shook her head furiously.

"If I do you'll just run away!"

"I'm not running away, I simply have important things to do, unlike you." Diana stated, with a hint of disappointment, which Akko noticed.

"Why are you always like this?" Akko complained, her voice becoming slightly higher. Diana had to glance at the other witches who seemed to stop what they were doing and look at them. "You're always telling me what do as if you know better! What do _you_ know?! You won't even _look_ my way!"

"Akko-"

"If I'm not worth a second of your precious time then just say so instead of treating me this way!" Akko said, making more eyes set on them.

Diana felt uncomfortable by the situation, she tried not to look at the other witches, and focus on what to say.

"I simply don't see why I should waste my time talking to someone who isn't willing to listen or understand." Diana answered calmly, but the truth was that she remembered what Akko said that day, and it still stung her. It shouldn't have, but it did anyway. "I recall that you don't have the best impression of me, so why go out of your way to confront me?"

Once again, Akko felt guilty at lying that time, but her anger outweighed that feeling. However, before she could say anything, Hannah and Barbara came rushing in interrupting them.

"Hannah, Barbara, you know better than to run in the library." Diana scolded them, but the look on their faces told her that it was important.

"Have you heard…?" Barbara started but she was too out of breath to continue.

"They say that Professor Ursula collapsed earlier and now she's at the nurse's office!" Hannah finished and it felt as if she dropped a bomb and everything went silent.

Diana couldn't stop herself from looking at the brunette in concern.

Everyone knew about Akko's relationship with Ursula. It did not feel like one between a student and their teacher because of how heartwarming it is. Ursula was the only teacher to taker Akko under her wing.

That's why Diana wasn't surprised when she saw the fear in her eyes.

"Akko-"She started but stopped as she watched Akko run away as fast as she could.

Akko went through as many shortcuts as she could, so she can reach the place faster, but when she headed towards the door, someone came out of it, and she panicked as she tried to stop herself from crashing into them. Fortunately, the person pulled their wand out and stopped her in her tracks.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Kagari?" Professor Finneran glared at her as she put away her wand, but that glare turned into surprise when the brunette looked at her worried and scared.

"How is Professor Ursula?" She asked, and the teacher's eyes softened.

"She's fine. It looks like she has been under a lot of pressure lately. Perhaps we were a little too hard on her." Finneran admitted, feeling a bit guilty for making the young teacher work so hard. "She's sleeping right, but you can go inside, just make sure you don't miss your next class."

Akko just nodded quickly and walked in to check on her professor.

Ursula lied on a bed, looking pale and she frowned in her sleep as if she was seeing something unpleasant.

Akko felt her heart sinking at the sight of her teacher, the only person who reached out for her and believed in her, who tried to help her despite what others thought of her.

Ursula was under pressure, and she was too stupid to notice.

That was all she thought about for the first of the day, and even at night when she lied on her bed while Sucy was making another poison and Lotte was reading Nightfall.

Lotte noticed her friend's distress and put away her book.

"Akko, I'm sure she'll be fine." Lotte tried to reassure her, but she didn't answer. "She'll be back in no time."

"With all the work the other professors are dumping on her, I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner." Sucy added, only to make the orange haired witch frown.

" _Sucy…"_ Lotte said, disapprovingly.

Akko who was silent the whole time, stood up and put her robe on before leaving without a word, making her roommates look at each other worriedly.

She went to her usual spot, where she always went when she felt down. She sat at the tower, staring at the night sky. The stars shone brightly, but she couldn't appreciate their beauty.

She couldn't help but think that she might have unintentionally hurt her teacher.

On top of all the work she had to do, Ursula used her free time to tutor her, and she has been really patient with her.

Maybe she pushed her to her limit too.

Was she nothing but a burden in the end?

"This area is off limits right now." Akko was snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

Diana who was tasked to make night patrols, noticed Akko sitting outside, and despite knowing that it wasn't the best idea, she decided to talk to her.

But it didn't go as expected.

"You're right, Diana." Akko said, surprising her. Her voice lacked its usual energy. "You shouldn't waste your time on me. Professor Ursula is now lying in bed because she wasted it on me."

Diana wasn't surprised by this development, she was _shocked._ And she did not get to say anything because Akko walked towards her and stood before, with sadness that did not fit her bright eyes.

"I'm sorry about what I said that day. When the mirror made me look like you, I went to your room, and saw all the books you probably spent nights reading, and I saw how much everyone needed your help! So I'm sorry for lying in front of the faeries!" Akko started, leaving the other girl even more speechless, which was something that did not happen often. She wanted to say something, but the brunette kept interrupting her. "To be honest, I'm kind of jealous. You're so amazing Diana! Compared to you I'm… I can't even compare." She admitted and turned away quickly, embarrassed of what she said.

Diana felt touched by the words. They usually did not mean much from the teachers, but from Akko, they held meaning.

Because Akko did not treat her as if she was perfect, and did not hesitate to stand against her or try to challenge her.

Akko's words honest, straight from the heart, and that was why she had to do the same.

"I found your performance at the Samhain Festival outstanding." She started, making Akko turn to her surprised and look at her as if she just learned that the world was about to end. "Akko, you made so much progress in such a short time. Almost every witch at Luna Nova learned magic at a very young age. You never had any contact with magic until you attended the school. Your progress and your passion are admirable." Diana finished and was immediately taken back by the other witch invading her personal space.

Akko's face was inches from hers, and her excited eyes matched with the big grin on her face.

"Do you mean it?!" She asked, no longer feeling down.

Diana blinked and backed away. Akko was really a strange girl, but that was one of her qualities.

"Yes. And I also think that you have nothing to do with what happened with Professor Ursula. If she didn't care enough about you, she wouldn't have helped you improve. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to feel this way." She reassured her, which led to Akko hugging her and taking her once again by surprise.

 _That_ was definitely something she was not used to. Diana wasn't very comfortable with physical contact, which was due to the way she grew up, but Akko's hug held so much happiness and excitement, that she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Akko realized what she did, and pulled away quickly, hoping she did not mess up. They weren't close enough to share hugs, but she was _so_ happy! Diana Cavendish, the girl everyone looks up to, complimented _her._

"I'm sorry, I just got really emotional." Akko laughed and scratched her head nervously. "Thank you Diana."

"I simply stated the facts." Diana answered with a small smile of her own.

Somehow, it felt as if this conversation changed something between them.

There was a level of understanding.

An understanding that only happened when they finally spoke honestly.

"You're right! Professor Ursula wouldn't want me to mop around! I'm going to start practicing right now!"

"What? Akko it's _late_!"

"Metamorphie Faciesse!"

" _Akko!_ "

That night, some students were sure that they saw a witch flying on her broom, chasing after a small flying elephant.


	5. Weakness

**Sorry guys, I tried to make this longer but I just can't... I'm slowly losing my confidence.**

 **I have nothing to say right now, so here's a chapter.**

* * *

Ursula's eyes opened slowly, and she was almost blinded by the sunlight. She felt a lot more rested, and surprisingly, she did not have any nightmares... Actually, she did have one, but it strangely turned into a nice dream of the past. However, she couldn't remember it. She pushed herself up with her elbow and looked around to check her surroundings.

She was at the nurse's office. She panicked when she remembered that she did not have her glasses on, so she looked around trying to find it, but while she was searching, something fell off from under her pillow. She looked down surprised and picked up a small yellow cube. She frowned as she inspected it, then her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

She remembered seeing something familiar, although this was one looked a lot more advanced. Cubes that change shape according to emotions, and she knew who developed it.

 _Croix_.

She drew in a deep breath and hugged herself as she felt her heart aching. She tried not to think about her, and decided that it would be better for her to go back to teaching because whenever she was alone, she knew that her thoughts would go back to her, to her betrayal.

She was about to throw it away, but stopped, her fist clenched.

She kept it, and looked up to see the nurse coming her way to check on her.

"Whoa, what happened to you this time?" Amanda asked as she eyed Akko who was covered in injuries.

"I was practicing yesterday and ended up falling a lot." Akko smiled sheepishly, while her friends sighed, fully aware of her clumsiness.

They were heading to class, and Akko smiled as she noticed someone passing by.

"Good morning, Diana!" She said, smiling, making the red and green team look at her as if she grew a second head. Hannah and Barbara were about to insult her but Diana spoke before they could.

"Good morning to you as well, Akko." She said with a small smile and walked away, as her teammates' mouths hanged open and their eyes widened.

The red and green team stopped in their tracks, making Akko stop as well and turn to them confused. "Why did you all stop?"

And then came a storm of questions.

"Did you and Diana just… greet each other?"

"Did the arrogant Diana Cavendish, just smile at you?!"

"The world is ending. How interesting!"

"…Want some candy?"

"We now respect each other as rivals!" Akko put her hands on her hips and smiled proudly as if she did some achievement.

"Only you would be stupid enough to think that you're rivals." Sucy said with a smirk, making Akko turn to her annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean, Sucy?!" She asked, but didn't get an answer because her eyes wandered to the window, seeing smoke coming out of the new moon tower.

"What is the meaning of this, Professor Croix?!" Finneran inquired, she was fuming while Croix laughed as if an explosion did not occur about half an hour ago.

They stood in the headmistress' office

"It was a small accident due to my miscalculations, but no real damage has been caused." Croix said and waved her hands, dismissing the matter, which made the older teacher angrier.

"What exactly were you doing?" Finneran asked. Her dislike for the woman grew day after day.

"Now, now, Professor Finneran, how about we hear what she has to say?" Holbrooke suggested, trying to ease the tension building up.

"I was thinking of upgrading the SSS, but it turned out that my creation couldn't take that much power yet." Croix explained, making the witches even more confused.

"Why would you want to upgrade it? Is there a problem with it?" The headmistress asked, and seriousness took place of Croix's playfulness.

"I'm sure you know the true meaning behind the 'dark' age of magic." The purple haired witch answered, making both witches tense. It was an information that only few witches were allowed to know because of how dangerous it is. "Magical beings that called themselves 'Darkness' disappeared centuries ago, but there is still one roaming around. Which is why I came here, to protect the sorcerer's stone from it."

Holbrooke and Finneran exchanged looks before looking at the witch again.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Finneran asked, cautious.

"I don't have any proof, but I'd like you to trust me. If that thing ever comes here, all witches will disappear." Croix stated, she couldn't give them any proof without dooming her plans, but she knew that they understood the threat they would face if they did not make the right decision.

She didn't get to hear an answer because the person she wanted to see the least walked in. Red –and very tired- eyes widened as they met with hers.

It felt as if time stopped as the looks they exchanged said everything.

The hurt in Chariot's eyes was her fault.

"Professor Ursula! Are you better now?" The headmistress asked, and they were both glad for the distraction.

"Yes! I'm really sorry for what happened!" Ursula apologized while trying to look at everything but the witch beside her, Croix's however, were glued on her.

"We're extremely sorry, we've been pushing you too much." The headmistress apologized, while Finneran watched the two witches with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, it's okay!"

Ursula felt herself tense up as she felt Croix's gaze on her, and Finneran noticed the strange atmosphere around the two.

"What is up with this tension around you two?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

Ursula panicked, not knowing what to say, while Croix got the perfect idea.

"We kind of have a history and we're not on the best terms right now." She said with a smile as she shrugged.

"History?"

"We used to date."

The silence filled the room as everyone tried to process what has been said.

"W-what?"

"Oooh! What a surprise!"

"Eh?" Ursula let out, and blinked, as if she wasn't sure of what she just heard, then her eyes widened when she fully processed what the witch just said. "EHHHH?!"

In a second, Croix caused chaos in the room, and she loved it.

"Why did you say that?" Ursula asked as they both walked in the empty hallways. The students had classes at the moment, so there was no witch in sight. She couldn't believe the lie the other witch just told, it embarrassed her to no end.

"Well, I was your first kiss, wasn't I?" Croix answered. "Although it was because _someone_ thought it was a good idea to bring a love bee to school."

If Ursula was embarrassed before, it was lot worse now. She had to admit she might have as bad if not worse than Akko when she was her age, always starting trouble. She once set a lovebee and it ended up stinging a lot of people, including Croix, needless to say, she received a harsh punishment.

She took the word _harsh_ too lightly when she was a child, and she only understood its weight now. She stopped walking, causing the other witch to do the same.

"What have I ever done to you, Croix?" She asked, and the green eyed witch winced, as if the question caused her physical pain.

What hasn't Chariot done to her?

She changed her whole world, gave her a new perspective on magic, and gave her something to believe in.

How was she supposed to answer her question without letting her feelings show?

Ursula pulled the yellow cube and angrily threw it at her. Croix caught it and look at it, she wondered if the other witch knew what emotion it held, but judging from her current state, she doubted it. When she heard about what happened to her the previous day, she wanted to leave everything and see her, but she couldn't, so she sent the cube to calm her emotions. In the end it was nothing but artificial emotions, so she doubted it did much.

"Do you think you can stop me in such a sorry state, Chariot?" She asked taking a step closer. The other witch did not move, too tired to do anything, too tired to answer. She couldn't stop her, she couldn't fight her. "Do you think you can stop the darkness from taking over you, when all you do is sulking? Are you that desperate to see your worst nightmares?"

"Just do it then." Ursula said, grabbing both of her hands and putting on her neck, as if asking her to strangle her, to kill her.

That wasn't how it was supposed to go. That wasn't what Croix wanted. She wanted her to hate her, she wanted that hate to be fuel for her to kill her and the darkness inside her.

Why couldn't Chariot hate her?

She was the reason she lost the shiny rod, the reason she lost her dream, she caused her to live through years of guilt, so why couldn't she just hate her and curse her entire existence?

"You have hurt me so many times, Croix, so why don't you just finish your job?" Ursula asked, her grip loosened, but not enough to completely let go. "Why can't a part of me believe what you're saying?" Whether it was lie or not, it still hurt her. "Why can't I bring myself to hate you?!" She tearfully asked, as she looked into the other witch's eyes, and she felt even more confused upon seeing the raw emotions in those green eyes. "Why do your eyes say the opposite of your words?"

She didn't know what to believe anymore.

Croix on the other hand, recalled the darkness's words.

Chariot was her only weakness. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't lie to herself.

 _He_ knew she would do anything for her.

And she knew that sooner or later her mask would break because of her.

Croix's hands moved to the other witch's face, and she stepped closer, their faces side to side, as she tried to hide her eyes, so that Chariot wouldn't see anything else, so she wouldn't read her like an open book.

"I can't get rid of you yet. I need you to find the seven words."

 _Don't find the seven words._

She wanted her to do the opposite, because if magic comes back, he will become stronger and there will be no guarantee of the witches' survival.

She was the only one who knew his real strength.

She needed to move with her plans, but with Chariot in this state, there was no way she could achieve anything. She needed someone's help.

As much as she despised asking for help.

Unfortunately, someone else found out about the words. Diana kept reading the book she found, and she made the connection between the shiny rod and the words. She was oblivious to the darkness watching her.


	6. Promises lost in the darkness

**Thank you guys for the reviews and support! I apologize for the late chapter, I've been feeling sick lately.**

* * *

Diana was reading through the book, about the seven words and the nine olde witches, but most importantly, she stumbled upon the thing that has been hunting her for days. The monster with the red eyes, but as she started reading that part, the voice of an energetic witch interrupted her.

"Where did she go?" Akko complained as she looked for someone in the library, but ended up not finding them. She pouted then turned, noticing Diana closing the book. "Oh, hey Diana! Have you seen Professor Ursula?"

"I think I saw her passing by earlier, but she seemed strange." _Stranger than usual._ Diana wanted to add. There was always something weird about Ursula, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Stranger? How-"

They heard a loud thud coming from the corner, and they both looked to see a pile of books collapsing on someone. They turned to see that it was none other than the subject of their conversation.

"Professor Ursula!" Akko yelled as she tried to help her teacher up, while Diana used her wand to rearrange the book.

"Are you alright?" Diana asked.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, I must have zoned out while walking!" Ursula apologized with a nervous laugh, but it sounded fake, and Diana noticed. "I'm sorry for the mess."

"I'm so glad you're okay! I was really worried yesterday!" Akko said, smiling widely at the sight of her teacher.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." She apologized. Her eyes wandered everywhere, unable to set on one place. She couldn't face Akko, not after allowing Croix to use her. What would she think if she found out that her idol became this pathetic person before her?

She did not want to break her dreams, the way hers were broken.

"I'm sorry, Akko, but I don't think that I can come to our lesson today. I'm still…tired." She came up with the excuse, not ready to face her, or anything at all. But it wasn't a lie, she really was tired, too tired to figure out what to do.

"Oh! It's okay! I just want you to get better!" Akko said with a huge smile, making the blue haired witch feel guiltier. She smiled back and walked away, leaving the two witches alone.

Akko's smile faded, her shoulders lowered as she walked towards one of the shelves and pulled a book about flying. She sat at a table, ready to read it.

Diana followed her, and took back her previous seat. The change in the brunette was anything but subtle, she always seemed to wear her heart on her sleeves.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and while her voice did not show much concern, she hoped that the worry behind her words was still clear.

Akko leaned in her seat, saddened. "Did I do something wrong? Professor Ursula didn't even look at me." She asked, her voice dripping with both confusion and sadness.

She did not look at her, and the prodigy noticed, but there seemed to be something else on the teacher's mind. She did not know what exactly, but it must have been the reason behind her behavior.

"I'm sure there's something else bothering her." Diana reassured her, and it surprised her how easier it was to talk with her now. There was something about Akko that made it easy to talk with her and open up to her. She wondered if it was the same for her. Would she listen to her if she tried to tell her about the purpose of the shiny rod? She did not know, but there was one thing she could do now, and it was lifting her spirits up. "Besides, did you not say that you won't mop around anymore?"

The comment seemed to change Akko's mood, because she straightened her back immediately and grinned like an idiot.

"That's right! No more moping around! I'm going to work hard so I can become an amazing witch like Chariot!" She announced then turned to the prodigy, pointing her finger at her. "Mark my words, Diana Cavendish! I will become a witch who can surpass everyone, even you!" She declared her challenge, with fire of passion burning in her eyes.

Diana found herself smiling at her words. It was the same as the time they raced against each other. She felt excited for something, she was looking forward to what's next, and the show Akko pulled in the festival confirmed it.

Everyone kept telling her that she'd win everything, and that she was above everyone, but not Akko. That was why she was the only one to catch her attention.

"Do you think you can keep that promise?" She asked, adding fuel to the fire, and making Akko's smile widen as she nodded. "Then, I look forward to that day. However…" Diana paused as she stood up and picked her book. "… It would be wise to start working right now, because you have a long way to go." She gave her one last look before walking away.

"Just watch me! I won't back down on my word!" Akko said, pumping her fist into the air. Her eyes then widened and her hands cupped her cheeks as she realized what time it was. She stood up almost falling along with the chair. "I forgot about class!" She yelled as she tried to run only to trip over the chair and fall.

Croix was about to enter her classroom, but stopped when she saw the pride of Luna Nova walking towards the same destination. She smirked at the turn of event and turned to face her fully.

"Miss Cavendish, I must say I'm surprised to see you here." She said, pulling off her best _teacher_ smile, but she knew the Cavendish heiress was having none of it.

"I apologize, but modern magic still does not interest me. However, as the next witch of the Cavendish family, I must learn all forms of magic." Diana stated, crossing her hands behind her back. "Even if it is emotionless and is _barely_ magic."

"I see. Regardless, I'm happy to have you during my lesson." Croix said, then a thought occurred to her. It was risky, but if the darkness had his eyes on her, it'd be better to warn her. Besides, her plan should be complete by the time Diana realizes her connection to him. "I just remembered, Miss Cavendish, your family has the most knowledge about traditional magic, so I have been wondering if you have ever read something about a red eyed beast."

Diana was taken aback by the words, and a sudden chill went through her body as she felt those eyes staring at her again. She felt herself sweating, as if she was in the clutches of the devil.

"I have never heard of such a thing." Diana lied and walked straight into the classroom. This confirmed her suspicions.

Croix Meridies was someone to watch out form.

"That's unfortunate. I was curious about it, but as you can guess modern scientists don't go well with historical myths."

She wanted to excuse herself from attending her lesson, but when she saw Akko running towards them, she decided to ignore this feeling of dread, and walk inside.

She noticed how the professor was trying to get closer to the brunette, and while she did not give it much thought at first, she was now terrified of what she could do.

 _Star crossed_.

Ursula kept staring at the words written on the old page. She found herself drawn to that spell, and its story. She didn't know why exactly, but she felt like she needed to read it.

She sighed as she closed the spells book.

It was pointless.

She wasn't able to face the darkness when she was in her prime, and now, there was no way she could do it, especially with Croix as the vessel.

She was helpless, then again when has she ever did something right?

Her shows are gone, her dreams are gone, and she lost the shiny rod because of all the negative emotions that took over her.

She lost her identity.

She was no one, really. Just a shell of her former self, but the one thing that remained from her past self, was that she was never good at anything.

As if sensing his master's distress, Alcor cried out, startling her from her state. She looked at her familiar, surprised. The crow flew towards her shelf, picking a small object from it. He handed it to her, and she looked at it, feeling a wave of nostalgia hitting her.

It was the first prototype of the cubes Croix was using.

" _Whoa! Croix! What is this?"_

" _Hey don't touch it! It's not done yet!"_

" _But I want to know what it does!"_

A memory played in her head as she stared at it.

" _It changes shape and color according to emotions. Red is anger, yellow is joy, blue is sadness…" Croix explained as she wrote down some notes. They were both hanging out in her room. The purple haired witch was on her desk, working as usual, while Chariot sat on her bed, pouting because her friend took the cube from her._

" _What can it change into?" Chariot asked._

" _For example… If it's fueled with anger. It could turn into a monster." Croix used her wand and magic to demonstrate. The light form her wand took the shape of an angry looking dragon. "However, if you fill it with happiness, it should become something joyful and energetic. Kind of like you, Char-bear." Croix poked the red head with her magic as she said the last part, making her giggle._

 _Croix smiled to herself, and resumed her work. Unfortunately, she couldn't figure out why the cube refused to work._

" _Where did you get this idea?" Chariot asked, smiling. She loved watching the other witch working, and she also needed to keep an eye on her in case she started eating that instant ramen again._

" _You want to use your magic to perform, right? If you want to make your show exciting, you'll need to show off your magic on some 'monsters', don't you think?" Croix said as she stood up and walked towards the red head, with the cube in her hand. "You can have this one. I'm going to make a new one." She said, handing her the small cube._

 _Chariot took it, and was quick to wrap her arms around the purple haired witch. The latter was surprised, but returned the hug immediately. Chariot did not say anything, she just hugged her with the biggest grin on her face._

 _It meant a lot to her. Croix was the only person who supported her dream. And she even went as far as inventing something that would help her show. She couldn't ask for a better friend._

 _She pulled away, but still held into her._

" _You love me!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _You love me!" Chariot repeated, with a toothy smile that was so bright it could blind someone._

" _Considering that I'm the only one who can handle your craziness…" Croix started, then gave a smile of her own. "…I guess I do."_

Ursula was astonished by the memory, and the revelation it brought her. Yellow was the color of joy, the same color that was on the cube she found. She didn't know what to make of it.

One moment she was convinced that Croix was her enemy, but another, she found herself wondering if it's true.

The look in those green eyes during their encounter earlier, told her all she needed to know.

That was the Croix who has always looked out for her.

"Akko?"

Akko blinked and was brought back to reality when someone called her name. She looked to the side to see Croix smiling at her.

"Are you okay? The lesson is over, you can leave." The purple haired witch asked, but then crossed her arms when the brunette did not answer. "It looks like something is bothering you."

Akko raised her hands and waved them as she shook her head, denying the teacher's claim. "No! Everything is fine!"

Croix was amused by the little witch. She was bad at lying, just like another witch she used to know. It shocked her how she managed to hide her identity for so long, then again, it didn't take long for Croix to conclude that the witches in this school were incompetent…

…and stupid.

"You can tell me." She urged her to talk. She felt guilty for what she did to her, but she did not have a choice. She needed to learn about the shiny rod and how she could use it, but it was no longer an option now.

Akko looked down. "Professor Ursula is acting weird, and I don't know what's wrong. It's as if she's avoiding me." She fessed up, while the older witch's mind wandered to their previous encounter. She couldn't stop thinking about Chariot's words, but it didn't matter anymore, whether she thought that she was lying or not.

"I haven't been here for long, but it looks to me like my colleague is very fond of you." Croix stated, unfolding her arms and sitting next to her student. "Sometimes, when people are facing some problems, they try to avoid the ones they love so that they won't worry. Perhaps that's the case." She smiled when Akko turned to her, with a hopeful look. "Why don't you talk to her about it?"

"You're right! I have to talk to her!" The brunette stood up and ran towards the door then stopped and turned to her teacher. "Thank you Professor Croix!"

The teacher just smiled and waved at her.

Little did they know that Diana was eavesdropping from behind the door, trying to find out what the teacher was up to.

She walked away, so that Akko wouldn't see her as she ran outside the classroom. She walked towards the library, hoping to do more research about the teacher, even though she made sure to read everything about her, it wasn't enough. She needed more information.

"Oh, Diana, are you here to do more research? Your dedication is truly admirable!" Diana turned to see Finneran walking towards her. It was her perfect opportunity.

"Professor Finneran, I was wondering if you could fill me on some information involving Professor Croix." She asked, and while the teacher looked confused by her request, she did not question it.

"She was a prodigy, truly one of the best witches that graduated of Luna Nova." Finneran stated, then crossed her arms. "Unfortunately, no one thought she would use magic for this science nonsense! I knew that Chariot would be a bad influence on her!"

Wait, what?

Diana was shocked by the revelation. Croix and Chariot had a connection, which meant that Croix must have used it to get closer to Akko!

"Was Chariot involved with Professor Croix?"

"Unfortunately, yes. To this day I still don't understand how two witches with such opposite personalities could become that close. They were inseparable at the time. That was until…"

"Until what?"

"Until Chariot disappeared without a trace. We tried looking for her for the past few months, but we did not find her." Finneran explained. "We couldn't contact Croix either for the longest time, and then out of nowhere, we started hearing news about her achievements."

Chariot couldn't possibly be dead… So where was she? She was popular, so someone must have recognized her if they saw her, so the only logical explanation was…

That Shiny Chariot was under disguise.

That was when Diana's mind started putting two and two together. She has been to her shows when she was a child, and she still remembered –although faintly- some things about the woman. Her voice, and her eyes, were familiar to someone else.

That person also had a crow as their familiar, and his name was Alcor.

That same woman despite being the same age as her, and studied in the same year as Croix, was not in the registers.

Diana's eyes widened as she realized it.

Shiny Chariot was none other than… Ursula Callistis.

The woman in question was buried in books in her room. Looking for the spell that could fix this mess, but no matter how many pages she read, she still couldn't find it.

There _had_ to be something she could use to separate Croix and the darkness. Why couldn't she find anything?

She sighed as she tried to look again, but she was interrupted when someone knocked on her door. She closed the book, and walked towards the door, opening it.

"Akko?" She asked, surprised to see the young witch at the door. She mentioned for her to walk in, but the brunette did not walk towards the desk, she stood before her teacher, with a serious expression, that made the older witch nervous. "C-Can I help you?"

Akko shook her head. "Professor Ursula, I want to know if _I_ can help you!"

"What?" Ursula asked, confused by the request, unsure of how to answer.

"Something's obviously bothering you, and I kind of feel like you're ignoring me, so I've been wondering if I did something wrong…"

"No! You didn't do anything-!"

"Professor Ursula! You were the only one who believed in me and encouraged me whenever I felt like giving up!" Akko stated, taking a step towards her teacher. "You have always been there for me, so let me be here for you!" She said, suddenly hugging her teacher.

Ursula was speechless. Her arms wrapped around her student, and a real smile appeared on her face for the first time in days. Akko's words and affection brought warmness to her heart. How could she be so blind? She was drowning in her own sorrow that she completely ignored her.

But now, she was going to move forward, for Akko's sake, and for Croix's.

"Thank you Akko." She said, her hand patting the brunette's head.

She felt calm and collected, and that when she realized where she could find the spell she needed.

" _You came!" Chariot ran towards the purple haired witch. She wanted to show her a new spell that she learned._

" _You're covered in dirt." Croix stated as she eyed her up and down. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as the red head looked down, surprised by her state. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked teasingly. Chariot looked at her, then hid her face with her hat, embarrassed._

" _Arae Aryrha!" Chariot casted the spell, turning into a cat, dancing around in the sky, then into a wolf, before getting dizzy and falling to the ground._

 _She rubbed her back, then looked at her friend with the same look of embarrassment, but it quickly turned into a grin as Croix gave her a hand._

 _She tried, and tried again, until she perfected it. She shape shifted, while Croix watched with a smile that was held a mix of pride and awe. Chariot returned to her original form, and bowed to the 'audience' while Croix clapped, awed by the performance._

" _You were amazing!" She said, making the red head respond with the biggest smile, but she was tired, so she sat on the grass, trying to restore her strength. Croix joined her, and they sat there, staring at the stars. "You're going to win the Moonlit Witch title." She stated, which caused the red head to chuckle._

" _I don't care about winning. I just want to make people smile, to make them happy." Chariot admitted._

" _I think you've already succeeded." Croix told her, and she was met with surprised red eyes._

" _Do I make you happy, Croix?" Chariot asked, all playfulness left her voice, and what remained was genuine curiosity._

" _Yes." Croix did not hesitate to answer, making Chariot blush, and rest her head on her shoulder._

" _In that case, can you promise me that we'll always be together?" Chariot asked, and the green eyed witch turned to stare at the stars. "I promise."_

Croix panted, clutching her chest as she stood before the spirit of her old professor. She was so tired and in so much pain after all the experiments she had to make to assure her plan would work.

"It's been many years, Croix." Woodward said as she looked down to her apprentice. "To think that you had to endure for so long. I sincerely apologize for the anguish I have caused." Her tone was filled with sadness for the purple haired witch.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Croix shook her head as she looked up to her. "I have one last favor to ask."

"It's about Chariot." The words came out more like a statement than a question.

"I don't have much time left." Croix said as she covered her mouth, coughing blood.

" _I'm sorry Chariot."_ She thought as she closed her eyes. _"I can't keep our promise."_

"Please convince Chariot to kill me while I can still control him."


	7. Star Crossed

**It's finally here! Sorry for the late, but this chapter is longer than the other ones, and it has so much going. I'm sorry if you find any typos, i tried to spot mistakes and i'm tired, so forgive me. Anyway, you might want to check the first two chapters of star crossed after reading this one.**

* * *

There was something ominous about the air that day. Ursula looked out the window to see the cloudy sky and the rain pouring down. Luna Nova felt strangely silent, nothing but the pit pattering of the rain, and the sound of her light footsteps. The teachers were meant to have a meeting, to discuss something of high importance, and she had a feeling she knew what it was.

She stopped when she felt a sudden pang in her chest, it was that feeling of darkness trying to get over, no, it was something close to it, different, as if darkness was leaking, but it wasn't trying to take control. She clenched her chest, waiting for the feeling of dread to leave, and fortunately, it did.

It felt like the first time she met him, when Croix got possessed, and they were both battling for control.

Ursula realized that a storm was coming, and while she stood there, recovering, Diana leaned against the wall in the corridors, hidden from the teacher's view.

She settled her hand on her chest, and drew out long breaths, hoping they would calm the beating of her heart. She felt the same, and what she did not know was that just like Chariot, she has already been in contact with the darkness, from the first day it came to Luna Nova.

The seeds of darkness kept growing.

Ursula walked into Holbrooke's office. She found only few teachers, including Croix who turned to look at her. They did not keep the eye contact for long because Finneran started speaking.

"We are all gathered here for something very important!" She announced, hands on her hips, and her expression stern as usual. "Only some teachers were called here, and it's because you're the only ones aware of the truth behind the dark ages of magic." She said, and Ursula flinched at the mention of the topic. Finneran did not know why the headmistress insisted on Ursula being here, only the most competent witches knew about the darkness.

Little did she know that the youngest witch in the room came face to face with him once.

"Professor Croix here thinks that we are targeted by one of the creatures of darkness, which I find hard to believe." Finneran said and crossed her arms, glaring at the modern magic teacher. Croix smiled as everyone stared at her, suspicions and questions shown in their faces. "Do you really think your technology could protect the sorcerer's stone from it? They are the most powerful beasts, and they have existed since the beginning of magic."

"I am aware of that. Despite dedicating myself for modern magic, I know a lot about the past. I used to be Professor Woodward's apprentice after all." The mention of that name stopped all the movement in the room, as the teachers stood dumbfound. Professor Woodward was a witch everyone respected and looked up to, and it seemed like Croix chose the right words to make them listen to her. "Ten years ago, Professor Woodward sent two of her pupils to stop the remaining beast. She sent me along with Chariot du Nord, but you know that she disappeared." Croix explained, and Ursula tried not to let her worry show on her face, but she was already sweating because she did not know where the woman was going with this. Holbrooke however, already knew about her identity, so she merely glanced at her. While the woman has been hiding behind that disguise in the school for few years, she refused to tell her the reason behind her change. This story was news to her.

"You survived one of those creatures?!"

"One of us haven't." Croix answered with no hint of emotions in her voice, as if she was too tired to act anymore. To the others, it looked like she meant Chariot, but the latter knew it meant something else. She tapped on her screen, creating a projector in the room showing the sorcerer's stone with magnetic shields around it.

"The beasts of darkness were once the first ones to use magic, and they claimed it as their own. In our current age, magic is weak which means that the one we are facing right now is much weaker than the ones our ancestors sealed. Those are sensors, they are meant to detect any dark magic and remove it immediately. Its shock is powerful enough to kill him, or at the worst case weaken him." The projector showed her plan, and Ursula watched as the sensors detected and electrified the intruder. She felt her blood run cold at the scene.

Croix looked at them, waiting for their answer. She knew what they would say. They were nothing but a bunch of fools. She did not even put on her fake smile. She was as serious as she could be, to show them that she was not messing around, and frankly, she had enough of this play.

It was going to be over soon anyway.

The teachers looked at each other before nodding to the vessel, but Ursula did not move. She wanted to object, to tell them that they should not accept. However, she knew Croix would find another way, and if she did go against them, they would question it and she did not want to reveal the truth.

She looked at Croix, whose back was facing her. She was distressed. She wanted to speak, and to stop her but that meant answering endless questions from the others. Chariot now knew that Croix has been lying about wanting power thanks to the cube and to their latest encounter.

Which was why she couldn't keep quiet.

Once the witch left, she followed her into the empty hallways.

"Croix!" She called, making her stop. Croix did not turn to look at her. She just stood there silent. "I know what you're doing! There has to be another way!"

Croix slowly turned to her. Her face held an amused smile, but her eyes spoke volumes. There it was again, that look. That…fondness that made Chariot speechless. The purple haired witch did not bother to hide it anymore.

"You have always worn your heart on your sleeves, Char-bear." She said in a nostalgic tone, and the blue haired witch felt her heart soar at the use of that old nickname. They did not stand far from each other, but it felt as they were miles away. It was as if no matter what, there was a force keeping them apart, a wall between them.

A cruel fate set upon them. A curse separating them.

Almost as if they were… star crossed.

"Whatever it is that I'm planning, I won't let you stop me." The vessel stated, almost coldly, but her expression failed her. She was too tired to pretend that she was someone else. It would all be over soon.

Her pain and all the suffering she had to go through to keep him inside. It will all go soon. She needed to finish what she started, but despite her plan, there was still a possibility that he would not die and that he would take over, which was why she needed Chariot to kill her. She was the only witch capable of doing so, and the only she trusted enough.

Her vision blurred for a second, and who stood before her was no longer the blue haired woman, but a young Chariot. Chariot stared at her with eyes full of fear and confusion. They were the same eyes that shone so brightly in the past, the ones that she could never get tired of staring at.

Perhaps these thoughts and these visions were a sign of the darkness finally gaining control, or maybe she was just longing for these days that she could never go back to.

She turned to leave but Ursula grasped her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

 _Don't._

Ursula wanted to say…No. She wanted to scream it but she could not. A storm raged inside her, a storm of emotions and words that she couldn't make sense of. She knew that no words could stop Croix from what she planned on doing. The witch has always gone to the extremes to achieve her goals.

The only way to stop her was to separate her from him, but the spell that Ursula found was incomplete.

She searched for it in an ancient spell books, but most pages were torn or the words were faded.

"I'm going to separate you!" Ursula told her, determined. Her grip tightened as her eyes held a fiery fire that has been put up for so long. "No matter how much you try to stop me, I will save you Croix!" She announced and the strong emotions that took over her almost reddened her hair.

It was that feeling of fear and excitement when trying to challenge something that was far beyond her. The same feeling that drove her to succeed years ago.

This was who she used to be, and who she needed to be right now.

A laugh startled her as Croix pulled her arm away. The green-eyed witch had a smile on her face, but she couldn't tell what emotion it held because she quickly turned to walk away.

"I'm looking forward to it, Chariot duNord." Croix said as she walked away, while Ursula watched her with clenched fists.

"Professor?" She turned to whoever called for her, and was surprised to see Diana looking at her with an unreadable expression. "Can I talk to you in private?"

The two sat in Ursula's room. The teacher poured two cups of tea, and Diana accepted it and stared at her face reflecting in the liquid. Ursula waited for her to speak. She had no idea what the prodigy would want from her.

Diana closed her eyes, as a heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"Professor Ursula, are you shiny Chariot?" Diana asked, making the other witch's eyes widen. The question came so shocking that she ended up gaping instead of giving an answer.

"O-of course not-"

"Please don't lie!" Diana interrupted her, looking down, not daring to meet her teacher's face. "You might have fooled everyone, but you can't fool me. Ursula Callistis does not exist in the records, and you even have the same familiar!" She said as she turned to Alcor. She put the cup on the desk because her hands started to shake. "I have been to every one of your shows." She admitted, with a voice so low that it would have been impossible for Ursula to hear her if she wasn't sitting close to her.

The revelation added the shock value. Ursula found herself at loss, not knowing what to say. This was the last thing she expected. She would have never thought that Diana was a fan of Shiny Chariot.

"I need to know why you disappeared." Diana finally forced herself to look at her, and while her voice was steady, her eyes were pleading. These shows had a huge impact on her as a child, they reminded her of why she loved magic, and they made her want to dream.

A believing heart is your magic. That was what she made her believe and yet… It turned out that believing was not enough.

She needed to know why that sparkle of hope vanished, taking away all of her hopes with it.

"I'm sorry." Ursula simply said, with guilt showing on her face, but that was not enough. That was not what Diana wanted to hear.

All she needed was a reason, but in the end, there was none. There was no explanation for the hole that kept growing in her heart. There was no reason behind those _awful_ memories that she had to remember. There was no reason behind that tragedy.

Bad things just happen. Diana has already accepted that. She did not know why she thought things would be different this time.

"Please excuse me." Diana said as she stood up and walked away as fast as she could.

Ursula flinched as she heard the door closing.

How many peoples has she hurt because of her stupid actions? She just kept hurting everyone around her because she couldn't face her own fears, because she was scared.

However, before she could drown in self-loathing, a voice called out for her.

" _Chariot."_ She gasped as she heard Woodward's voice. _"Come find me."_

"Tia feryre!" Akko yelled as she tried to fly again, but it was in vain. She was outside, training, and she wore her shawl to protect her from the rain.

She promised that she would surpass Diana, which was why she couldn't take a break. What kind of witch would she be if she couldn't fly a broom? She grunted as all her attempts failed. She was about to try again, but stopped when she noticed someone in the distance sitting on the stairs under the pouring rain.

Akko squinted her eyes to see who it was, and she gasped when she found out that it was Diana. The princess was hugging her knees and she was hiding her face. The brunette could only stare in confusion. She looked around to see if there was anyone.

Diana must have come here because she knew no one would be outside in this weather. Whatever bothered her, seemed to have hurt her deeply.

She looked vulnerable with the way she hugged herself, and how her shoulders lowered. Her current state was the opposite of the Diana she knew… That was if she knew her at all. She had no idea what has gotten into her, and Akko felt the need to approach her.

Diana felt betrayed. As a kid, she believed in Chariot and she loved her magic. She was fascinated by her, so when she disappeared, it broke her heart and that event lined up perfectly with _that_. The mere memory caused her heart to ache.

What did she do to deserve this? She has always tried her best, but she couldn't do anything.

She couldn't save her mother.

She couldn't make her wish come true. She couldn't bring magic back because the shiny rod did not choose her, it chose Akko, and before her it chose Chariot. However, Chariot did not succeed, and she ran away.

If Chariot had succeeded then perhaps…

Perhaps _she_ could have been saved…

" _ **It's your fault that she died.**_ " A chilling voice rang in her head, and she felt herself unable to breathe. Her hands clutched her arms forcibly, and her nails were digging into her uniform almost cutting through the fabric. " _ **You weren't good enough. That's why it did not chose you.**_ "

Diana felt an intense pain in her chest. She remembered holding her mother's cold hands, crying.

" _ **You can never make her dreams come true.**_ "

She begged her to come back. She begged her to wake up.

But she never did.

" _ **Let me take over, and you'll be able to see her again.**_ "

It was the final step to plant darkness in her heart, to take over, and she almost accepted it, if it weren't for someone covering her from the rain with a shawl.

Diana looked up surprised, and saw Akko shielding them both from the rain with the shawl she took off. She looked at her with concern, and Diana realized that she was shaking, but whether if it was from the rain or her feelings, she did not know.

"Akko? Why are you here?" Diana slowly asked, finding it hard to use her voice.

"I was training and then I saw you. Are you okay?" Akko asked, but Diana looked away. She hated having people see her like this, but those emotions, these thoughts took over her and she couldn't escape them. It must have been _his_ doing… She read about him, and she found out about his tricks, using people's emotions against them…

"I'm fine." She answered, hoping that the other witch would drop it, but of course, she wouldn't. She was Akko after all.

"I know you're not! _This_ is so unlike you Diana! I've never seen you like this!" Akko exclaimed, desperately trying to resonate with her, to know what was wrong so she could help. "Please tell me what's wrong!"

"This does not concern you, Akko!" Diana answered harshly, making her flinch and look away.

"Oh."

Diana's widened as she realized her mistake, she tried to fix it the moment the words left her mouth. She did not want the progress she made to go away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Akko looked back to her, and moved closer, until their shoulders touched so she can share some warmth with the shivering girl.

"I really want to be your friend, Diana." Akko admitted, and the sincere look in her eyes took Diana off guard. "But I can't if you distance yourself like that! Friends share their burdens!" She scolded her, and the prodigy could only stare at her, speechless.

 _Friend._

When did Akko start calling her that? Just thinking about the word warmed her heart, and that was enough for the darkness -that almost swallowed her- to leave.

"You're right." Diana smiled. Now that she thought about it, she wondered how Akko would feel if she found out about Ursula being Chariot. Would she be happy that she finally found her idol? Would it hurt her to know that the person she trusted was lying to her? She did not know, and while she couldn't tell her about what she found out yet, she had to tell her about something else. "Then, as your friend, there's something else I need to tell you. It's about the shiny rod."

Ursula stood before her old teacher, anxious. She had feeling this had to do with Croix, and she was right.

"Croix came to me, with a request." Woodward stated, and her student felt uneasy. Why would Croix come to her? What kind of request did she have? She wondered, but she was not ready to hear that answer. "She asked me to convince you to kill her."

Chariot felt her heart stop.

Croix wanted her to _kill_ her.

Just thinking about it made her feel sick, and she brought a hand to her mouth, trying to recover from the shock.

"I can't." She shook her head violently as her voice broke. "I can't do it. I…"

She… _what_?

What was it that her heart wanted her to say so badly?

The one time she hurt Croix, it left a deep wound and a guilt that she still couldn't erase. Killing her would destroy her.

She did not want that. She couldn't bear the thought of Croix disappearing forever.

It was too painful.

"I know you can't." Woodward smiled at her, reassuring her. She always saw what they didn't. She saw the connection between them, and whatever feelings it held. She knew such a request would be impossible. "I brought you here to ask you the opposite. Please save her. She's going to attempt to use her new creation soon, and it might take away her life."

"But how can I stop her? I haven't even found the spell to separate her from the darkness!" Ursula said, feeling the fear and stress taking over. She wanted to save her, but she didn't know how and she was running out of time.

"I know the spell you're looking for, and I will show it to you." Her mentor told her, but her reassuring smile faded. There was another thing she needed to show her, as a way to apologize to Croix. She sent them to face the darkness ten years ago, and it led them to this state. "There is something I need to show you. It's about the ten years that you spent away from each other, but if you don't think you can witness it then I won't show it."

Ursula looked down, remembering the pain in Croix's eyes, and _that_ look that she couldn't describe. She had no idea what she went through, and she did not know what she had to do to keep him from controlling her.

She wanted to see it, to understand a fraction of what she had to go through. She looked up to Woodward, and nodded. The latter nodded and opened what looked like a portal, and when the blue haired witch looked at it, she saw it.

She saw everything through those green eyes, and she felt what she was feeling. What she saw terrified her, what she felt pained her.

Croix spent ten years struggling for control, and he made her… He made her take away innocent lives…

Ursula gasped as she felt a strong pain in her chest, inflicted by Croix's emotions in these moments. Why did she have to do that? Why did she endure it for all these years? Why didn't she just set him free?

The memories ended, and she found herself on her knees, clutching her chest.

It wasn't fair.

"Why did she do it?" She asked, yearning for an answer. One that would make sense to her, but the answer she got only confused her more.

"She did it for you. She knew that he would come after you and the shiny rod." Woodward answered.

"Why go this far for me?" Chariot asked, still looking down, trying to get her breath back. All of the emotions that she experienced caused her blue hair to slowly turn to red.

"That's something only she can tell you." Woodward answered, as she started to disappear. "If you don't stop her now, you will never find out. Go free her this instant, Chariot!"

Chariot's eyes widened as the words of a spell came to mind, transferred to her from her old professor. Her red hair started burning as she stood up. She took her broom and flew away, no longer caring about anyone discovering her identity. She was going to save Croix, and that was all that mattered.

Nevertheless, Croix did not want to be saved. She wanted to end things, to finally rest.

She stood before the sorcerer's stone, with all the sensors in place. She did not activate them because she needed a moment before ending it all. She looked at Luna Nova, and remembered all the time she spent there. She remembered the teachers, the students, her achievements and ambitions, but most importantly she remembered meeting Chariot, and all the time they shared, but everything had an end.

She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of rain and thunder. This was the end of her road.

She took out her phone, ready to press the button and finish what she started, but a voice stopped her.

"Croix! Don't do it!" Chariot yelled, as she got off her broom damp from the rain. The moment her feet touched the ground, she ran to her.

Croix did not move. She just stood there paralyzed. She couldn't turn and look at her. She felt arms wrapping around her from behind, and Chariot pressed against her back. She was desperately holding into her, because she was afraid that if she let go, she would disappear forever.

It felt strange.

She did not remember the last time she felt physical contact.

She didn't remember the last time she was in Chariot's arms.

Croix closed her eyes, feeling the darkness in her veins, like a poison waiting to take over.

"Let me go, Chariot." She said, with a tone begging her to do so. If they kept standing like this, and if she kept feeling Chariot's warmth, she might rethink her actions. She might stop and just stay like that, because she missed her so much. "Forget about me and let me disappear."

"No! I can't!" Chariot denied her request, while tightening her grip. "I won't!"

"Chariot-"

"Please don't leave me again…" Chariot begged her, causing her words to be stuck in her throat. Her heart longed for this, but it wasn't the right thing to do. If she followed her heart, everything she achieved would be for nothing.

She felt him trying to take control, and she knew she could no longer stop him. She could use some of his magic, so she surrounded herself with darkness that forced the redhead to pull away, and it cause a wave of wind that made her take many steps back.

" _I'm sorry_." Chariot winced as she felt the same feeling from before, caused by her own connection to the darkness, but instead of it trying to take control or show her fears, she heard Croix's thoughts. She couldn't take a step forward because of the wind and dark magic, so she only kept her eyes locked at her.

Croix looked at her, her eyes starting to change from green to red. She pressed the button, before Chariot could manage to stop her.

"CROIX!"

" _I love you, Chariot."_ The confession hit her like a stab to the chest, as her devices fought back against the darkness. Chariot casted a spell on her wand and attached it to the ground, to keep herself from flying away.

She looked up to see Croix still standing, but when she looked at her eyes, she realized that it wasn't her, but _him_.

" _ **How foolish. Going this far just for 'love'. You humans are so naïve.**_ " The darkness spoke through Croix, with a devilish smile. It made Chariot's blood boil.

Those three words turned her world upside down. She should've known. It was right before her eyes but she did not want to accept it. She was too scared to accept it. All she did was run away, but not anymore. Not after this.

Chariot has never felt this angry. Her red hair became a blazing fire as she pointed her wand at him.

"Give her back." She said, her voice seething with anger. "Give Croix back to me!" She yelled and blasted him with magic, but he created a shield, blocking it.

" _ **So you're just going to fight me and hurt your friend? After all she did for you?**_ " He laughed as he approached the stone. " _ **You humans are pathetic. To think that you managed to seal us and steal our magic. But now, I'm going to get it back.**_ " As soon as he said that, a light hit his hand before he could touch it. He grasped it and turned to the witch who did not hesitate to hit again, but this time the blast of magic was a lot stronger and it sent him falling off the tower. He was saved by one of his vessel's brooms because they were designed to automatically follow her around. He smirked and looked up waiting for the witch to join him.

Chariot did not care about his words. She knew that her hits were directly affecting him, not Croix. She only needed to weaken him so she could use the spell and separate them. She jumped on her broom and rode it like a board, the way she used to in her younger days. It gave her more speed and was fitting for a fight like this.

She headed towards him, only to find herself about to be swallowed into a hole of darkness. She shot magic at it because she couldn't escape it anymore. Her attempt was in vain and she found herself surrounded by it. She was suffocating and it felt as if his magic was corrupting her. She looked around urgently but all she saw was black.

He smirked, thinking that the battle was over, but the witch managed to wipe it away by escaping. Something destroyed his prison, and he couldn't tell what it was because it has a strange circular form that kept growing until it took the form of a dragon. Chariot stood on her broom with a red cube in her hand. The dragon took back its original form and went back to the device.

" _ **That's…! How did you get that?!**_ "

It was another cube that Croix gave to her. She developed it specifically for her shows, and it was not as strong as the new ones, but she could still use it to fight. In a way, it felt as if Croix was fighting alongside her.

"Magic was never yours to begin with! You abused it!" She said as flew towards him, shooting magic in different directions, and every blast took different paths to reach him so it would be hard for him to avoid it.

He flew away, moving from left to right, escaping the attacks and blocking some of them. This caused them to move far away from the school, which was Chariot's intention to begin with.

Darkness turned to her and black fire appeared in his palm. He threw it towards her, and she created a magic shield, but while she blocked it, she left an opening, and he noticed it. With a smile, he moved quickly moved to her unprotected back, and shot his magic at her. She turned to protect herself but she was too late. She got hit and she fell off her broom. She used her wand to bubble herself before she could crash.

He merely laughed at her foolishness, but he couldn't enjoy it any longer because he felt the limbs of his vessel acting against him.

"How _**dare you**_ hurt her?" The words leaving his mouth held two voices, not knowing which one to obey. He grasped his head, fighting for control. " _ **I**_ won't _**let you!**_ " He snapped back into reality, gaining power again, but he was taken back by a hit that made him fall as well.

The red haired witch transformed the cubes into a dragon. The dragon opened its mouth wide as it flew towards the red eyed beast, ready to swallow him, but with a flick of his fingers, the darkness created a black fire that burned the dragon.

The darkness's victory was not celebrated because the moment the dragon disappeared, he saw Chariot merging her wand with the cube, creating a bow similar to the shiny arc. His eyes widened as she shot an arrow that hit right in the chest.

Chariot panted and returned her wand to its original form. She approached the vessel, with her wand raised to protect herself. She stopped when he started screaming as a storm of his dark magic surrounded them, but as soon as the storm came, it ended.

The vessel stood, and looked at her, but instead of seeing him, she saw Croix. One of her eyes returned green while the other remained red. "Chariot…" She managed to let out before she grasped her chest, and felt herself losing control again. "Please put an end to me… put an end to us…" She begged her to free her, to end this before he could come back.

However, Chariot shook her head, looking pained by the request. She hit Croix with her magic, but instead of killing her, she separated them with the spell that Woodward showed her, causing Croix to fall on her knees, shaking.

She gasped for air, feeling an intense pain. It felt as if her skin was ripped off her. The separation was too sudden and too brutal, but she couldn't think about that now, and she couldn't think about the fact that she was finally free. When she looked up, she saw the darkness floating around, angry and ready to attack the red head, and she knew how much power he had and how it could easily kill her.

She moved without thinking. She pulled her wand and threw herself in front of Chariot, and she casted on him her strongest spell, while he hit her. The impact caused him to yell in pain and disappear while Chariot caught Croix in her arms, preventing her from hitting the ground.

This was not how things were supposed to happen. She was supposed to save her, but in the end, Croix was the one who saved her life, like she always did.

Chariot's tears came falling, but they weren't noticeable due to the heavy rain. She chocked as she felt her friend's blood on her hand.

"Don't die…" She begged, as she reached for her wand, hoping to cast anything that would close the wound, but Croix's hand stopped her.

The green-eyed witch just stared at her, unable to say anything. She felt cold, and everything hurt. She was struggling to breathe as if her lungs were cut open. This was it. This truly was her end, and what a fitting end it was…

The only comfort she felt was Chariot's warmth. She hated to see her in so much pain, especially when she knew that she was the cause of it.

"Please… please live." She begged her, and Croix wished she could comfort her.

There was so much she wanted to tell her.

 _I missed you_. _I love you… I always have._

She couldn't say any of that, and as she felt her breaths and heart beats starting to reach their end. She closed her eyes and opened them, only to see a younger Chariot looking down at her. The same Chariot who gave her so much to live for, the same Chariot who made her love magic and who gave her a purpose. Underneath those pained eyes, the same Chariot was still there.

She raised her hand and placed on Chariot's wet cheek, before smiling at her.

There was so much she wished she could say, but she settled on one word.

"Chariot…" She managed to let out, using her last breath for that word. Her hand fell before Chariot could manage to catch it.

The red head's vision and thinking clouded. She only felt pain, nothing else. She felt an intense pain as if a part of her, no, as if her whole being has been ripped out.

All she could was scream.

She screamed for the time they lost.

She screamed for what could have been.

She screamed because she could have prevented all of this, and now all she could do was grief.

That was, until a spell came to mind.

Chariot's eyes widened as she remembered the words, and she grasped her wand, before pointing it at Croix's corpse.

This was the only way to save her. It did not matter if it was a forbidden spell. She didn't care of what would happen if she casted it because all she wanted was to save her.

A glow appeared on both their hearts, as she casted the spell.

 _Star crossed_ were the words that she said before she lost conscience.


	8. Gains and Losses

**Hi! This chapter is taking place at the same time as the last, but from Akko and Diana's perspective! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The rain did not stop falling, it only got stronger as time passed.

Diana leaned against the wall, with the shawl around her cold shoulders. She glanced at Akko, who seemed deep in thoughts. They were still outside, but no longer under the rain. Diana stared at the cloudy sky, dreading the weather that matched her emotions.

Akko finally stopped her train of thoughts and turned to look at the heiress.

"If I collect the seven words, magic will come back, right?" She asked, and the other witch nodded. It was her dream, and her mother's as well, to bring back magic to the world. However, she was still glad the shiny rod chose Akko. She was not the most brilliant witch, but her heart was true to what she believed in. "Do you think Chariot disappeared because she was looking for the words?" Akko asked, making Diana's eyes widen.

Should she tell her the truth? Should she tell her about her idol being her teacher in disguise?

Would it hurt her? Would it make her happy?

Diana was at loss, and while she did not feel comfortable lying to her new _friend_ … She didn't feel like it would be fair for her to tell her. Ursula was the one who needed to tell her the truth. She was in no position to do so.

"I don't know." She said, and it was not like she lied. She really did not know what happened to Chariot and why she hid herself.

"I will look for them and I will bring magic to the world!" Akko announced with her usual excitement. "I might even find Chariot along the way! I'm sure of it!" She pumped her fists into the air, determined to achieve her new goal. The fire burning in her eyes never ceased to amaze Diana.

Was that why the shiny rod chose her instead? Even though Diana loved magic and wanted to revive it not as a responsibility but as something she believed in?

Was her belief not enough?

She wondered, but those thoughts escaped her when she felt a tightness in her chest. She grunted, feeling the same darkness as before, but this time there was something strange about it. It wasn't trying to get her, but it was somehow leaking.

" _I'm sorry_." She heard and the voice sounded familiar. Her eyes widened when she realized who it belonged to. " _I love you, Chariot._ "

Everything became pitch black.

She didn't faint, and she was wide awake, but what changed was her surroundings. She was in a dark void, and she looked around searching for anything until her eyes settled on a person lying before her. That person struggled to lift themselves up, but when they did, they were on their knees and clutching their head.

Diana's throat dried, looking at who she assumed to be the new professor Croix. The latter did not seem to notice her presence at first. Not until Diana expressed her own shock.

"Professor Croix…?!"

Her assumptions were right. She _was_ a vessel for the darkness. She brought it to the school, and she was the _reason_ Diana had to fight every moment against it so it wouldn't take control.

This woman was the reason she was thinking about her mother's death.

And yet, despite that, she did not feel any resentment against her. Instead, she felt sad and hurt and not because she knew her, but because being here in this dark void made her experience a fraction of what she was feeling.

"Diana?" Croix looked at her with wide eyes. The surprise and confusion in her eyes slowly turned into realization and fear. "Get out…" Croix growled, anger taking over her, not because the witch was here, but because she knew what it meant.

 _Diana!_

"Snap out of it!"

Diana felt as if she was falling into the endless void, waiting for an impact, a crash that never came, and instead, she blinked and was met with red eyes staring at her and two hands shaking her by the shoulder.

"Diana! Are you okay?" Akko asked, both worried and panicked. Diana nodded, and while there was relief in the brunette's eyes, the panic remained. Akko turned and pointed at the sky. "Look!"

Diana followed her line of vision, and gasped at what she saw.

Professor Croix was- no. She knew for a fact that it wasn't the teacher flying, but the darkness. What surprised her however, was a dragon bursting out from a black hole, along with a witch with fiery red hair. The dragon had red lines on his scales that matched the witch's hair.

Akko immediately recognized her. The way she was standing on her broom, the fire blazing in her hair, and her stance. It was none other than her idol, and although her hair was longer and she looked older, she knew it was her.

It was Chariot.

Akko imagined their meeting a thousand times in different ways, but now she found herself speechless, watching her idol fight against her teacher.

The sky was illuminated with colors as the two witches fought and chased each other, until they were far from their vision.

"D-Diana! We have to follow them and stop them!" Akko stuttered, trying to understand what just happened before her eyes. "Diana!" She turned to Diana, only to see her clutching her chest in pain.

Akko quickly took Diana by the arms and watched helplessly as the prodigy struggled to draw out her breaths. Akko did not know what do. Her friend looked in so much pain and she had no idea why. She was about to call out for help but Diana grasped her hand, stopping her.

Blue eyes looked at her with determination replacing the pain. She seemed to breathe better, but she was still pale.

"Akko, please get me your broom." She asked as let out a long breath. She seemed to notice the confusion in the red eyes, so she add. "I'm going to follow them."

"What?! No!" Akko protested, with her hands finding their way back to Diana's arms. "You're in no state to fly a broom!"

"I'm fine!" Diana answered as she stood up and pulled away from the brunette then walked to pick up the broom. She was about to cast the spell if it wasn't for a hand grasping the broom. "Akko I told you-"

"I'm coming too!" Akko decided, making Diana look at her in surprise, before a smile formed on her lips.

Akko put her arms around Diana, who casted the spell, making them fly. They looked around, trying to figure out where the two witches disappeared. Akko looked at the school, and noticed some students looking out their windows, a sign that they were alarmed by the dragon from earlier. She felt the broom changing its direction and she looked from behind Diana, to see themselves approaching the battle.

"Diana? Why are they fighting?" She asked, while tightening her grip on the witch. She didn't understand what was happening, and why it was happening. It confused her to no end.

"I don't know."

A strike of thunder made her flinch and caused her heart to nearly jump out of her ribcage. When she opened her eyes again, she watched Chariot falling down and with a rush of panic, she yelled her name.

"Chariot!" She yelled, fear in her voice, and tears in her eyes.

At that exact moment, the broom started falling down. Akko was about to call out Diana's name but stopped when she saw the witch's grip loosening and her body about to fall off the broom. She was quick to catch her and bring her close to her, holding her with a hand while keeping the other on the broom.

"Diana! Wake up!" She begged her, and while the witch managed to slightly open her eyes, she couldn't move. Akko started shaking from the fear.

This wasn't happening… This wasn't happening!

They were about to fall to their deaths and there was no one to save them.

 _Please_.

Akko's heart begged. She tried to put all of her magic in the broom. She couldn't fail now. Not when her life depended on it, not when Diana's depended on it.

She had to believe that she could do it, because if she couldn't, there was no other alternative.

"Tia Feryre!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and closed her eyes.

She did not want to know what the outcome was, so she kept them closed for a moment, before opening them again when she did not feel an impact.

She gasped when she found herself flying in the air, and while the broom was not as steady as it should be, she was flying. She found herself laughing due to the rush of adrenaline that took over her.

"Akko… You're flying…" She turned to see Diana's tired eyes staring at her, and she felt her heart leap at the small smile that held a hint of pride on her friend's face.

Akko grinned, then tried to focus on landing. Fortunately, she managed to land safely, and she helped Diana down, but because she was still unable to stand properly, she held into Akko. The latter helped her sit down so she could regain her strength. Diana's face was buried in Akko's shoulder.

She was terrified of what almost happened. She did not understand what occurred, but she knew that it was somehow related to the darkness and Croix, but that did not justify what almost happened because of her. She almost killed Akko.

She felt Akko's arms around her, comforting her.

"I'm sorry, Akko…" She apologized, with a voice so vulnerable that it made Akko's heart ache.

"I-it's okay!" Akko stuttered, still shocked from what they just went through. She managed to smile, as she pulled Diana away to make her look at her. "We're okay now! And I managed to finally fly a broom!"

Diana sighed, accepting the answer that Akko gave her, but that did not mean she wasn't feeling guilty about it.

Before Akko could say anything else to comfort her, an immense light emerged from a distance, making both witches turn and stare at it in surprise. They both look at each other, and Diana nodded as a way to tell Akko that she was feeling better and could continue. Akko, while hesitating at first, nodded and held a hand out for Diana to take.

They both ran towards that light, but the more they approached it, the more it disappeared. They arrived to their destination, only to be met with a scary sight.

Chariot and Croix were lying on the ground, immobile. What disturbed them the most though, was the fact that Croix's clothes were bloodstained. Akko brought both of her hands to cover her mouth, as tears fell down her cheeks. The strong smell of blood almost made her throw up.

"D-Diana…? Are they…?" She didn't dare to finish her question, and Diana ran to them, checking their pulses. With a sigh of relief, she turned to reassure her friend.

"They're alive." Diana stated, but she was shocked by how cold Croix's body was. She wanted to use a healing spell on the injured teacher, but she heard the teachers' voices approaching them.

"They should be around here! Keep searching!"

Diana panicked at the words, but she concluded that they must not have known that Ursula was Chariot because when the battle started, there were no witnesses but her and Akko. So she made a decision, she pointed her wand at the red head and casted a spell that turned her hair back to blue.

As soon as she did that, she heard a thud, and turned to see Akko on her knees, shaking and in tears.

"P-Professor Ursula is… C-Chariot?" Akko muttered, shocked from both the revelation and the gruesome state her teaches were in. "And Professor Croix is… she looks so pale… and her blood… there's too much..."

"Akko…" Diana's widened at what she saw. She should have known that Akko would be terrified, she probably has never seen someone wounded like this before, but then again, neither did Diana.

Diana was terrified as well, but she managed to calm herself by think of what she can do. Right now, she had to be calm for Akko's sake. She slowly approached her, and the brunette hugged herself.

"All this time she's been lying to me...?" Akko asked, her voice cracking along the way. She felt betrayed and scared at the same time. Even though Diana told her that they were alive, she was still panicking. And the strong smell of blood made her dizzy and clouded her thoughts.

Was Chariot the reason Croix lied on a pool of blood?

Would she really do that?

There was no one but the two witches fighting each other. It was the only thing that made sense.

Her dream… the person she looked up to… was it all a lie?

Was this the true face of magic?

Akko has never felt this way before, she has never felt this vulnerable. She had a habit of bouncing back right away but this time she just felt weak. She felt Diana kneeling before her and hugging her. Diana brought her close to her so carefully and gently as if she was scared she would break.

"They're okay, Akko." Diana whispered, trying to calm her down. "Things are going to be okay."

Akko held on to Diana as if her life depended on it. Even though the teachers found them, Akko couldn't focus on any voice but Diana's, and Diana did not let go of her.

"Unbelievable!" Finneran slammed her hand against Holbrooke's desk, who in return remained silent. Diana flinched, mostly because she was distracted. She couldn't stop thinking about Akko, who has been in a state of shock since the revelation. As much as she hated to let her go, she needed her to stay away from the truth until she got better. She made sure that her roommates were with her, but that did not mean she wasn't worried sick. Right now, she found herself telling the teachers what she knew about the incident. "She has been doing all of that right beneath our noses! She tricked us all!" Finneran fumed, while the other teachers muttered between each other.

Diana frowned, thinking back to that brief moment where she saw Croix in that void. She remembered hearing her thoughts, filled with pain and guilt. She wanted to say anything to defend her because she was sure that she was doing it against her will.

But she couldn't say anything without proof.

"I suggest we wait until Professor Ursula wakes up." Holbrooke suggested, surprising the witches.

"But…!"

"The darkness is known for the ability to possess people, what if Professor Croix was a victim?" She said, shutting down anything coming from the witches. "Let's give it a day or two, and well find out if she has been an ally or an enemy all along, until then, we shouldn't do anything but hope that she and Professor Ursula survive."

Diana stopped herself from sighing in relief. The look on the headmistress's face told her that she knew about it all along, or at least, found out about it recently. She did not seem very serious on the outside, but Diana had a feeling that she actually knew more than anyone else.

After making sure to give them all the details, she excused herself and left the office. She walked hurriedly, as her worry for the brunette kept growing.

When she made it to the dorms, she almost bumped into a worried Lotte. She almost panicked thinking that something happened to Akko. Lotte's eyes widened when she saw her, and she was trying to catch her breath to say something.

"Diana… I went away for a minute, and when I came back… Akko was gone…!" Lotte managed to say as she tried to calm her raging breaths.

Diana sighed, realizing where the witch could be. There was only one place she would visit whenever she felt upset. "Don't worry, I think I know where to find her." She reassured her and headed towards the tower.

She couldn't blame Akko for feeling the way she did. The Cavendish family was a family of healers, so she prepared herself for such things, but even though she did, it did not make it easier to see that amount of blood.

Not only did Akko have to witness that, she had her dream shattered. Diana knew how that felt like. They had so much in common now, and she wished they didn't, because that only meant Akko hurting.

Diana arrived at that spot at the tower, and found Akko sitting at the edge.

"Akko?" She said, softly so she wouldn't scare her. She didn't get any answer, but she noticed a slight movement coming from her, indicating that she did hear her. She walked towards her and asked. "Can I sit next to you?"

Still no answer.

It was strange, because Diana was too used to the girl's loudness, but right now all she got was silence.

It didn't fit her.

She sat beside her, and glanced at her. Akko's expression was a somber one. She sighed and looked at the night sky. She stared at the stars and hoped that things would be better once Chariot wakes up. She hoped that she had a good explanation that would save Akko from feeling this way.

Since when did she start caring about her this much?

She wondered, and was startled when Akko rested her head on her shoulder. The gesture surprised her, and she did not know how to react so she remained still. She guessed that this was Akko's way of telling her that she wanted her to stay.

Diana did not mind. She wasn't planning on leaving her alone. They both witnessed it, and even though she wouldn't admit it, Diana needed her as well.


	9. Love that blooms during the rain

**This fic might not be updated for the next week thanks to exams. Please review to save me from losing my sanity.**

* * *

It could have been a normal morning at Luna Nova, and it was supposed to be like any other day, but it wasn't. It was quiet, a reminder of the tragedy that took place a day ago. The students did not know about what happened, but the fact that both Croix and Ursula's classes have been canceled made them suspicious.

The ones who witnessed it, felt the tension in the air, the change in the school. But as one decided to face it the day and move forward, the other lied on her bed, with no intentions of getting up.

"Akko, if you don't wake up you'll miss class!" Lotte said as she adjusted her uniform. She looked at the brunette, hoping she would jump off the bed, excited for the day. However, none of that happened. The brunette did not say anything, she did not react at all.

Lotte frowned and turned to Sucy who just shrugged in return.

They did not understand what happened, and Diana did not explain anything. They thought that Akko would tell them, but she hasn't spoken a word since the incident.

After glancing at her for one last time, they decided to leave her alone.

Diana took her seat in the classroom, and she couldn't stop herself from glancing at the door every time a witch walked in. Hannah and Barbara noticed it, but they didn't say anything. Diana was hoping that Akko would show up, with an unnecessarily loud greeting and a smile as usual, but when Lotte and Sucy walked in without her.

She needed to talk with Akko, to tell her everything she knew.

She needed to something before Akko makes the biggest mistake in her life and let go of her dreams.

Croix was drowning. She was always drowning.

Everything was dark and she couldn't see a thing. She was suffocating. Was he still inside her? Twisting her soul? Manipulating her thoughts?

Was he torturing her even in the after life? Was there really no way for her to escape him?

She tried to each out for something, anything that would stop her from drowning, from falling, but she couldn't find a thing. Instead, she woke up to a white ceiling.

Croix woke up with gasp. She panted, feeling the cold sweat dripping down her skin. After a while, the blurriness in her vision started to fade. She could feel the sunlight's warmth.

How did she survive?

That was her first thought. She closed her eyes, as if searching for something inside, but she found nothing but emptiness. Something was missing. He was missing. He could no longer control her, and yet, she felt no relief.

She felt sick.

He left way too many scars on her, that it didn't matter that she was free.

She could never be free from her own guilt.

She sighed, and decided to investigate the room she was in. She looked around her, and was surprised to see another bed not far from her own. Croix forgot how to breathe as her eyes settled on the person sleeping on that bed. Chariot was sleeping on her side, facing her. Her hair was red again, and a bit of it was covering her face.

Croix's heart was racing, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from Chariot's beautiful face. She wanted to scold herself. She was nothing but a fool in love.

Her hand reached out to pull the hair strands from her face, but she stopped herself. With a sigh, she pulled her hand away, and used it to cover her own eyes, putting herself in the darkness she has always know.

She didn't deserve to touch her, she didn't even deserve to look at her.

She was nothing but a monster.

She tried to push herself up with her elbow and sit, but the intense pain in her body stopped her from doing so.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Croix turned to see the headmistress walking in. She felt a wave of guilt hitting her, and she looked down, too ashamed to look at the woman.

"How did I make it?" Croix asked, with a low tone. She did not want to face her, or anyone. She lied to everyone, and used them, and she even kidnapped one of her students. She manipulated everyone.

Wouldn't it have been better if she died? So that she wouldn't face them?

She finally mastered the courage to look at the headmistress, and she was surprised to see the old woman smiling at her.

Why? Why would she do that?

Croix was her enemy. She brought the darkness with her, she put the school in danger.

She hated herself, so shouldn't everyone else hate her as well?

"It's all thanks to her." Holbrooke says, making Croix turn to look at Chariot. The last thing she heard before passing out, was her scream, and it was so heartbreaking that she felt it cutting into her soul. It was more painful than the deep wound the attack caused her. "She used a forbidden spell to save you. We decided to have her share the room with you, it's better to have you close to each other for the next few days so the spell wouldn't have any side effects." She explained, but there was sadness in her tone, and it made the witch uneasy. Some spells are forbidden for a reason.

"What spell did she use?" She asked, worried, hoping that she did not cause her any more damage.

She has done enough already.

"It's a spell that requires the witch to share her lifespan with the person it is casted on."

Silence.

There was nothing but silence and Croix felt her heart stopping.

"No… there must be a way to undo it!" She was desperate, and she wished that Holbrooke would tell her what she wanted to hear, but she didn't, she just shook her head. "Please… Chariot's life… shouldn't be intertwined to someone like me… I have done so many terrible things… Headmistress, please tell me there's a way to undo it."

"There is no way, and even if there was, would you want to disrespect her decision?" She asked, and the purple haired witch found herself at loss. "You have done nothing wrong, Croix. If you haven't sealed the darkness inside you for all these years, who knows what would've happened? The witches would have ceased to exist. I am grateful for what's you've done."

"You… you knew all along?" Croix asked, surprised by the woman's words. She was sure that she didn't leave any hints or traces on the darkness possessing her.

"No, I found out recently." Holbrooke admitted. "I knew that Ursula was Chariot . She never told me what happened to her, but when you mentioned being with her and facing the darkness together, it wasn't hard to make the connection."

Croix sighed, and looked down.

"Thank you, Croix."

How…

"I…"

How could she say that?

"I'm sorry…"

How could she not hate her? How could she not fear her?

"I'm so sorry…" Croix said, asking for forgiveness. She pushed herself to sit on her knees and put her head on the bed, bowing, begging for forgiveness, even though she did not deserve it.

"Eh? Akko didn't even leave the bed?" Amanda asked the red team, surprised. "That's unlike her."

"It looks like something bad happened." Lotte answered, taking a tray of food. "We're bringing her lunch."

"Tell us if anything happens." Amanda said, waving at the red team as they walked away.

Diana, who watched them from a distance, decided to follow them. She had a feeling that the brunette wouldn't eat that lunch.

And she was right, because the moment she arrived at the dorms, she found the red teams door open, and heard Akko's loud angry voice.

She walked towards it and looked into the room.

"What is going on he-?" Diana lost words because of what she witnessed.

Akko was tied by a couple of mushrooms that were twice her size, and she was struggling to get out of their hold. Sucy was staring at her blankly, while Lotte looked _really_ concerned and glanced between her friends, not knowing what to do.

Diana almost considered taking few steps back and closing the door.

"Akko has finally lost her tiny mind." Sucy shrugged.

"Diana! Akko tried to tear apart her Shiny Chariot cards and poster!" Lotte exclaimed, which made the prodigy sigh. She knew this was going to happen.

"Can you please leave us alone? Akko and I need to talk." She said, making the two girls look at each other in confusion, but they ended up nodding and Sucy released Akko from the mushrooms.

"Ouch!" Akko exclaimed after she fell on her back. She rubbed it then looked at Diana who gave her a stern look.

"What do you think you're doing, Akko?" She asked, making Akko frown and look away.

"You heard what Lotte said. I'm going to get rid of everything and… leave Luna Nova." Akko confessed, causing Diana's eyes to widen.

This was bad. Akko was not supposed to leave Luna Nova. She was supposed to stay, try her best, find the words. She had potential and Diana did not want to see it wasted.

And she did not want Akko to leave her.

"So this is it? This is how little your dream matters?" She crossed her arms and asked her. Hoping her words will affect her.

"My dream was to become like Shiny Chariot! But after what I saw, how am I supposed to keep that dream?!" Akko yelled, her eyes tearing up. "She hurt Professor Croix. And… she lied to me this whole time…"

"She had a good reason to fight her, Akko." Diana said, making the witch look at her with wide eyes. "Professor Croix, was possessed by the darkness, a creature that could manipulate people's hearts. She seemed in control most of the time, but she eventually lost it and Chariot had to stop her."

"Wait…" Akko stood and sat on her bed, then patted the space next to her. Diana accepted the invitation and sat beside her, then looked at the confused brunette. "What do you mean? What is this darkness?"

"The creatures of darkness are the first 'wizards'. They used magic to become stronger and abused it, they brought fear and destruction for the longest time, until the witches appeared, and specifically the nine olde witches. They sealed them forever, but it looks like one escaped them, and he is the one who possessed Professor Croix."

"Then… they were fighting because…?"

"Chariot most likely tried to free her. Professor Finneran told me that they used to be close, but something happened years ago, causing her to disappear." Diana explained, and watched as Akko processed her words. She did not seem to fully grasp it, but she looked like she wanted to believe it. She wanted to believe anything that would give her back her dream. "We can only know the full story when one of them recovers."

She said and stood up. She sighed as her hand reached for something. Something that she was hesitant to give to Akko, but she knew she needed it.

She pulled the rare Shiny Chariot card that she kept all these years, and handed it to Akko.

Akko took it, still not realizing that it was the card she was missing.

"You believed in her more than anyone. Do you really think that Chariot- no, that Professor Ursula would hurt someone on purpose?" Diana asked, knowing that her words affected the brunette.

Akko stared at the card, sad and confused, but then, something clicked. She hasn't noticed it at first, but now that she focused on the card, she realized that it wasn't hers.

It was the card she never found.

She gasped and raised her head to look at Diana. Only to find out that she left the room.

Hours have passed, and it was already night. And while everyone was sleeping peacefully, Croix was haunted by nightmares.

 _He_ was staring at her, into her soul. He was mocking her, he was smiling. She couldn't escape him, he was always with her, one way or another.

He would always haunt her, hurt her.

She saw blood on her hands, and bodies at her feet.

 _ **You're a killer, just like me.**_

 _No_. Croix protested, fought back, but these thoughts would keep chasing her. She couldn't escape her guilt. She felt as if she was endlessly drowning.

 _ **I will take away everything you love.**_

 _ **I will take her away from you.**_

Chariot felt an intense pain in her chest, causing her to wake up panting. She put a hand on her chest, feeling the burn. It was hard for her to breathe. This pain wasn't hers. If she could feel someone else's pain, then that it meant…

Chariot looked to her side, only to find Croix lying on the bed beside her, groaning.

... It meant that the spell worked.

Chariot felt tear falling down her face, but she was quick to wipe it and rush to Croix's side. She called her name, over and over again, trying to wake her up from whatever nightmare she was witnessing.

Croix opened her eyes, gasping for air. She tried to catch her breath, and her eyes met with Chariot's red ones. She sat up, looking away, too guilty to face her.

Chariot's hand reached to touch her, but she immediately pulled away, terrified.

She saw hurt in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with concern.

She was not afraid of her… She was afraid of what _she_ could do to her.

Despite knowing that he left her body, that she was free, she did not feel in control. She felt scared, and lost. She felt like a child trying to find a place to hide.

She should have died.

"You shouldn't have saved me." She said, and regretted it immediately because Chariot looked at her furious, and climbed into her bed, so there's no way Croix could avoid whatever scolding she was about to give her.

"How could you say that?!" She asked, angrily. "I couldn't let you die like that! I couldn't just abandon you! You sacrificed so much, you don't deserve to die like that!"

It all came flashing before Chariot's eyes. Croix trying to end her life, her confession. She couldn't erase the memory of her corpse, of the blood on her hand. She couldn't forget how cold Croix's body felt.

She couldn't accept that outcome.

"But how am I supposed to live with so much guilt? I'm a monster like him now! I hate myself and I can't go on for a second without thinking about him!" Croix argued. "I don't deserve to be saved."

She looked away, only to feel Chariot's hand softly touching her face, bringing her gaze back to her.

"If it weren't for you, these girls and this school wouldn't be here. You also saved my life twice. You can think all you want, but I'll be here to remind you that you deserve this!" She said, and for a moment, Croix saw a glimpse of the Chariot she has always know. A laugh escaped her lips.

"That sounds like something you'd say!" She said as a genuine smile appeared on her lips. Chariot laughed softly, and the purple haired witch felt her laughter vibrating through her body. Her voice was clearer, and she felt closer to her.

Could it be the effect of the spell?

"Croix?"

"…Yes?"

"You have survived this long, so could you survive a little longer?" The red head asked and gazed into her eyes, and Croix couldn't look away.

Could she really move on? Could she erase her guilt?

"I'll try."

She answered, and while she was not sure she could do it, seeing Chariot's warm smile was worth it. The red head threw her arms around her, and Croix hesitated to touch her. She didn't deserve to, she had no right to.

And yet, she couldn't stop herself from having her arms around her waist.

If this spell connected their feelings? Then could Chariot feel her love for her? Could she feel how much she wanted her? How much she needed her?

She felt Chariot's grip tightening a bit.

Chariot _did_ feel it, and it was overwhelming. Croix's love for her, her feelings, they were so much that she did not know how to handle them.

Slowly, they changed. They weren't overwhelming her anymore.

She just felt warm.

As much as Croix wanted to keep holding into Chariot, feeling her warmth, she felt the need to confess some things. Things that were always left unsaid, lost inside a box of never ending secrets that kept growing during the past ten years. It took her all her will power to pull away from her, but not too much, so they were still holding each other.

Chariot looked at her, confused, wondering what was going on through her mind. Croix was grateful that the spell did not allow them to read each other's thoughts.

"There are something things I'd like to say." Croix started. She wanted to come clean. She was no longer possessed, and she had nothing or no one holding her back. With a sigh, she stared with the first thing that came to mind. "I really was jealous of the shiny rod choosing you."

"Croix…?" Chariot felt even more confused, and before she could ask her, Croix continued talking.

"I always wanted to be the one to bring back magic to the world, but it chose you. I did think you deserved it, but that didn't stop me from feeling that way, and I couldn't help but be mad at myself for being jealous." She admitted, feeling ashamed. "You're amazing, Chariot. You're everything I'm not…"

Croix was scolding herself. Telling herself to stop talking.

But she couldn't, she wanted to say it, to show her.

She wanted to show Chariot that she deserved the world.

"And I…" This time Croix stared into Chariot's red eyes and did not say a thing. The intensity in her gaze caused Chariot's heart to race and her eyes to widen.

Was she going to say it?

Those three words that changed Chariot's world and turned it upside down?

Was Chariot supposed to feel this way? Scared and excited at the same time?

Has she… Has she fallen for Croix?

Those questions were left unanswered as the two stared at each other, both unable to look away. Chariot didn't know who initiated it, who started leaning in first. It was as if some force was pushing them towards each other, making it impossible to pull away, but neither wanted to.

They could both hear it, the beating of their hearts, loud and fast.

Chariot's eyes closed midway, as she waited for the contact. It felt like forever, as if the distance kept growing and growing, until it didn't.

Their lips touched faintly –it was hardly a kiss- before Croix pulled away, clutching her stomach, the place of her wound, and because of the spell, Chariot experienced pain as well, but it was only a small fraction of what Croix felt.

The shock of the pain woke the red head from her daze. She looked at other witch, concerned, and when she was about to leave to call for someone, a hand grasped her own, stopping her.

Chariot turned to Croix, who shook her head. She looked less pained, but there Chariot felt fear and dread from the witch.

 _She didn't want to be left alone._

That what her green eyes told her.

"We should go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow and everyone will hear our testimonies." Croix stated as she let go of her hand and looked away. She couldn't believe what she just did. She couldn't stop herself, she couldn't stop her feelings from controlling her actions.

Her love for Chariot really was her weakness. She watched as Chariot gave her a smile, and went back to her own bed. Croix sighed and slept on her side, her back facing the red head. She put a hand on her heart, hoping to calm herself.

Chariot couldn't stop herself from grinning as she lied on her bed.

This feeling, filled with excitement. It was something new, yet so nostalgic. She closed her eyes and touched her lips as a feeling of euphoria took over her. She closed her eyes, listening to the only sound in the room, the sound of her racing heart.

There was no denying it.

She fell in love with Croix.


	10. Permanent reminder

**Guess who is finally back?**

* * *

Chariot put on her glasses, as her hair turned blue again. She drew out a long breath, trying to prepare herself for what was coming. She needed to choose her words carefully, because one wrong word could cause Croix a lot.

Possibly her life.

She glanced at Croix, who was looking at her own clothes with a frown. Because her usual clothes were in no condition to be worn due to their battle, she had to wear casual ones. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. Croix was a show off, wearing a cape, and clothes different from the teachers' uniforms. She had to admit the choice of clothes was really interesting.

"Chariot."

She ignored her thoughts when she heard Croix saying her name. The latter walked towards her, and crossed her arms. She seemed hesitant to say something.

Croix sighed, looking down.

"No matter what you say, I won't blame you." She said. "I did some terrible stuff and I hurt you-"

"Croix!" Chariot interrupted her, making the witch look at her in surprise. She had that same stern look from last night.

"Sorry." Croix apologized and looked away. She looked back at her old friend when she felt her take her hand. She found her eyes glancing at their hands, before moving to look at Chariot.

"You did your best to protect me, so this time I'll return the favor." Chariot stated, determined to prove her friend's innocence. "It's my turn to protect you, Croix."

Croix stared at her, speechless. She should have know that Chariot would say that, she was too good, too kind. With a smile, she raised her free hand and did something she hasn't done in ten years. Her hand rested on the younger witch's head, patting it. It was a gesture that she used to do when they were young, it was her special way of showing affection to the red head.

Chariot's eyes widened at the familiar and nostalgic gesture. It's been so long she almost forgot about it. It almost felt as if they were kids again, before all of this mess happened.

"You know, I understand the blue hair but why the glasses?" Croix asked out of the blue, surprising the other witch. It was such a random question at a random time, but that's just how Croix is. Whenever she has a question in mind, she can't wait, she has to ask it and look for an answer. The purple haired witch suddenly smirking and put her hands on her hips, leaning a bit towards Chariot. "Don't tell me you missed me so much that you adapted my old look."

There it was. Another side of Croix that was still there. She always liked to tease her, and she would get flustered, unable to master a response.

Croix laughed softly, as if she forgot about all her demons for a moment. A happy true laugh, and although it was short, it made Chariot's heart flutter.

As if she didn't have enough reasons to fall for Croix…

"We should get going." Croix said and was about to turn, but stopped when Chariot called her name. She raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, but lost her voice when Chariot put her hand on her shoulder and leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, for everything." Chariot said as she pulled away, both her face and hair turning slightly red.

Croix was speechless.

No, she probably stopped functioning.

They both turned to the door red faced, when they heard someone coughing.

"I would hate to interrupt but…" Miranda stood at the door, with a knowing smile. "…The Professors are waiting."

Croix stood in Holbrooke's office, smiling as the professors-especially Finneran- stared daggers at her. There was always something amusing about being the center of attention, even if it wasn't the good kind.

Chariot stared at her with a frown. She had a feeling this wouldn't go so smoothly especially with the cocky grin on her friend's face.

" _Please don't say anything stupid."_ She prayed, and unfortunately her prayers were not answered.

"Fancy seeing you all here. What's the occasion?" Croix said, smirking. Finneran glared at her and waved her wand, trapping the young witch's hands into handcuffs. "Is this really necessary? My wound isn't completely healed, I won't do anything."

"Quiet!" Finneran silenced her, already furious with the woman's attitude. "Do you know the situation you're in right now?" She walked towards her, and stood right before her. It was meant to be an intimidating gesture, but Croix wasn't fazed. She has seen far worse. "Whatever you say right here will decide your fate."

"Now Professor Finneran, we agreed that we will hear her out." Miranda intervened, stopping the situation from worsening. Even though she knew the truth, there was nothing she could do about it. "Now Croix, tell us everything."

Ursula tensed and tried her best not to show it. Everyone's eyes screamed the same thing.

 _Witch trial_.

That would be the worst outcome. If Croix were to go on trial, things will be even more difficult. It could even lead to… execution.

Croix heard Chariot's heartbeat fastening, and as much as she wanted to reassure her, she couldn't. She couldn't look at her and tell her that everything is okay because that would make them suspicious of her. So all she could do was to choose her words carefully and hope that they would believe.

It's not like she cared about her wellbeing, heck, she already died once. She wasn't scared of dying again. She was doing this for Chariot, because she did not deserve any more pain, and she couldn't let her efforts go to waste, not after she shared her lifespan with her.

"Before you try to deny anything, you should know that two students saw you fighting Professor Ursula and they told us about your 'connection' with the darkness." Professor Badcock stated, adjusting her glasses.

"Which students?" Ursula asked, worried about the fact that someone might have discovered her identity.

"Miss Cavendish and Miss Kagari."

A sudden sharpness in Croix's heart told her all she needed about her friend's state. She didn't even have to turn and look at her. She knew how much Atsuko kagari mattered to her, and she concluded that whatever Akko saw must have changed her vision on Chariot, for all she knows, the student could have thought that her idol attacked and injured her teacher.

Unfortunately, that problem would need to wait.

"Everything I told you before is true, minus a few details." Croix started, her smirk replaced by a neutral expression. "Professor Woodward sent me and Chariot duNord to stop the darkness, but unfortunately, we failed and as you now know, he possessed me."

"But that incident was ten years ago, are you saying that beast possessed you for that long?" Finneran asked, finding it hard to believe. Croix did not blame her, under normal circumstances, the vessel would lose control quickly or die.

But she was no normal vessel, she was Croix Meridies. A witch far smarter and more talented than the ones standing before her and as much as she wanted to rub it into their faces, that wouldn't help her case.

"I admit that I lost control at first, and I could only regain it for a short while, but eventually I found a way to remain as myself for a lot longer."

"How is that?"

"Apparently if the vessel is in physical pain, so is he." Croix started, and Ursula turned to her knowing what she meant. She saw just how much she hurt herself to keep him in check. "I connected my brooms to my nerve system, so that the moment he tries to take control me again, the brooms would shock me. That would push him back for an amount of time." She explained, but her words did not feel enough. She had more proof but she didn't want to show it, not with Chariot in the room. With a sigh, she looked at Finneran. "Professor Finneran, could you help me out?" The professor raised an eyebrow as she approached her, and when she heard her request, she was confused but did as she was told.

Croix turned and unbuttoned her shirt enough for the professor to pull it down slightly, revealing to everyone a nasty scar on her back that looked like it traveled to her lower back. The moment she revealed it, not only did she hear a few gaps, but she also felt pain, and she knew who it was coming from.

Ursula used her hand to cover her mouth and tried to fight back tears as she looked at the scar. It was terrible, with some black traces that are most likely caused by the darkness. Not only did she suffer by fighting him for all these years, now she had a reminder of it?

" _This is all my fault."_ Chariot thought, blinking away the tears as she turned to face the others, unable to look at the scars anymore.

If only… If only she fought back at the time, this wouldn't have happened.

But… she can't regret that anymore, what she needed to do was to look forward, and at the moment she had to do her best to prove Croix's innocence.

Croix explained as she buttoned it back and hid the scar. "I came here hoping to find a way to seal him away, but because I was running out of time, and couldn't control him anymore, I built the sensors hoping that they would kill us both. After activating them, I lost control to him."

"I see." Holbrooke sighed, and turned to Ursula, who was still shaken from what she saw. "Professor Ursula, can you tell us what happened?"

Ursula nodded, and took a breath to calm herself. "When I found Professor Croix, she was already possessed. I had no other choice but to fight her, during the fight she managed to hold him back a little, and it was enough for me to free her. And then…" She stopped, remembering what happened. The coldness of Croix's corpse, the smell of her blood… Ursula shook her head and continued. "He tried to attack me, and she protected me."

After finally getting it off her chest, she nervously watched as the Professors shared looks.

"We still can't trust her-"

"But Professor…"

Croix watched as they discussed it, and slowly, the voices stopped reaching her ears, and her vision started weakening. She was sweating and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't breathe. She tried to keep herself steady, but when she looked forward she saw red eyes staring back at her.

He was gone, and yet he still haunted her.

She experience a wave of pain caused by her wound.

He still…

" _ **You should have died.**_ "

She felt herself falling backwards, into someone's arms. That comforting scent, the familiar warmth, she didn't need her vision to confirm who it was.

Ursula caught her just in time before she would hit the floor. One second she was standing beside her, the next one she was falling. Her body was as cold as ice, and her breaths were mismatched, but despite that, Ursula hasn't felt anything. How come the spell didn't work this time?

Once again, she found herself helpless as she called out her name. The other professors gathered around her. They just couldn't wait another day, could they?

Croix hasn't recovered yet. She _died_ and they thought it was a good idea to question her so quickly? She felt her anger building up, but it all disappeared when Croix's breathing became calmer and her green eyes stared into hers.

What Croix experienced was similar to when she died, it felt as if her whole being was leaving her body, but it disappeared as soon as it came, and the first thing she did as her eyes met with red ones, was to put a comforting hand on Ursula's arm.

She tried to push herself up, but didn't have enough strength at first, so Ursula helped her. She ignored the professors' stares, and only looked at Holbrooke, who was still sitting, but with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry Croix, we shouldn't have brought you here so soon." The headmistress apologized, if it were up to her.

"I'm fine." Croix said after regaining her breath. She pulled away from Ursula's grasp, and regained her posture. She was still sweating, and still felt like she was burning, but it was a lot better than what she experienced a minute ago.

Finneran sighed, and pulled her wand, transforming the handcuffs into a small blue chain around the younger witch's wrist, that turned into a mark on her arm.

"Your magic is sealed until we come to a decision. You are not allowed into the moon tower as well." Finneran said.

"Where will I stay then?" Croix asked, unhappy with this punishment. She _needed_ her lab! For all she knows _he_ could come bursting in and none of these incompetents witches can stop him!

"You can stay at Professor Ursula's place!" Holbrooke suggested with a happy smile. "I don't think it would be problem! You two used to date after all."

Did she just…?

Croix blankly stared at the woman before smiling, while Ursula found it hard to process what she just said.

"Eh?" Ursula blinked.

"You can't be serious!" Finneran complained.

"Professor Ursula does have the one of our biggest rooms after all, unless you'd like to share yours, Professor Finneran." Miranda said, immediately shutting an unpleasant Finneran.

A dumbfound Ursula turned to her left to see Croix smirking at her. "Please take care of me, _Professor Ursula_." Croix said.

Ursula stared at her blankly, while she screamed inside.

The two finally left the office, both letting out a sigh of relief, Ursula because she was nervous, and Croix because she tried to resist the urge to mock Finneran the whole time.

"One more minute and I would have lost my mind." Croix muttered as she ran a hand through her short hair. She turned to Chariot, but was greeted with a hug midway. "C-Chariot?"

Chariot didn't say anything at first, she just held her, and made sure her grip would remain weak so she wouldn't hurt her. Croix was confused by her action, but that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around her. She could never tire of holding Chariot.

"I'm sorry." Chariot apologized, her hand unconsciously resting on the scar. "I should have done something back then, it's my fault that you're-"

"Chariot." Croix said softly, as she cupped Chariot's cheeks and looked at her. Her thumbs wiped away her friend's tears. "If I don't get to apologize, then the same goes for you. Besides…" She smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'd do it all again, just for you."

Chariot stared at her speechless, with her face on fire. Her heart started racing, so she pulled away, tugging a hair behind her ear.

"I… I have to talk to Akko! You get some rest! Oh, and I guess you can use my room now, but first we'll have to move some of your stuff there but you're not allowed to go to the tower so maybe I'll have to get them for you?"

" _Chariot_."

"Yes?"

"You're rambling." Croix stated with a smirk, which made Chariot feel even more embarrassed. "For now, could you just get me my laptop and some ramen?"

"Yes for Laptop, no for ramen." Chariot said, pointing her finger at the witch. She had a disapproving look on her face. "You're eating _real_ food." She announced before walking away, causing Croix to sulk in defeat.

Croix crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. There was so much she needed to do, but first…

She closed her eyes, feeling sick again.

She needed to talk to Diana Cavendish.


	11. Lovers

**So this chapter was a pain to write, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Atsuko Kagari did not like thinking about complicated stuff, she liked things simple. So when she learned the truth about her professor, this thing called 'darkness', and the fact that Diana was a Chariot fan, it all made her brain hurt.

She has been avoiding Ursula, or rather, Chariot, for a while now. Lotte told her she saw her in the hallways, so she decided to hide in the place no one would consider looking in, the library. She hid against one of the shelves, looking around to see if anyone was following her.

It's not that she didn't have many questions she wanted to ask her, but she couldn't bring herself to face her yet.

"I was looking for someone else, but looks like I ran into you." Akko squealed as she turned to the speaker. Croix crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Hello Akko."

The brunette stared at her in shock before grinning and jumping in to hug her teachers. Croix felt a pang of pain go through her, and somewhere at school, Ursula had to suffer from it as well. It was really an inconvenient spell sometimes.

"Professor! You're alive!"

"Yeah…" Croix mentally cursed at all the pain, and awkwardly patted her student's head.

Akko pulled away, still smiling. She was scared that with all that blood loss, her teacher wouldn't make it. Now that she remembered what happened, she wanted to ask her about it, and perhaps she could get the courage to talk to her idol.

She was about to say something, but she was interrupted when Diana came in, arms crossed and eyes focusing on Croix.

"Professor Croix, I believe we have a lot to talk about." Diana said, to which Croix smiled. That was exactly what she wanted.

The three sat in the empty library, and Croix had just told them everything that happened that day, leaving out whatever spell Chariot used to link their lives.

"So, Professor Ursula… I mean Chariot tried to save you and the reason we found you in that state was because you protected her from an attack from this… 'Darkness'?" Akko asked, trying to make sense out of all of this, but she couldn't help but feel relieved by the fact that Chariot didn't try to hurt her.

Diana however, needed more answers, especially with her new found connection to the darkness, but first…

"Professor Finneran told me there was an incident ten years ago, that caused you to disappear for a while, while Chariot disappeared 'permanently'. Could that incident have anything to do with you getting possessed?"

Once again, Croix couldn't help but smile at the prodigy's sharpness.

"Chariot and I were meant to stop the darkness, but he was much stronger than us. He had the ability to strike fear into people's hearts and use it against them. He possessed me, but I managed to pull through until I sent Chariot somewhere safe." Croix explained. She wasn't fond of talking about that, but she had no choice. She needed to explain everything, so that Akko would stop avoiding Chariot, and that Diana would listen to her.

"Is that why Shiny Chariot disappeared?" Diana asked, and Croix wondered why she was interested in that of all things. Akko knew, and she wanted an answer as well. Diana needed to know this, she needed to confirm that she did not look up to the wrong person.

Her thoughts were clouded because of the darkness that almost took over her that day. She wondered if Croix remembered their 'encounter' in that dark void.

"The 'shiny rod' seems to react to its owner's emotions, so I'm assuming that what she experienced led her to an emotional state that made it disappear." Croix concluded, while both girls looked at her with a mix of surprise and sadness. "The rest is something you should ask Chariot yourselves."

She knew how much guilt Chariot had to endure because of her. Despite trying her best to protect her, she only made things worse, and she hurt her so much.

Putting that thought aside, there was something else she needed to say.

"Akko, Miss Cavendish. I'm sorry." She started, making both girls look at her perplexed. Diana might have figured it out what she meant, but not Akko, she didn't know what happened. "Akko, that day you came to my lab… I put you to sleep so I can collect some data concerning the shiny rod. I wanted to use it against him." She confessed, quickly directing her eyes to Diana, who looked more wary of her. She couldn't bring herself to see Akko's hurt and surprised face. She reminded her too much of Chariot, and the fact that she hurt her as well, only brought her more guilt.

"Miss Cavendish, it's my fault that you have been touched by darkness. I cannot apologize enough for whatever it caused you. I can't control his influence on people…"

Croix took a deep breath, and stood up before kneeling in front of the girls. Nothing she could do could ever make up for her mistakes, however, she needed to apologize in any means necessary.

"I'm sorry for everything I caused you. Nothing I could ever say can fix my mistakes." She said, her voice not only full of regret, but also had a hint of pain. The pain started to come back to her, but she had to fight back. She needed to do this.

"Professor! Please stand up! You… you didn't mean to hurt us!" Akko said, too shocked by her teacher's actions to know what to do. She did feel hurt and a bit betrayed, but after hearing what she and her idol went through, she couldn't bring herself to hate her.

Diana silently walked towards the teacher, and bent down. She put a hand on the teacher, and when the latter looked up, confused, she was met with a smile.

Akko watched silently as the prodigy helped the professor up. Diana's behavior was unexpected, especially since the teacher was the cause of her new contact with the darkness, but she should have known. Diana was kind, she learned that from the short time they spent together. The brunette found herself smiling at her.

"I think it takes a lot of courage to confess that." Diana started, only to be met with confused green eyes. "I only experienced it for short moment, and it was terrible. I can't begin to imagine what you must have went through."

She did know a bit though, when she found herself trapped with her, and in that short while, she found herself feeling so much pain and regret. She never wanted to experience that again.

"Miss Cavendish, you never cease to surprise me." Croix said, thankful. Discussing things with her has been something she enjoyed, but that was only one side of Diana Cavendish, her kindness was something she was just discovering. She really was something.

"Diana is enough."

Diana still did not approve of the woman's ways or beliefs, however, she had a newfound respect for her.

"I agree with Diana! Professor, you're really brave!" Akko said, letting her know that she forgave her.

"Thank you." Croix smiled, then turned to Akko. "Akko, after hearing what I said, will you please give Chariot a chance and talk to her?"

Akko seemed hesitant at first, but then smiled and nodded. She still felt hurt that her teacher hid the truth from her, despite knowing how much she wanted to meet her. But she did so much for her, and she deserved to be heard.

"Now, could you please give me a moment with Diana?"

Akko looked at Diana, who smiled at her, as if telling her they'd talk later. She really wanted to talk to her, to ask her about the card, but she guessed that the questions could wait. She knew Diana would be there whenever she needed her, so with a smile, Akko walked away.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Diana asked, straight to the point. Croix had to try herself from grinning, she was starting to really like this girl.

"Would it be okay if we meet up tomorrow? There's a spell I need to try out. One that could possibly protect you from getting possessed." The teacher suggested. She had an idea in mind, but she needed to check her notes first. She couldn't let the darkness take her.

"You mean he's still around?" Diana asked, and while her expression remained calm, she was scared. Being touched by his darkness was a painful and unpleasant experience. She didn't want to lose control to him.

"Yes. He is a lot weaker right now, which means he won't come back any time soon. He can't leave far either, so the other sorcerer's stones are safe. This could give me the time to figure out how to seal him away, or even better, kill him."

"How do you know that he's still around?"

"I can _feel_ him." Croix confessed with a sigh. "We've been connected for so long, that in a way I can still sense his presence."

"Professor Croix, if there is anything I can do to help, please tell me." Diana offered, feeling like she had to fight this battle as well. It wasn't because of the experience she went through, but because she did not want him to threaten magic. As a Cavendish, she had a duty towards magic, and there was no way she could let anyone taint it.

"I'll keep that in mind, Diana." Croix said with a smile, and turned to walk away.

Croix left, feeling as if a huge burned was lifted off her shoulders. Of course she still had a lot to do, but for the moment, she was relieved by what happened. It went better than expected.

But that relief quickly left her when she lost her balance and had to lean against the wall. The dizziness and pain came back worse than ever. Her whole body was on fire, and she couldn't breathe.

She covered her mouth as she coughed, and when she pulled her hand away, her eyes widened at the sight of blood covering her palm.

This was _new_. Croix thought as she tried to regain her breath. Could it be that Chariot felt this? It was the same pain as earlier though, and Chariot did not seem in pain at all, so what did it mean?

As much as she did not really care what could happen to her, she needed to survive for now, because she had something she needed to accomplish.

So she did the only thing she could think of.

She went to the school's doctor.

Croix just stared awkwardly at the woman before her as she wrote down some notes. Ever since she came here, she couldn't help but feel like she was unwelcome.

The doctor's hair was a bob cut, its raven color fit the sunglasses she wore… wait, why was she wearing sunglasses indoors? She was smoking a cigarette as she wrote.

"Uh…"

"Oh, you're still here?" The doctor deadpanned as she took off her glasses, revealing chocolate brown eyes.

 _Wow._ She really wasn't welcome here.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with me or not?" Croix asked, feeling annoyed by the woman.

"Oh, yeah! You're Croix Meridies, I remember you. You were always hanging out with that Chariot girl. Are you two dating now?" The doctor asked in an indifferent tone.

 _Oh, I wish_.

"So, about my condition…?"

"You changed your style, but you're still a nerd, aren't you?"

" _Listen_ …"

"You're suffering from the effects of the star crossed spell." The doctor started, then put away her notes. "I assume you're not stupid enough to not know what the spell does, right?" Croix glared but the woman didn't let her answer. "Usually when side effects happen, they affect both sides. Did it affect your lover?" The doctor asked, pointing her pencil at the witch.

"No… wait! _LOVER?_ "

"I know the whole story, don't play dumb. You literally _died_. When the professors found you, your heart has already stopped. Someone, or should I say Professor Goody two shoes, casted the spell to save you." The raven haired woman stated, ignoring Croix's glare. "Because you died, you're the only one suffering from the side effects, you're going to feel very tired, in pain, and could possibly find it very hard to focus or think."

"When will the side effects stop?" Croix asked. She did not have the time to feel tired, she needed to find a way to stop him for good.

"Right now, you are in a state between dead and alive, all the pain you're going through is your body tying to heal and adjust to the spell. However, the spell's rate of success is extremely low because of your death." The woman said, while Croix's eyes widened at the words. "Your chance for surviving is only 0.1%. I'd say that you only have few more days to live."

"Oh." Croix let out, unsure of what to say or think. She didn't mind dying, and few days were probably enough for her to do what she wanted but… How would it affect Chariot? She shared her lifespan with her, with their current connection, what could happen to her if Croix died? She already put her in so much pain, and soon, she would do the same.

They just separated, and reunited, and about to get separated again. They truly were _star_ _crossed_ …

Because she had so much to think about, she returned to her new room, Chariot's room. She hoped she wasn't there because she couldn't face her right now. Walking into the room, she noticed many things like the picture containing the seven words, and the book shelve, and a green small cube…

Croix had to double check at the last object. It was sitting on the desk. She took it and inspected it, then a nostalgic smile made its way to her face. Chariot has kept it for all these years… Putting it down, she turned to see Alcor flying before her and curiously looking at her. The crow would have attacked anyone who'd sneak into Chariot's room, but the woman looked familiar to him.

"Alcor!" Croix found herself grinning at the sight of the old friend. She hasn't seen him around Chariot, so she almost forgot about him. "Do you remember me? It's me Croix! Chariot found you injured and brought you to me. We healed you and raised you together… at least until our separation." She had to stop her smile from turning into a frown, because she didn't want to ruin this reunion. She slowly raised her arm so she wouldn't startle him, and the crow rested on it, finally remembering her. "You grew old… I guess I did too… You took good care of Chariot, didn't you?" She said softly as she pet him. Seeing him brought back many memories. She and Chariot took care of him together, and although Chariot already had Arcas, she couldn't let go of Alcor after healing him.

Eventually the crow left to his usual spot, while Croix kept looking around. She saw two beds-The second must have being moved earlier-and one them, which she assumed was hers, had a laptop on it. Chariot must have went to the new moon tower when she was busy talking with Akko and Diana.

Croix sat on bed, crossing her legs and booting the laptop. She needed to get to work as soon as possible, especially since she had no idea when she could die. The laptop wasn't enough, and she needed all her equipment, but she was a genius, she could still do something with this, right?

She was about to type something but her fingers froze an inch away from the buttons. Her eyes widened when her vision became troubled and everything in the room disappeared. She was in the dark, hands shaking, breath taken… she was experiencing that familiar feeling of drowning, she couldn't breathe or move. His eyes were staring back at her, always hunting her, always reminding her of what she has done.

 _Liar._

She closed her eyes, hoping to escape him, but the red still followed her.

 _Murderer_.

She finally managed to move, and looked at the palms of her hands, stained with blood.

 _You don't deserve to live_.

She was going to die anyway.

 _She would never love you._

Croix snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door opening. She turned to see Chariot walking in with a potion in hand. Croix tried to wipe the sweat on her forehead before Chariot would notice.

"Hey." She greeted her friend, who seemed a bit startled by her. The whole concept of sharing her room was still new to her. "Did you find Akko?"

Chariot sighed, taking her hat off. "It's like she's avoiding me…"

"She is." Croix said, making the other witch sulk. "Don't worry, I talked to her. Just wait and she'll come on her own. That girl really likes you, you know?"

Chariot smiled at that, feeling relieved. She then remembered that she felt some discomfort earlier, and she knew it was coming from Croix. "Are you okay?" She asked, while the witch hesitated.

"I'm fine." Croix lied, and tried to change the subject quickly. "What is that potion?" She asked, and she was about to regret the question.

"Oh this? It's for you." Chariot answered with the best blank face she could master. "Take your shirt off."

Silence.

"HUH?!"

Croix just wanted to die at this moment because _holy shiny Chariot_ , the situation was awkward. _Chariot DuNord_ , the woman she was in love with was currently putting some _potion_ on her back while she was half naked, only wearing a bra…

 _Just let me die please._ Croix silently died inside. To make things worse, she found it hard to focus on anything because of the side effects, so she was terrified she would do something she might regret.

"It's not that bad, Chariot." She said, trying to ease the awkwardness. "It doesn't even hurt."

"Don't pretend it's fine, Croix. I know it's not." Chariot said, and because she was focusing on applying the potion to the scar, she wasn't having a heart attack like her friend. "You're always hurting yourself…"

"But I'm fine now, aren't I?" Croix tried to reassure her, she can already feel the red head's guilt.

"Are you?" Chariot asked, unable to believe her. She sighed as she continued her work. She stopped midway, her guilt finally catching up to her. "This is all my fault. If I had done something back then, he wouldn't have possessed you. If I had looked for you instead of hiding, I could have saved you…" Chariot kept voicing her thoughts, while Croix listened silently. "Maybe your life would have been better if you haven't met me."

That was the last straw.

"Stop." Croix's voice cut her, low but angry. She turned, grasping her hand. "My life is worth nothing without you." She admitted, her thoughts and feelings already clouded, to the point she doesn't realize what she's doing or saying. She kept her hold on her hand, as she slowly leaned in. Chariot's face reddened, and her heartbeats fastened as she waited for the distance to disappear.

" _I'd say that you only have few more days to live."_

Croix stopped and pulled away immediately. "I'm sorry." She muttered as she put her shirt on and looked away. She felt disappointment coming from Chariot, but she assumed that it was her imagination. Why would Chariot feel disappointed?

"Even now, you're still lying." Chariot said in a low tone, hurt and betrayed. She should have known better. Croix turned in surprise, only to see tears starting to form in those red beautiful eyes. "You still won't _look_ at me." She stood, about to walk away, but Croix stopped her.

She couldn't bear to hurt her like that, not again.

The purple haired witch took Chariot by the hand, and pulled her down, forcing her to sit on her lap. Chariot gasped in surprise, and her face became even redder when her friend's arms wrapped around her waist, trapping her.

"I'm looking at you, Chariot." Croix stated softly, making sure that their eyes remained locked on each other. "Tell me what should I do, because I feel so lost and scared… I don't know what to do or say and I'm a mess." She admitted, her voice cracking the more she talked. She was starting to feel vulnerable, and it was the last thing she wanted Chariot to see, but she couldn't keep it inside.

Chariot smiled softly, and cupped her cheeks. "I can't tell you what to do, Croix. What is it that you want?"

What she wanted? Did she even have the right?

 _I want you_.

Unable to stop herself, Croix captured Chariot's lips into a passionate kiss. She wanted to tell her all her pain, her love, her insecurities, everything through it. Realizing her mistake, she decided to pull away, but stopped when the red head kissed back just as passionately. It conveyed all of it, the heartache caused by their separation, how much they wanted and needed each other… and eventually, they both pulled away, panting, out of breath.

Unfocused green eyes stared into loving red ones.

Croix saw him, right before Chariot staring at her, trying to taunt her, but she ignored him, she ignored her guilt, and as her eyes started to wander away, Chariot kissed her again.

Kissing Chariot in reality felt so much different than what she imagined, and the spell only made the feeling stronger and clearer.

But, was this really happening? Can Croix really trust her messed up head? For all she knows, this could be her imagination and she was mistaken it for reality.

When they pulled away, Chariot rested her forehead on Croix's, trying to catch her breath.

"Is this a dream?" Croix asked, hesitant. She didn't want to know the answer, she wanted to believe that this was real.

 _Why would she love someone like me?_

"No. This is real." Chariot said. "I love you, Croix."

Croix found herself pulling away from the touch, dumbfounded. "Did I hear that right…?"

"I _love_ you." Chariot said again, but the other witch couldn't believe it.

Croix let out a small laugh and ran a hand through her purple hair. "This must be a dream… There's no way you'd love someone like me… there's no way." She said with a shaking voice. There was no way someone as good as Chariot could love someone as messed up as her.

Before she could stop it, Croix felt herself being pushed down against the bed. Chariot's hands were gripping her shoulders tightly, as if to stop her from running away.

Chariot looked down at her, sad due to Croix's self-loathing. She tried her best not to cry, because she had to be strong for her, she had to tell her that she was worth loving.

"Croix, you're the smartest person I have ever known. You managed to mix magic and technology at a young age and you were Luna Nova's top student. You always tried to find ways to save magic and you never ceased to inspire me to move forward. You're beautiful and I could stare into your eyes forever. You did what no other witch could and you fought _him_ for many years and you protected me until the end." Chariot listed off her qualities, in hopes that she would understand how much she mattered and deserved to be happy. "I love you, and I want to be with you." She confessed once again, before leaning down and resting her head on Croix's shoulder.

Croix forgot about everything in that moment. She forgot about the fact that she might die soon, she forgot about the fact that she didn't feel like she deserved Chariot, she forgot about the fact that she was a terrible person.

She hugged Chariot, one hand on her back, the other on her head, and she cried. She didn't stop the tears from flowing, she didn't care because she could finally say it.

"I love you, Chariot." Croix confessed. She has been wishing to say these words for ten long years, she wanted to hold her for ten long years, she wanted to kiss her for ten long years… and now here she was, confessing her love to her while holding her. "I love you… I love you so much, Chariot. I love you." She said, over and over again.

It felt as if no matter how many times she said it, she could never tell her just how much she loved her.

" _Je t'aime, Chariot_."


	12. You're my reason to live

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm really sick, but I thought I should try and get this chapter out because you all waited for a while.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Hey Diana, I did not know you were a shiny Chariot fan! How about we talk about how wonderful she is?" Akko talked to herself, alone in her room while holding the shiny rod. She then shook her head, not liking her sentence. She has been trying to talk to Diana but she couldn't start a conversation, especially with the whole Chariot discovery.

"Diana. We're pretty similar, aren't we? No, that's not going to work…"

"She finally lost it." Sucy commented, staring at her roommate from the door.

"Uh, Akko?" Lotte said, startling Akko so much that she jump high enough to reach the bed above hers.

Akko laughed nervously, still clinging to the bed. "You did not hear that…"

"We heard everything." Sucy smirked, picking up the shiny rod from the floor. "Diana Cavendish is a fan of Shiny Chariot? What would people think?" She mused, making the brunette jump down the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how everyone views Chariot, so that means people would treat Diana as a joke if they found out about it." Sucy explained, handing the rod to the brunette. "Being from the Cavendish family means that she must have had to hide from everyone, so don't go around talking about it in front of people." She said, sitting on her bed.

"I'm really surprised though. I didn't expect Diana to be a fan of Shiny Chariot." Lotte said, sitting beside her roommate.

"You're not going to tell anyone, right?" Akko asked, while Lotte nodded and Sucy ignored her. That's okay, she knew Sucy didn't care enough to waste her time and spread that information. Sighing in relief, she sat on her own bed, pouting. "I wonder if Diana still likes Chariot. If I talk to her about it, will it upset her?"

"You're thinking a lot about Diana lately. Are you crushing on her?" Sucy asked with a wicked smile, while the brunette blushed. Lotte however, had an excited grin.

"What? N-no! We're just friends!" She responded, making Lotte frown, disappointed.

"Akko, don't you think it's time you tell us what's happening?" Lotte asked. Those past weeks have been really strange, especially with Akko's changing mood. They never had the time to ask her anything and she was always running around.

Akko felt guilty. She must have made them worry, especially when she did not talk to them when she thought that Chariot had hurt Croix. They did deserve answers.

Speaking of answers, someone else in the library couldn't stop asking questions, and silly ones too.

"So, are you _sure_ you love me?" Croix asked as Chariot put away some books. Chariot sighed because this was the _tenth_ time she heard this question today.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. I love you." She answered, picking another book from the shelf and adding it to her collection. Of course Finneran would ask _her_ to carry all of this.

"But are you _really_ sure?" Croix asked again leaning against the same shelf. "If you suddenly want to dump me I won't blame you. I know I'm awful." She was cut off when Chariot kissed her, completely shutting her up.

"I am _sure_." Chariot confirmed again, before picking yet _another_ book. "Why are you here?"

"What?" Croix let out, still surprised from the kiss, she then blushed and pretended to cough when Chariot giggled at her reaction. "There's a book I'm looking for."

"Then why aren't you looking?" Chariot asked.

"It's because I can't look at anything other than my beautiful girlfriend." Croix answered and smiled because this time, it was her girlfriend who blushed. Despite thinking that she would be better off without her, Croix couldn't prevent what happened last night. Confessing her feelings was not part of her plans, but knowing that Chariot felt the same, and knowing that she could finally hold her and kiss her, she couldn't help but be selfish this time. She actually felt happy whenever she was with her, she'd forget about everything else. That was the kind of effect Chariot had on her.

"Well, you should look for it quickly because Professor Finneran won't be happy to see you here." Her girlfriend said, putting all the books together and picking them up. There were so many that they hid her face.

"Chariot, I don't think you should carry all of them-"Too late, Chariot has already stumbled and fell along with the books, and unfortunately, Croix ended up being a victim of the books as well.

Falling on top of the purple haired witch protected her from the harsh floor, Croix however wasn't so lucky.

"Croix! I'm so sorry!" Chariot apologized, and tried to check if she was alright.

Croix picked up a book that fell on her face and glared at the page before her, then put it away. When her eyes met Chariot's, she found herself smirking.

"We just started dating and you're already on top of me? You're too impatient, Chariot." She teased her, making the other witch blush to the point that even the tip of her hair started changing color.

"What?! It's not like that!" Chariot pulled away and waved her hands around, denying the statement. "I mean I'm not against it at all! A-And it's not too fast if both sides feel like it but that's not the problem! This certainly was an accident, nothing else! If that was what I wanted I would tell you wouldn't I?" Chariot kept rambling until Croix shut her up with a kiss, getting her back for earlier. She pulled away with a smirk, and took the tip of her girlfriend's hair then kissed it.

"Your hair is turning red, _chérie._ " She said, while Chariot covered her face with her hands, muttering under her breath.

"You're the _worst._ " She said, making Croix laugh.

"I know! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

They both feared that things would different at first that the years they spent apart changed them and they wouldn't get along as much as they once did, but the truth was they were interacting the same way they were as kids. They still fit together, like pieces of a puzzle.

Standing up, Croix picked one of the books that fell on her. It was the one she needed.

"So, why do you need that book?" Chariot asked, organizing the books. Croix looked at her, unsure if she should tell her. It would only make her worry, but then again, anything concerning the darkness is personal for Chariot as well.

"It's a protection spell." She answered. "Diana Cavendish has been touched by the darkness, and I'm afraid he might come back for her."

"What?" Chariot let out, putting the books on the nearest table, and leaning against it. Could it be that her conversation with her led to it? That moment she has seen a side of the prodigy that she never knew. "No… not again." She felt Croix's hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at her. "Croix, this might be my fault. She came to see me, and I couldn't answer her, and when she left…" She said, feeling the familiar guilt coming back. "It's my fault again…"

"No, it's not!" Croix denied, and cupped her face making her look at her. She couldn't bear to see sadness in her red eyes. "I thought I told you not to blame yourself." She said, resting their foreheads together. "If anything, there might have been something else that planted the darkness in her heart. I sensed it from the moment I came here. I won't let him take her, okay?" She reassured the blue haired witch, who seemed to have calmed down. Pulling away, Croix looked at her worried how she would receive the _other_ news.

She thought about hiding it, but she knew it would only hurt her more. Either option would break her heart.

"Chariot I…" She pulled away, then sighed. She needed to meet Diana first, and she had no idea how this could go. Sighing, she apologetically smiled at her. "I guess I'll tell you later." She said and kissed her confused girlfriend before walking away.

Diana sat on a bench outside, waiting for the professor. She told her that it was better to meet there so that no one will hear them or interrupt them. She also learned about her magic being sealed for the time being and the other professors' distrust of her.

She knew she didn't deserve it, but she didn't have any proof to defend her.

Hearing someone approaching, she turned to see Croix heading her way.

"Hi, Diana." Croix greeted, carrying a book and some files in her arms.

"Hello Professor." Diana said, then noticed something very strange. "There's something…"

"I know." Croix sighed. Alcor was using her hair as a nest. She had him help her bring some of the files and in return, he took her hair as a hostage. You'd think that ten years would break a habit.

"So, this is the spell you were thinking of?" Diana asked, staring at the page that her professor showed her. "Will this protect me from him?"

"It would have, if you didn't already have seeds of darkness in your heart." Croix stated, confusing the prodigy.

"Then why are you showing it to me? What's the point of using it?" Diana asked, curious about the woman's thoughts. She knew she had something in mind, but she didn't know what exactly.

"Years of studying magic have taught me one thing, and it's that magic is never straightforward." Croix started with a smile, and it only widened when she saw a spark in Diana's. She seemed to understand where she was going with this. "This spell should be projected into the caster's body and become a mean of protection of any kinds of enchantments. You casting it on yourself is out of question, so what if you play around it?"

"You mean I should cast it on something else?"

"Or someone." Croix answered, making Diana's thoughts wander to a certain person. "That is more practical. If someone were casted with this spell with that objective, it's possible that they could sense when you're in danger and might be able to break the Darkness' control."

"By breaking control, you mean breaking the illusion?" Diana asked.

"Yes. I don't think there _is_ a specific way to break his illusions. I grew used to them over years. However, I was able to stop him from showing them to other people. I think that's the missing link. There _needs_ to be a third person to break his control. That person should be able to see that illusion as well, but won't be under its control. I think this spell can allow that." Croix theorized, then turned to the girl sitting next to her. Diana looked deep in thoughts, and Croix wondered if she already had someone in mind. "I believe you know what to do." She stated, leaning back on the bench, feeling tired again. Diana nodded, before closing the book in her hands.

"Professor, may I ask…?" She started, capturing the purple haired witch's attention. Sighing, she turned to her teacher, and asked. "Are you okay?"

Croix's eyes widened at the unexpected question and she laughed it off. "What, Diana? Are you concerned? And here I thought you didn't like me!" She joked, ignoring the question.

"I might not like the idea of modern magic, but that does not mean I don't like you. Personally, I found all of your achievements to be impressive and admiring. I admit that some of your researches caught my interest as well." Diana explained, remembering everything she read about the witch. "The darkness only took over for a short time, and I felt like I was drowning… I couldn't breathe. I can't begin to imagine how it must have felt for you."

Croix closed her eyes painfully as the pain started coming back, with the reminder of everything that happened before. How did she feel? She felt sick and disgusted and angry and tired and sad and so much more. She lost so much and now she was slowly dying.

How was she supposed to answer that?

"I don't have any answer to reassure you, Diana." She answered, looking away from her student. "But thank you for asking." She then smiled at her, hoping to lift the mood a little, while Alcor-who sat between them- cawed. The more she looked at the girl, the more she reminded her of her younger self, always focused on one goal and dedicated to magic. "You know… You kind of remind me of myself."

"Because we're both considered prodigies?"

"No, I think there's more to it." Croix smiled softly. "I loved magic with a passion as a kid, and that was why I wanted to be the best. I wanted to bring magic back to its glory."

"I assume you're talking about the Grand Triskellion." Diana said.

"Oh, so you know of it. I didn't expect less from the descendant of Beatrix the affectionate. I wanted to obtain the Claiomh Solais, but it chose Chariot. I admit I was upset about it, and especially when we couldn't find the last word." Croix admitted, then stopped talking once she realized that she was getting off topic. Diana frowned, remembering her thoughts when darkness started taking over. She remembered herself blaming Chariot for something she had no control over. She blamed her for her mother's death.

A cough beside her surprised both her and the crow beside her, and when she turned to look at her professor, she saw her covering her mouth as blood dripped off it.

"Professor Croix?!" Diana rushed to her as Alcor flew away. She put a hand on her shoulder but the professor was unresponsive. Croix couldn't hear her, her senses went numb. Her vision was blurry, and she couldn't process anything. It was way worse than last time.

She completely lost touch with all her surroundings.

Sometime later, Diana found herself standing outside the doctor's office. She managed to bring Croix there. What happened to the teacher was strange. She wasn't sick, was she? Come to think of it, ever since she woke up, she looked paler than usual. She assumed that it was because of her wound at first, but now there seemed to be more of it.

Now that Diana had the time to think about it, how did Croix survive a wound like that? She should have taken more time to recover as well. There had to be something she was missing.

Hearing urgent footsteps, she lifted her head to see Chariot –or should she say Ursula- heading towards the office. When Ursula saw her, she stopped and there was something in her eyes that she could not describe. They haven't talked since that unpleasant conversation, and Diana didn't really know what to say to her.

Her feelings were a mess.

"Diana…" Ursula said, out of breath. Alcor must have informed her about Croix.

"Professor Croix is inside." Diana answered, hoping to avoid any conversations. Ursula closed her eyes, defeated. She nodded and walked inside, leaving her behind.

Diana sighed and stayed there.

"Oh, so the one responsible for all this mess is finally here?" Croix's eyes widened at the doctor's words, and she turned to the door. All she knew was that Diana brought her here, and she was out of it until a minute ago. She was sitting on one of the beds while the doctor ignored her existence by writing something on her desk. Croix wished she could just die at this moment because Chariot was standing there, staring at her worriedly.

 _She'll find out._

"Croix!" Chariot said, moving towards her and hugging her. "Are you okay?" She asked, and Croix did not know how to answer, and she didn't even get the chance to answer.

"She hasn't told you, did she?" The raven haired woman said as she lit up a cigarette. "Professor Ursula, because you performed the _star crossed_ spell while she 'died', her body can't adapt to it-"

"I can tell her on my own, thank you." Croix interrupted, feeling irritated. She _was_ going to tell her, she had to be the one telling her.

"What do you mean?" Chariot asked the woman, ignoring Croix's attempt to hide it.

 _This was bad_. Croix thought. She did not want her to find out this way.

"She's going to die." The doctor stated simply, leaning back in her chair. "She didn't even tell you. You picked the wrong person to perform this spell on." The woman smirked when she saw the change in the blue haired witch's expression. "What? Did I strike a nerve?"

Croix winced, feeling a stab to her heart.

"She's going to die…?" Chariot let out, still trying to process the new information, but her shock was suddenly replaced with anger. "And you're treating it like a joke?!"

"Why does it matter? People die every day. What makes her so special? The fact that she's your soul mate or whatever?" The doctor shrugged and frowned as Chariot stood and angrily walked towards her.

"You're a doctor! You're supposed to help her!" Chariot argued, and the tip of her hair started to change color.

"There is no helping her. She has a 0.1% possibility of surviving, you can chose to believe it or just accept the fact that she'll die."

"You…!" Chariot was furious. Croix's life mattered so much and yet this woman treated it as if it was nothing. Croix deserved so much, she deserved to live, and yet everyone and everything was against her. It wasn't fair. She clenched her fists as she headed towards the doctor, but a pair of arms wrapped around her, stopping her.

"Stop." Croix said, tightening her tired grip on her. "It's pointless." She said, and it took all of Chariot's will not to escape and punch the woman before her. She sighed, and glared at her for one last time before walking outside.

They both stood outside, with Chariot's back facing Croix. She was enraged, she could feel it. This joke of a doctor only made things worse. Croix already planned to tell her everything, but of course things didn't happen the way she wanted.

"Chariot…"

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?" Chariot asked with a low tone, and Croix gripped her own arm, looking down.

"I was going to tell you, but this happened." She answered, knowing that it would not satisfy her girlfriend.

"You… You don't really care, do you?" Chariot finally turned to her, and the anger was replaced with hurt. The green eyed witch's widened, and she wished she could run away from this. "You don't care if you die…" She stated, not waiting for an answer, and Croix couldn't lie to her.

She couldn't tell her she wanted to live, and Chariot saw right through her, and without waiting for an answer, she walked away.

Croix didn't go after her. She just watched her walk away, knowing that she couldn't give her the answer she wanted.

She couldn't give her anything…

"You really _can_ fly."

Sucy noted as she and Lotte watching Akko floating on her broom, it was barely flying since she was on the same spot, but the fact that she managed to no longer touch the ground was an improvement.

"See?" Akko said proudly, not losing her grip on the broom. She has been practicing, and Professor Nelson helped her out. She could fly a bit, but not too high. "No one can make fun of me now!"

"That's hardly flying, but whatever helps you at night." Sucy commented, making Akko pout and landed.

"Akko, I know you want to help, but maybe you should leave this matter to the teachers." Lotte said, finally talking about what the brunette revealed to them. "If that monster is as strong as you say, then there is nothing you can do!"

"I know that! I know but…" Akko sighed. She wanted to help, especially after knowing that he might hurt Diana too. Diana might be a prodigy, and Luna Nova's pride, but she was a student too. This monster have been hurting people close to her, and she couldn't do anything.

No, what was she saying?

She needed to believe in herself. If she believes, anything is possible. There has to be something she can do. The shiny rod chose her for a reason, didn't it?

Right on cue, she saw Diana walking in the distance. She didn't seem to notice her. What could she say or ask? If Diana really wanted to, she would have told her everything.

"Go." Sucy told her, aware of what she was thinking. Akko turned to her friend, confused and surprised. "You have something to tell her, don't you? Go talk to her then."

Akko grinned, hugging both her friends, before running towards Diana.

Sucy looked disgusted while Lotte clasped her hands and watch the brunette.

"Love is beautiful." Lotte sang making Sucy look even more disgusted.

"Ugh."

Diana left the hallways after hearing what was said inside the office.

The _star crossed_ spell. She never thought she would hear of it, seeing as it was forbidden because it splits the user's lifespan.

A spell that was created by a witch who couldn't handle being away from her lover. When cast, the spell will make both sides share their feelings from happiness to anger and hatred, but mostly, love.

A spell that only worked on lovers, and it was created by a Cavendish.

To think that Chariot and Croix are lovers… It made sense, but she never thought about it.

Sighing, she decided to head to her room. There was a lot of research that needed to be done. At this rate, she might as well have to go home and look through the books there.

"Diana!" Diana turned, surprised, only to see Akko running towards her. The brunette stopped, panting, before standing straight and smiling at her.

"Akko? Is something wrong?" She asked, noticing her friend's nervous smile.

"Thank you, Diana!" Akko stated, making the prodigy even more confused. "Thank you for reminding me to believe, and helping believe in Chariot again. You still believe in her too, right? You wouldn't have kept that card if you haven't."

Diana quickly looked away, afraid that she might that she'd spill it all out the moment Akko's honest and hopeful eyes would meet hers. "Akko, it's just something I had as a child and forgot about its existence. It matters more to you than it does to me." She lied, and Akko saw through her.

She didn't know whether it was the fact that she was looking away, or her voice, or her posture that gave it away, but Akko did not believe her.

Shaking her head, Akko took Diana's hands and smiled. "I'll give it back to you, Diana! I'll give it back to you when you're ready to believe in her again!"

"Akko…"

Perhaps, it was the hopeful look in her eyes.

"I promise!" Akko grinned, still holding her hands, and Diana found herself at loss.

However, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Idiot! I'm an idiot!"

Croix complained as she slammed her face against her laptop. She then rubbed her nose in pain, and checked if the laptop still worked.

She has been working for HOURS, trying to find a way to locate the darkness without her devices, but she couldn't focus on anything. Not with her conversation with Chariot, and certainly not with this unpleasant feeling that she knew was coming from her.

She groaned and ruffled her purple hair.

She almost jumped out of her chair when she heard the door opening. She looked at it, and saw Chariot walking in with a plate in her hands. She silently put it on the desk and walked upstairs without saying a word.

 _Yeah, she's mad at me._ Croix thought to herself and face palmed. Of course she was mad, because she has a stupid girlfriend who _can't_ stay alive! Sighing, she looked at the plate, it was a pie. She assumed that it was today's lunch, _assumed_ because she skipped that meal.

She looked up to see Chariot staring at the moon. Her hair changed to its original form. She always let it regain its original color whenever they were alone together, a sign that she didn't want to hide anything from her.

And yet, Croix hid everything from her.

She sighed, and her eyes met Alcor who stared back at her.

"I know." She whispered at him, but he kept staring. "Okay! Fine! You don't need to tell me!"

She stood, and looked up, nervous. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked upstairs, and stopped to look at her.

Chariot didn't even turn to look at her. She was _hurt_. She could feel it. No matter what, she always ended up hurting her.

Rubbing the back of her neck, she decided to speak.

"You're right, Chariot. I don't really care if I die." She admitted, and noticed the red head's frown deepening. The unpleasant feeling in her chest kept growing. "I'm tired, and I'm always seeing nightmares. Even when I'm awake, he's hunting me. I'm never free. Dying would be so much easier but…" She took a deep breath, and straightened her posture. "I realized that I haven't laughed or smiled this way for so long. Being with you makes me so happy, when I thought that I lost meaning of what happiness means. I don't want to die just yet. I want to stay with you." She admitted, honestly, with no secrets or feelings to hide. And she watched as Chariot let her words sink in, then turned to walk away.

But she was surprised when a pair of arms hugged her from behind, stopping her.

This was familiar. It was the same position they were in that day on the tower. The day Croix decided to end it all. Chariot was shaking the same way she did that day.

Her voice as broken as it sounded back then.

"Please don't leave me." Chariot whispered, and Croix didn't push her away this time. She didn't tell her to let her go. She turned and hugged her, comforting her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Chariot." Croix said, her hand caressing her red hair. "I'm right here." She said, then pulled away, taking Chariot's hand and resting it against her own heart. Chariot looked at her, eyes full of love and fear and hope, and Croix smiled, giving her all the reassurance she could.

"I'll live."


	13. Resolve

**I want to thank my friends Cam and Tosca for helping me with this chapter! I had a blast coming up with funny stuff with them.**

Croix was sitting on her bed, legs crossed and fingers furiously typing on the keyboard. She was so focused on her work that she didn't notice someone sitting before her, and closing her laptop. Forcing her eyes to look up from where the screen used to be, she was met by Chariot's disapproving expression.

"Hey."

"You haven't slept all night, have you?" Chariot asked, crossing her arms. Despite knowing that her life in danger, Croix refused to rest and continued to work.

"I slept for two hours. That's more than enough." Croix answered, rubbing her tired eyes. "I can't afford to rest while he's still around. I can only hope that he's still weakened."

"I know that, but if you keep pushing yourself like this you won't be able to do a thing! Especially with your current state…" Chariot said then sighed. She knew that once her girlfriend had a goal in mind, she wouldn't stop working towards it. She admired that, but at this rate she was putting her life at risk.

She can't fight back and survive if she's tired…

"You're right, I'm sorry." Croix smiled apologetically at her and put her laptop away. "I can't do much without my lab, but I did save some info here. I wanted to see what I can do with it, and I think I have an idea." She said, making the red head look at her, curious. "My initial plan was to gather data on the shiny rod and create a replica. Woodward asked you to search for the words, but I personally think that it'd be too dangerous right now. He won't need a sorcerer's stone, he'll have all the magic access he wants. I agree with her on one thing, and it's that the claimoh solais might be a way to kill the darkness. Which is why I…"

"You what…?" Chariot asked, hesitant.

"I put my research on it on the sensors, hoping that they would work." Croix admitted, looking down. "I'd like to get my lab to work on the replica, but if the worst outcome happens… You'll need to talk to Akko."

That caused Chariot to look down, before silently nodding.

"Are you okay?" Croix asked, seeing right through the red head. She knew whenever she was distressed. It didn't take a spell to know it. "Chariot, tell me." She rested her hand against chariot's cheek, making her lean into her touch.

"This whole situation just feels… hopeless. Your life is in danger, whether if it's the spell, or whatever decision the professors make… The darkness might use Diana, and I don't want to involve Akko. I haven't even spoken to her yet." Chariot admitted, then sighed. "I wish this could all end. I'm honestly scared."

Croix frowned, knowing that she certainly did not help ease her problems. She had no words to reassure her. Now that the silence surrounded them, Croix managed to hear the sound of rain outside. That was when an idea came to her, something they haven't done in years.

It was stupid, and it didn't make sense, but doing it along with the sound of rain always made Chariot happy.

"Chariot." Croix smiled and turned to her, before taking her hand. "Remember when you used to drag me to dance whenever it rained?"

"Eh?" Chariot only managed to let out before she was pulled up by Croix, the latter taking her other hand as well. "But… There's not even music or something and uh… That was a long time ago."

"Chariot Dunord saying something like that? I'm shocked." Croix joked, pulling her along with her, their feet matching each other's movements. "Just look into my eyes." She said, tone softening, and Chariot did as told.

It didn't take long for Chariot to get used to it and start smiling and laughing. It was like when they were kids, except, their roles changed a bit now. It was Croix suggesting the crazy ideas, and Chariot getting dragged into them, but the happiness and laughter remained the same.

However, Chariot's clumsiness ended up kicking in, causing them both to fall on one of the beds.

"Uh…" Croix said, finding herself on top of Chariot, who looked back at her with the same wide eyes. She was about to pull away but Chariot held her by the shoulder, stopping her. There was a strange sensation in her chest, and she didn't understand what it was. She found herself leaning down, capturing Chariot's lips into a kiss unlike any they have shared before.

And it was followed by another and another that took their breaths away.

It was as if something was pulling them towards each other, and they couldn't fight it.

"Croix…" Chariot breathed out between kisses, her grip on the other witch's shoulders tightening, and it only became tighter the moment Croix's lips changed their direction to her neck, trailing down soft kisses, followed by sharp teeth into her skin, causing her to moan, and it only encouraged Croix to move her hands from her waist, to under her shirt, touching her skin.

Despite this force pulling them, Croix still managed to have the smallest bit of self-control. She pulled away, looking at Chariot, trying to make sure that she wasn't doing anything that made her uncomfortable.

"Chariot, is this-" She tried to ask, but she cut off by the red head's hands taking hold of her neck and pulling her in for a quick kiss. When she pulled away, Croix's eyes met Chariot's, and it was as if she was under her spell.

" _Kiss me_." Was all what Chariot said, and Croix was happy to oblige.

Chariot was on _fire_. Her hair was glowing, with the tips having an orange color, as if burning. She never realized how much she longed for Croix. Feeling the lilac haired witch's hands against her skin made her let out a shaky breath.

She sat up, pulling her shirt up and throwing it away, before taking Croix by the neck and pulling her into another kiss.

It was more than just physical attraction. It was as if she could tell her all the things that words can't convey. It was as if their souls were connecting, and as if their hearts were beating at the same rhyme. It was something that they wouldn't be able to experience with anyone except each other.

"Is this really okay?" Croix whispered, resting her face against her lover's shoulder. "Do I really have the right to-" Chariot shushed her, and cupped her cheeks, making her look at her.

"You're the only one who does." She said with a smile, and Croix's eyes widened as she rested her their foreheads together.

"I love you…" Croix whispered, tears threatening to fall down, and his influence trying to take over, but she didn't care. All she saw was Chariot, and she was all she needed. "I love you. I love you Chariot." She kissed her over and over again, whispering the same words. Her hands tangled in Chariot's hair as the two kept closing whatever distance there was between them.

Croix wanted to show her how much she loved her, and how much she cherished her. She wanted to give her everything, if she could, she would give her the world.

The two were lost in their own world, lost in each other, that is until a loud knock caused both of them to separate, and Croix to fall off the bed.

Chariot sat up, with her face completely red. "Y-yes?"

"Cha-Professor? Can I talk to you?" She heard Akko's voice.

"I-I'll be right there! Give me some time!" She said, putting her shirt back, before looking over at Croix who was still on the floor, covering her face with both her palms. "C-Croix, are you okay…?" She managed to ask, and Croix only nodded in return. She didn't bother to get up until her girlfriend left the room.

After some time, Croix finally allowed herself to sit up, the blush never leaving her face. She has never felt so embarrassed in her whole life. She refused to believe _that_ just happened. Running a hand through her hair, she didn't know whether to thank Akko or curse her.

It was as if the realization of what they were doing didn't hit them until they both stopped and were brought back to reality.

Croix's face was on fire.

Looking up, she saw Alcor glaring at her, judging her. Here was there the whole time?!

" _Listen. I helped raise you!_ " She glared back, then sighed, knowing that picking a fight with Alcor would result in her hair being pulled out. The moment she looked down, she noticed a light glowing her chest. Her eyes widening, the moment she got an idea of what it could mean.

She didn't know which was worse, what almost happened and _was interrupted_ , or the fact that she had to go see that person.

Since Chariot wouldn't dare to let Akko in, after that, they both left to talk at their usual spot, except this time they sheltered themselves from the rain. The silence was too much for her to bear, so she decided to finally speak, only to do it at the same time as Akko.

"I wanted to talk to you-"They both said, then stared at each.

"You first."

"No, you first please." Akko smiled at professor, or should she say idol? It still confused her. "I want to hear what you have to say."

"Akko, I… wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry I hid it from you." Chariot started, looking at the rain, avoiding her student's gaze. "I was so ashamed of myself, I was nothing but a coward. When I saw how much you look up to me, I was scared of how you would feel when you find out what kind of person I truly am." She confessed, and looked down. Her hands were clasped together in fear. She loved Akko, she really did, and she did not want to lose her.

"I needed time to think, because this was all so confusing for me. But, professor Croix and Diana helped me make up my mind!" Akko said, surprising her professor. Chariot did not expect to hear Diana's name. Perhaps she forgave her? She hoped so. "I'm glad it's you." She admitted, and the blue haired witch finally dared to look at her. The brunette was smiling, staring at the rain. "As shiny Chariot, you gave me a dream, you showed me how wonderful magic can be! As Professor Ursula, you supported me and believed in me when no one else would…"

"Akko…" Chariot felt her eyes starting to water. She spent all this time fearing what Akko might think of her, and in the end she was pleasantly surprised.

"Thanks to you, I came to Luna Nova! I made great friends and I'm learning more about magic! Every day is an adventure, and I wouldn't have that if it weren't for you!" Akko finally turned to her with the warmest smile. She leaned, hugging her professor who despite her surprise, hugged back.

"Akko…" Chariot smiled, blinking away her tears. "Thank you."

Her student pulled away, still smiling. She then took the shiny rod and held it in her hands.

"I know about the seven words… Diana told me." She said, and Chariot could've sworn she saw a fire in her eyes. "If the shiny rod holds so much power, then maybe I can help you fight that monster! The Darkness!"

"No!" Chariot answered immediately, making Akko flinch. She wasn't going to let someone else she loved get hurt by him… not again. "Akko, I know you want to help but he's dangerous! You shouldn't get involved in this!"

"But I'm already involved! He's hurting you and Diana and Professor Croix as well! He's hurting the people I love and that's why I have to do everything to protect them!" Akko said, clutching the rod to her chest. Chariot could sense her determination, the same determination she had when she swore to save Croix. She found herself speechless. How could she answer that, when she was in the same position before?

" _If the worst outcome happens… You'll need to talk to Akko_."

Remembering Croix's words, she sighed, and then she blushed, her mind wandering to _another_ memory. " _Now is NOT the time, Chariot_." She scolded herself, and looked at Akko. She knew that whatever she'd say won't convince her. She'd have to talk to Croix about this… and the blush deepened.

Her wand started beeping, and she waved it, revealing a call from Finneran.

"Professor Ursula, please get Professor Croix and come to the headmistress' office."

"Oh, that? It's most likely the effect of the spell. It will take full effect soon, and it's causing your attraction to your partner to grow. Don't worry, it's just a side effect that will go away quickly." The doctor –who was doodling something on her notebook- explained, once again, trying to ignore Croix's presence.

"Are there _any_ other side effects I need to know about?!" Croix asked, clearly annoyed. The spell proved to be less than helpful these days.

"You shouldn't sound so annoyed! After all, the spell only strengthened a desire that you already had. Besides, it would help you get laid. You look like you need it." The doctor laughed, while the witch covered her face with her palms, her patience started to fade. The doctor then put away her pen, and finally turned to her. "At this rate, with the spell this close to taking full effect, you might not last another day." She said, and Croix's heart dropped.

That wasn't enough time…

"You'll most likely find yourself in a comatose state, and whether you survive or not depends on you waking up from it." She explained.

"I see." Croix said, standing up. She walked away without saying anything. Once she was outside, in the hallways, she leaned against the wall sighing. She promised Chariot she'd live, but… No, she needed to live. She couldn't hurt her again, and she couldn't let him roam freely.

"Croix?" She snapped from her thoughts upon hearing Chariot's voice. Turning to her, their eyes met for a second before they both looked away, blushing.

This was so awkward she could die… well she _was_ going to die…

"H-hi." Croix managed to say, deciding that silence would make things worse.

Taking a deep breath, Chariot decided to speak.

"We… we were called to the headmistress' office." She managed to say, and noticed the way Croix tensed. Being called so suddenly only meant one thing, and it was most likely something they feared.

Standing in Holbrooke's office, Ursula noticed the tension in the air. The professors' expressions worried her, because they seemed upset about something. Croix once again stood before them, their eyes set on her.

"Did something happen?" Ursula finally asked, and she wished she never did.

"Some wizards and witches were found in critical conditions, with dark marks on their bodies." Holbrooke finally spoke, and the implication sent chills through Chariot's body, but what came next was only worse. "Croix, I'm sorry, but you have to go on trial."

"What?" Ursula's eyes widened. If Croix were to go on trial, they might not believe her, and they might execute her. She heard of witch trials, and they terrified her.

Croix didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve any of this.

"But she's innocent!" Ursula argued, the dread and fear taking over her. She had to do something to protect her. She _had_ to. "You already heard both our testimonies! Croix did what no one else dared to do! She put her life on the line to try and stop the darkness, and you're putting her on trial?!" She said, furious. No one knew what she went through, how much she still suffered… She could even die, and this is what she gets?

"Professor Ursula! You have no right to raise your voice!" Finneran frowned, and crossed her arms. "We have no choice but to do so! The magic committee already suspected our involvement because there was a shift in magic the day of the incident, and they took notes of it. Now that they found victims, we can't keep the matter a secret anymore!"

"But that's-" Ursula was interrupted by Croix, who took a step forward, and stared at the headmistress.

"When is the trial?" She asked, calm and collected, but her lover could feel what was inside her. There was a storm raging inside, anger and hatred, and it made her chest burn.

"In two days." Holbrooke said, with a somber look. She didn't like this either.

Two days was way too close…

"In that case, I'd like my lab back." Croix demanded.

"What? Of course not!" Finneran argued.

"What you don't realize is that the moment I'm taken away, you'll lose your only hope of stopping him." Croix explained, and turned to walk away. "I take no responsibility in whatever happens from now on."

Ursula watched her walk away, before glancing at the others then following her outside.

"Croix…" She said, and Croix stopped, her back facing her. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't try to stop me, Chariot. I need to reach my lab." Croix turned to her, with a hardened expression. "I _know_ what he's capable of, I know what he'll do, and I know who he's going to hurt _first_." She Sighed and looked away from her. Chariot could only watch her silently. "He's roaming around because I failed to stop him. I won't let him do whatever he wants."

"Then let me take you there." Chariot stated simply, making the other witch stare at her in shock and confusion. She wasn't the only one who wanted him gone, Chariot did too. He stole her dream from her, he stole Croix from her. She wasn't going to let him steal anything else. That was why she understood where Croix was coming from, and she did not intend to stop her. "Flying on a broom would get us there much faster." She added, to which Croix smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, Diana was in the middle of finishing one of medical books that she brought from home. She sighed, feeling as if she didn't make much progress. Croix was helping her with everything she could, she had to do something for her. She decided that going for a walk might help her clear her mind and find a solution, but when she did, she was met by the sight of Akko training.

Once again, the brunette was trying to improve her flying, and Diana couldn't help but smile. She was keeping her promise, the one about her improving herself to challenge her. Diana had to admit that she felt proud of her.

"Having trouble flying?" She asked, startling Akko, who smiled once she saw her.

"Diana!" Akko said, still on her broom. "I can lift myself just fine, but I can't move forward or anything. I don't know why." She said, scratching her head in confusion.

"I see. Do you mind if I help?" Diana asked, and Akko shook her head, desperate for a solution. Smiling, Diana sat on the broom, behind Akko, and put her hands on hers. "When you're flying, your grip should be relaxed, along with your posture." She explained, as she put her hand on her back, fixing her posture. "Try flying now." Akko nodded, as the prodigy rested her hands on her waist. The brunette managed to lift them up, but still couldn't move in any direction. "Now, try to focus on what you want the broom to do, and where do you need it to go."

"Like this?" Akko asked, closing her eyes.

"You're too tense."

Akko frowned, and tried again. This time, she was relaxed, and she tried to focus on which direction she wanted to go, opening her eyes she found herself moving forward. "I did it! Look Diana!" Akko happily laughed as she moved her broom around.

In that moment, upon hearing her laughter, and seeing her like that… Something felt different.

Diana found herself thinking about Croix's words, about the person who could protect her, the person who could save her from the darkness.

Akko was the person who saved her when she almost lost herself and got possessed. She saved her when they were about to fall…

There was a warm feeling in her chest, she didn't know what it was, but it made her happy.

Chariot and Croix found themselves at the new moon tower, the place was left unguarded, but Croix didn't expect any better from Luna Nova's witches. They were truly incompetent.

Chariot pulled her wand and opened the door. She stepped inside into the lab, then turned to Croix, only to find her horrified.

"Croix?"

"What did they do to my creations?!" Croix asked as she looked around. Cables were pulled out, devices were moved from their original places… "I can't believe they moved this one despite having 'Don't touch at all costs' WRITTEN ON IT!" She complained as she walked to the device and inspected it. "At least they didn't touch the Roombas…"

"What should we do?" Chariot asked, as she walked around. She saw a stock of ramen over the corner and glared at it. That food was evil.

"We… organize the place and put back all the cables…" Croix said with a heavy sigh. This was a waste of time.

The two had to put everything back together, because the other witches thought it was a good idea to touch the place. They were lucky nothing exploded in their faces.

As Chariot tried to help, she couldn't help but use the opportunity to ask. "Croix… about this morning…" She started, feeling her face flustering again, and noticed how her girlfriend froze.

"O-oh… _that._ " Croix said, still looking away. They had to talk about it eventually, right? "Well, apparently… because the spell is still a bit unstable, it… well…" Croix cursed under her breath and decided to go ahead and say it. "It strengthens our desires."

"Oh."

There was a pause filled with awkward silence.

"So basically… what you're saying is… that we want to…" Chariot said, struggling to find the words. "You want to… have sex with me…" She glanced at Croix who was _trying_ not to die because this was the most awkward conversation in her life.

"Y-yeah, pretty much."

" _Oh._ "

"I…" Croix turned to her, blushing as well. She awkwardly rubbed her neck, avoiding Chariot's eyes. "Is that okay?" She asked. She did not want to make her uncomfortable. She knew she asked her that, but she wanted to make sure. They were too caught up in what they were doing earlier, so it could be that the red head was okay with it because of the heat of the moment. Chariot just nodded and tried to focus on what she was doing, only to fail.

Croix sighed in relief, and turned to activate her computer. She smiled when all of the screens lit up. She took her seat, and felt herself relaxing. She missed this.

"What's the plan?" Chariot asked, standing beside her.

"The plan is that we find out where the victims were found, and then locate him." Croix answered, and started typing on her screen. She was typing so fast that Chariot couldn't make out anything she was writing. With another click, information about the incident appeared on the screen.

"He's still in this country?" Chariot asked, while Croix smirked.

"He is. He's too weak to leave for now, and I'll make sure he never does." With that answer, she clicked on one of the buttons, causing many circles to appear on the map. "These are sensors that I put around the borders just in case my first plan fails. If they spot him, they'll shock him. That way he'll stay weak, and won't leave the area to search for the other sorcerer's stones." Croix explained, making the other witch smile at the plan. Croix picked her tablet and activated the roombas, intending to send them near that area. She turned back to her keyboard to write down the coordinates and send them, but as she started typing, she covered her mouth to cough blood. She blinked, as her vision started to fade.

"Croix!" Chariot put a hand on her shoulder, scared of her state. "We should go see a doctor!"

"No!" Croix shook her head. She didn't need her vision to remember where every button was. She used this keyboard a million times. She typed furiously, sending the coordinates to the Roombas, and making them fly away.

She tried to stand, and found herself falling backwards, only to be caught by the red head.

"Croix! Croix, please stay with me!" Chariot begged, as she held her in her arms. This wasn't happening, not again. She didn't want to experience this twice.

"Chariot…? I can't see you…" Croix's hand reached out to her, and she took it and kissed its palm.

"I'm right here. Just focus on my voice." The red head's voice broke, as she felt tears on her face. "Please don't leave me… please…"

"I'm not dying." Croix stated, and smiled despite her pain. "I'm going to sleep… and then I'll wake up, and we'll finish him together, okay?" She asked, and heard her girlfriend mutter a soft 'okay'. "Will you be there when I wake up?"

"Of course! I won't leave your side!" Chariot promised, and Croix started to feel herself drifting to sleep.

"I love you Chariot…"

"I love you too!" Chariot said, but when she finished it, Croix already lost consciousness. She covered her mouth, sobbing and didn't even realize that someone else walked in a while ago.

"What is happening here?" Finneran asked quietly, and Chariot could only turn to her, with tears streaming down her face.


	14. A world without you

**Okay... What do I say about this chapter? It's heavy... It really has something heavy at the end and please read it at your own caution, if you can't handle subjects like suicide please skip to the next one, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable.**

" _Do you really care that much about what they say?"_

 _Chariot sighed, gripping her arm. Once again, the teachers complained about her terrible grades, saying that she wouldn't be a good witch. She always tried her best, and yet… She was the probably the worst student at Luna Nova._

 _Croix stared down at her friend, sitting on a bench. She thought that maybe Chariot would have gained more self-confidence by now. She pet her head, making her look up._

" _You have to believe." Croix said with a smile, because she knew this would get through her, this would make her try again. "A believing heart is your magic."_

"Professor Ursula? Are you with me?"

Chariot snapped from her daydreaming, and silently look at Finneran who sighed at her reaction. She couldn't bring herself to speak. It's been hours since Croix entered this comatose state. The professor has helped her move Croix to her room, and now, all she could do was hold her hand and wait for her to wake up.

Finneran hasn't even asked about her true identity as Chariot DuNord.

"I'll speak with the headmistress, perhaps we can delay the trial. If she doesn't wake up by then, they wouldn't bother to hear her and will immediately execute her." Finneran said, and waiting for a reaction from the red head, only to get nothing. She had to bring the doctor herself because Chariot wouldn't leave Croix's side. Deciding that she had nothing to do here, she turned to walk away.

"Croix did her best for everyone. She's risking her life, and yet everyone is against her." Chariot stated, with a low yet angry voice. The older professor looked back at her, guilty. "Do you really believe that Croix would do something like that?"

"As a witch, I am suspicious of her." Finneran answered, then looked down, sighing. "As her old teacher, I don't want to doubt her." She said, and walked away.

Chariot did not tear her eyes away from Croix, she waited and waited for any sign, any movement, but there was nothing. Croix was as cold as ice, and she was frowning, clearly in pain.

She couldn't do anything for her. All she could do was wait, and believe in her words. She needed to believe that she would survive, and yet, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down.

Alcor who couldn't bear to see her cry, flew to Croix's side, and gently touched her head, trying to wake her up. He cawed, wanting her to respond, but she didn't.

Chariot picked him up, and hugged him.

"It's okay, Alcor. She'll wake up soon." She said, sobbing. It was as if she was trying to convince herself that a miracle could happen.

Their connection created by the spell was gone, and she felt empty without it…

"She promised…"

Finneran was heading towards Holbrooke's office. She stopped in the hallway, staring at a spot, reliving an old memory of two children running around, one causing the trouble, and other trying to help her fix it.

She smiled, remembering all the trouble they'd cause, and how they were always together. She never understood how two different people could become so close.

She often scolded Croix about spending her time with Chariot, the school's troublemaker, but now that it was sinking in… How much pressure did she… did _everyone_ put on her? She has never been happy, never had friends, until she met Chariot, and she wanted them apart.

The professor pressed her hand to her face, letting out a long sigh. What kind of teacher was she? What kind of teacher wouldn't trust their student?

She failed as a teacher… That was why she needed to atone for her mistakes. She had to protect her student.

She knocked on the door, before opening it, and facing Holbrooke.

"Headmistress, we need to delay the trial."

"I know." Holbrooke said, looking very worried and upset. She was against telling about Croix, but in the end, all the other professors agreed. The doctor kept her updated on Croix's situation, and she tried her best to stop this trial and yet…"I already contacted the magic committee, but I couldn't convince them…"

"But, if she doesn't wake up by then…"

"She'll be seen as guilty." Holbrooke stated, sighing. "As teachers, we're supposed to protect our students, but we didn't do a thing." Finneran could only look down upon hearing her words.

She suspected that Croix would do something, so she went to the lab, and when she arrived, Ursula… -or should she say Chariot? - holding her and crying. She heard everything. If anything were to happen to her, Finneran would never forgive herself.

After Finneran left, Chariot had another visitor, and it was none other than Diana Cavendish. She sat on a chair, on the other side of the bed, facing the red head. They both sat in silence, one too tired and hurt to talk, and the other shocked by what she found out.

She came after a conversation with Akko. She thought she could finally confront her, but she did not expect what happened to Croix.

" _You talked to Chariot?"_

 _Diana asked, sitting next to Akko who was satisfied with the result of her training._

" _Yeah!" Akko confirmed with a smile. "I felt a lot better talking to her! I still can't believe that I talked to my idol, but you know, I still saw her as Professor Ursula, and that's why it felt easy to talk to her." She said, happy to have finally met her idol, to find out she supported the whole time. She was even happier because she was better at flying now._

" _I see." Diana said, looking away. She couldn't find the courage to talk to her, how could she tell her that she blamed her for her mother's death? She knew that it was the darkness messing with her thoughts, but still, she had no right to blame her. She felt so guilty thinking about it._

" _I asked if I could help against the darkness."_

" _What?" Diana turned to Akko, eyes wide and scared. What was she thinking? She read things about that monster, and she knew that he should not be taken lightly. The thought of him approaching Akko made her feel sick. "Akko! Don't even think about it! Just because you have the shiny rod, doesn't mean you can do everything!"_

" _But if I have the power to help, shouldn't I go for it? He's trying to hurt everyone I care about!" Akko argued. "Wouldn't you do the same if he tried to hurt me?"_

" _I…" Diana found herself speechless. Akko was right, she would have done anything to protect her. "We're just students, Akko. We can't fix everything."_

" _Says the one faced a dragon and made him give back the sorcerer's stone when the professors couldn't do a thing themselves." Akko muttered, loud enough for her friend to hear. The latter just sighed._

 _In normal circumstances, she would have rushed to fix things, but she couldn't do it in her current situation. She couldn't face her own demons. She couldn't confront Chariot._

 _That was why, she decided she needed to put an end to it today. She had to talk to her._

"Diana." Chariot finally spoke again, her voice so low and hoarse from crying. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Diana asked, looked at her in confusion.

"I should have told you the truth back then. He almost got you, because of me, isn't that right?" Chariot stated, finally looking up from Croix to Diana.

"I don't think this is the time to talk about it." Diana stated, sighing. She wanted to talk to her, to apologize, but wouldn't her words add more guilt to her? The state her professor was in was heartbreaking. She couldn't imagine her pain, waiting for her lover to either die or live. "You love her."

"More than anything in the world." Chariot stated, still holding her hand. "And yet, I failed her again. I should have done something before, I should have stopped him from possessing her… I couldn't save her back then, and I couldn't save her now. I wish she hasn't met me."

"Are you sure about that?" Diana asked with a sad smile on her lips. "Do you think you two would have been happier if you were apart? If that was the case, then the star crossed spell wouldn't have worked." Chariot only looked at her surprised. "The spell was created by the Cavendish family, but it was later forbidden because of the idea of sharing a lifespan. If that spell worked for you, it means that your love is true."

"But…"

"I must admit that I'm starting to get attached to Professor Croix. We don't really agree on some aspects concerning magic, but…" Diana looked down, not wanting Chariot to see the sadness in her eyes. "I'd like to talk to her more, I don't want her to die. I just have to believe in her, you do the same." She said, then stood up, giving her professor a reassuring smile. She walked away, and once she was outside, she leaned against the door, a single tear escaping her eye.

Once again, she couldn't save anyone. She was a Cavendish, and yet she had no idea how to help Croix, she couldn't pay her back for what she did for her.

She was so helpless, and it was _his_ fault.

They didn't deserve this, no one deserved this. It was all too cruel.

Meanwhile, Chariot sighed, worn out from crying. It was already night, and nothing changed. Croix was still in the same state she was in hours ago, no slight movements, nothing. Chariot felt as if she was missing half of her heart, her soul. She couldn't hear her beating anymore, or feel what she felt… There was nothing but emptiness. Touching the other witch's face, she was met with coldness. She was still breathing, but she was as cold as a corpse.

Chariot shook her head, trying not to think about it, and lied down next to her. She placed a hand on her heart, wanting to confirm that she was still here, that she didn't go yet. All she had to do was wait, and never leave her side, because she promised to be here when she wakes up. She had to be here.

"I love you, Croix. I love you so much." She said, hoping that her words would reach her. "Please don't leave me… Where would I be without you? Who would I be? You were the one always by my side, protecting me. If you're gone, who would tell me to stand and try again?" She was back to being a kid again, the same kid who'd cause all the trouble in the world and get scolded and hated on. The same kid who had no one but Croix. The same lonely kid who did not want to be left alone, not again. "I need you. I love you! I want to hold you, and kiss you, and laugh and smile with you! _I can't have that if you're gone…"_ Chariot's voice ended up cracking at the end, leading to her sobbing in Croix's shoulder. She couldn't help herself from crying again.

She already lost her before, she did not want that again, but with their connection gone, she didn't know what to think.

No… she had to believe in her. Croix promised that she wouldn't die.

She promised.

In the end, Chariot cried herself to sleep.

" _You will awaken the seven words and unlock the seal. It chose you, Chariot."_

 _Croix stood next to Chariot as she received the rod. It chose Chariot, not her. It chose_ _ **Chariot**_ _._

" _It chose her? Not me?" She asked, and all she received was silence._

 _This was_ _ **her**_ _dream, she worked for it, spent sleepless nights for it… She thought about it in every passing second, and it rejected her?_

" _Why are you ignoring me? I asked you a question, Woodward!" She glared at her old professor, who only stared at Chariot. Chariot didn't seem to hear her either. "WHY?!" She asked again, but there was still no answer, not even a look from the witch she looked up to. She has always wanted to become like her, like the nine olde witches… Couldn't she see that? Couldn't she see how much she wanted this? How much she worked for it?_

" _WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?" She yelled again and again… "Am I not good enough for you? For the claiomh solais to choose me?!"_

 _She was never good enough for anyone, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she pushed herself._

" _You're not worthy of it." Woodward finally talked, and Croix's eyes widened, full of despair and betrayal. "Someone like you isn't worthy of it."_

" _No…_ _ **NO**_ _."_

" _ **You're not worthy of anything**_ _." Instead of Woodward, she was met with red eyes, his eyes._

" _Shut up!" She yelled at him, and he only laughed at her despair, at her pain._

 _He was right, she wasn't good enough… No matter how much she would work or try…_

 _She found herself falling into darkness, then hitting the hard grounds of Luna Nova. Her back was burning, and her glasses were broken. She took them off and threw them away._

" _You used me." Croix turned, to see Akko standing at her, hurt and disappointed. "I trusted you."_

" _ **Aren't you supposed to bring back magic to its previous glory?"**_

" _Akko…"_

" _ **Aren't you supposed to become a great witch?"**_

" _And now he's going to use_ _ **me**_ _. It's your fault." Diana appeared beside her, eyes full of anger and hatred._

" _I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Croix apologized, and tried to stand, only to fall back on one knee. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She whispered and watched as her hands started to color in blood. "I didn't want this… I…"_

" _ **In the end, all you did was hurt people**_ _."_

" _Croix." Croix gasped, and looked up to see Chariot smiling down at her, but she didn't feel any relief. The way she looked and smiled at her was unsettling… It created fear in her heart. She wanted to run away, but the scar on her back extended to her arms, to her whole body, and like shackles, it prevented her from moving. Chariot's smile widened as she put her hands on Croix's shoulders and pushed her back._

" _You should die."_

Croix finally woke up, in cold sweat and raging breaths. She woke up from the nightmare, thoughts clouded and all over the place.

That nightmare, was nothing but truths she chose to ignore, to bury… But in the end, it all caught up to her, and in that moment, all she wanted was to…

She looked to her side, and was met by Chariot's sleeping form.

All she could feel was pain, she couldn't even bring herself to touch her. Croix pushed herself off the bed, and quietly left the room.

She walked and walked, until her feet led her to one place. She stood at the tower, and glanced at the sorcerer's stone. This was where she was supposed to die, right? She pushed herself up, and stood at the edge. She looked down, and tears blocked her vision. She closed her eyes and clutched her chest.

This was for the best… right?

No one would miss her, right?

She could never be good enough anyway…

 **So, this explains star crossed chapter 4, this is the reason why Croix was at the tower...**


	15. Realization

**Well, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Croix felt as if she was standing there forever. Her thoughts clouded by her messy feelings, haunted by the nightmare she just saw. It all came back to her at once, all the feelings she tried to hide, the betrayal she tried to forget…

It has always been there. She never wanted to think about it, or speak about it, and in the end it came back.

She was about to take a step forward, and end it.

One move and it would all be over… But she didn't make the move, because the moment she tried to step forward, she remember something important, words that she heard in her sleep.

" _I can't have that if you're gone…"_

Croix stumbled backwards, falling on her back. She groaned at the impact, and tried to sit up. She brought her hand to her face and sighed. She was so close, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't do because…

She didn't want to die.

Her eyes widened at the revelation. What was it that kept her going? Didn't she want this? What changed?

She… loved teaching here, she loved answering all of Akko's questions, and she loved having discussions with Diana that seemed to go nowhere. She loved arguing with Alcor…

She loved being with Chariot, she loved every second of it.

 _Chariot…_

She turned to see Chariot standing there, panting. Croix managed to stand up only to have Chariot run towards her and hit her chest with her fist. There was no power in it…

"Why?" Chariot asked as she hit her again and again. "Why are you doing this?!" She kept doing so, but while every hit was weak, Croix could feel the pain behind them.

"Chariot…"

"Why do I have to feel like I'll lose you any second?!" Chariot yelled, and Croix pulled her into her arms. The red head struggled to get out of her grasp, to keep hitting her, but in the end she gave and leaned into her touch. They were on their knees, and all of Chariot's anger turned into tears. "How many times do I have to lose you…?"

"You have every right to hit me, Chariot." Croix said as she pulled away. "You deserve someone better than me."

"Croix that's-"

"No!" Croix shook her head. "Let me." She sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. "I still can't understand that you love me. I can't wrap it around my head. All my life no one has ever wanted me. Woodward didn't want anything to do with me, the claiomh Solais rejected me… And no matter what I do, it's never enough!" She confessed, her hands clenching into her knees. "I'm a very flawed person, Chariot! Of course no one would want me! No one would need me!" She said, and Chariot listened, because she felt like she kept quiet for too long.

"Diana talked to me while you were unconscious." Chariot started, taking Croix's hands in hers. "She said she wanted to talk to you more. Professor Finneran is trying to delay your trial, and was worried about you. Akko said she wanted to help because she didn't want the darkness to hurt someone she loved again, and I…" She smiled and looked into Croix's eyes. "I don't want someone who's perfect, I only want you, and I love you. I need you, Croix. We all need you."

It was _strange_. It felt strange to be told that she was needed, that she was loved. It felt strange, but it was so warm.

She hasn't realized that she was crying until her tears fell on her arms.

She wanted to _live_.

Croix leaned forward, and hugged Chariot. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall freely, no longer forced to hide them.

"I'll always be by your side, Croix. I'll choose you over and over again." Chariot reassured her, her hand moving against her back in circles, relaxing her. "You can't let him win, Croix… he might think her broke you, and you might think the same… but the truth is that you're the strongest person I know."

She felt Croix's grip tighten, before she let go and pulled away.

"You're right. I can't let him take what I spent ten years protecting." Croix said with a smile and wiped away her tears, before taking Chariot's hand and pulling her up with her. "I believe I have a trial to prepare for." She said, and the red head noticed, smiling back. "You know, you kind of look like a mess." She then decided to joke with her, which led to Chariot softly punching her chest.

"Says the one who was comatose!" Chariot said, before they both laughed.

"Thank you, Chariot." Croix said, sincerely, and finally noticed that it was no longer dawn. When she came here, the sun was still rising. She only had one day to find a way to convince everyone that she was innocent. It will be hard, but she was determined.

She felt a strange sensation in her chest and when she looked back to Chariot, she noticed a light from both their chests. Chariot gasped, looking down at her chest.

"What's going on?"

"The star crossed spell is at its full effect now, I guess." Croix muttered as she watched the light disappear, and when it did, she could feel what her lover felt, and hear her heartbeat. But there was something off, something strange that left a weight on her arm. She looked at it, inspected it, and then with a flicker of her wrist, a dark flame appeared. She stared at it in shock while Chariot gasped, recognizing it. It was the same power that the darkness used, but its dark color changed to a green one, and Croix could only watch the flame in silence.

She would have known if she was still possessed. She knew he was gone, so why was she still able to use her powers?

"Could it be that because you spent too long possessed, you got a fraction of his powers?" Chariot asked hesitant, and watched Croix's blank expression. She was more worried about how it could affect her than anything else, but Croix just smiled and put away the flame.

"He thought he took everything away from me, but it looks like I stole something from him as well." She said with a smile. This power was hers now. She will no longer let him haunt her, she was stronger than that. She was stronger than _him_.

"Y-you're… okay?" Finneran and Holbrooke asked in shock as Croix walked into the office. They did not expect her to wake up, and now that she was here, they were speechless.

"Yeah, it turns out death got sick of me." Croix answered with a smirk, while they glanced at each other unsure of what to say. It was as if they were staring at a ghost. When they talked to the doctor again, she told them that it would be impossible for her to live.

Finneran sighed in relief. She _hoped_ that she would survive, because there was something she needed to say to her. It was something she deserved to hear. The professor slowly walked and stood before her old student, who eyed her with curiosity.

"Croix… I'm sorry." She apologized and looked down. She failed her student, she didn't know how to look her into the eyes. "I'm sorry for doubting you and not giving you a chance."

"What are you apologizing for?" Croix asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Anyone would have done the same. You had every right to not trust me." She said, reassuring the teacher who still looked down guilty. She looked at Holbrooke who smiled at her in relief, but she could see the worry in her eyes.

"Croix, I'm happy you're okay." Miranda started, and her smile slowly turned in to a frown. "But you'll go on trial tomorrow…"

"I know. That's exactly why I came here." The young professor said. "I need your help with something."

Few hours later, classes have started. Akko found herself focusing more on Diana then the class itself, not like she'd focus most days… still, she would glance at the prodigy every two seconds to make sure she was okay.

Something was _off_ with Diana since their conversation. Akko was too worried that she didn't notice for how long she stared and got scolded by the teacher.

She muttered an apology and looked back at the board. She couldn't focus on anything the professor was saying, all she could think about was Diana. It wasn't noticeable, but Akko saw how Diana would look as if she was somewhere else, far from everyone in the room, or the way she her hand would stop the moment the pen reached the paper.

No one else seemed to notice but her.

She had a feeling it was concerning Professor Croix, after all, they were informed earlier that she would go on a trial tomorrow and that she and Diana would have to testify.

As if Croix didn't suffer enough…

On top of that, there were rumors concerning Croix's disappearance and cancelled classes. Walking out the classroom, she heard girls talking about her, coming up with reasons for her being missing or why they saw her visit the school's doctor multiple times. Akko was ready to pick a fight with them, they had no idea what Croix went through, and yet they are making up lies about her.

Fortunately, a fight was avoided as Diana stepped in.

"Girls, please be respectful. I'm sure professor Croix will come back soon, so please refrain from 'accidently' spreading any rumors about her." Diana said, and the two girls glanced at each other than at her before silently walking away.

Diana didn't even glance at Akko and started to walk away, and that confused the brunette to no end. They were finally friends, so why was she ignoring her again? What did she do?

"Diana!" Akko called out, stopping her. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Akko." Diana turned to her, face composed and emotions under control. She was wearing her usual mask again. It scared the brunette. Just seeing that expression on her face made her feel as if they went back to point zero. "Now if you'd excuse me, I need to go-"

Akko caught her arm, determined to not let her run away. Something was wrong, the Diana she came to know wouldn't act this way unless something happened.

"Akko, please let go."

"No!" Akko shook her head and stared at her. She kept her grip tight. "Please tell me what's wrong! I'm your friend Diana, I know something is upsetting you!"

"Then, I'm asking you as a friend, to let me go." Diana's tone was low but forceful.

"I won't!" Akko argued, but Diana pulled her arm away and looked at Akko, with pain visible in her eyes.

"For your own good, stay away from me. I don't want you to get hurt too." Diana said and quickly walked away, leaving a surprised and hurt Akko behind.

Diana will never perform that protection spell, because it meant Akko would come to help her, and it meant that she would get hurt.

She was very conflicted, on one hand, she couldn't risk Akko's life, on the other… Getting possessed would have bad consequences. She remember the pain and confusion that one time her almost got her, and she remember seeing Croix there, in that void.

Croix…

The professor has been trying to protect her from the start, and she couldn't imagine the amount of pain she had to go through for _ten_ years. She remembered their conversations about magic and how they didn't see eye to eye, and yet they had many similarities.

In a way, she started to look up to her, she really respected her. She didn't treat like the other teachers, she didn't just agree with something she said, or not voice her thoughts. She was honest with her.

"Diana! There you are." Diana snapped from her thoughts, and looking up to see Croix standing before her. The professor smiled and walked towards her, then patted her head. "Chariot told me about everything and… I want to talk more with you too."

Something inside Diana snapped.

She was alive, standing right before her. She wasn't sure if she was seeing a ghost or if she was the real deal. She could only stare at her with wide eyes. It was at that moment that she realized, how much she really wanted her to be at her side. Seeing her in that comatose state reminded her so much of her mother, it reminded her of that tragedy, but she was right here.

She woke up and she was right here.

Diana had no idea what has gotten over her, but in the matter of seconds, she threw her arms around the older witch. She shut her eyes as she felt her professor's warmth. It was proof that she was alive, it was proof that a miracle happened.

It was proof that not everyone she cared about was meant to die…

She couldn't stop some tears from escaping her eyes.

Croix on the other hand, was shocked. She looked down at her student and had no idea what to do. She slowly moved her arms in hesitance, and wrapped them around her. She wasn't used to physical contact with anyone except for Chariot, so this… This was new to her, but it made her smile. It made her happy.

Diana realized that some miracles could happen.

Croix realized that there was someone who needed her.

They both stayed like that for a while, before Diana slowly pulled away, looking down. Croix looked at her, unsure of what to say or how to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a small smile that Diana couldn't see.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." Diana quickly apologized and looked at her professor. "I'm really glad you're okay." She admitted, feeling as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulder. She couldn't sleep the whole night, her mind wandering back to her mother's death, how she passed away so quietly…

But that didn't happen this time.

"Sorry for worrying you." Croix apologized then put a hand on Diana's shoulder. "I'm sure you were told about my trial tomorrow." She said and the prodigy nodded, worry showing on her features. "I'll need yours and Akko's help. I know you two didn't see us clearly, but I need you to say that you did and that I was clearly possessed." Croix explained.

"Do you think our statements might change something? Witch trials are known to be merciless." Diana stated with a pensive look.

"I have a plan, and let's hope it works." Croix said with a smile, before frowning. "If I'm executed, then no one would be able to stop him. We have to avoid that outcome no matter what." She crossed her arms then remembered something important. "Diana, did you cast the spell?"

"I… did not." The prodigy answered honestly because she knew her professor would see through her eyes. She avoided her gaze, hoping she wouldn't explain herself.

"Diana, you have to cast it. I can't promise you I'll stop him on time! He might get to you before I can do anything."

"I can't cast it and put someone I care about in danger!" Diana argued as she looked back into Croix's green eyes. Those eyes were stern yet understanding.

"I know how that feels, and I understand your reasons. But the fact that I'm still standing right now is a miracle, you might not survive it!" Croix tried to reason with her. "I'm in no position to tell you this, but there are people who would suffer if you're hurt or gone. Please think about it. I won't force you to do it, it's your decision after all." She finished and patted her student's shoulder before walking away.

Diana stared at her and sighed before walking to her next class.

When the night came, she found herself sitting at the tower, right where talk with Akko honestly for the first time. This place was comforting to her.

She did not know what to do, or what to think. All her thoughts and feelings were a mess and she wished she could decide what to do.

"I knew I'd find you here." She turned, surprised by the new presence in the place. Akko was standing behind her with a soft smile on her face, and without saying a word, she walked towards her and sat beside her. "I'm sorry for being so forceful, I should have gave you some space." The brunette apologized, and Diana could only stare at her in wonder. She was the one at fault and yet Akko was apologizing? Not only that, but she also knew where to find her.

Perhaps that spell wasn't needed, perhaps her warnings were a waste of time.

Akko would still find her, and she would still try to help her.

She couldn't avoid that…

"No, Akko. I should be the one apologizing." Diana said, lowering her head. "I thought about getting hurt because of me, and I couldn't bear that thought. If the darkness were to take me-"

"Then I'll save you." Akko said smiling. "Diana, we're friends, right? I know that if it was me, you would have done anything to help me. I would do anything to help you too. So, please don't push me away."

"Akko…"

"I promise you that I'll be there for you, just like you'll always be there for me." Akko said, holding out her pinky for Diana, who in return stared at it in confusion. The brunette chuckled at the reaction. "Pinky promise?"

Diana smiled at her.

"Pinky promise."

Meanwhile, Croix stopped at an old and familiar place. She was working all day on how to save herself, when Alcor told her that Chariot asked for her to come here.

It was the same place where Chariot performed for her using the third word. She smiled to herself, remembering the memory.

The memory escape her as she saw a light appear and from it, appeared Chariot with her wings and red blazing hair.

 _So this is what it's about._ Croix thought as she watched Chariot in awe, transforming from one animal to another, just like she did all these years ago, except her magic was now much more powerful.

Lights and laughter enchanted her eyes and her ears. Chariot transformed from a wolf to a cat and to many other animals as she danced in the sky, her colors and magic brighter than any star in the night sky.

It was as if…

"Are you watching me, Croix?" Chariot asked, her voice vibrant and cheerful as she transformed into a large bird with a star carved into its chest.

…she was falling in love all over again.

Chariot transformed back to her original form and bowed to her 'audience' before standing up, grinning at her dumbfound lover.

"You're staring, Croix." She teased the other witch who in return cleared her throat, blushing.

"That was… truly amazing, Chariot." She admitted, making the red head chuckle, walk to her and kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." Chariot's smile widened, then took Croix's hand dragging her along with her to sit on their usual… _old_ spot. "I thought that maybe we could take back our old secret spot."

"It's not that secret, Chariot, anyone can come her." Croix chuckled as her girlfriend pouted.

"Is that so? Then how come no one ever comes?"

"That's a mystery that needs solving." She joked, and Chariot rested her head on her shoulder. This reminded her of the old times, when they were both young and naïve.

That memory made her want to ask the same question Chariot has asked all these years ago.

"Chariot… Do I make you happy?" She asked, and Chariot smiled knowingly, but didn't pull away.

"Yes."

That was all what Croix needed to hear. She closed her eyes, enjoying Chariot's presence, and the moment of peace that she didn't experience in years.

"Croix?"

"Hm?"

"Do you… want to do _it_?" Chariot asked, hesitant, and the purple haired witch had to let her words sink in before answering.

"What?"

Chariot pulled away, face as red as her hair.

"I… I mean… tomorrow you'll go on trial, and we don't know how it would go, and I know I should think positive, but there is a possibility you might die _again_ and I thought that maybe it'd be nice if… well, uh… I'd just like to forget about all our problems for one night and not worry about anything… Oh my God this is so embarrassing I should not have said that-" Croix cut her off with a kiss, then pulled away laughing.

"Chariot, I'm sorry but your rambling is adorable." She said, making her girlfriend pout. "But that sounds nice. Not thinking about anything for at least one night." She said, smiling and staring into her lover's red eyes. Neither of them noticed the glowing light in their hearts.

"You'll… survive the trial, right?" Chariot asked, scared but hopeful.

"I will. I'll survive it, and I'll stop him." Croix reassured her as she brought one hand to Chariot's face. "However, I don't us to think or worry about tomorrow. All I want right now is to love you."

She could worry about her fate and everything else tomorrow, but right now, she just wanted to show her love to Chariot, to love her and be loved back.

She wanted both of them to forget about all this messed up stuff happening in their lives, and with that thought, she kissed her.

* * *

 **The next chapter is finally, the witch trial, and after this arc I'll focus more on Dianakko.**


	16. The trial

Croix woke up to calm and silence. Usually, it would be the beeping of a machine or the pain that would greet her in the morning. She sighed content, as she looked down at the red head sleeping in her arms.

Last night seemed like a dream that would be too good to be true.

Chariot's warm soft skin was pressed against hers, and her breath was on her neck. The only thing covering their bodies was a white blanket. Their clothes were scattered all over the room, as they too focused into their act to care about the mess they'd make.

Smiling, she brushed a strand of the hair off Chariot's face and stared at her peaceful expression.

She never thought something like this was possible. She never thought there would be a day where she would wake up with Chariot by her side, a day where she could love and being loved back.

She never thought someone would accept her with all her demons and flaws, and yet here she was.

She felt truly blessed, and she wished this would last forever.

Which was why she needed to win this trial.

Sighing, she kissed Chariot's forehead and sat up. She stretched her arms, feeling a bit sore from last night's activity. It certainly made her tired, but it wasn't something she couldn't get used to.

She took a quick shower, then wore clothes that would seem appropriate. Unfortunately, she couldn't wear he cape for some reason.

It was a really cool cape, why couldn't she wear it and face the trial? If she were to die, at least she would look GOOD while DYING.

"Croix?" The purple haired witch turned to see Chariot siting up, using a blanket to cover her bare body. The red head rubbed her eyes, clearly still half asleep. Her hair was messier than usual, and Croix couldn't help but think about how cute she was.

No, with her being covered with nothing but white, she looked more like an angel.

She walked to her girlfriend and sat on the bed, staring at her with a loving look.

"Good morning." She said, her hand wandering to the red hair, gently fixing it and calming it.

"Morning." Chariot muttered, leaning into Croix resting her head on her shoulder. Croix smiled, wrapping her arms around her to bring her closer. "You're leaving already?" She asked, sounding both fearful and disappointed.

"Sorry. I have to leave early." Croix apologized, and felt Chariot's arms wrap around her, causing the blanket drop.

"I don't want you to go…" Chariot said. "I just want to hold you forever, without fearing that you'd disappear."

"I promise I won't." Croix said, pulled away and kissed her girlfriend softly. "I won't let anything tear us apart again."

Chariot smiled, resting their foreheads together. "I know you won't." She said. "I'll be there by your side and I'll do my best to help."

- **ED** -

The two witnesses stood outside, nervously waiting for the headmistress to join them and accompany them to where the trial would be held.

Diana has heard a lot about witch trials, and the more she heard, the more scared she became. The witches would have no lawyer to defend them, they'd have to speak for themselves and try to prove their innocence. The trials were cruel, and were taken out of the dark ages of magic.

Considering Croix's case, they won't think twice before deciding to execute her.

She glanced at Akko, who impatiently waited. She paced around, clearly bored and worried. The poor girl had no idea of what the trials could be like, and Diana couldn't bring herself to tell her. Well, it wasn't like she has been to one herself.

There was however a chance that Croix could survive it. All witnesses were on her side after all.

She sighed, hoping that things would go well for once.

"Diana?" She turned to Akko, who looked at her with worry and hesitation. "Sucy and Lotte told me that these trials were only meant for witches who commit the worst crimes… and that they always end with them executed…" She said, and Diana winced at the last word. "Is there any way we can help her…?"

"All we can do is testify and hope for the best." Diana admitted, staring at the sky, hoping that it would calm her nerves.

"I love Professor Croix, she's actually one of the few professors who don't treat me like a total failure…" Akko said, and Diana looked at her apologetically. After all, she hasn't done anything to stop Hannah and Barbara from bullying her at first. Maybe if she did, things would have been easier for her.

"Akko…"

"I'm sure she'll be fine!" Akko said, going back to her cheerful self. "We all got her back after all! Right Diana?" She asked with a smile on her face, and Diana couldn't help but smile back. They needed to believe that it would turn out alright, for their sake, and for Croix's.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, girls." They both turned to see the headmistress walking towards them with a smile, and a broom in her hand. "Shall we get going?" She asked. Just looking at her warm smile helped to decrease the worry they were feeling.

The ride through the leyline was silent. Akko wasn't too used to using her broom, so she took a ride with Diana instead. When they arrived, they were greeted by two wizards, who were meant to show them the way. Akko felt a bit uneasy, they were frowning and looked extremely stern, even more than Finneran.

"Please don't worry, girls. I'm right here with you." Holbrooke reassured them as they walked behind her. They arrived at the courtroom, dark and lit only by flames far from the area they were standing in. Their faint light still reached them enough to see each other. Akko gulped, while Diana looked at the three judges sitting there and waiting for the trial to begin.

"You're here." They turned to see Chariot… Ursula arriving. She smiled at the girls, but the worry in her eyes still showed.

"Char- Professor Ursula!" Akko smiled and hugged her teacher. Ursula and Diana exchanged a look, instead of saying any words.

They all turned to see Croix arriving with two wizards by her side. Her magic was still sealed, but everyone was still cautious of her. The witch stood at the defendant's stand, at the center of the courtroom. She turned to see them staring at her with worry, so she sent them a reassuring smile.

Chariot could only look at her with concern.

"Your name is Croix Meridies, 28 years old, and you're currently working as a teacher at Luna Nova, is that right?" The judge sitting at the center asked.

"Yes, your honor." Croix answered. She was trying to be careful about everything she would say, because one wrong word might cause her life to end.

"You've been accused of many murders and working alongside the Darkness. Do you have anything to say about that?"

"Yes, if I may…" Croix started, mentally preparing and analyzing every word she would say. "I admit that I have been possessed by the darkness ten years ago, and lost control of my body. However, after a long battle, I managed to gain control and found a way to push him aside. Somehow, I managed to keep him trapped, and tried to look for a way to seal him away or destroy him." She explained, her eyes full of confidence. She tried not to let it waver, because the moment she would, the judges would notice and use it against her.

"Do you expect us to believe you?" One of the judges asked. "Many people have been possessed by the darkness, and their bodies couldn't keep it inside and ended up dying. What makes you so special?"

"I don't believe I'm special, I was just lucky enough not to die." Croix answered. "Some vessels happen to be suitable enough, and unfortunately, I turned out to be one of them."

The judges looked between each other before continuing with their line of questioning.

"How did you manage to stay in control?" They asked, and Ursula brought her joined hands to her chest, remembering what Croix had to go through. She unknowingly tightened her grip.

"When the vessel experiences physical pain, the darkness will as well. After learning that, I developed my machines and put sensors in them that would activate whenever he tried to take control, and they would shock me." Croix explained, and felt an easiness in her chest coming from Chariot. She had no other choice, she knew that it would hurt Chariot, but her getting executed will hurt her more. "I actually have a scar caused by all the shocks my body had to endure. I can show it to you as prove." She said, and the judges looked at each other again before nodding.

Wincing, Croix turned to show it to them. She felt a pang of pain in her chest as she did so. Ursula had looked away and covered her mouth, unable to look at the painful scar, while Akko and Diana stared at it in horror. Especially Diana who already knew the smallest bit of what Croix had to experience.

Akko felt her eyes starting to tear up but she quickly wiped them away, while Diana felt a tightness in her chest.

 _That could be her in that position._

"I see. That's enough." One of the judges said. "We will now hear the witnesses, starting with Miranda Holbrooke."

Upon hearing her name, Holbrooke walked to the witness's stand.

"What have you noticed about Croix Meridies' behavior in the time she spent as a professor?"

"Croix has been very excited about teaching, the students like her a lot and she's passionate about what she's doing. She has been on her best behavior and I haven't noticed anything suspicious." Holbrooke said. "In fact, she even asked our help to defeat the darkness, but unfortunately, we did not know how much distress she was in."

"You didn't consider that she might have been using you and the sorcerer's stone?"

"I must say, I had suspicions that there was something else behind her story. However, I did not suspect that she had bad intentions. I fully trust her." Holbrooke said, and the judges stared at her with frowns and narrowed eyes.

The headmistress left the witness's stand as the judges called for the next one. Diana was next.

"Diana Cavendish, you and Atsuko Kagari have witnessed the incident concerning Ursula Callistis and Croix Meridies. Is that right?"

"Yes, your honor." Diana answered, keeping a stoic expression. She tried not to look at Croix who glanced at her. "Atsuko Kagari and I were outside the building at that time, and we noticed Professor Croix and Professor Ursula in the sky. They were both fighting, and Professor Croix was using dark magic." She said, feeling the hopelessness of the situation. Even with their testimonies, they didn't have much proof, did they? "We couldn't catch up to them, however, it looked like Professor Croix was holding back every now and then, it'd look she'd attack, and then she stops." She lied. While she knew something like that must have happened, she did not witness it. "When we found them, they were both passed out." She refrained from mentioning Croix bleeding, because she figured it might bring up another problem and have the judges suspect Ursula.

"Miss Kagari, do you have anything to add?"

"It's exactly like Diana said! Professor Croix wasn't herself and she was trying to fight back!" Akko answered, careful not to say anything wrong because of her emotions. She didn't want anything to happen to Croix, she really didn't. She loved her teacher, and she wanted to save her, but what other words did she have? She needed to believe. That was her only option. "Please, Professor Croix is innocent-"

"I don't want to hear it." One of the judges interrupted her, and Akko winced at the harsh tone. "We do not care about the cloudy judgment of feelings, we only care about facts." Akko looked as if she wanted to say something, but Diana stopped her, defeated.

"The next witness, Ursula Callistis!" Croix couldn't help but turn to look at Ursula who took a deep breath before walking to the stand. Ursula looked at her for a brief moment before looking up at the judges. "You fought Croix Meridies while she was possessed, is that right? Can you tell us about what happened?"

"I saw Professor Croix heading towards the tower, and I was curious. She mentioned installing sensors that would detect the darkness, so I thought that maybe the sensors found something." Ursula lied, her hands clasped together. "When I found her, she activated them and her machines shocked her. I tried to stop her because I knew she'd get herself killed, and that was when the darkness possessed her." She said, leaving out most of the story because Ursula Callistis wasn't supposed to know Croix Meridies. "I tried to help her because she was clearly fighting against it, but the darkness was strong… In the end I managed to separate them, and when I did, the darkness tried to kill me and Professor Croix shielded me, saving my life."

The judges looked at each other, whispering and nodding. Croix had no idea what they were saying but she knew the smell of trouble, she did have Chariot Du Nord as her best friend and Akko as her student after all.

"There could be a possibility that she was fooling you and trying to save herself because you discover her true nature." The one sitting in the middle spoke, and Ursula's looked at her in disbelief.

"Your honor, the wound was fatale-"

"And while she might seem innocent now, who knows whether she was truly possessed by force, or have made a deal with the darkness?"

"That's-"

"Miss Meridies, what day and year were you possessed?"

"I believe it was… 10 years ago, on September 1st." Croix answered. She had no idea where they were going with this but she did not like it at all.

"Isn't that the same day, the student Chariot Du Nord went missing, and you did as well? However, you appeared again, but she never did despite everyone's efforts to find her. Her disappearance made us all worried. She was such a young girl after all." The judge said, and Croix's eyes widened. They were going there… and this was something Croix had no answer for. Croix has been careful, she had everyone say what they needed to. She even asked Holbrooke and Finneran to send her research and sensors blueprints as evidence because they all had specific notes explaining their purpose. And yet… She did not see this outcome.

"Perhaps you… killed Chariot Du Nord because she discovered your truth?" The judge asked.

Chariot felt horrified.

 _How could they even suggest that_? Croix was enraged, but her face did not show it.

"Of course not." She answered, keeping her tone in check. "I don't know anything about her disappearance and I did not make any deal."

"But you can't prove that, can you?"

" _This is bad_." Holbrooke thought. They had no proof that Croix did not make any deal. As for Chariot, the proof was standing still at the witness' stand, but the only way to show them was…

Diana thought so as well, while Akko watched the scene unfold nervously.

Croix had to think of something, anything.

"In that case, we declare you, Croix Meridies, guilty-"

"OBJECTION!"

They all heard, and froze. Everyone looked at the person objecting, and Croix couldn't look their direction. Her breath was caught in her throat as she realized what was happening.

"What is the meaning of this, Ursula Callistis?" The judges asked.

"Your honor, there is one witness who can prove her innocence!" Ursula yelled, standing firm, and Croix did her best not to look at her.

"Don't do it." She whispered, but Ursula ignored her.

"Who would that be?"

"I am the witness, your honor." Ursula answered, and everyone except for Croix watched with wide eyes as blue hair slowly turned into blazing red. The judges were speechless as she took off her glasses. "I _am_ Chariot Du Nord, ready to testify about what happened ten years ago."


	17. Ten years ago

" _Did she really ask for me? You're the chosen one after all."_

 _Croix asked as she and Chariot flew on their brooms as they headed towards Arcturus's forest. The truth was, Croix wasn't too excited about visiting that place. Not only because that was where she was denied her dream, but also because she did not wish to speak to Woodward._

 _She has already graduated, but still helped Chariot in her quest for the seven words. She figured that might for once, Woodward would give them a clue on the last one._

" _She told me to bring you with me!" Chariot answered and pouted. "At least don't look like you're going to a funeral." Croix kept looking forward._

" _This forest itself is a funeral." She answered, not bothering to look down at the trees that were once powerful witches. Understanding her meaning, Chariot shuddered and kept flying._

" _Croix… If being here makes you uncomfortable, you can leave and I'll tell Professor Woodward that you're not feeling well!" Chariot suggested as she saw how uneasy her friend was. Croix however smirked, and took this as an opportunity._

" _I can never be uncomfortable when I'm around you, Chariot." Croix said, flying closer to the red head. "Why would I not spend time with my favorite person in the world?" She asked, and smirked as Chariot's face reddened to match her hair._

" _W-what?"_

" _Careful, you're about to fall." Croix said and Chariot gasped and took control of her broom again, clearly embarrassed._

 _They both landed before Woodward's tree, and Croix tried her best not to look like she was ready to murder someone. Right on cue, their professor appeared._

" _Croix, it's been a while." Woodward said, and the purple haired witch had to stop herself from scoffing._

" _Professor Woodward, why did you call us here?" Chariot asked politely, and made sure to do so before Croix would answer. The tension between the professor and the student had grown ever since Chariot received the rod. She had to admit however, that she did not like the way Woodward treated her best friend. Sometimes, she would ignore her existence._

" _I am sorry to say, that a great evil has been unleashed." Woodward started, confusing and scaring both girls. "Chariot, I ask you to put an end to it, as the chosen one, and you Croix will help her."_

"What is the meaning of this?" The judges asked, confused and enraged by the sudden revelation. "Have you been lying to the court?!"

"No, I haven't lied about anything except for my identity!" Chariot said as her blazing hair calmed down and turned into regular red one. Croix didn't even look at her, but every other pair of eyes in the room were focused on her. She always was one to stand out in a room full of people. "My name is Chariot Du Nord, 27 years old, and I'm working as a teacher at Luna Nova under the name of Ursula Callistis."

"It's true." Holbrooke intervened. "Chariot asked me to never reveal it to anyone. Ten years ago, she came to me in a worrying state. She was injured and was crying, but never told me what happened. After that, she decided to hide herself from the world."

"You accused Croix of killing me, but here I am." Chariot said, standing firm and strong. This time, she was the one who'd protect Croix. "I will tell you everything about what happened ten years ago."

Croix sighed, and looked down with closed eyes. She wasn't ready to listen to that and she did not want to relive that day. However, it was the only way she could win this trial, and because she managed to survive all these years with him, she knew she could survive hearing a little story, no matter how much it hurt her and Chariot.

"Professor Woodward was our mentor back then. She asked for us one day, and we went to meet her. That was when she told us about the Darkness. We did not understand why, but she asked us to stop it. We were children back then, and weren't powerful enough, and yet she sent us. I thought that maybe she had a plan on mind, but things did not work out…" Chariot confessed, leaving out any information about the shiny rod. She knew if word got out, people would be after it and it would put Akko's life in danger.

"I refused." Croix talked for the first time since Chariot revealed herself. "It wasn't logical to send us to such a dangerous task. However… Chariot decided to trust her, and go after him." She said, her words as heavy as her heart. Chariot frowned, feeling her guilt coming back.

"Croix tried to convince me not to… But I didn't listen."

" _Professor Woodward, do you understand what you're saying?" Croix asked, clearly irritated and in a state of disbelief. "Even if she's the wielder of the claimoh solais, there is no way she'd be able to fight the darkness!"_

" _If you were the one chosen, would you have said the same?" Woodward asked with a stoic face, but to Croix, it was as if she was reminding her of her weaknesses. "You always seemed so confident in your abilities as a witch."_

" _Even with my confidence, I know that I'm not powerful enough to defeat the Darkness." Croix answered, trying not to let her anger show through her words. "Wouldn't it be wiser to ask other witches who are far more experienced than us?"_

" _They don't have the power to do it. Only the Claiomh Solais has enough power to destroy the Darkness, and Chariot is the wielder."_

" _Chariot isn't-"_

" _Stop!" They both stopped their debate at Chariot's voice. The red head held the rod close to her and she looked down. Woodward wanted her to do something impossible, and at the same time, Croix didn't believe she could do it… she was conflicted, but the right thing to do, was to try… right? "I'll do it."_

" _What?" Croix's eyes widened and she walked towards Chariot and put both hands on her friend's shoulders. "Chariot, that's too dangerous!"_

" _I won't know if I won't try! If this Darkness is going to hurt people, then I have to try my best!" Chariot exclaimed, trying not to let the fear get to her. She wanted a world where people would smile, and that was why she needed to this. She was chosen by the rod, even though it was against her will. "Didn't you tell me to believe?"_

" _That's different!" Croix shook her friend. "There's a difference between dreams and reality, Chariot! Believing won't do you any good here!" She said, hoping to knock some sense into the red head, but the latter backed away and tightened her grip on the rod._

" _I'm going…" Chariot said quickly then took off on her broom, ignoring Croix's calls for her. She was terrified, she didn't want to do it, she really didn't. However, Woodward believed it, and said she was the only one capable of doing so. If she let her fear control her, wouldn't that mean dooming everyone?_

 _Croix glared at Woodward, before taking her broom and following Chariot. She needed to get to her as soon as possible, and she didn't know when the Darkness would arrive but Woodward suspected he would be after the Grand Triskelion._

 _While she flew in the sky, she noticed some trees that weren't witches turning grey, and slowly fading away. That was when she knew something went wrong, and she had to do anything to get to Chariot._

"I didn't understand what was happening, but everything started dying and before I knew it, he was after me." Chariot said, wrapping her arms around herself. It took her all her will power not to start shaking at that moment.

 _Chariot flew as fast as she could. She was fast, which allowed to win the broom relay. However, at that moment, her speed wasn't enough. Dark cloudy lines were following her and she had to avoid their attacks many times until they finally hit her broom, breaking it and making her fall. She yelled and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable._

 _Fortunately, someone caught her and she looked up to find Croix looking down at her with a worried expression. The older witch has also caught the shiny rod._

" _Croix!" Chariot said as she immediately held into her so she won't fall and so Croix could keep a good grip on her broom._

" _Are you okay, Chariot?" Croix asked, and put an arm around Chariot to keep her close as she did her best to avoid the darkness. Chariot buried her head on her shoulder. She should have listened to her, but all she could think about is what would happen if she haven't tried._

" _I… I'm sorry." She said, and felt Croix pulling her closer. "I was so scared and yet…"_

" _That's why I told you not to." Croix said, still focusing on escaping. Fortunately, nothing seemed to be following them anymore. "Honestly, I'm a little scared too." She stated, and stopped to check around. They were in the clear for now. Chariot slowly pulled away, and blinked away what was forming into tears. "We should go back to Luna Nova and warn everyone, we can't do this on our own." The older witch explained and Chariot nodded before adjusting herself behind Croix._

 _The two started flying towards the exist, ready to go through the leylines, however… They were attacked out of nowhere, and they both fell._

 _Chariot woke up with an intense pain in her leg. She groaned and struggled to get up, she looked to the source of her pain and found her leg bleeding. Her eyes widened and she tried to push back the pain._

" _Chariot!" She heard Croix's voice, and turned to see her friend running to her side. Croix helped her stand on her feet, and handed her the shiny rod. Strangely, the object didn't seem to shock her this time. "Make it transform into a broom, we need to get out of here."_

" _ **Not so fast, children.**_ _" They both froze when they heard a voice so hateful that it sent shivers down their spines. "_ _ **Give it to me, so I can unlock the Grand Triskelion.**_ _" The darkness appeared, and red demonic eyes stared at them. Croix quickly pulled her wand but he pushed her away._

" _Croix!' Chariot yelled and tried to run after her friend, but then she felt her blood freeze. She suddenly felt so scared and vulnerable._

" _ **Do you really want to die here? To think that you wanted to create a world where people would smile.**_ _"_

" _What?" Chariot let out, as his eyes stared into hers._

" _ **To think that it would chose such a weak child like you, I couldn't be more disappointed.**_ _" He said, his words starting to manipulate her fears. "_ _ **Give it to me**_ _"_

 _Chariot found herself becoming a puppet, her hand slowly extending towards him, about to give him the rod she swore to protect._

" _Don't." Croix pleaded her, as she finally got up, recovering from the hit she received. However, when her friend didn't listen to her, she ran towards her in an attempt to stop her, and that was when he went through her body. In a matter of seconds, Croix's green eyes became red, and Chariot's heart sank. "_ _ **Perhaps this will make you hand it to me. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend, would you?**_ _"_

 _She had no choice, it was either give it to him or lose Croix forever, little did she know that she was about to lose both._

 _Croix grasped her own hand before it would take the rod. She struggled as two souls tried to control her body. The darkness tried to leave, but she stopped it. She clutched her head, pained, then used all the power she had left to pull her wand and cast a spell on Chariot._

 _Chariot was torn apart, the whole thing was too surreal, and when she woke up from it, she found herself reaching for Croix only to be enveloped by light and taken somewhere far from there. She found herself at Luna Nova, the shiny rod was gone, Croix was gone…_

 _Chariot felt herself being crashed by the weight of the situation, and it only took a second for her tears to start falling. She pushed herself up, and ran towards the school while ignoring the intense pain. She ran and ran until she reached Holbrooke. The woman looked at her in both worry and shock and she walked to her and started talking but Chariot couldn't hear a thing. She was in so much pain and fainted before the headmistress would get an answer._

"That's what happen. The whole truth. Please believe me." Chariot said and looked at the judges who were silent the whole time. "Croix is innocent." She said, hoping that this had made a difference. Croix sighed, clearly upset by the fact that Chariot had to relive that memory and by the fact that she as well had to listen to the story.

The court room was silent, and everyone was tense. Croix was calculating every possibility and was trying to figure out what she had to do if it comes to worst. She could always use her new ability, but that was a risky move and while it would help her escape, it would assure her execution.

The judge finally spoke.

"We declare Croix Meridies, innocent." They said. "However, there is one condition, and it's that she herself finds a way to destroy the darkness. We will not hold any responsibility towards whatever happens next. If you fail to do so, we will not hesitate to execute." They added then left the room, allowing the five witches to sigh in relief.

Akko was about to run and hug her teacher, but Chariot beat her to it and threw herself at Croix who barely managed to catch her without falling.

"Woah there-" Croix said but was interrupted by Chariot pressing her lips against hers.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Akko yelled but then Diana covered the brunette's eyes with both hands and looked away blushing.

"Oh my, it's nice to be young and in love." Holbrooke smiled.

Chariot pulled away and hugged her. "I never thought I'd talk about it but I did and I feel so relieved." She said, as Croix hugged back. "And you're okay… you're alive…"

"Honestly, Chariot… I have never seen someone as reckless as you are." Croix said, smiling. "Thank you."

The two stayed in each other's arms until a rude interruption came in.

"This is nice and all but…" Akko started. "YOU TWO ARE DATING?!" She asked and Diana sighed and face palmed.


	18. Cavendish

The five witches flew through the leylines. Chariot smiled tiredly as the brunette kept freaking out about the new found revelation. Croix who was holding into Chariot, buried her face in her back, trying to hold back her laughter. Holbrooke was just smiling while Diana tried to keep the brunette from moving too much and making them fall off the broom.

"Since when did you two start dating? How long did you like each other? And most importantly how far are you into your relationship-AHH" Akko couldn't finish her questions as Diana stopped the broom for a sec making the brunette lose her posture then continued to fly as if nothing happened. Chariot however, was as red as her hair and Croix was laughing out loud.

"Are you sure about this?" Croix asking the red head after finally calming down. Chariot had made the decision to reveal herself to the school.

"I am. I have no reason to hide anymore." Chariot answered, and relaxed when she felt Croix leaning into her. "It's kind of scary though. What would the students say?"

"I won't leave your side." Croix reassured her.

"They're so cute I think I'm going to die." Akko whispered to Diana as she looked at her teachers, Diana however, took a deep breath. How long did she have to endure Akko's fangirling?

Fortunately, it wasn't for _too_ long. They finally arrived at Luna Nova, which unsettled Chariot a little. The moment they stepped in, students saw them and started whispered. Especially about Chariot. The change of hair color confused them, and she found herself losing a bit of the courage she built up.

Croix took her hand, and tightened her grip on it, which reassured the red head.

"They're so cute I could die! Is this even legal?" Akko thought, gripping into Diana as if to mentally send her thoughts to her.

"Conceal, don't fell… Don't let them know!" Diana grimaced as she tried not to smile at the gesture. Akko was right, their teachers were being way too cute.

Holbrooke gathered all the students so they could listen to what Chariot had to say.

"Who's this?"

"Hey, is that Professor Croix? I haven't seen her in weeks."

"She looks like Professor Ursula, a relative maybe?"

"Please be quiet. Professor Ursula has something to say." Holbrooke announced, and the students let out gasps and looked in surprise at their teacher.

Chariot gulped, and glanced at Croix who smiled at her in reassurance. This time it was Diana who gripped into Akko, as the two were unintentionally killing her.

"I…" Chariot started, looking really nervous. "You all know me as Professor Ursula Callistis. And you all must be really confused right now because of my hair. The truth is, that 'Ursula Callistis' was nothing but a fake name. My real name is… Chariot Du Nord, you might know me as Shiny Chariot." She finally admitted, and tried not to let the students' whispers get to her. She did not let go of Croix's hand the whole time. Knowing how the magic world saw her, made her confession a lot harder. "I know this is really strange but… Can you please continue treating me and addressing me as Ursula?"

She nervously looked at the students, waiting for their response. She was anxious, thinking that they would hate her, but fortunately…

"Fine by me!" Amanda yelled from a distance.

"Unfortunately, changing hair color or name does not change the person." Sucy said, earning a glare from Lotte.

" _Sucy!_ "

"That's a little surprising, but it doesn't really change anything." One of the students said.

"I've seen Shiny Chariot on TV once, she was really pretty."

"Red hair suits her better than blue, doesn't it?"

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Akko yelled. "ISN'T SHE AMAZING? I HAVE ALL HER POSTERS!"

"AKKO!" Chariot let out, embarrassed, while Croix laughed and let go of her hand.

"That went better than expected." Croix said, smiling. Chariot smiled back, and was about to say something but a couple of students interrupted her as they walked to the other teacher.

"Professor Croix! You're finally back!" A raven haired student, making the red head feel uneasy. "Your hair is different! I think it suits you better this way!" She said as her friends nodded.

"Oh, you think so?" Croix smiled, feeling a little _too_ proud.

"Professor Croix is a natural beauty, she'd look amazing in anything."

"True! Professor Croix is so dreamy, isn't she?"

Chariot glared at them, while Croix laughed, unsure how to react to the students. As they kept gushing about her, Chariot found herself glaring at them. She did not like the way they were looking at her, it reminded her of the times where the two were students and Croix would receive some love letters.

Her patience eventually ran out, and she took Croix by the hand and kissed her… in front of everyone.

If you listen closely, you can hear the sound of many broken hearts.

"Chariot?!" Croix asked, confused by what just happened. Chariot herself did not realize her mistake until then, and her face started turning into different shades of red. She quickly walked away, dragging a grinning Croix with her. Who would have thought that the day would come where Croix would see a jealous Chariot?

"Diana… Do you ever look at a couple and feel the need to support them and love them and feel happy whenever they're together?" Akko asked while the prodigy tried not to _squeal_.

"CONCEAL DON'T FEEL!" Diana told herself.

Chariot stopped once she reached her room. She covered her face with her palms, embarrassed by what she just did. Croix however, leaned against the door, smirking.

"Do my eyes deceive me or did I just see a jealous Chariot?" Croix asked, adding salt to the injury.

"I wasn't jealous-" Chariot said but stopped when she felt Croix wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and pulling her closer to her.

"You know you have no reason to be jealous, right?" Chariot's blush deepened as she felt her girlfriend's breath on her skin. "I'm yours." She whispered.

"I…" Chariot struggled to find the words. "I just don't want anyone to look at you like that… I want you all to myself…" She admitted then sighed. "I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?"

"You can have me then."

"Eh?" Chariot let out, then found herself pulled into Croix's embrace with her lips against hers. She closed her eyes as Croix kissed her passionately, and her hands rested on her shoulders. She only pulled away when she was out of breath. "We shouldn't… We have to resume teaching today…" She panted.

"We still have some time until then." Croix said with a smile, as Chariot found herself lost in her emerald eyes. The red head's hands moved up and found themselves tangled into her lover's purple hair, as she pulled her down for a kiss.

They can still make it in time, or at least… be late for only one or two minutes.

- **ED** -

"Professor Ursula and Professor Croix were dating? How romantic! A love that blossoms despite the distance and the tragedy… how beautiful This could even top Night Fall's love story!" Lotte said, clutching both hands in front of her chest. Akko nodded, enthusiastic while Sucy turned away so Lotte wouldn't see her smiling. She did not want to admit it, but seeing Lotte like that was kind of cute.

"Isn't it beautiful? My two favorite teachers are dating each other!" Akko said, unable to wipe away her grin. She was really happy and almost died when the two kissed in the front of the _whole_ school. She was sure Diana was screaming inside, she knows a fan girl when she sees one.

She turned at the shiny chariot poster behind her, and stared at it nostalgically leading her to remember something.

"Come to think of it, the show I went to had some red cubes transform into a monster… just like the ones Professor Croix owns…" Akko said, her eyes widening for a second and a small smile appearing on her face. "Could it be that Professor Croix was helping Chariot at the time?"

"If so, that would mean that they _both_ gave you a dream." Sucy commented as she started working on a potion. "I guess it's fate, if you believe in that stuff."

"Yeah." Akko kept smiling, she looked down at her hands that were folded on her lap.

"Akko, are you crying?" Lotte asked, leaning closer to her friend.

"No I'm not!" Akko furiously shook her head, while Sucy smirked.

"She is."

"ANYWAY! Don't we have a class in like two minutes?!"

The class they had, was Chariot's, and the latter was running late. She should have resisted temptation, but Croix could be really distracting… She couldn't think straight with her kissing her like _that_. She shook the thought away, so that her face wouldn't get red.

"Chario- Professor Ursula?" Chariot stopped and turned to see Akko smirking. "There's something on your neck." She whispered before quickly running to the classroom. Chariot stared at her in confusion, then blushed at the realization.

"This is the most embarrassing day of my life…" She muttered, casting a spell to hide it.

Meanwhile, Croix was trying not to grin at the fact that she was in class, teaching modern magic, and _finally_ wearing her cape.

"I'm sorry that my class has been cancelled recently, but now that I'm back I hope that we work on the future of magic once again!" She announced, sounding way too happy.

One can't tell if it's because she was teaching again, or if it's because she was wearing her cape again.

The students noticed, but were still too heartbroken to be enthusiastic about the class.

"So… Professor, are you and Professor Ursula dating?" One of the students asked, and it was as if a switch inside Croix was activated.

"Yes, we are dating. Isn't she amazing? I dare to say she's the most amazing person in the world! Truly a _magical_ existence. Wouldn't you agree?" She asked and pointed at the student, who in return was about to say something, but decided to just nod when Croix gave her a menacing look and a smile that looked way too sweet… "I knew her ever since she was your age, and I filmed every Shiny Chariot show! Wait, let me show you." She said and looked through her tablet.

"Professor, that won't be necessary…"

And thus, Croix Meridies has spent the entire class period talking about Chariot. Too bad Akko wasn't there.

This long day has finally come to an end, and with the night came an unexpected turn of events.

"Sorry I'm late." Croix said as she walked into Holbrooke's office. She noticed that other professors, including Chariot were there, but there was one intruder and it was… "Diana?" She asked the moment she saw Diana standing before Holbrooke, refusing to turn and look at her.

"Diana, are you sure about leaving Luna Nova?" Holbrooke asked, perplexed. Diana was the top student of Luna Nova, and one could say she was the school's pride. For her to leave like this was saddening news.

Croix's eyes were wide as she processed the information, and when she turned to Chariot, she found her looking as shocked as she was.

"I thought a lot about my decision. I need to do this, for the sake of the Cavendish family." Diana said, barely showing any of her true feelings. She tried not to look at the defeated stares her professors were giving her, and especially not Croix or Chariot. "Thank you for everything." She said, before finally walking away and leaving the room.

Croix looked back at the others before walking away as well. "Diana!" She called for her student, who stopped but still didn't turn to look at her. "Talk to me. Why are you leaving? How can I help you?"

"I can't." Diana said, confusing her professor. "If I talk to you, if I turn and look at you… I might lose my resolve." She confessed and quickly walked away, leaving a speechless Croix behind.

"Diana is leaving Luna Nova?!" Akko asked, both angry and confused. She left her room to look for food but what she found instead was Hannah and Barbara crying and comforting each other in the dining hall. They both told her about Diana leaving the school tonight, but haven't explained anything. All she knew was that Diana received a letter from home, and needed to leave as soon as possible. "How come you're not trying to stop her? Doesn't Diana love the school?"

"Of course she does!" Hannah argued, angrily wiping away her tears. "We couldn't stop her! What makes you think you could?! This is important to Diana, so whatever we say…"

"She can't wait until graduation. It has to be tonight. She needs to become the head of the Cavendish family." Barbara explained as she silently cried.

"Why would she become the head so quickly?" Akko asked, then came to a sad realization as she did so.

"Her parents are dead." Hannah confirmed her thoughts, and Akko found herself feeling sick. Was that why Diana always pushed herself so hard?

"Still… she didn't leave yet, did she?" Akko asked and the moment Barbara nodded, she ran towards Diana's room, then to the tower.

Diana was silently mourning her departure as she stood at the tower, ready to fly away. However, the silence was gone when a certain brunette walked in, huffing and panting. Diana's heart clenched, as she did not want to say goodbye to Akko.

To think that there would come a day where the thought of losing her would bring her so much pain…

"Diana… You're really leaving?" Akko asked, slowly walking towards her.

" _Stay away_." Diana thought, tightening her grip on her broom.

"Are you leaving everyone behind? Is this really the only way?"

" _Please don't_."

"Just when we finally became friends? Is this really the end, Diana?" Akko asked, and when Diana tried to escape and fly away, Akko grasped her arm and made her turn around to meet her. "Why can't it wait? Why is becoming the head of the family so urgent suddenly?" When Diana looked at Akko's eyes, she saw a deep sadness that cut through her heart. This was why she needed to leave in silence, she couldn't bring herself to do this. She couldn't bring herself to hurt Akko. "It's not like you to let things unfinished! You can graduate first, you can-"

"I can't!" Diana pulled her arm away, pretending that the hurt in Akko's eyes did not affect her. "I have to leave Akko, even if it means leaving everything behind." She said as she sat on her broom, and started floating.

"Diana! Just… talk to me!" Akko begged her, only for Diana to answer her with silence and fly away.

Akko clenched her fists, while Lotte and Sucy watched her from behind. They noticed her running in the hallways, so they followed her. Glancing at each other, the two knew what they needed to do.

- **ED** -

Chariot walked towards her room at a slow pace. She kept thinking about Diana, and the way she refused to look at everyone. She could tell that she did not want to leave, and she felt disappointed in herself as a teacher. She should have done something to help her…

Just when she thought about that, she stopped to see Akko angrily walking towards her.

"Professor Ursula! I need your help! Tell me where Diana lives!" Akko said, making the professor stare at her in confusion.

"Eh? Well it's in" Chariot told her the location, but before she could ask her why, the brunette thanked her and ran in the opposite direction. "Oh don't tell me she's… God, she's just like Croix! Too stubborn- Wait…" Chariot face palmed as she realized that Croix might be thinking the same thing as Akko right now. So she sighed, and started heading towards the new moon tower.

Akko ran towards her room, and opened the door ready to pack her things. However, she found everything already packed along with the shiny rod. She looked in confusion at her teammates who just smiled back at her.

"We heard everything." Lotte said, while Sucy handed her the bag and the rod.

"You're going to need these, aren't you?" She said, and the brunette smiled at her friends.

She couldn't ask for better friends.

On another building, Croix took a small bag and a traditional broom for once. She had to give up on the cape for once, it wouldn't feel appropriate to visit the Cavendish in such an outfit, would it?

She noticed Chariot walking inside, and she turned to her smiling. "Perfect timing." She said, as Chariot raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm going to bring Diana back. Would you like any souvenirs?" She asked, then noticed the disapproving look on Chariot's face. "I'm not dying this time, I promise."

"You're not leaving alone." Chariot told her, crossing her arms.

"You do realize that the darkness might take this opportunity and go after Diana? You also do realize that he wants to kill you because you ruined his plans, right?" Croix asked, facing her girlfriend.

"Yes."

"Chariot…"

"I'm going with you. Akko went after her."

"Oh I see… so it's a mission to save our daughters, isn't it?" Croix said thoughtful then realized what she just said when she saw her girlfriend grinning. "WAIT-"

"Our daughters, you say?" Chariot giggled as Croix became a blushing mess.

" _LISTEN-_ "

"We'll discuss this later, but for now… I'm coming with you." Chariot said, determined.

Croix sighed, knowing that it was no use to argue with the red head. She decided to come up with a plan.

"All right then, you're coming with me but not with your human form."

"Eh?"

Ten minutes have passed, and Chariot found herself clinging to Croix's shoulder… as a red cat. Apparently, her girlfriend's GENIUS plan was to have her change her form so that she'd be harder to recognize… It wasn't a bad idea, however… the name that Croix gave her…

"Are you ready, Shiny Cat?" Croix asked as she flew on the broom, ready to enter the leyline. Chariot could only hiss at the name.

"I did not become Shiny Chariot for this."


	19. I'll be there to bring you home

Akko groaned after walking for _miles_ to find the Cavendish mansion only to lose her way. She tried flying but couldn't get far because she still wasn't used to it. Sighing, she stopped walked and decided to take a break. She put her bag on the ground and sat on it, with a frown.

"Duty this, duty that… how am I supposed to make it to the mansion at this rate?" She complained as she started eating some pickled plums. Luckily, she did not upset the leylines this time. After some long silence, her ears picked up on the sound of a car heading her way.

Grinning, she stood up and raised her hand with a sign in the other that had the words 'Wedinbugh please!'

"Hitchhike!" She said looking at the car, only for it to pass her by. She dropped the sign and collapsed, disappointed and worn out. "That's it… I give up." She said, but as the car started going backwards, she stood up with the best smile she could master.

However, when she saw the person in the car… the smile left and was replaced by both annoyance and surprise.

"Oh, it's you…" She said the moment she saw Andrew, who looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you were in need of a ride, but it looks like I was wrong." Andrew said, crossing his arms which made the brunette wave her hands and smile nervously.

"Oh! I meant 'oh! It's Andrew! That really nice guy that I consider a dear friend! A friend who wouldn't mind driving me to the Cavendish mansion!" She faked a laugh, while he sighed.

"It's okay, you don't have to lie."

"Oh, thank God."

That was how Akko found herself sitting in the car, between Andrew and his father. She felt really nervous, mostly because of the fact that she _did_ kind of ruin their party some months ago. She hoped that the man wouldn't recognize her…

Unfortunately…

"I thought you looked familiar but now I know why. You're that witch who ruined my party." Andrew's father said, causing the brunette to sulk in her seat.

" _Please let this ride end soon._ " She thought as she ignored the conversation the son and father were having. It was a really awkward ride, especially because the man beside her was not fond of witches at all. After the conversation finally died down, she turned to Andrew. "You and Diana are related, right? Is that why you're visiting her?"

"No, they invited us for some reason." Andrew answered, resting his face on his palm. "Why are you heading there?"

"I'm going to bring Diana back to school!" Akko said, and smirked when her friend looked at her curious and surprised.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Andrew wondered as he escaped the brunette's unsettling gaze.

 **-ED-**

"Are we there yet?" Shiny Cat asked, then yawned. She was now sitting on Croix's lap, and purposely pulling her claws out and digging them into the woman.

Croix hissed, and let out a deep sigh. Maybe she shouldn't have called her 'shiny cat'.

"We're almost there, Chariot."

"Oh, Chariot? I thought I was Shiny Cat."

"Chariot, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you started dating me. You can't stay mad at the name- CHARIOT!" Croix yelled as she felt the 'shiny' claws in her knee.

"Are we there yet?"

"Oh my God, I hope we're close…" Croix muttered, hoping to escape the wrath of the shiny Cat.

While the two flew around, mostly to check the area for any dangers, Akko and Andrew arrived at the Cavendish mansion.

Diana who was mounting her horse to clear her mind noticed the car arriving, and a certain brunette getting out of it. She was surprised at the sight, but then couldn't help but sigh. She should have expected her to do that. She was Akko after all…

The brunette walked in along with Andrew and his father. The mansion was _huge_ , and she didn't expect anything smaller and yet it surprised her. She gasped, while Andrew smiled. He wondered how she would have reacted if she saw the mansion in its old glory.

He then frowned when he saw Daryl, Diana's aunt along with her twin daughters. These women always made him feel uneasy.

"Oh, lord Hanbridge! I'm glad you answered our invitation! We have a lot to talk about!" Daryl said with the fakest smile Andrew has ever seen, and the moment she turned to him, he tried his best not to show his dislike of her. "Andrew! You're here as well! And… Who are you?" She asked the moment she looked at Akko.

"I'm Diana's friend!" Akko said proudly, while the woman eyed her suspiciously.

"Is that so? Which family are you from?" Daryl asked and before Akko could answer, another witch entered the scene and answered in her place.

"She's from the Meridies family." Everyone turned to see Croix at the doorway, with Shiny Cat standing beside her. "I'm sorry for my sudden arrival, I sent my… niece Akko so she can talk to Diana. However, now that I am here, I can talk to you about important matters." She said, picking the woman's interest.

"Oh? You said you're a Meridies? Could it be that you're the famous Croix Meridies?" Daryl inquired as she approached the lilac haired witch.

"That's right."

"Oh! I heard so many great things about you! Do you mind sharing some of your achievements with us?" One of the twins asked with clasped hands while the other nodded. However, the two heard a cat hissing at them.

"What an ugly cat…" They said making Croix clear her throat.

"OH? Is that so? I find my familiar very skilled and smart. In fact, I couldn't find a better one if I traveled the whole world." Croix said, trying not to let her anger escape through her tone. "I don't appreciate you insulting her." Chariot just stared at her, not knowing if she should be flattered or really worried because Croix looked like she was ready to commit a murder.

"So that's Croix Meridies from the newspapers." Andrew commented. "She looks good for someone her age." He muttered to the brunette jokingly but Chariot and Croix ended up hearing him.

"Oh?!" Croix turned to him and was about to start a fight. "Someone _my_ age you say? That's ironic because the moment I saw you I thought you were forty or something."

"FORTY?!"

"Well, you do look kind of old in that suit." Akko commented with a chuckle while the young man looked really offended.

"That was not necessary." Andrew cleared his throat and fixed his tie. "All I did was give a compliment."

"The only compliment you're getting boy is that your strange hair style looks somewhat original." Croix sent her insult to him and it stabbed him right through his pride. Everyone decided to keep their mouth shuts because they could feel killing intentions coming from the woman, even Andrew's father kept silent. The hall remained tense for a moment until another person walked in with a scowl on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked, getting different reactions from everyone. Akko and Croix were happy to see her, Andrew just sighed as he tried to mend his broken pride, and Daryl just smirked.

"Oh, Diana! I just happened to have some business with your aunt, please don't mind me." Croix said, smiling at the sight of her daughter- student. She then turned to Daryl. "I see that you have some company, looks like my timing is a bit horrible, but it's an important matter we need to discuss."

"Oh, that's fine!" Daryl waved her hand with a smile. "You can stay the night! I would love to hear about your inventions! However, I hope you don't mind me spending some time with my guests right now. The servants will guide you to our guest room!" She said then walked away with the others, leaving the two professors and their two students.

Akko then walked to Croix with the brightest smile ever.

"Professor Croix! I didn't know you were my long lost aunt!" Akko said, happily then bent down to shiny cat while ignoring Croix's protest. "Your familiar is really cute! I have a cat back at home! I can show you the best spots to pet her!"

"The best spots…?" Croix asked blankly, while her Cat hissed at her.

"What are you all doing here?! I thought I made myself clear!" Diana said, crossing her arms. "I figured that Akko wouldn't respect my wishes, but to think you would do that as well, professor… I'm honestly disappointed." She said, looking away.

"If you really thought that… then you don't know me at all, Diana." Croix said as her smirk left her face. Her emerald eyes looked for blue ones, but the only reaction she got was Diana's hands tightening their grips on her arms.

She wouldn't admit it… She wouldn't dare say it… but seeing Croix like that and telling her that made her feel…

She couldn't really explain it, but it made her feel warm. However, she wouldn't admit it because not only would it bring back terrible memories, but it would also make her resolve falter.

"Anyway, Maybe you and Akko can chat a little? I have some work to do later, so I'd like to rest a little for now." The lilac haired witch suggested before leaving with one of the servants.

The two young witches found themselves staring at each other in silence. Diana sighed and started to walk away, and then brunette followed her. Akko didn't say a word. She still felt kind of upset that Diana left that way and wouldn't talk to her. At the same time, she couldn't say anything because she was too busy observing her surroundings. The mansion was truly fascinating to her. One of the servants followed them, she looked older than the others, by the way she was looking at Diana, she guessed that she was worried about her.

She couldn't blame her… Akko had a hunch that Croix did not come here just to bring Diana back.

"I thought I made it clear that I couldn't stay at Luna Nova, and yet you still followed me. Unbelievable!" The prodigy expressed her annoyance, making Akko frown in return.

"Well, what's unbelievable is that you're leaving the school even though you know that your life is still in danger!" Akko argued, making her and the woman stop to look at her. "We made a promise, Diana! I promised that I'd be here for you! Why are you taking something like that so lightly?" She said as she started to let out all her frustration with her friend. All she did was hide her feelings, act as if she knew what's best and push her away! That wasn't the kind of friendship she wanted.

"I have worked my whole life so I could do what I came here to do! You wouldn't understand that! You aren't even looking for the words like you're meant to do! If you had the slightest sense of duty then you would know!"

"So you're blaming _me_ now?! With everything happening, who has the time to look for them when everyone around me is being attacked by the force of evil! If you don't care what happens to you, it doesn't mean I don't!"

"I am DONE discussing this! You're going to spend the night here and leave in the morning!"

"But-"

"Lady Diana…" Diana's sternness faded away as she looked at the woman who stood by her side ever since her mother died. "What does this girl mean about your life being in danger?" She asked, clearly worried and scared.

- **ED** -

"The nerves of these people… How dare he call me old? If only there were no witnesses I would…" Croix kept complaining as she pet shiny cat, making her purr. The witch stopped for a moment and looked down at the cat sitting on her lap, realizing what just happened, shiny cat transformed into an embarrassed looking Chariot. "Did you just purr…?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Chariot avoided the question and looked away, trying to hide her blush. Because the two were in the guest room, she was able to regain her true form. Keeping it for too long was draining her magic. "So, what were you saying?" She asked, in an attempt to make the other woman forget what just happened.

"Oh… yeah." Croix said, blinking. "How dare he say that about me? Chariot… Do I look old? Please be honest with me… Could it be that his words have another meaning? Do I look terrible? DO I LOOK-"

"Croix you're fine! You look great!" Chariot reassured her. "We need to focus on protecting Diana!" She said, making her girlfriend remember another unpleasant subject.

"I don't like any of these witches! Who do they think they are? I don't know how they act towards Diana but what I know is that I don't want them near her! ESPECIALLY THE TWINS-"

Chariot could only sigh at this. Seeing Croix so worked up was a rare sight that she hasn't seen since they were children.

"You know what? After all of this is over, we should adopt Diana." Croix suggested and crossed her arms huffing, while Chariot stared at her and blushed at the implication behind her statement. The lilac haired raised an eyebrow and was about to ask her, but fortunately for Chariot, one of the servants knocked on the door and told Croix that Daryl was waiting for her.

Chariot transformed back into shiny cat and tried not to think too much about the fact that Croix accidently proposed marriage without knowing so.

"So, you said you had something to discuss, didn't you?" Daryl asked, sitting in her office as Croix sat before her, on one of the chairs.

The office was fancier than the halls, which made the lilac haired witch wish she could smash everything out of spite. Shiny Cat was sitting on her lap, which reminded her not to do anything stupid.

"Actually, it's about Diana… She left last night without warning, I'm not here to discuss that or her performance at school, but what I'm discussing is her own safety." Croix said, and noticed a slight change in Daryl's expression. Whether it was worry or something else, she did not care.

"Are you saying that my niece is in danger?" Daryl asked carefully.

"I am sure you've heard of the thing called 'Darkness.'"

- **ED** -

Hours have passed since then and everyone found themselves at the dining room. Croix was glaring at Andrew, the latter was nervously adjusting his tie. Beside him was Akko who was trying to eat properly but ended up causing a mess out of it. Diana was silently eating her food while glaring at Akko and the mess she made.

The dinner went by smoothly until the Cavendishes started talking. They started showing old things that were passed through generations of their family, and Croix noticed how Diana tensed at the shameless display.

They were selling the history of the family, and while Croix wasn't the most traditional witch in the world, she always thought that progress could only be made by looking at the past.

"None of these things interest me, I believe this was a waste of time." Andrew's father said as he cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

"We have more! Look at this! The scroll of Beatrix the affectionate. One of the nine olde witches!" Daryl said and summoned the scroll, making Diana gasp in disbelief. "This is our most precious piece!"

"WHAT? ONE OF THE NINE OLDE WITCHES?!" Akko yelled, making Andrew spit his coffee.

Croix however, felt herself getting stabbed to the hearts. The nine olde witches… she used to look up to them, to wish she would become as great as them…

"I told you that all this magic nonsense does not interest me-"

"Is that so, Lord Hanbridge?" Croix intervened. "It's true that magic might seem pointless with the progress of technology, but have you ever thought about mixing both?" She asked, and noticed that she did peek his interest.

"Oh? And how could that work?" He asked and raised his eyebrows, while everyone looked confused.

Croix smirked, then pulled one of her cube from her belt and made them change their shapes into different things. "This is one of the things I invented, cubes that change shape and can imitate something based on the emotions. This one has been the first mix of magic and technology. It works even without a sorcerer's stone thanks to a router I created. One of the drawbacks of magic in this age is its limited use in certain areas, however, a router fixes this problem completely by giving access anywhere you go." She started explaining, while Daryl and the twins could only stare at her dumbfounded. They were the ones supposed to show off their things, not HER. "When fixing things, magic can be slow compared to machines, however, it can restore the object to its old shape, or even make it newer. At times of war, the people couldn't have survived without the witches, specifically, the Cavendish family. Imagine all of our current knowledge and technology mixed with magic, that would create more opportunities, don't you think?" She finished. Diana's rage seemed to fade as she looked at the woman with… surprise? Admiration?

She never expected the person who seemed to focus so much on the future and present of magic, to look into the past, and not any past, her family's past.

Andrew's father huffed then smiled, a bit impressed. "I have to admit, I expected you to be like those old witches, but I'm surprised. While I'm still not on board, you bring up some interesting points. If you can make the two combine, then I might change my view on the purpose of magic."

"I like to think I don't have a narrow mind. If I don't look at all the possibilities, then I can't make any meaningful progress." Croix said with a smirk. Convincing the witches at Luna Nova about the SSS wasn't something to be proud of because they were idiots, convincing this stubborn man however, was doing wonders to her ego.

"That wasn't half bad… However, I must go. I have work to take care of." He said and stood up, glancing at his son before walking away. Andrew just sighed and followed his father. The two left the room despite Daryl's protests. Croix just stared at the woman with a raised eyebrow and a widened smirk.

The moment the two left, Diana stood up, slamming her hands on the table. Akko was taken back, as well as Shiny Cat who was sitting on her lap. The cat jumped back into Croix's arms, who frowned.

"Don't you have any pride left, Aunt?!" Diana exclaimed, her anger coming back as quick as it left. Akko has never seen her friend so angry and shaken, and she found herself scared from the intense look in her eyes. "You're selling precious treasures that were passed from generation to another… How could you taint the Cavendish name?" She asked, making her aunt scoff.

"Tell me Diana, does your pride bring food to this table? You're just like your mother!" The aunt said, waving her hand dismissively. They have had this conversation too many times and she grew sick of it. "I'm doing my best to keep this family standing, what are _you_ doing aside from sticking to your so called pride and worship magic that is no longer useful?"

"That is exactly why I'm here. Tonight, I will become the head of the Cavendish family!" Diana announced in front of everyone.

"Is this really what you want, Diana?" Croix asked, as she stood outside, next to her student. Shiny Cat was hiding underneath them, on the edge so she can listen to their conversation. After her announcement, she left the room and everyone else in a daze, Croix however, decided to follow her and speak to her.

"It doesn't matter whether I want it or not. It is my duty." Diana answered, crossing her arms and staring into the distance. Croix just sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She noticed that the prodigy did not want to look at her.

"Try telling me that while looking into my eyes, Diana." She said, and felt the girl tense. "You're passionate about magic, and if you didn't care about going to school, you wouldn't have continued to especially with the fact that you're already a powerful witch." She said, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Tell me, what is your true reason? You do realize that you can become the head of the family, and continue to study as well. You of all people are capable of doing that."

"Being the head of a family isn't easy."

"It isn't, but this you we're talking about."

"Don't use flattery as a way of convincing, professor."

"I'm not. I'm just stating the facts."

Diana didn't move. She kept staring away, avoiding her teacher's gaze. The latter decided to look away as well, at the night sky, where seven stars used to reside.

When was the last time she actually stared at the sky? Ever since the rod rejected her, she hasn't really _looked_ at it. She would glance every now and then, but never really see its beauty. Now that she thought about it, Diana was like one of those stars that shone brighter than the rest. Those stars however, tend to disappear quickly.

Croix didn't want that for her, she wanted to protect her. She wanted to make sure her light wouldn't fade.

"You probably want me to leave, but I won't. I care too much about your safety to do so." Croix said, finally making Diana look her way. "Whatever makes you happy, I'll accept it. Right now however, I know that this isn't what you want."

"I… have no explanation and no excuse for what I felt back then." Diana's expression turned to one of guilt and anguish. "Even if it's the manipulation of the darkness."

"Tell me, Diana. You can trust me." The lilac haired witch put her hand on her shoulder to reassure her, but it only made her feel worse. It made the guilt more painful…

"I blamed Shiny Chariot for my mother's death." Diana finally admitted, and took a step back, avoiding Croix's shocked face. The latter felt an intense pain in her chest coming from the subject of their conversation, who was listening to every word they were saying. "I no longer do… However, I can't look at her without feeling guilty. I blamed her because she couldn't restore magic that could have saved my mother. I had no right to blame her, but I did anyway." She said, clutching her arm. She couldn't look up and meet the other's witch's gaze. She just couldn't… "I have to go, the ritual will start soon." She said quickly before walking away at a fast pace.

Croix did not follow her this time. She only stared with shock, and pain that wasn't hers. She turned to see Chariot in her human form with hands clutched before her chest.

"I'm fine." Chariot said quickly as her girlfriend started to walk towards her. She found herself wrapped into a hug, and she returned it, knowing that her pain got through to the other witch. "I won't blame myself for things I have no control over… not anymore." She said, trying to reassure both herself, and Croix.

"I'm sorry." Croix apologized as she pulled away.

"What are you apologizing for?" Chariot asked with a small and sad smile. "I'm actually happy that Diana seems to trust you, and that you are looking after her." She took Croix's hands and said. "You've changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The lilac haired witch asked, and the red head chuckled at her confusion.

Croix was willing to make bonds with people other than her. She didn't realize it yet.

"Shouldn't we follow her?" She asked, letting her go. "I don't trust her aunt. I have a feeling she would try to stop her."

"I don't trust her either. One of us needs to follow her, while the other stays here." Croix answered. "As much as I hate asking you for it, you should be the one following her. I have to stay here, in case he…"

"What? What if he actually appears? Wouldn't it be better if I stay with you?" Chariot argued, even though she knew it would be in vain.

"I'll be fine. The moment I call for help, he'll leave. Don't forget that he's weakened. Besides, if he sees you, it will only make him angrier." Croix answered, and patted the red head's head to reassure her. The latter did not like this, but it was their only option. The Cavendish were here, so if he appears, maybe they could help. However, if she stays outside and Daryl tries to hurt Diana, she wouldn't be able to protect her.

Sighing, Chariot hugged Croix. "Stay safe."

"You too." Croix said, holding her tighter before letting her go.

She took a deep breath, and rested on the balcony, watching her surroundings. Now that she was alone, with nothing to think about, her thoughts went back to one place.

The darkness.

If he comes, she would have to try and hold him back. She did not have enough power to beat him, but she could at least stop him from possessing Diana.

She could _hopefully_ do something… That was what she thought, until her hand went to her heart and gripped the fabric of her shirt.

In the matter of seconds, she found herself struggling to catch her breath. Every breath she took was short and raged and she was left panting. Her heart was beating faster and faster and she could hear its loud pounding in her heart.

What went wrong? She was fine a minute ago, she was just thinking about the…

That was when she realized, that this was the result of her fear. The fear she has been hiding a little too well.

She was _scared_ , terrified of the thought that she would have to meet him again and face him.

She knew better than anyone, what he was capable of… the manipulation, the cruelty… she has seen it all through her own eyes and committed it with her own hands.

A chill ran through her skin, and sweat dripped down her forehead. She looked into the distance, and all she saw was…

She lost the ability to breathe, and she could've sworn her heart stopped beating.

All she saw was red demonic eyes staring back at her.


	20. Dreamer

"Do you really want this, Diana? It's not too late to go back!" Akko said as she and Andrew followed Diana, who was on her way to perform her ritual.

She wore a black dress and a blue cloak. She didn't even look at them, and kept walking.

For how long would she walk? She did not know. She only knew that she had a duty to fulfill and it did not matter how she felt or what she wanted, she just needed to keep walking.

"Perhaps you should listen to her first. She came all this way for you." Andrew said, and the brunette smiled, grateful for his help.

"I don't care about anyone's opinion. This has nothing to do with you."

"Diana!" Akko tried to reason, but her friend ignored her and kept walking. She stopped, and helplessly watched her.

Maybe this was what she really wanted…? Maybe Akko was just holding her back?

"Akko?" Andrew stood beside her, noticing her somber expression.

The brunette just looked down, silent. Her fists clenched, but she did not make any more moves to stop Diana. Did their friendship matter so little to her that she didn't even care what she had to say?

Sighing, she walked away with Andrew the moment Diana stepped inside the door.

As they left, someone else tried to reach that door. Shiny cat was trying to reach the room, but unfortunately, she was held back by… The spaghetti twins as Croix would call them. They were walking by, and she had nowhere to hide.

"Hey, do you think mama took care of Diana?" The first asked while the other shrugged.

"She probably did. We can't have a child boss us around. Not after what her mother did to this family." The second twin answered, making Shiny Cat freeze in her hiding spot.

Her red fur ignited into a fierce flame startling them. The flame was no longer fur. It became wild blazing hair, and what stood before them was not a cat but a furious Chariot.

The twins shrieked because they could have sworn the woman standing before them was a demon.

"What did you do to Diana?" She asked, her low tone barely containing her anger.

The two could only gulp. Perhaps they shouldn't have discussed their plans where everyone could hear.

"We don't know what mama planned, but she'll only stop her from continuing! She wouldn't hurt her!"

"Yeah! Mama cares about Diana!"

"Personally, I find that hard to believe." Chariot said, pointing her wand at them. She created a rope tying them and taped their mouths.

She knew that she just took a huge risk and probably made herself the Cavendish family's enemy, but she didn't care. All what mattered to her was Diana's safety, and so, she started running to find her.

She suddenly stopped, and her hand shot to her heart, grasping the fabric of her uniform. Something was tugging at her heartstrings. She felt anxious, scared, and she was out of breath. Her heart had a golden light for a brief moment before it disappeared, signaling the effects of the spell.

She turned, tightening her grip. Why would Croix feel that way?

Why would she even be that scared?

Unless…

Could it be that he was there? Could it be that Croix was facing him on her own?

She was about to go back to her, only to stop again. If she were to go back to Croix, she won't be able to help Diana. If she saved Diana, that would mean Croix facing the darkness alone.

Who should she save? What choice should she make?

With that thought, Chariot stood conflicted.

 **-ED-**

Croix steadied herself and took a deep breath. With a flicker of her wand, her broom was summoned, and she gripped it with shaky hands. She then flew towards the tree, and she never flew so unsteady before… Even the beating of her heart almost seemed irregular with how fast it was.

She couldn't stop herself from going.

Not when she can't stop thinking about all the damage he has done.

She was furious. He ruined everything, took everything away from her. Now, he was after Diana as well. She couldn't let him take away her future as well.

He would have to do it over her dead body.

" **To think that we would meet again, foolish witch.** " She heard and stopped immediately. She quickly turned around, searching, and froze the moment red haunting eyes faced her. " **I thought I killed you.** " The darkness said, and she felt her blood run cold upon hearing that disgusting voice again.

Croix forced a smile and stared right into his eyes.

"I'd love to break to you that I'm immune to death."

" **Is that so**?" The darkness's voice held some amusement. He flew slowly around the witch, circling around her. " **I can kill you right now… Or, you can help me. I must admit that you had to be a strong witch to hold me back for so long. Even if that child has so much potential, she might not be as good as you.** " He said, getting closer to her. Despite the fear in her heart, she did not flinch as his eyes bore into her soul once again. " **Help me unlock the Grand Trsikelion. That was your dream, wasn't it?** "

Her… dream?

Her dream was to become a great witch like the Nine Olde witches… No, it was to become greater than them.

She did not just wish to live up to everyone's expectations, she wished to exceed them.

She wished to bring magic back to its old glory. She wished for it to become stronger than ever, because she couldn't imagine the world without it.

She couldn't imagine it after seeing a young girl perform it and bring beauty to it. And so, the memory of a young red head being startled and looking at her as if she caught her doing something shameful came to mind. Red eyes that were much softer than the ones staring back at her at the current moment. Eyes that loved magic, and that love influenced her as well.

How could she forget something so important? Between all the guilt and self-loathing, she forgot something essential about herself.

Croix Meridies was a dreamer… no, she has always been one, and will remain as one.

It was ironic how the darkness tried to deceive her, and instead lit up a flame in her heart.

"You're right. It _is_ my dream, and that is why I can't let you have it." She stated, surprising him. She quickly pulled her wand, blasting magic at him and making him pull away. She felt so much satisfaction from seeing him angry.

" **You…! This was your last chance! This time I will make sure you're dead for good!** "

"Good luck doing that!" Croix yelled at him while pulling her cubes.

The darkness changed his form into a gigantic red eyed raven before heading towards the witch. The latter used her cubes as shield that only managed to block him for a second before he cut through it. That second was enough for Croix to use more cubes and shape them into a monster that would rush towards the raven and eat it.

The darkness once again went through it, but when he finally escaped, he saw Croix flying away so he followed her. The raven flew around the trees, trying to catch the witch. He angrily let out a cry that destroyed some of the trees and was targeted at the lilac haired witch. To his frustration, she escaped.

Croix smirked as she escaped almost every attack he sent at her. She didn't win the broom relay with luck. In fact, she was one of Luna Nova's fastest witches. There was another reason why she was feeling smug though.

She stopped flying and turned back at the darkness. Pulling her modern wand, it only took one click to trap him in one place.

While she was 'running' away, she spread her cubes around the forest, in a full circle. Once he was in the right place, she active the cubes and had them all trap him in a magic circle. She knew however, that he wouldn't be so easy to beat so she kept her guard.

" **You never learn, do you? As long as humans exist, I will exist and feed on their hatred. The magic that you claim to be yours will always be tainted, and so will you.** " He said, trying to provoke her, but she only stared at him annoyed. " **You can never achieve anything, Meridies.** " He added, and broke the circle around him, causing a strong wave of air.

Croix shielded herself with her arms from the wind, and in a matter of seconds, she felt a sharp pain in her side, and blood pouring out from the wound.

She quickly pressed a hand to her side to decrease the blood loss, and glared at him.

 **-ED-**

Akko and Andrew walked silently through the mansion's empty halls. They young man has been eying his friend for a while now. Ever since they met, he hasn't seen her this sad before, and she certainly was not the silent type.

She walked with her shoulders slouched over, and her face looking down. Ever her small pony tail was down.

He looked at closely, and touched it due to curiosity.

"Hey stop that!" Akko pulled away and glared, while her friend smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh, so you _do_ speak. And here I thought you lost your voice." Andrew teased her, but the girl only frowned and kept walking. "You're still upset about Diana? I didn't know you two were friends."

"I thought we were friends, but looks like our friendship doesn't matter to her." Akko said, sighing. After everything they went through, she expected her to at least listen. All she did was push her away again and again.

Maybe Akko misread this as friendship, and Diana was merely tolerating her.

"I don't understand witches or their obsession with this outdated magic, but…" Andrew stopped walking, and started recalling his memories of the times he spent at the mansion. "Come to think of it, I think Diana trained so much when we were young because she thought she could save her mother." He stated, and his face grew somber. He didn't know her mother that much because she was bed ridden, but in the few times he interacted with her, he came to like the kind woman.

Akko stopped walking as well, and stared at him with sad eyes.

Did Diana feel guilty for not being able to help her mother…?

"She trained from day to night without rest. And when her mother died… Diana couldn't use her magic for a while." Andrew told his friend, who in return, looked down. It was as if she got ran over by a truck upon hearing his words. "Right now, she's acting the same way as back then. This must be very important to her. She's not trying to ignore you, she needs to do this." Andrew said, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You're right. I'm being selfish, aren't I?" Akko chuckled, feeling a little relieved. Still, she felt sad about what Diana had to go through as a child.

"When are you not selfish?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Akko stopped, when she heard some muffled voices from behind the corner. They both exchanged a look before walking towards the noise, and finding the Cavendish twins tied up.

They ran towards them and uncovered their mouths, first.

"What happened here?" Akko asked, as she worked on untying them.

"A crazy red head tied us!"

"A red head?" Akko stopped for a second. "Shiny Cat?"

"NO! WELL… YES THE CAT TURNED INTO A WOMAN!"

Akko stared for a moment, as the dots starting matching in her mind. A red cat, called shiny cat came with Croix. Croix did not have a familiar… Shiny Cat sounds like Shiny Chariot…

"CHARIOT IS A CAT?!" Akko yelled, causing Andrew to face palm.

After a while, they finally got the whole story from the twins. It was Andrew who made them talk because the brunette was too busy convincing herself that Chariot was in fact a cat.

"Diana is in danger?" Akko asked carefully, hoping to hear otherwise. Daryl sabotaged the ritual, and Chariot found out and went to help Diana. All of that happened while she was sulking and questioning their friendship. What kind of friend was she?

"No! Mama wouldn't hurt her!"

"She already did. She betrayed her, and that is more than enough to hurt her." Andrew said, clenching his fists. The girls almost looked guilty, but he was having none of it.

"We have to help her!" Akko said and immediately started running in the opposite direction.

Andrew was surprised and was about to follow her, until he heard a loud noise coming from outside.

 **-ED-**

Meanwhile, Chariot was running down the stairs, racing against time so she can reach Diana. She couldn't think about anything, except for her safety at the moment.

She had to choose between saving Croix or Diana, and she chose Diana because she had to believe.

She had to believe in Croix. Croix trusted her to help Diana, and that was what she was going to do.

That was why, she needed to put all her faith in her.

She finally arrived before the door, startling Anna who was guarding it.

"Who are you?!" The woman stood alarmed, and walked in front of the door, shielding it.

Chariot panted, putting a hand on her aching and racing heart. How was she supposed to explain this to her? She didn't even see her because she was in her cat form.

"I… I'm Diana's teacher." She said, thankful for the fact that she had her uniform on. "Please let me in, Diana's life is in danger!"

"What are you saying? I was told to guard the door and not let anyone ruin the ritual!"

"Are you sure no one did? Because someone else in this house has full access to that area." Chariot said, making the woman frown and look in confusion. "I don't care if you believe me or not! But I have to save my student!" Chariot said, walking past the protesting woman, and trying to push the door with all her power.

"Stop! Those who interrupt the ritual will be cursed!" Anna tried to stop her, but Chariot already opened the door and started running forward.

She kept running and praying that both Diana and Croix would be fine. Her heart was racing, her thoughts were clouding… She couldn't focus, so she just relied on her instincts.

Chariot suddenly stopped and her hand immediately went to her side as she felt an intense pain coming over her. She fell on one knee, trying to resist the pain. It felt as if her side got cut and she was bleeding. The feeling of blood dripping off her skin, along with fear and pain…

She soon realized that this pain was something Croix was going through. She let out a shaky breath, and tried to push every bad thought from her mind.

Now she was sure of it. He was there.

She was suddenly reminded of cold rain drops on her skin, and blood on her hands.

She snapped out of the memory when she heard Diana's voice in the distance, she couldn't make what she was saying, but it looked like she was in distress. Chariot painfully closed her eyes, then opened them again and ran towards the sound.

She suddenly jumped away as a snake launched towards her. She pulled her wand, but the snake coiled back to another witch. Daryl stared at her with an amused smile, and next to her was an unconscious Diana with another snake wrapped around her.

"I knew something was up with that cat." Daryl started, and Chariot could only glare at her with gritted teeth. "What is happening here does not concern you, so could you spare me the trouble and leave?"

"You're willing to hurt your niece, just for power? Is that all she is to you?!" Chariot asked, and the woman's smile disappeared.

"I am doing this for the sake of the Cavendish family. If she's anything like her mother, she'll only doom us, trying to _help_ people." Daryl answered with a scowl. "That was why her mother died. I'm not letting my niece take the same road."

"Is that your excuse? Have you even considered how she would feel about this?"

"Sometimes, you have to do terrible things to protect others." Daryl said, pulling her wand, and sending her snake after her.

Chariot knew how it feels to have someone make sacrifices for her sake without considering how she would feel about that…

That's was why she couldn't walk away and abandon Diana.

She shot at the snake, and ran right towards Diana in hopes to free her. Of course, she did not expect Daryl to let her do that. The latter used a spell, making the ground's shape become deformed. She planned to trap the red head, but luckily she was quick to jump forward, avoiding it. She shot right at Daryl's feet, creating a light that would blind the woman for a second, allowing her to reach Diana.

She tried to pull the snake away from her without it biting her. If she were to use her magic and shoot it, that might hurt her student. Fortunately, she managed to pull it away and catch Diana in her arms. Turning quickly, she shot at the snake but missed. Now, she had both familiars after her _and_ Daryl.

Daryl pointed her wand at her, with both snakes at her side. The red head only held Diana closer to her, and pointed back, ready to counter whatever she throws at her.

The witch was about to throw everything at her, that was until…

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She heard and looked up to see a small elephant about to land on her and her familiars. She was too slow to react, and ended being a victim to it. The elephant transformed back to its original form. Akko sighed in relief and tried to step away from the knocked down woman. She started running towards them. "Are you okay?" She asked, but little did she know that one of the snakes was right behind her. It attacked, and for the first time since the fight started, its fangs dug into human skin.

Akko gasped, turning to see Chariot being bitten by the familiar. She quickly put Diana down and jumped right behind Akko to protect her. She used a spell on the snake, putting it to sleep, then fell on her knees, gripping her arm.

 **-ED-**

" **This is what 'your magic' led to. Failure.** " The darkness spoke, as Croix gripped her wound.

She glared at him, suddenly feeling weaker. Something was eating her inside, and she didn't know what it was. Her wound couldn't have caused that.

"Magic isn't made for killing or hurting others… Magic is meant to make the world a better place." Croix managed to speak, despite the intense pain. "You can never understand that."

" **Will your magic save that poor girl? I don't think so. I will make her my puppet, and when I find that so called chosen one… I will have my revenge.** " He said, mockingly, and Croix felt her insides burn and her eyes widen.

"You won't." Croix said, looking down at her hand. "You won't take anything away from me anymore."

" **What do you intend to? You're weak**."

"No." Croix took a deep breath, and looked at him. He wasn't going to steal anything from her. Not Chariot, not Diana, or Akko, or her dream. Nothing. "I'm stronger than you!" She yelled, pointing her hand at him, as she felt strong magic go through her arm and reach her palm. She shot a great amount of green fire at him, surprising him and hurting him at the same time.

" **WHAT?!** "

"I took something from you as well!"

" **You! This isn't done yet! You can't stop my plans! They are already set in motion. I came here to do what I needed to.** " He said. The fire was burning him, hurting him. It was something so rare that it made him want to destroy anything around him.

But not now. Now, he needed to go.

Croix watched as he disappeared. She groaned, and looked at her palm. There was a burn mark on it. Then, she felt herself falling down, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Her body was failing her, and she used the last amount of magic she had to ease her fall.

"Damn it…" She said, trying to lift herself up. She used every bit of energy in her body to crawl. She wasn't about to give up. Not when Diana needed her. She had to get there… She had to… and yet, her body failed her.

She had no more power left, just a burning sensation in her body. It almost felt like… poison.

She lost consciousness and bled, as green fire lit up her surroundings.


	21. Modern and Traditional magic

Andrew stood over the two witches to make sure they wouldn't do anything. There was no need to do it though because they were tied and probably couldn't use magic in their current state.

He let out a deep breath and walked to the balcony. He was supposed to come with his father for a dinner then leave, but of course he was caught up with something concerning witches. Every time he's met with Atsuko Kagari, things take a different turn.

When he stepped outside, he expected to find some fresh air and relax, however, what he was met with was the complete opposite.

He didn't understand what came over him, but he saw a shadowy figure flying and a person –a witch he assumed- in the sky with it. The monster wasn't looking at him, but Andrew could notice the red glint and he forgot how to breathe.

He grasped his chest and fell on one knee, feeling an intense weight dropping on him. He was suddenly terrified. The fear was crawling on his skin like a snake waiting to poison him and eat away his insides.

He felt so small, so weak… And he had no idea why.

However, that didn't last for long, because a green fire came out of nowhere, surrounding the trees, and touching the monster, causing it to disappear.

The weight was gone so suddenly that it almost felt as if his soul left its vessel. He panted, and closed his eyes, before opening them again.

He managed to stand up, but his body was still shaking from what he experience.

But he couldn't think of that now, because he saw someone fall when that fire happened.

He did the first thing he could think of, and it was freeing the twins.

"What happened?" One of them asked as he loosened the ropes, allowing them to free themselves.

"There's a fire outside and someone stuck in it!" He quickly said then ran to the balcony. Fortunately, they didn't ask any more questions and followed him.

They brought their brooms, and he sat behind one of them, and gulped as he felt his feet leave the ground, then let out a yelp when the broom moved forward, too quick for his liking.

He needs a break from witches, that's for sure.

 **-ED-**

Croix groaned, and tried to push herself up, but she didn't have any energy left. She blacked out for a minute or two, and her side was still bleeding.

There was the distant feeling of poison in her veins, and she could tell it belonged to Chariot. Something must have happened to her, and she feared that Diana's life was in danger as well.

She breathed in and out, even though it hurt like hell, and stood up, only to take a step and fall again. She yelled in pain as her wounded side hit a rock, and bit her arm, trying to suppress whatever cries that might escape her lips. Her side was throbbing, and there was a loud ringing in her head. But, She started crawling slowly, because she couldn't afford to stop moving. She couldn't stop when they needed her.

She had to get to them, she _had_ to.

She couldn't lose anything or anyone again. She couldn't go through that pain again.

It doesn't matter how much she would bleed, or tear herself apart. She _had_ to reach them. She

Tree branches started to fall, and the fire she caused started to catch up to her. She tried to crawl faster, but her body couldn't only take so much before it would collapse, and when it finally did, she heard a couple of voices, but her vision was too blurry, that she couldn't see the faces, and she was too dazed to recognize the voices.

"It's Meridies! Get her on a broom!"

"She's bleeding!"

Andrew kneeled down, before carefully pulling the witch up and trying not to worsen her state. With the help of the twins, they got her on a broom, and they used their magic to stop the fire.

"Green fire? What happened here?"

"We should heal her first! We can ask the questions later!" Andrew yelled as he watched over the older woman. His anxious face turned into confusion when he heard the witch talking in her unconscious state.

"Chariot… Diana… I have to get to them…" She said, and he started to wonder if she was regaining her consciousness.

"Please…"

That was all he heard from her before she completely left

 **-ED-**

Chariot breathed in and out as she forced herself to get up and walk to her student. Her side was throbbing and her vision was failing her. She almost fell if it weren't for Akko catching her by the arm.

"You got hurt… because of me…" Akko muttered, still in disbelief. It all happened so fast. She came here to protect them, but in the end, she ended up being the one protected. She was so disappointed in herself, and fortunately, her teacher noticed.

Chariot put a hand on her head and softly stroked her hair.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She smiled, but the pain caused it to look more like a grimace. "Thank you for saving us, it would have been hard to protect Diana and fight at the same time." She reassured her student, who only looked back conflicted.

"But… I wish I could have been more helpful…"

"You _are_ helpful, but remember that it is my duty as your teacher to protect you. Don't ever feel bad about the risks I take, okay?" The red head asked, and Akko nodded, still conflicted, but looking less guilty.

She helped Chariot walk towards Diana, and when they reached her, they bent down, and Chariot was about to put her hands on her shoulders and shake her, but hesitated.

Perhaps… she shouldn't touch her. Diana must hate her, and she didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She had every right to despise her. After all, she lost the shiny rod, just because she was too scared and reckless.

It pained her to think that her student would feel that way towards her, but it was nothing compared to how happy she would feel to see Diana safe and content.

Even if it meant watching her from a distance.

It was the least she could do after shattering her dreams.

"Chariot-sensei? Are you okay?" Akko asked, glancing between her teacher and her friend. One was poisoned, the other was unconscious, and here she was sitting between them, not knowing who to worry about more.

Her teacher only nodded, but didn't dare to touch the prodigy, so Akko did instead.

She shook her by the shoulders, calling her name, but there was no answer. She shook her again and again, but she showed no sign of waking up. She and Chariot exchanged a look, before looking back at Diana. She wasn't waking up, in fact, she was being pulled away more and more from reality.

She drifted away, to a world of dreams and regrets, to the memories of her mother's death.

She stood in her mother's room, and everything around her seemed faded and blurry, as if she was looking through worn out lenses. She turned, to see her mother smiling and holding her hand. She saw her younger and more innocent self-loathing her teddy bear and smiling, excited to hear what her mother has to tell her.

Diana's heart clenched, not because she was reliving the past-it was something she'd do every day- but because her mother's eyes were hidden, and her voice was distant, like a song with strange lyrics with no sense playing in the background.

She had no idea what she was saying, and it dawned on her… Has she forgotten her own mother's voice?

Was she losing more and more traces of her? In the end, would she lose everything left from her mother?

Was she going to lose her family's legacy as well? Was everything she ever did for nothing?

" _Diana!_ " There was a voice calling for her, it was loud and clear, but she couldn't answer, she couldn't.

Her mother turned to her, and smiled, and the voice and words that left her mouth made her fall on her knees in despair.

" _ **I'm disappointed, Diana. The Cavendish name will fall with you.**_ _"_

"I… I can still save it! I still have time…" Diana said, but her voice became nothing but whimpers. When her aunt would tell her such words, she would shrug them off and answer with a cold voice, but now that she heard them from her own mother…

She has never felt so hopeless.

" **Perhaps you could, but…the only way to do it is-** "

"I'll do anything!" Diana suddenly lost control over her own words, she had no idea why she said that and how, but her fear grew as her mother's hand reached out for her.

" **Take my hand, Diana.** "

 _GASP_

Croix's eyes opened wide and she pushed herself up only to feel an unbearable amount of pain. She clutched her side, and gritted her teeth.

"Stay still! We're not done treating your wound!" She blinked, and finally noticed that she wasn't alone in the room. The spaghetti twins were using her wounds to heal her wounds, while Andrew stood in the doorway.

She had no idea how she ended up here, but all she could think of right now was…

"Diana! I have to get Diana! She's in danger!" She blurted out and tried to leave the bed but they stopped her.

"For the last time, mama won't do anything-"

"Not her! _He_ is after her, you have to let me go!" Croix said and pushed them away, but when she forced herself to run, she ended up falling.

"You can't go anywhere in this state." A voice that she didn't recognize appeared in the room, and Croix looked up to see an old servant looking down at her with a gentle smile. She bent down and gave her both arms to lean on. "However, I think I can help you." She said as she helped the lilac haired witch stand up.

The help however was not what she expected. Croix found herself setting on a wheelchair with Anna gripping the handles, it was true that she couldn't reach it on her own, but she didn't like being so helpless.

She had no idea that the chair she was using once belong to Diana's mother.

"I can take her there. It would be faster." Andrew suggested, and glared at the twins who were about to protest. "I think you should all stay here to make sure that monster doesn't come back." He said.

Anna nodded, then looked at the witch and leaned down so only she could hear her.

"Please take care of her." She said before letting go of the handle. Croix nodded and she and Andrew finally left.

What she experienced earlier was familiar to what happened when she lost complete control to the darkness. Diana was there for a brief moment, and this time, it was Croix who saw a glimpse of the darkness taking hold of her.

Even though she was free of his control, she was still connected to him…

Although, that connection was finally useful to her.

"What does that thing want with Diana?" Andrew asked as he wheeled the chair as fast as he could without making the witch fall.

"Trust me kid, you don't want to hear the details." Croix said, too focused on what she needed to do that she couldn't bother to tell everything to a guy who'd never get involved into this mess.

"It's ironic how you're offended when I mention your age, but you call me a kid."

" _LISTEN-_ "

"I might not show it, but I care about Diana and I would like to know if something were to happen to her." Andrew confessed, making the woman frown and cross her arms. They might have their differences, but she was still his relative, and a childhood friend. Just because he didn't agree with her, doesn't mean he doesn't care about her wellbeing.

"She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." Croix answered, and no other words were exchanged. She won't let Diana lose her innocence and her dreams. She will protect her at all costs.

Croix won't lose anything again.

Andrew pushed the door open, then turned to Croix and helped her up, and he could tell that she was in no state to move. She was pushing herself beyond her limits. Before he could say anything, a hand ruffled his hair, messing its composure.

"Thanks, but I'll go on my own." Croix said with a smile as she walked through door.

"You can't make it on your own!" Andrew said, but she kept walking. He sighed and tried to fix his hair. "What a strange woman." He muttered.

Croix had to stop walking because of the pain. It felt like daggers were impaling her side whenever she took a step, but she took a breath and forced herself to move forward. Slowly, she started moving faster, and was eventually running. She would have to deal with her injuries later.

Chariot who was trying to wake Diana up, felt the sharp pain, causing to turn. She gasped and pushed herself up, and was immediately caught in her lover's embrace. Croix's hand was placed on her red hair, while the other on her waist, and she pulled her closer and sighed in relief.

"You're okay!" Croix said, closing her eyes and losing herself in the moment. All her pain was forgotten as she felt Chariot's warmth. She feared that the red head's state would be worse, but fortunately, she was strong enough to fight the poison. She opened her eyes and glanced at Akko, who was smiling at their reunion, but she quickly frowned when she noticed the state her teacher was in.

Chariot's heart was beating loudly, trying to jump out of her ribcage. Whether it was from the surprise or from the anxiety she was feeling the whole time, she did not know. She pulled away, noticing Croix's beaten up state and her bloody clothes.

The lilac haired witch felt a sudden pang in her chest.

"You're bleeding!" Chariot said and quickly reached for her injury to check it but Croix stopped her.

"We'll worry about that later, for now we have to save Diana and have her heal you."

"You're the one who needs healing!" Chariot argued, feeling dazed due the smell of the blood. She has seen this before, the memory of Croix's cold and bloody corpse flashed before her eyes, and it caused her lover to feel another heartburn.

Akko had to turn and focus on Diana, because the same memory came back to her. The sight of both her teachers lying down, one of them in a pool of her own blood.

Croix frowned, and kissed the redhead's forehead, before walking to Diana and taking her in her arms.

Perhaps she could hear her through the connection they have. Perhaps her voice could reach her and wake her up.

"Diana, wake up! Don't let him get to you!" She said, her voice begging to be heard.

And it was heard.

Diana whose hand was inches away from touching her mother's, froze in place. Two voices were calling for her, and neither of them held the malice that the one before had.

If she takes this hand, she could save everything her family worked for…

That didn't feel right… Something was off about this, but her feelings were a mess.

Which one should she trust? The distant voice echoing in her mind? Or her own mother?

" _A believing heart is your magic!_ "

Another voice, loud and clear came to mind, and that was when Diana made her decision.

Croix was calling for her over and over, and helplessness started to fill all their hearts, especially Akko who promised that she'd be protect Diana, but ended up breaking that promise.

However, as they started to lose all hope, a pair of eyes, flickering between red and blue started to open, and as their vision cleared and they met green eyes, their color settled to blue.

"Mom…?" Diana whispered, causing Croix's eyes to widen, but that didn't last for long because the older witch pulled her into her arms, and Diana could only cling to her. The dread that was taking over her disappeared, as she felt safe for the first time in the past few days.

Her mother could never say such cruel words to her, and even if she didn't clearly remember her voice, she will always remember that she was the most caring person in the world.

Diana believed in her heart, and this is where her heart brought her.

It brought her back to the people she loved, and their love is more powerful that anything the darkness could give her.

Diana then realized what she said to Croix, and pulled away blushing.

"Oh God… I'm sorry I…Oof-" Diana was cut off by a bone crushing hug from Akko.

"You're okay!" Akko said and pulled away with a grin then pointed at the unconscious Daryl. "Look! I stopped your evil aunt!" She declared, causing the other two witches to sigh and shake their heads, and Diana to look at her aunt with disappointment and sadness. She closed her eyes and looked back at Akko with a warm smile, then noticed the state Croix and Chariot were in.

"You're injured! Follow me and I'll treat your wounds!"

 **-ED-**

"Why are you all staring at me like that? I'm not dying." Croix asked with crossed arms as the three other witches watched her cautiously. Diana has treated both her and Chariot -and even brought Daryl as well- but Croix could still feel the lingering effect of the poison, not to mention the great amount of pain.

The three sighed causing her to roll her eyes. She wasn't a death magnet, was she?

They were in a room full of beds with walls surrounded with what looked like tree roots. It was lit up with the green light of a wand. This room used to be a secret hospital that the Cavendish used to heal people during the war, but now…

Diana turned and stared at the exit that would lead to what could be called a grave of books.

Chariot sat next to her girlfriend and took her injured hand. The burn looked bad, and might leave a scar. Croix looked at her, and they both didn't notice Diana leaving, and Akko following her.

Once again, Croix has gained a new scar, and it made the redhead's heart ache. She brought the burned palm to her lips and kissed it with so much intensity that made whatever words the lilac haired witch had to say get stuck in her throat.

There were so many words she wanted to say, but she couldn't. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and leaned into her, burying her face in her neck.

Once again, she almost lost Croix.

Croix frowned, and pulled her closer, while running a hand through her hair.

That would be enough for now.

Diana stared at Beatrix's statue, while Akko looked at all the books floating on water. She turned to her friend, and waited for her to open up, but she was met with nothing but silence.

"Diana… shouldn't you finish your ritual?" She asked, and her friend could only sigh.

"It's too late. I won't make it." Diana answered, and hugged herself as she kept looking at her ancestor. "The Cavendish family's motto is 'affection'. Our purpose was to always heal those in need, even the enemy. A lot didn't agree with us, but we never gave up on our ideology. I'm truly proud of what my ancestors, and my mother achieved. I wanted to protect that…" She admitted, then turned to Akko. "I wish your faith in me wasn't misplaced."

"What are you saying? Of course it's not!" Akko protested and took both of her hands. "I'm sure you can do it, Diana! I believe in you! So please believe in yourself! You can become the head and come back to school." She said with a smile, making her let out a sad chuckle.

"I don't think it's possible… even if I do become the head, perhaps I won't be able to revive the Cavendish name with all the technology around. I should just give-" Diana was about to say, but Akko gripped her hands tighter and kept her gaze on her.

"I won't let you! It's true that I have no right to tell you what to do, but I know that this isn't what you want! I won't let you do something you _will_ regret!" Akko told her, and if her resolve wasn't enough for Diana, someone else entered the scene.

"I have to agree." Croix said and walked towards her student. The brunette let go of her friend, and took a step back so her teacher could face the prodigy. "If anyone can revive the Cavendish name, it's you. I believe in you Diana, you can do the impossible if you set your mind to it. _You_ are the family's future." She reassured her student by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think I can do that… I can't achieve what all my ancestors achieved."

"Then don't."

"Huh?" Diana's eye widened, and she stared at her in confusion.

"You will never be like them, because you are _you_. You can only learn from them, so you can use that knowledge to create something better. You can only create the future by using the past and the present." She explained, and it caused a glint to show up in Diana's eyes, as if she saw something under a new light, and that was how it was. She saw things from a new perspective, and apparently she wasn't the only one, because the shiny rod was glowing in Akko's hands, waiting for a new word to be unlocked.

"When traditional and modern powers mingle, the gate to an unseen world will open…" Diana said, and gasped, while the teachers watched with a knowing look. "Akko! Recite it! Sybilladura…"

"Sybilladura…" Akko did as she was told and raised the rod up, feeling its magic enveloping her.

"Lelladybura!"

" _Lelladybura!_ " Akko recited the whole word, causing the staff to rise in the air and change its form into the broom that Shiny Chariot once used…

"It's the shiny volley!" The brunette threw her arms in the air, excitement filling her chest. Croix looked at Chariot, amused, and the latter blushed, embarrassed at the name she once gave the broom.

"With this we can reach the shrine…" Diana muttered, but she was unsure if she had the right to the broom, but everyone nodded causing her to smile. She gripped it, and extended her hand to Akko, who smiled back and took it. In the matter of seconds, the two flew away, leaving their teachers behind.

"These two… are going far." Chariot said, fondly, and Croix couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah…"

"Croix?" Chariot turned to her lover, and quickly caught her before she could lose her balance. She took her back to the bed, and had her lie down. Because she pushed her body beyond its limits, and was affected by Chariot's poisoning, she was in an exhausted state.

"I'm fine… just tired…" Croix admitted as her lover took her hand. "You know, I've always wondered what our lives would have been like if the darkness never existed." She started, and it sounded like she was half asleep. She did have a bad fever, so she wasn't really aware of what she was saying. "Would we have found the seven words and unlocked the Grand Triskelion? Or did we have a falling out? I was really envious of you back then, and perhaps I should have talked about it… I really thought I was a bad person for being envious of my friend… no, I still think I'm a bad person." She let out a bitter chuckle, making Chariot grip her hand tighter.

"Croix…"

"Maybe we would have been married? That is if I ever found the courage to confess… Or maybe we would have been nothing more than friends… There isn't a day where I don't think of all the possibilities and the time that we lost because of him…" Ten whole years were taken from them, ten years of separation that left scars on them, some were physical, but most were emotional. "But today I faced him, I _fought_ him… I… wasn't scared of him, Chariot." She said, smiling as she closed her eyes. "I'm stronger than I was. I still can't love myself but… I'm going to become someone I can be proud of… and… and I'll…" She struggled to say as sleep started to take over her. "I'm going to make you the happiest person in the world, Chariot…"

Chariot brought her free hand to cover her mouth, as tears started to flow. She then wiped her tears and watched her girlfriend sleep with a smile.

"You already have."

However, she finally noticed that something about the room was different, and she was too focused on Croix to realize it.

Daryl has left the room when they were talking to Diana.

 **-ED-**

Diana and Akko flew at an incredible speed, reaching the shrine. The eclipse was almost over, but they were sure they could make it, that was until Daryl appeared.

"Aunt?!" Diana stopped, and glared at her aunt, who was pointing her wand at her. "Why are you doing this? Is it all for power? Is that all you ever want?" She asked angrily. She was hurt that her own flesh and blood would do this, but, she expected it, but she always hoped she would be wrong.

"Diana we don't have the time!" Akko argued.

"Everything I do, I do for this family!" Daryl yelled and used a spell on them. "I'm not letting you go down the same road as my sister!"

Diana resumed her flying and avoided the spell, and managed to pass by her aunt. The latter however, didn't give up, she chased after her only to get electrified by a magic barrier protecting the shrine, and when she fell, she was starting to turn into a tree.

Of course… she forgot about the calamity that would hit whoever interrupted the ritual. It was a fitting end for her…

"Ennor Fiendennor!" She heard Diana casting a spell, and the she lost consciousness.

The next morning she would find out that Diana sacrificed the ritual so she could save her.

 **-ED-**

Diana couldn't finish her ritual, but at least, she wasn't taken over by the darkness, and so, Chariot managed to rest at peace. Anna prepared rooms for everyone to rest in for the night, and thanks to her, she managed to have a rare moment of peace where she'd wake up next to Croix, and admire her beauty. She pushed her lilac strands away from her face and smiled as she caught a rare glimpse of a peaceful Croix. She chuckled, she was too cute. Her lilac hair, her green emerald eyes, her voice, her smile…

Ever since what happened yesterday, something has changed.

Chariot was feeling giddy, like a happy child, perhaps it was Croix's promise to her, perhaps it was something else. She didn't know, but she knew that all she wanted was to be close to her, to have a life with her.

She hugged her, and her hand traced lines on her back, especially on the scar. That scar, while she wished it never existed, was a sign that Croix has survived everything that was thrown at her, and it made her proud as much as it brought her pain.

"Well… what a way to wake up." Chariot stopped her work, and pulled away to see Croix smiling at her. There they were, the smile and the eyes… "What are you up to?" Croix asked, causing the redhead to chuckle.

"Nothing, I love you." Chariot said, and kissed her.

"I love you too."

They then sat up, and Chariot took a tray of food from the nightstand. She brought it earlier because she didn't want Croix and Daryl to clash and she knew her girlfriend would still be tired from her encounter with the darkness.

"I can eat on my own, you know." Croix said, embarrassed as Chariot fed her.

"I know, I know. But I just want you to rest and be comfortable. It's being on thing after another and you didn't get the chance to breathe a little." Chariot said, making her lover smile grateful for the care she was giving her.

"Come one Diana! You can do it"

"I-I will! Stop pushing me-" Two voices from outside the door caught their attention, and Diana was pushed inside by Akko who immediately closed the door, stopping her from leaving. The prodigy turned to them embarrassed, and looked away. "I… I should come back another time."

"No, what is it, Diana?" Croix said, as she put away the tray of food.

"I came to talk to you two." Diana said, and looked at Chariot who looked back alarmed and confused.

"Chariot- Professor, this whole time I… I blamed you for…" She struggled to say, ashamed of what her feelings have led to, but thankfully, the redhead spared her that struggle.

"I know. I heard your conversation with Croix." Chariot said, making her student look at her with guilt and fear. "It's okay Diana, I don't blame you for thinking so. You have every right to hate me."

"I don't!" Diana admitted, then sighed. "I understand now the reason behind your disappearance, and I don't blame you for anything, in fact, I should apologize. I'm so sorry, professor." She said, gripping her arm, but her dread was replaced with surprise when her teacher smiled and nodded.

"I forgive you, Diana." She said, with a soft and caring voice, making her student speechless. She didn't expect it to be that easy, and she didn't really feel like she deserved it.

"So? Is there something you want to tell me?" Croix asked, smiling. She could feel a warmth in her chest caused by the happiness Chariot felt. Diana turned to her and she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, unsure.

But when she finally said something, it was only two words.

"Thank you." She said, and the couple glanced at each other. Croix opened her arms, inviting her student into a hug which she accepted, then they both looked at Chariot who blinked before getting pulled into the hug by her girlfriend.

"Hey! Can I join?!" Akko opened the door and smiled at them, causing the three to chuckle and nod. She grinned before running and joining them.

Her mother used to be her home, and all of what was left of that home was Anna, but now…

She finally found another place to call home, and this was all she needed.


	22. Confession

Rays of sunlight filled the guest room, as if everything from last night has never happened, as if there was no darkness trying to tear everything apart.

It was almost like a sign of hope, that even when it rains, the sun will always follow.

Croix hummed, wondering when she got so sappy. She looked down at Chariot who was buttoning up her shirt. She hasn't let her do anything on her own since morning, she even fed her breakfast. Her state wasn't _that_ bad.

Sure she got a scar on her waist, and one on her palm, but it wasn't that big of a deal.

"You know, I can do that on my own." She suggested, but Chariot shook her head.

"You're not doing anything. You need all the rest you can get."

"What rest is better than sleeping with you in my arms?" Croix asked with a wink, causing her girlfriend to blush and smile as she finished the last button.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Chariot said, and Croix could only raise an eyebrow in return. "Okay, maybe it does." The red head said, before leaning up and kissing her. They both heard a loud squeal from behind the door and pulled away, sighing.

"I forgot we have kids now." Croix commented, running a hand through her lilac hair. Chariot laughed and took her arm. "I can walk on my own. No offence, Chariot, but knowing your record with falling…"

"Do you really want to take the risk and try walking on your own?" Chariot frowned and was about to let her go, but Croix quickly held into her, causing the red head to smile, victorious.

"I'm not taking that risk today." Croix muttered, trying to get her balance back.

"How is your hand?" Chariot asked, and her lover looked down at her bandaged hand. She had no control over the amount of dark magic that she could use, and that caused it to backfire and burn her palm as well. It was a nasty scar, but she got used to having physical reminders.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt." Croix answered with a smile. Her features changed into ones of surprise when Chariot took her hand, and brought the scarred palm to her lips, kissing it softly at first, before repeating the same action, but with more passion. Croix could only remain silent as Chariot kept her hand close. She could feel her breath on her skin.

It was something that the red head starting doing too often, kissing her scars.

Croix would be lying if she said that she wished she could hide the scar on her back from Chariot. It was a reminder of her self-destruction, of her inner demons and years of struggle.

But for Chariot, it was poof that Croix was a survivor, and that was why she'd kiss it at every chance she has, or trail her fingers softly over it.

"I'm proud of you." Chariot stated with a bright smile, as she looked into Croix's green emerald eyes.

The confession Croix gave her last night, was more than just that… It was proof that she was healing, and even though it's not an easy process, even though it'd take many years to recover from what she went through… Croix took her first steps towards recovery, and the scar on both her palm and waist, spoke volumes.

Unlike the scar on her back, they weren't a reminder of self destruction, but a reminder of Croix's will to keep on living and move on.

Croix smiled.

Thank you."

 **-ED-**

"I swear these two are killing me!" Akko exclaimed as she walked with Diana in the hallway. They both couldn't help but spy on their teachers a little. They were perfect for each other after all, and extremely adorable, it would have been a sin not to spy on them.

At least that was Akko's reasoning.

Diana stopped and turned to the brunette, with a guilty look on her face.

"Akko I… must apologize for the way I've been treating you lately. I don't know what came over me." Diana said, looking down.

"I'm not upset! It's all good!" Akko smiled, making the prodigy look at her.

"Well then, I guess there is no need to show it to you since you're not upset." Diana said, and smirked when the brunette's eyes widened and she was suddenly interested in whatever she had for her.

"Never mind that! I'm upset! What do you have for me?" Akko asked, leaning closer to her.

Diana raised an eyebrow and started walking again, with Akko following her like a happy and excited puppy. They walked into her room, and the brunette was forced to look away as Diana looked for the object.

"You can look now." Diana _finally_ said, and Akko turned to see a box placed on the floor. Diana seemed extremely embarrassed, but still nodded, letting her know that she could open it.

Akko bent down, and opened it so fast that she almost tore it apart. It was then that the loudest squeal ever was heard in every part of the manor and Daryl was somewhere cursing the girl's existence.

The box was full of Shiny Chariot cards, figures, posters, and most importantly…

There was a Shiny Chariot outfit.

"DIANA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE A SHINY CHAR-" Diana quickly used a spell that muted the brunette, and sighed in relief as she finished talking and no one else heard. She undid the spell. "CAN I HAVE THIS OUTFIT-" She used the spell again and started questioning her life decisions.

Out of nowhere, Akko started to take off her uniform in hopes of trying the outfit and Diana had to immobilize her.

This was a huge mistake.

After half an hour, Akko was finally calm enough not to strip or make the whole world know that Diana had every Shiny Chariot merchandise in existence.

"I'm never showing you anything again." Diana muttered as she buried her face into her hands. Akko just laughed.

"Hey, Diana! Do you know what this means?"

"The biggest humiliation of my life?"

"Yes but not that! We do have the real shiny Chariot here, right?"

Diana's eyes widened and she looked at Akko, who was grinning like some sort of mad villainess.

"Oh no."

Not much later, everyone was at the main hall. Tension filled the air as Croix and Daryl glared at each other, Akko was looking at them nervously, and Diana crossed her arms, standing next to both of her professors.

She hasn't talked to Daryl since last night. The betrayal she felt wasn't going away any time soon. Her aunt looked at her, and hurt made its way to her eyes as her niece avoided her gaze. She closed her eyes and sighed, then looked at Croix who still had an arm around Chariot for support.

"I won't allow Diana to leave when her life could be in danger." Daryl started, and crossed her arms, as if trying to show her superiority. The lilac haired witch was having none of that.

"It's ironic to hear you say that when you yourself tried to hurt her for your selfish needs." Croix answered with a smirk, and the sight of the angry Cavendish brought her amusement.

"All I ever do, is for the sake of my family! You wouldn't know how it is to make sacrifices to protect someone." The Cavendish woman angrily explained, and Croix almost laughed.

Now _that_ was drawing a line.

Croix smiled, and took a step forward, letting go of Chariot. She limped towards Daryl, facing her.

"That's true, you make a lot of sacrifices." Croix said, mockingly. "You're selling all of your family's history that you never worked to achieve. That must have been awful, letting go of something you never bled or cried for." She said, hands moving around the almost empty hall. "It must have been _heartbreaking_ denying your niece something _she_ worked hard for." She looked back at Daryl, and moved her head slightly to the side, smirking. "You're a witch who was given everything but achieved nothing, it must drive you insane to throw away people's achievements."

"You watch what you're saying, _Meridies_." Daryl threatened, while everyone watched silently, feeling as if they were watching the lilac haired witch step on all of the woman's pride… that is if she had any.

"Witches like you bring shame to us. This is why magic is declining. You speak your name to impress others but what is a name if it's carried down by greedy people like you?" Croix continued, and Daryl's hands started shaking as one of them reached for her wand. "If the Cavendish name were to ever crumble, it would by your hands. You're aware of this, aren't you?"

In the blink of an eye, Daryl's wand pressed against Croix's throat, everyone in the room were taken back by the action. Akko and Diana were about to intervene but Chariot stopped them. Her heart was racing out of fear, but she felt Croix's calm beats and decided to let her handle it.

Croix wasn't fazed, she simply started at the woman, who in return couldn't tear her eyes from her. Daryl felt her blood freeze upon looking at those green eyes. It almost felt as they were looking through her heart, judging her.

But that's not all.

Those were the eyes of someone who experienced death enough times to call the grim reaper a friend.

Daryl had to wonder if this woman was _death_ itself.

"Is this your answer Daryl Cavendish?" Croix asked, with a tone so quiet that it was as if she was whispering. "Look around, everyone is staring. Will you use your magic and kill me, and lose any chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of your family? Or will you draw back your wand?" She asked, and the wand that was pressed to her skin fell to the floor.

Daryl looked down in shame, then to Diana who stared back with hurt but also relief.

"Diana… are you really willing to leave with them?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Yes." Diana answered, and her aunt could only sigh, defeated.

"Very well." Daryl walked away, merely glancing at them for one last time, with one question in mind as her eyes landed on Croix.

 _Who was she really?_

"Chariot?" Croix called but didn't turn. "I'm going to fall in the next three seconds please catch me."

 **-ED-**

"Croix Meridies! We don't watch over you for one minute and you go missing with Professor Ursula!" Finneran fumed, glaring down at Croix who was bending backwards, avoiding her glare and chuckling. "Then you come back wounded AGAIN!"

"I told you that you'd get cursed!" Professor Lukic laughed.

"She must be a death magnet by now." Professor Badcock commented while adjusting her glasses.

"Chariot, please back me up." Croix begged her girlfriend who looked like she wanted to help, but Finneran looked at her and all blood got drained from the red head's face.

"I'm sorry, I love you." Chariot apologized.

"Now, now. Professor Croix did what's right, she protected Diana and brought her back, so please cut her some slack." Holbrooke said, and all the professors took a step back, allowing the witch room to breathe. "You seem in a bad state, so how about you use this cane until you can walk properly?" She handed the young witch a fancy cane witch carvings on it, and Croix almost wanted to ask her where she got it from if it weren't for the fact that her pride was wounded.

"I can walk!" Croix protested, raising both her hands and smiling politely at the headmistress. Professor Nelson touched her with one finger and the lilac haired witch ended up falling backwards and right into Chariot's arms. "I can _crawl_."

"Croix, if you don't take the cane, you'll lose my approval of your relationship with Chariot."

"I can't walk." Croix said right away and took the cane from the smiling headmistress. Chariot meanwhile was blushing under the gaze of the other professors' gazes.

Fortunately, they left the room right after. Chariot sighed then smiled as she looked at Croix who eyed the cane she was leaning against. Chariot then felt a sudden wave of uneasiness. Croix was now free to use her lab, and no longer needed to go on trial, which meant that she won't have to live at her tower anymore.

Fear was all she felt.

Because whenever they got separated, death seemed to jump at the opportunity and chase after Croix again.

It was as if death won't rest unless it took a hold of her and cut her life thread.

It spared her once, twice… But they always say third time is a charm.

"Chariot, what's wrong?" Croix's hand softly rested against Chariot's cheek, the touch soothing her heart immediately.

The red head looked at her, and all of her emotions were shown through her eyes. She couldn't say it. She couldn't voice her fears. Croix was going to her lab, she wasn't leaving Luna Nova. She'll be fine, and yet she was still scared.

Sighing, she pulled her lover into a kiss that started simple at first, then become more passionate as Chariot tried to convey her desperation. Her hands traveled up, one on the older woman's neck, and the other tucking her hair. Croix's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

Somehow, she understood what Chariot wanted to say.

" _Please don't leave me_."

And Chariot was back into an empty field, floating in the air because of a spell that stopped her from crushing into the ground, and staring in embarrassment at green eyes that looked back in amusement.

" _Need a little help?"_ The girl asked, and Chariot wasn't so alone anymore.

"Woah! Getting it on in the hallway! Didn't think you two had it in you!" Croix pulled away, clearly annoyed because she recognized that voice. She turned to her student, without loosening her hold on her blushing and embarrassed girlfriend. Amanda whistled, and smirked at them, so the lilac haired witch return the smirk.

"Amanda O'Neil, you've got yourself detention." Croix announced, wiping away the smugness from her student's face. Amanda walked away muttering something. Croix turned to Chariot and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later?" Chariot looked down, slowly pulling away. "Chariot, I promise you that I'll find a way to stop him, and when he's gone…"

"I know." Chariot answer and looked up at her with a smile. "Please don't push yourself."

Croix smiled, and started walking away. They both had classes to teach, and later, Croix needed to go to her lab and start working.

Despite, the reassurance she just got… the dread was still in Chariot's heart.

- **ED** -

Akko was at her dorm along with her team. She stood, one foot on the chair, the other on the floor, as she told them everything.

"Professor Croix stood there with the wand pointed at her throat, and she wasn't scared! She was like 'Oh, are you going to kill me?' She's so cool!" Akko said, waving her hands around, while her teammates stared at her.

"Are you sure this is the same Croix who made her class watch Shiny Chariot videos?" Sucy asked, and snickered as Akko realized what she told her.

"WHAT?" The brunette fell along with the chair. Lotte yelped, and helped her friend stand. "Of course she would have all videos of her girlfriend! I must ask her to lend me some!"

"I didn't think you were into that, Akko." Sucy snickered once again, and Lotte blushed at the implication, while Akko remained confused.

"Hey, do you think they went on a date? They didn't catch a break." Akko muttered to herself, looking thoughtful. Sucy and Lotte glanced at each other.

"Ask Lotte, I bet she's an expert." Sucy smirked and adjusted her tie, preparing to leave to class. Lotte blushed in return.

"Sucy!"

"Hey, what's going on with you two?" Akko stared at her friends, they have been acting strange lately. She couldn't put her finger on it, and before they could answer her, she heard annoying laughter… That sound could only belong to two persons that she disliked.

She rushed outside, and her hunch was right. Hannah and Barbara were giggling and Diana was walking beside them. Akko quickly ran to them, and Diana stopped and turned upon hearing her running.

"Akko? What's the matter?" Her friend questioned while the other two looked at the brunette with conflicted expressions. They still didn't like her, but she did bring Diana back. Akko whispered something into her ear, and her friends tried so hard not to kick the brunette away. Diana's eyes widened and they both pulled away. "I see. Akko, this is a serious matter. We must do something about it." She said, and the holder of the shiny rod nodded with a smile.

Hannah and Barbara could only look at each other in confusion and shrug.

"Before that, Akko can I ask you a favor?" Diana started, and her friend nodded. "Good. Meet me at the usual spot after class, we will discuss the issue, and I'll tell you all about it."

Once again, Hannah and Barbara stared in confusion. Perhaps they shouldn't think about it too much…

Meanwhile, Croix had to suffer as her students kept asking her about her cane and the bandage on her hand.

"Kids, listen. I had an accident, and now I'm fine. Can we start the lesson?" Croix asked, massaging her temples as her student yelled something about how accidents kill people. OF COURSE ACCIDENTS KILL PEOPLE. "Listen, if none of you stops talking I will have to show you more footage of my girlfriend's shows." She threatened, and suddenly the whole class went quiet.

She took a deep breath and started teaching. Surprisingly, the process helped her relax and forget about the still looming threat. However, there was a burning in her chest.

Fortunately, the class passed by quickly. She closed her laptop and was about to leave but stopped when Constanze stood in front of her desk and started at her.

She smiled at the student. Just like her, she loved modern magic, and got a lot of complains about it. Because of that, Croix had a soft spot for the girl.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked, and the student nodded.

She guessed it wouldn't hurt to help her student out first. She could start her research later.

- **ED** -

Chariot sighed as she wrote down some notes for her class. She put the pen away, and looked at the clock. Perhaps she should try sleeping.

She felt restless. All she could think about was…

" _I love you, Chariot."_

 _She looked up to see Croix still standing, but when she looked at her eyes, she realized that it wasn't her, but him._

She gasped and rested a hand on her chest, trying to calm down. Alcor flew her way and tried to comfort her. She smiled weakly and kissed him, before arranging her notes and going to bed.

She spent a solid ten minutes staring at the ceiling.

She was still _Restless_.

She sat up, hugging herself. She got used to Croix's touch, her voice… Having her on the other side of the school made her uneasy.

Every time they got separated…

 _She clutched the shiny rod close to her chest and stared in fear and shock as the darkness went through her friend and took over._

 _When she tried to reach for her… A spell sent her away… and that was the last time she'd see her in ten years._

Chariot's heart ached and she rested her face in her palms.

What if something happens to her? What if he finds a way to come to Luna Nova and kill her? What if this was all a dream and when she wakes up in the morning, she'd find out that Croix has died on that day?

Why was her mind suddenly thinking of all of that?

It was never this bad.

 _She witnessed her death twice._

 _Her blood was on her hand… Her corpse was in her arms._

 _She saw the light fade from her eyes._

She wanted to call Croix and tell her to come but… She couldn't distract her from working because of some fear and bad thoughts. What she was doing was important.

That was when an idea came to mind, perhaps it could help her feel better.

" _ **Perhaps this will make you hand it to me. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend, would you?**_ _"_

She remembered his words so clearly, to this day…

She stood up.

They won't become _star crossed_ lovers.

They won't…

On the other tower, Croix leaned back into her chest and closed her eyes for a moment. How many hours have passed?

She looked at the time… it was about 3 am.

The burning coming from Chariot has stopped some hours ago. She felt guilty for not going to see her right away. She knew that them not sharing the same room bothered her, but perhaps there was something else?

She sighed and looked at her notes. She was close. She was really close to finding the way to fight him. She looked at an old book and eyed the page… _Dream fuel spirit_.

Tomorrow, she would tell Chariot about what she thought of, but for now, she should get some rest.

At least, that was what she thought she'd do, if it weren't for the burning in her chest coming back. Croix groaned, clutching the fabric of her shirt.

This time it was different.

" _ **It's your fault she's dead**_ _."_

 _Chariot's tears overflowed as she held Croix's bloody corpse. Her green eyes that were once full of love and life were devoid of all light. Her warm touch was now cold as ice. Her voice that she was so in love with… was forever gone as well._

 _Chariot looked up at his red eyes, helpless. She had no power to fight him, she couldn't move._

 _She was broken._

" _ **Everything she sacrificed was for your sake, and now she died to protect you. What pointless existence. What have you ever done for her?"**_

" _Stop…" She whispered, pulling the corpse of her lover closer, and hugging her. "Take my life instead…"_

 _She could only hear him laugh at her words._

" _ **The life of a failure is worthless to me.**_ _"_

Chariot was crying in her sleep, rolling in bed, and muttering words. Alcor has seen her in that state for the past ten years but it was never this bad.

The crow figured that if there was anyone who could help her, it'd be _her_. He flew towards the door, and to his surprise, Croix stood there, concerned and in pain due to the spell.

"It's okay Alcor, I'm here." Croix reassured him with a smile, and walked to her lover. She gently shook her shoulder, waking her up from the horrible nightmare she was having.

With a gasp, Chariot was brought back to reality. She turned in confusion, only to find Croix smiling down at her.

Her eyes… Her green eyes looked down at her with love, and her smile was tired but soft and welcoming.

Without warning, Chariot through her arms around her, almost making her fall off the bed. Croix immediately hugged back.

"You're here." Chariot whispered as she pulled away slightly to get a good look on her lover.

"Of course I'm here." Croix smiled, then took notice of the outfit her girlfriend was wearing.

Was that her shirt?

She found herself blushing at the sight of Chariot wearing her own clothes. She looked cute especially with the fact that they looked a bit loose on her.

Before she could comment on it, she was wrapped into another hug, with Chariot resting her ear against her heart, listening to her heartbeat.

"I love you, Croix." She whispered, and the lilac haired witch's hand played with her lover's red hair. "I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you… I want to wake up every morning with you by my side. So please… don't leave me..." She confessed, and her words started to come out slowly as sleep started to take her away.

Croix's heart raced at the words she said and the implications behind them, and she pulled her closer to her.

" _I don't care about winning. I just want to make people smile, to make them happy."_

" _I think you've already succeeded."_

"Croix you're…"

" _Do I make you happy, Croix?"_

"You're my… dream…"

" _Yes."_


	23. Linking the threads

Akko walked through the new moon tower. This time there was no Roomba to escort her. Croix asked her to come see her after class. It was also a perfect opportunity to execute the plan she and Diana made for their teachers.

Smiling, she finally arrived at the end of the stairs, and walked into Croix's laboratory. She then gasped upon seeing her professor.

"So Akko, what do you think of my new outfit?" Croix asked with a smug smiled as one of her devices worked as a fan, blowing the cape off her shoulders. She completely changed her usual attire. She put her hands on her hips to show off. Her hair was still down, and her cape was the same. She wore two different shades of black, a shirt with a light shade and sleeves that were longs but didn't quiet reach her wrists, and the leather pants were the darker shade, with a small belt carrying both of her wands, the tradition, and the modern one.

Her hands were covered with fingerless gloves and there was a small white watch on her right wrist.

Akko's jaws remained dropped for a couple of seconds before grinning and running to her, scanning her outfit. "Professor you look so cool! You're even cooler than before!"

"Is that so? Do you think Chariot will like it?"

"Like it? She'll love it!" Akko answered, wiggling her eyebrows, making her professor chuckle. "Why did you call for me?"

"I have a request to ask of you." The lilac haired woman said, her smile turning to a frown. She glanced at the shiny rod, then at Akko. She briefly saw a young Chariot standing before her, with the staff in her arms. "You know about the darkness. I've tried to find many ways to stop him, and despite having an idea on what could kill him, I don't think he'll give enough time to work on it, so…"

"You want me to help with the shiny rod?" Akko asked, while her professor sighed.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll do it! But… My magic still haven't improved, I hate to admit it but right now I'm weak as a witch, do you think someone like me can do it?" Akko's mood became somber as she finally voiced out her insecurities. So far, she hasn't done anything spectacular. The other witches still mocked her, and she still couldn't fly as good as them. "That's what everyone says."

"Why do they say that?" Croix asked, even though she knew the answer.

"You know why! They laugh at me because I'm bad at magic! I'm not even from a witch family! I want to prove them wrong but, it's taking me forever to get there."

Croix hummed to herself. Of course the brunette would have these insecurities despites acting like she doesn't. The latest events with the Cavendish household and the darkness might have made them worse.

"Akko, have I told you that I'm a descendant of one of the nine Olde witches?" Croix asked, and stared in amusement as Akko blinked for a couple of times, still processing the information. When her eyes started to widen in realization, the lilac haired witch covered her ears with both hands, preparing for loud screaming.

Akko did not disappoint her.

"HOLY SHINY CHARIOT PROFESSOR YOU CAN'T JUST DROP THIS BOMB ON ME OH MY GOD I DID NOT KNOW-" Akko stopped so she could breathe in and out. "Which one of them is your ancestor?" She asked, and Croix had to stop herself from wincing.

That was not a topic she'd want to go into.

"That's not important, what's important is that your family, your blood does not define you or your achievements. I'm not the witch standing before you now because of my blood, but because of my choices. Chariot didn't come from an important magical family, but does that mean she's less amazing as a witch?" She asked, and Akko shook her head. "You can only become an amazing witch through hard work and love for magic! You should know as well that every witch learns at her own pace, not everyone progresses the same." Croix said, then crossed her arms smiling. "Which is why I'm going to teach you personally." She announced, causing her student to stare at her blankly.

"What?"

"What is that look for? I'll let you know that I graduated as Luna Nova's top student and-"

"PROFESSOR WOULD YOU REALLY DO THAT FOR ME?" Akko suddenly yelled, but the lilac haired witch didn't have enough time to cover her ears.

"Yes, Akko. Please calm down." Croix sighed, feeling a ringing in her ears. This kid was way louder than Chariot when she was her age. "We can start tomorrow or this evening, if you want."

"Tomorrow! Professor, you can't teach me this evening! You have something important to do!"

"What?"

"Your girlfriend!"

"Atsuko Kagari." Croix warned while the student blushed at her own phrasing.

"I meant something to do with your girlfriend!" She said quickly and handed her an envelope before running away. Croix almost sent a Roomba after her, _almost_.

"Kids these days… When I was their age…" Croix started then caught herself. She was still young and yet she was starting to talk like elderly. She really needed a break.

She'd get that break once she's done creating that _spell_.

She'd need to talk about it with Chariot.

It was possibly the only way to take away his power.

 _Noir fuel spirit._

 **-ED-**

Chariot sighed as she finished teaching another class. She was feeling restless, and a bit embarrassed because Croix wouldn't stop teasing her about sleeping in her shirt. She had no idea when Croix came to the tower, and when she woke up she found herself in her arms.

She must have felt her discomfort because of the spell.

She has been having those sort of nightmares for the past ten years, and they made sleeping a hard task. However, they were never that bad, they were never that _real_.

There was no way she'd let that happen. She has already promised herself that she won't run away anymore. She won't let him take her again, she won't let him take _anything_ again.

However, because she was too deep into her thoughts, she ended up walking into the wall instead of walking out the classroom door. She groaned and rubbed nose then fixed her glasses, it was a good thing the students already left.

"Are you okay, Professor Ursula?" Diana said from behind, startling her. Before Chariot could say anything, Diana spoke again. "You look tired."

"Oh, I'm fine! Is there anything you need, Diana?"

"I think you should take a break, you have been overworking yourself."

"Huh?"

"Have you been on a date with Professor Croix yet?"

"What? I think-"

"Good. You have a date at 7pm. Have fun." Diana quickly said and walked away leaving her professor confused.

The red head blinked, still trying to process that. She had a date with Croix? Why would she tell Diana to ask her out for her? It didn't make sense unless…

"These students, I swear…" She smiled while shaking her head. Of course they'd try and do that.

Come to think of it, she and Croix haven't been on an actual date. It would be nice to rest after all the recent events. It's been one thing after another. Going on a date would certainly be nice.

Croix had a lot of work though… If only the darkness could just disappear.

Croix even had to come to her tower because she was having trouble sleeping. Was she putting pressure on her?

She has done so much for her, but what did Chariot ever give her in return?

She didn't deserve her, at all.

Sighing, she decided to push the thought away and left the empty classroom. She was going to check if the professors needed her to do something, before heading to the new moon tower. Croix told her in the morning to visit her so that she could show her what she was working on.

Meanwhile, Akko and Diana reunited outside. Akko was jumping out of excitement while Diana still couldn't believe what she just to her teacher. To think that she'd ask her out for Croix. Then again, she did owe them that much. They both needed a break, but she was sure they wouldn't take one unless someone intervened.

"They probably figured it out." Diana said, crossing her arms and sighing. "Do you think this will work out?"

"Of course it will!" Akko beamed, excited about her professors' dates. "Now, about that spell you told me of…" The brunette's tone turned a bit serious, making the prodigy frown. "Are we going to cast it or not?"

"Akko, are you sure? I might drag you into danger." Diana asked, uncrossing her arms and looking at her friend in concern. "The darkness could still be after me, and I don't want you to get hurt, Akko."

"I'd do anything for you, Diana!" Akko declared, rendering her friend speechless. That was one bold statement, but it was one that she meant with all her heart.

Diana couldn't form a response, so she smiled instead.

After what happened with the darkness and her aunt, she realized that she couldn't do this alone. She'd hate to put people she cared about in danger, but it wouldn't make a difference because now she knew that they'd jump at the opportunity to protect her, and she knew she'd do the same for them.

That was why she finally decided to use the spell Croix told her about.

She will not let the darkness take her, and make her hurt any of them.

She will put her faith in Akko to break whatever illusions he shows her, and she knew she was putting her faith in the right person.

"The spell will be broken once its purpose is done." Diana clarified, and her friend nodded. She then pulled her wand, and prompted Akko to do the same.

They faced each other, wands crossed, and Diana started reciting the spell and closed her eyes. Akko did the same.

And so, the link has been created.

 **-ED-**

Croix was buried under the mess that is her research and notes when Chariot found her. The witch didn't even notice someone walked into her lab until her girlfriend coughed. She turned with a smile before getting up and walked to her girlfriend.

"Hey Chariot!" Croix greeted with a smile, but her girlfriend could only look at the familiar sleeping on her head.

"Why is Alcor sleeping on your head?" Chariot asked.

"I have no idea when he got here." Croix said and picked up the crow. "Fly away Alcor, your moms are trying to have a conversation."

Alcor flew away, giving them privacy. It was at that moment that Chariot noticed the new outfit that Croix was wearing. Her eyes wandered up and down before her mind went blank.

Her shirt perfectly hugged her curves, and the dark colors only made her emerald eyes shine brighter. Not to mention that somehow, the black and red combination fit her so well.

She gulped as a blush appeared on her face. Chariot Du Nord knew her girlfriend was hot but she didn't need to be reminded of it now of all times, she needed to focus!

Was it just her or was it getting hot in there?

"Chariot, are you okay?" Croix asked. "Do you have a fever?"

Any word that came out Chariot's mouth was unfortunately nothing but gibberish. She tried to avoid eye contact, but her eyes could only move to Croix's arms. Did she always have such nice muscles?

It was then that Croix's forehead pressed against hers, and the lilac haired witch frowned.

"Chariot, could it be that… you're turned on?" She asked, making her girlfriend yelp and take a few steps back. "You are!"

"I'm not!" Chariot protested and looked away.

"You really are!"

"I said I'm not!"

"You know what that means, right?" Croix winked, while the red head started at her, unsure. Croix's hands were inches away from her waist. "Tickle time."

"Oh no." Those were Chariot's last words before she got tickled to death.

"So, what were you working on?" Chariot asked after finally regaining her breath. To answer her question, Croix showed her a book page with the title 'dream fuel spirit'.

"Dream fuel spirit is a spell that I was researching before I got possessed. I decided to use my old notes to change the spell's purpose. I call the new spell, Noir fuel spirit." Croix explained. "It's a spell that allows the user to absorb negative emotions and turn them into magic, and the darkness' magic is the embodiment of negativity. Since I'm able to wield dark magic, my body can absorb it and use it against him."

"Are you sure about this? Wouldn't that damage your body?" Chariot asked worriedly, but Croix smiled to reassure her.

"It wouldn't if I absorb an amount of magic my body can handle. My new outfit isn't for completely for show." Croix said and took off her gloves. "I made these gloves as a mean to protect my hands from getting burned in case I use a dangerous amount of flames. The watch keeps note on how much magic I'm using and how much I have left."

"So, if we use this spell, we'll be able to weaken him." Chariot noted, but there was something that kept bothering her about this spell. "What was the original spell's purpose?" She asked, and her girlfriend looked at her in confusion.

"Originally, the spell absorbs people's dreams into magic that was where my research stopped."

"What happens to those people…?"

That was when Croix realized it. She realized what Chariot meant, and she remembered something about herself that she has long forgotten.

Breathing suddenly became a hard task.

"Those people would most likely, lose their magic…"

There was tense silence between them. Chariot stared in horror at the concept, while Croix looked down, realizing once again, that she was never a good person to begin with.

"Why were you researching it?" Chariot carefully asked, and the lilac haired witch closed her eyes.

"You couldn't find the seventh word, so I thought that perhaps with more magic, it'd be accessible…" She said and walked towards her desk. "I don't know if I would have used it or not. I don't even remember what kind of mindset I had back in the time…"

Croix's hands pressed against the desk as if she was using it to steady herself. She felt as if her lungs stopped functioning, and she couldn't breathe.

Somewhere, in the deepest corners of her mind, she was thinking, he's right.

She's a terrible person. She doesn't deserve Chariot, she doesn't deserve happiness, she…

 _She should have died. She'd never be chosen. She could never be…_

Chariot wrapped her arms around her and pressed against her back, pulling her back to reality.

"I'm here, Croix." She reassured her, her head on her shoulder, her lips whispering into her ear. "Please come back."

 _Please don't go back to that dark place._

Croix's eyes grew wide, before she relaxed into Chariot's embrace. She almost lost herself to those thoughts again. Not dying, meant that she was right here in her lover's arms. Not being chosen meant that she'd find new opportunities to rise.

She almost forgot about that, and while she reminded herself of all the hopeful things… The guilt was still there.

She turned to Chariot, who smiled at her softly. It was a smile so warm and loving that it could heal anyone's soul, and yet it couldn't hide the fear in her eyes, because she almost saw the reflection of the Croix of weeks ago.

"Let's sit and talk." She suggested, and took her hand, leading them to sit on the roombas. She kept her hold on the lilac haired witch's hand. "I should have focused more on reviving the words instead of my magic shows. It's no wonder you were so desperate back then."

"Chariot, it's not your fault! I was stupid!"

"We _both_ were stupid." The red head interrupted her. "That doesn't mean we can't grow. Croix, at some point I almost gave in to the temptations of the darkness. I almost gave up on fighting. If you're judging yourself for a mistake you could have done, then I'm judging myself as well. I want to become someone I can be proud of as well!" She confessed, bringing Croix's hand closer to her heart as she couldn't keep the tears anymore. "I want to be someone who deserves you." She whispered, and Croix stared at her in confusion.

"What are you saying? I'm the one who doesn't deserve you!" Croix said, and the red head shook her head.

"You've done so much for me, Croix. I don't know if I could ever repay you… Nothing that I give you could ever compare." She confessed, and looked down.

Croix stared at her for a moment, then used her free hand to gently wipe the tears off her face, and make her look up at her.

"You already gave it to me, Chariot." She said, softly, as if trying to soothe her heart, their hearts. "You gave me love, and in my darkest times, you gave me a reason to live." She said, and brought her lover's hand to her lips, kissing it. " _You_ are my reason to live."

"Croix…" Chariot sobbed, her shoulders shaking as she threw her arms around her.

"We're both far from perfect… The past ten years scarred us, Chariot. So can we stop thinking whether we deserve each other or not, and keep on loving each other? Can we just love and heal together?" She asked, pulling her closer.

"I'd love that." Chariot whispered, and pulled away smiling.

"So, did you know about the date the girls organized for us?" Croix asked, smiling at her daughters- students' mischiefs. Perhaps it'd be a good idea for them to have fun after everything they went through in the past few days. She pulled an envelope for her girlfriend to see. It was a message that was supposedly written by Chariot, but was obviously in Akko's handwriting.

"I knew these two were behind it." Chariot smiled, then looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm free at 7."

"Great."


	24. For the dancing and the dreaming

**You all get a chapter full of nothing but fluff! Make sure to read and review! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chariot stared at the mirror for what seemed like the tenth time for the past hour. She wore a blouse, a knee length skirt, and her hair was loose. She kept her glasses in case someone would recognize her. She kept starting and playing with hair streak. Did she look alright? Should she change?

Perhaps she should have asked Akko or Diana, they would've told her what to wear.

Alcor cawed, praising her appearance. The red head blushed and pet her familiar. "You always know what to say, Alcor." She chuckled, then heard a knock on the door.

She stood frozen in one place until the crow nudged her.

She looked at him then made her way to the door, opening it. The visitor was none other than her date. Croix wore black jeans and a red flannel. She smiled and took Chariot's hand, kissing it.

"Is the most beautiful woman in the world ready for our date?" Croix asked with a wink, causing her to blush. Thankfully, while Chariot was flustered, she still managed to counter that.

"I don't know, are you?" She asked, and smiled when Croix tried to hide her own blush.

"Chariot Du Nord, when did become so smooth?"

"Since you stole my heart."

"Oh, is that so?"

 _CAW_!

The two stopped their flirting due to Alcor. He glared at them, tired of his presence being forgotten whenever these two were having a moment.

"It looks like our bird son wants some peace and quiet. That's our cue to leave." She said, taking her lover's hand and heading outside.

Croix offered her a ride on her broom instead of taking two brooms. It was also an excuse to have Chariot hold on to her during the ride. She had the perfect place in mind for the date. She didn't know if Chariot heard of it or not, considering that the place wasn't too famous due to witches' narrowed thinking.

"Where are we going?" Chariot asked, leaning against her lover and closing her eyes.

"It's a surprise. Keep your eyes closed, okay?" The lilac haired witch answered. She eventually landed and took Chariot's hand to help her. "You can open them now." She said, and smiled when her girlfriend looked around in confusion. There was nothing there but trees. Croix pulled her wand and casted some sort of spell, revealing that they were standing in a street.

"Wait, how did we…? Where are we?" Chariot asked in confusion as stared at the people passing them by.

"This place is well hell hidden in the leyline, and it has a spell that makes you unable to see it or interact with it unless you know this spell." She said, putting her wand back, and chuckling at her girlfriend's confusion. "I found this place thanks to my creations and out of pure coincidence. There are magic shops that have stuff you wouldn't find elsewhere, and here they have a more open mind to new aspects of magic. I bet your shows would have gone well in this place."

"Wow. I can see why it's well hidden." Chariot commented, then raised an eyebrow. "You buy stuff from here? Wouldn't that count as illegal?" She asked, crossing her arms. Of course Croix would do that.

"Hey, it's up for debate." Croix answered in a foolish attempt to defend herself.

"I think it's illegal."

"Just because this isn't the most approved of place doesn't mean it's illegal."

"Croix, I'm pretty sure that means it's illegal."

After a small banter on whether it's legal or not, the two started walking and looking around. Chariot had to admit she was impressed of half the stuff that was there. She often goes to town to look for things and doesn't find them, but she noticed that there is a lot of them here.

Leave it to Croix to surprise her like always.

They walked hand in hand, exploring the place. Wizards and witches were purchasing, looking at the variety of merchandise.

"How come the magic committee doesn't know about this place if so many witches come here?" The red head asked.

"They know, they just don't bother with it because some members come here as well, besides, it's not widely known so it shouldn't cause them any trouble." The lilac haired witch answered, then put an arm around her girlfriend, bringing her closer. "So, did anything catch your eyes?"

Chariot's eyes wandered around. There was so much to see, but that might take the entire night. However, something did end up catching her eyes. She pointed at it, and Croix glanced between it and Chariot with a raised eyebrow. Chariot's smile widened at her girlfriend's disbelief, and she took her hand, dragging her there.

They both walked to a fortune teller booth. An old woman sat there, and she seemed to use a crystal ball that was obviously fake to Croix. The woman noticed them and smiled.

"Oh, I didn't expect to read a couple's fortune today. How surprising." The woman said, making the lilac haired witch cross her arms. Chariot however blushed at how easy it was for her to read into them. Were they that obvious? Sure they were holding hands but was that really what gave it out?

"I thought fortune tellers were supposed to predict the future." Croix commented, causing Chariot to nudge her for being rude.

"That is true, but I prefer not to use my powers unless it's for the customers."

"Can you read look into our future?" Chariot asked, a little too excited. Croix could only sigh and smile at her behavior. She missed seeing her like that, lately she has been either distressed or tired.

"I can, but keep in mind that I won't see one possibility. There is not one future, but many depending on your actions in the present." The fortune teller warned them before looking into her crystal. Chariot watched, intrigued, while her girlfriend remained indifferent. After a couple of seconds, the woman spoke again. "You two share a unique bond. Your souls are linked forever, soul mates against all odds. I see two futures for you, one that carries happiness, while the other carries heartbreak. Both futures are linked to the same threat." She explained, and Chariot felt her heart sink for a moment, before Croix took her hand and smiled at her.

"I know which future to look at, because that threat will soon be gone from our lives." She said, and all of Chariot's worries faded as they stared at each other. The fortune teller had to cough so they'd notice she was still there.

Chariot then decided to ask one more question before leaving to their next destination. This one was less serious, and more of her way of teasing her girlfriend.

"How many babies will we have?" She asked the fortune teller, and Croix stared at her with wide eyes, unsure if what she just heard was right.

"Wait, what?"

"You're going to have nine babies." The fortune teller answered, and Croix turned to her with enough shock to stop functioning.

"WAIT WHAT?"

The reaction made the red head laugh, but she herself blushed at the concept of having a family with Croix. She found the concept… very appealing if she was being honest. She ended up paying because Croix was still frozen. She took her hand and dragged her away from the booth.

The lilac haired witch was seeing every math equation possible, trying to figure out what she was told. Having nine children running around was a very surreal concept and the fortune teller was probably messing with her and yet she was calculating every possibility.

She eventually snapped out of that state when Chariot kissed her cheek before grinning, and making her blush in return.

"A-anyway! There is this thing I want to show you!" Croix exclaimed before leading her to the next location. This place was what she hoped would be the highlight of the date.

They entered this building, and Chariot couldn't help but stare in awe. The place looked like an aquarium, but instead of it showing the creatures of the ocean, it showed magical creatures.

"Are these… Papilliodya?" Chariot asked, looked at the creatures behind the glass. She has seen their beauty earlier that year, but seeing them from a closer range was even better. The creatures weren't trapped in that place, the glass merely showed their current position.

"Do you want to get closer?" Croix asked and when her girlfriend nodded, she led her to the glass, and touched it, revealing it to be some sort of portal. They walked through it, and found themselves right where the creatures are. "They can't see us, and we can't interact with them, the portal casts a spell on those who go through it to avoid harm." Croix explained, and the look of sheer awe on her lover's face made her proud. She knew she would love the place.

Croix herself hasn't been to this place, she wanted to try the portal with Chariot, so the sight has left her breathless as well. She hugged her from behind, and rested her head on shoulder, while Chariot leaned into her.

"It's beautiful." The lilac haired witch said, staring at the creatures flying around in the beautiful scenery, illuminating the dark sky and breathing joy into those who see them. Chariot smiled and moved her head slightly, and kissed Croix's cheek.

"Not as beautiful as you are." She admitted, once again, rendering her lover speechless. She moved into her embrace, and turned to return the hug and bury her face into her shoulder.

Croix was so _warm_.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Croix said with a smile.

Their moment was soon ruined by their stomachs growling. They decided it was time for them to eat.

The couple left the place, and headed back to the city. The ride was nice and peaceful as expected, but what Chariot did not expect, was finding herself standing in front of a fancy restaurant.

"Croix, why are we here?"

"We're here to eat, obviously."

"We're not dressed fancy enough, and we can't afford the food here!"

"Chariot, I always walk in to these places wearing a hoodie." Croix stated, causing her girlfriend to face palm. "And I'd like to remind you I'm rich." She stated, and her girlfriend stared at her for a whole minute. "You forgot…"

"It's not my fault with all the ramen you eat! Rich people eat healthier food!"

"Rich people are boring. Do you want me to be boring?" Croix asked, and Chariot slowly shook her head. "If you don't want to eat there we can steal the food and run away-"

"No." Chariot quickly stopped her. Their roles being reversed was somewhat strange to her, but it was still amusing. "Let's eat somewhere else."

After _finally_ agreeing on a place to eat.

"You know, I think we should bring the girls next time." Chariot said, holding Croix's arms as they walked with no destination in mind. "Akko and Diana would love it."

"I feel that it'd be more than just them. Knowing Akko, she'll bring all of her friends." Croix stated, stopping in what seemed to be a good spot to take a picture. She pulled her phone, and smiled, putting an arm around her girlfriend. They wanted to make as many memories as possible. They wished to make up for the ten years they had lost.

Chariot felt a drop of water, then a few more. It started raining out of nowhere, a change that took them both by surprise, but was welcome nonetheless. Smiling, Chariot took her girlfriend's hand.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked, and she didn't need to wait for an answer because Croix followed her to the center of the empty street. "Just look into my eyes." Chariot whispered, and Croix could only smile, placing a hand on her waist.

The two started moving in circles, hand in hand, movements in complete sync. They only needed to look into each other's eyes, and the whole world became a faded background. If they were to look away, they'd see silhouettes of their younger selves, doing the same dance.

Their younger selves' dance started clumsy and fast, their current selves were slow and balanced.

Eventually those two dances became one, as their steps' changed their pacing, their dance changed to bit more energetic one. It was something new, something that honored the past, but still allowed it to move to something else.

They laughed as they got soaked and as their feet caused water splashes without a care in the world.

Eventually, their fast paced danced slowed down, as they out of breath, and they stood content in each other's arms. Chariot gripped her lover's sleeve, pulling her down as she leaned up to catch her lips into a kiss. The two remained in that position for what seemed like forever.

However, they were soaked from head to toe, so they decided to go home.

Once they walked into the tower, Chariot found a box on the floor, so she picked it up to open it. Croix closed the door and peeked from behind her shoulder.

The content of the box was a shiny Chariot outfit with a paper that read:

'Wear this after date!'- Akko.

Chariot blushed furiously at the implication, while Croix burst out laughing. She suddenly got an idea, and turned to her lover, and stepped closer to her leaving only few inches between their faces and backing her against the door. Croix looked at her in surprise, while Chariot smiling. She was screaming on the inside though.

"Would you like me to wear this for you?" Chariot whispered into her ear in a sultry tone that made all of Croix's brain shut down and all she could do was stare blankly with a blush rivaling Chariot's hair. She then turned and started walking away. "We should probably take our clothes off." A moment of silence. "So we don't catch a cold… I think you left some of your clothes here."

Croix stood in the same spot for what seemed like five minutes before biting the fabric of her flannel to prevent herself from screaming.

After changing out of their clothes, Croix dried Chariot's hair with a towel, as the latter smiled and hummed. Then, the lilac haired witch started braiding the red locks, something she hasn't done in forever. It seemed that she still knew how to braid her thought, because the red head loved it.

The two then sat on the couch, drinking tea that Chariot made to warm them. They were wrapped in a blanket, watching a movie that Chariot has picked. She made a list of all the movies that she would have watched with Croix in the past ten years.

"Hey." Chariot whispered, resting her head on Croix's shoulder while her eyes were still glued on the laptop's screen. "Can you stay the night?" She asked, hoping to end this wonderful night with dreams instead of nightmares.

Croix didn't answer right away, but when she did, she surprised her.

"Chariot, can I move in? Can I live with you here?" She asked, causing her girlfriend to pull away so she can look at her. "I admit I'm a messy person and I don't really clean after myself and I have horrible sleeping habits, but I don't want to leave your side at night." Croix explained. Alcor has told her about the frequent nightmares, but it seemed that her presence either made them go away, or be less… terrifying. "The best sleep I ever get is when you're in my arms…"

Chariot smiled, kissing her.

"I'd love that." She whispered, before Croix leaned in and kissed her. The movie was soon forgotten.

When Alcor came home, he found the two sleeping peacefully on the couch. The bird wished to scold them for not using the bed, but he decided to let them have this, just for tonight.


	25. Fragments

**Hey, so the story might not get updated for a week or two because I will be away from home and college will take most of my time. I'd also like you ask you to make sure to review the next few chapters along with this one cuz the story is nearing its end. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chariot sat up in the middle of the night. She was panting, having suffered from a nightmare. She rested a hand on her chest, trying to calm down from what she just saw.

"A nightmare?" She heard a soft whisper, and looked at her side to find Croix awake. She sat up as well and wrapped an arm around her. Chariot nodded, and smiled when her girlfriend kissed her cheek. "I'm here." She whispered in her ear, and the red head hugged her, resting against her chest listening to her heartbeats.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Chariot apologized, but Croix shushed her. She was stroking her hair and occasionally kissing her. Chariot was quivering.

Croix used her flame to light up the room and to warm her. The flame always calmed her, not only was it warm, but it was also the same color as Croix's eyes.

Chariot felt her heart beats returning to their normal pace. She then had a strange sensation in her back and narrowed her eyes. She pulled away and stared at Croix.

"Take off your shirt." She said, and Croix had to quickly put away her flame or else she would have lost control over it.

"Chariot?!" She blushed. "Right NOW?!"

"Should I take it off for you?" Chariot deadpanned. "Your scar is itching."

"Oh…"

Croix shuddered as she felt the cold potion against her back. Chariot was applying it to the scar, and it did ease the pain. The two sat in silence. It was the type of comforting silence, where they didn't need any words. They were just content sitting near each other.

"The scar looks better than before. It seems like the potion is working, I don't think it will disappear though." Chariot stated, her eyes fixated on the scar. She tenderly kissed it, surprising the lilac haired witch. "You're beautiful." She simply said, taking her breath away.

Croix put her shirt back and turned to Chariot. Her eyes widened when she saw the red head's tears flowing like rivers. "Chariot?" She whispered and immediately took her in her arms.

Chariot buried her face in her shoulder, and gripped the fabric of her shirt. "I'm… glad I met you." She said, and that made Croix pull away to wipe her tears.

"What's wrong?" She asked, cupping her face. Chariot just smiled.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll stay alive." Chariot whispered as she took both her hands and rested her forehead on hers. "That'd be enough."

Chariot's eyes couldn't look away from Croix's, because if she did, she would see her lying in a pool of her blood like every nightmare she has.

"That would be _more_ than enough."

 **-Everlasting Darkness chapter 25: Fragments.-**

"That's enough for now." Croix said, crossing her arms and smiling. "You're doing well, Akko." She said as the brunette let out a long sigh, but beamed nonetheless.

"You think so?" The brunette chuckled, and put away her wand. "I do feel like magic is coming more naturally to me."

The lilac haired witch nodded. They have been practicing magic early before classes would start. It has been more than a week since they came back from the Cavendish mansion, and since the training started. The darkness did not make any moves during that time period.

While it did grant them more time to prepare, it left them uneasy.

"You should go before classes start." She said, patting the brunette's head.

Once Akko was out of sight, she turned back to her screen, and sat on her chair. She checked the sensors, but there was nothing new. There was no sign of the darkness. Her flames couldn't have killed him, but how did he manage to hide himself?

Croix felt uneasy. She sighed and put on her cape before leaving the laboratory.

Perhaps she should try looking from him? That could turn out to be a trap.

She stopped walking when she felt her phone buzzing. She pulled it out to check, but there was nothing on screen. She stared at it in confusion.

A number of codes then appeared on the screen, before fading away.

Croix stared at it for the longest time, trying to figure out what that meant.

One thing was for sure, and it was that this meant bad news.

She put her phone away and got on her Roomba. She headed towards the school, intending to speak with the headmistress. Either there was something wrong with the sensors, or it was something else. She hoped it was just the sensors malfunctioning.

The sensors did not detect the darkness at all. There were records of him being detected while she wasn't allowed to use her lab. However, there was nothing since their last meeting.

Perhaps she did manage to kill him?

She doubted that.

Meanwhile, Chariot carried a large pile of books towards the library. She has been running from one place to another, and she had to teach a class later. She was _exhausted_ , not to mention that she only slept for a few hours.

On the bright side, work did help her forget about the nightmare. She has been feeling _off_ since last night. There was a terrible feeling in her gut that she couldn't shake. Perhaps she was just anxious, then again, the longer it took them to confront the darkness, the worse she felt.

They'd make it through, they have to make it through. That doesn't mean she wasn't scared. She was terrified at the idea of not being able to do anything, of losing again because she was scared.

Deep in thoughts, she ended up walking into a table and almost dropped all the books if it weren't for someone using magic to catch them and put them on the table.

"Professor, are you alright?" Diana asked, putting her wand away. "You look pale. Would you like me to help you?" She said.

Chariot smiled at the sight of her student. "There's no need for that, I can do it myself."

"I insist." Diana smiled as she took one of the books. "You work a lot, I wouldn't want you to fall sick." She said with affection. Their relationship has become a lot better ever since the mansion incident.

"Thank you." Chariot nodded, and they both started arranging the books.

"I feel like I should be the one thanking you." Diana said, staring at the book shelf. "I know I already have, but it doesn't feel enough. You, professor Croix, and Akko saved my life." She turned to her professor. "I really owe you."

The red head shook her head and placed both hands on her student's shoulders. "You don't owe us anything, Diana. We're your teachers, we'd put our lives on the line to protect our students."

"That's the thing. I no longer see you as my professors." The prodigy muttered, looking away, unsure if she should say what's on her mind. "I see you more as a family. Is that strange?" She asked, and looked back at her professor to see her teary eyed. "Professor?! Did I say something wrong?"

"No!" Chariot shook her head and chuckled. "I'm just happy to hear that." She wiped the tears.

They both smiled.

However, the smile quickly left the moment Diana's eyes darkened and she fell.

 **-ED-**

"None of the sensors have detected anything." Croix said, while the headmistress sighed. "I'm not sure if that's a good sign."

"Do you think he found a way to hide himself?" Miranda asked, clearly concerned.

"That is a possibility." Croix said, crossing her arms. "We have to prepare for the worst. We must secure the sorcerer's stone."

"Could it be that he's already here?"

Croix's eyes widened, and she tried to analyze the possibility. If he was near, he would have been detected. How would he be able to hide his presence?

Finneran then walked into the office, alarming them. She looked out of breath, and they both prepared for the worst.

"Diana collapsed." She said, and it only took these two words for Croix to run outside and towards the infirmary.

She ran as fast as she could, almost bumping into some students. She arrived there, panting. She stood at the doorway, and saw her girlfriend sitting next to Diana, holding her hand.

"What happened?" Croix asked, as she stood next to the red head, who looked at her with concern. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Chariot whispered. "She's so cold and they don't know what's wrong with her. It all happened in the blink of an eye…"

"Diana…" Croix said, walking to the side and taking her other hand. "Wake up, Diana!" She begged her, but she received no answer. The prodigy was in deep sleep.

She looked at Chariot, who has been staring at her with sad eyes. There were no words to exchange, no words to reassure each other. Not with Diana looking pale and frozen.

They were both feeling helpless.

The lilac haired witch's phone started buzzing again, but she ignored it, as she stared at her student, waiting for any sign or movement. Unfortunately, she got nothing.

Groaning, she looked at her phone, and read something on the screen, before it turned into a number of codes again.

" _Menace detected. Error."_

"What?" Her eyes narrowed at the screen, and she tried to get her phone out of that screen. Could it be that he around? How did he get past the sensors undetected?

"Croix." She felt a hand on her cheek, and turned to see Chariot standing beside her. "If it's something important, you should go."

"But Diana…!"

"I won't leave her side." Chariot reassured her, brushing her thumb against her cheek to calm her a little. "She'll be fine." She kissed her softly, and it seemed like her method of calming her was working.

Croix stared at her for the longest time, before taking her hand off her cheek and kissing her palm. "I'll come back as soon as I can." She said, and her girlfriend nodded.

The lilac haired witch looked at Diana for one last time, before heading towards her laboratory.

Chariot sighed, and sat next to Diana. Should she tell Akko about her? The professors said not to mention what happened, but if she stays in this state, shouldn't her friends know?

She had no idea how much time has passed, but she hasn't left her side. Nothing has changed in that time.

That was until Chariot started sensing a familiar and disturbing presence. She stood up and looked at the window. The sky seemed to darken as clouds shielded them from the sun. She frowned, then saw something floating around. She tried to get a better look, but the thing flew towards the window, broke through it and went inside Diana.

It was followed by other dark orbs that prevented the red head from approaching the prodigy.

Diana then stood tall, getting back on her feet in what seemed like an unnatural move. She stood on the bed, and turned to Chariot with a smile.

Chariot's heart stopped when she saw her eyes.

Red eyes.

" **To think I had to break my form into a tiny piece and plant it into this child. I have to admit, Meridies is a tough enemy. Fortunately, the darkness inside the children here is enough to help me take back my form**." The darkness spoke, and smiled at the sight of the distressed red head.

"You've been inside her this whole time? You're showing the students your hallucinations?!" Chariot yelled, furious. When did he do that? How? Did he break himself into fragments so small that they couldn't be detected?

" **Chariot Du Nord, we meet again. I've been waiting for this moment.** " He laughed, and it felt so wrong considering he used Diana's body. " **You'll pay for ruining my plans**."

"If it's me that you want, then let Diana go!" She yelled, but it only made him laugh louder.

" **If I can't possess Meridies anymore, the only other way to hurt you is by possessing this child. The last time you tried to fight me, you got your lover killed.** " He said, and his smirk widened at the sight of guilt in Chariot's eyes. He jumped off the bed and walked towards her. " **Go on, hit me. Kill her like you killed Meridies.** "

He took a step forward, she took a step back.

Chariot couldn't do it, not again. She couldn't point her wand at Diana like she pointed it at Croix, resulting her death.

The darkness punched her in the stomach with enough power to make her fly a few feet back, causing her to collide against the wall and spit out blood.

" **This body doesn't cause much damage, perhaps I should take my own form. This girl did serve her purpose after all**." He said as he clenched and unclenched his fist. He then looked at Chariot who clenched her stomach in pain. He has been waiting for the chance to cause her pain and kill her for what she did.

Chariot pulled her wand, hoping to separate them without hurting Diana, but he used his magic, creating a shadowy arm that grasped her hand and made her let go of the wand. He broke the window and took a shard of glass.

" **How much can I make you bleed before you die?** " He wondered, as he pulled her closer. Fortunately, when he tried to hit her with it, She managed to move around and avoid it, having it barely cutting her cheek. She tried to use her free arm to touch him, but he moved them towards the window.

He floated outside, this time wrapping the shadow around her neck. They were in the air, and far away from the ground.

Chariot tried to grasp into the shadow as much as she could, but she knew that if he let her go, she'd fall to her death.

" **This is what you get for fighting against me. None of you ever stood a chance.** " He said, and it felt heartbreaking, to see that cruel expression and to hear that voice from Diana.

Chariot struggled as much as she could. She couldn't lose. She couldn't lose to him again.

And yet…

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

The darkness could only scoff as he let her fall down to her death.


	26. Menace at Luna Nova

**I found more time to write, so here's another update. Like I said, ED is coming to an end in the next few chapters, so please read and review.**

* * *

Akko tapped her fingers on the desk on repeat, waiting for Chariot to come. The whole class has been waiting for the teacher, and while she would come late at times, she was running too late now.

"Where is Professor Ursula?" Lotte was the first to ask. Sucy didn't really care, so she just shrugged.

"I wonder if something happened." Akko stopped tapping and looked around in worry. "Diana hasn't come either, and she's never late."

Akko felt something was wrong, but what was it exactly? She had no idea. It's as if her whole being was screaming at her to get up and run to look for them. She anxiously stared at the door, waiting for anyone to come. Unfortunately, someone else walked through the door.

Finneran walked in and announced. "All classes have been cancelled today. I suggest you all go back to your dorms." Her words made the students look at each other with questioning looks. They started murmuring between themselves, and before Finneran could speak again, another professor walked in.

"Professor, perhaps you should explain things first instead of scaring the students." Croix said with a smile, and seeing her seemed to reassure the brunette a little. "I'm trying to do an important experiment, so we thought we should hold off all classes in case accidents happen."

Croix had a feeling things were about to get out of control, she was starting to sense the darkness' presence, which was why she asked the professors to help her evacuate without causing panic.

She was however, too late, because in the blink of an eye, the whole room was filled with screams and cries. It was as if time was frozen. Croix saw the pure horror on the students' faces, and dark orbs coming out of their chests. She looked at Finneran who seemed frozen as well, and that's when she realized that they were seeing illusions.

Akko herself was shaking.

The lilac haired witch quickly took her wand and used a flash of light that seemed to snap them out of it. After years of being with him, she knew that a third person intervening would break his illusion.

"Was that...?" Finneran spoke, taken back.

"Yes. It's him." Croix muttered. "Everyone! Don't leave the school and stay together!" Croix announced and turned to the older professor. "I'll locate his position and tell you. You and the other professors should be prepared to form a barrier. Take routers with you just in case!" She instructed then turned to Akko, who recovered from the shock and nodded. Just as Croix was about to leave, she felt pain in her stomach and her back burning. She almost lost her balance and collapsed if it weren't for Finneran catching her.

Croix didn't hear what the professor said, because there was only one thought in her mind.

Chariot was in danger.

 **-Everlasting Darkness chapter 26: Menace at Luna Nova-**

Chariot tried to grasp into the shadowy hand, hoping to prevent herself from falling to her death. She tried to look at Diana and reassure her, but all she could find was his red eyes. She knew Diana could see through those eyes, and knew that she was yelling, desperate to stop her body from doing it.

Chariot wished she could give her reassurance, but all she could do was whisper an apoology before he would let her fall.

She was falling, with no broom or wand to save her. All she could think of was that Diana and Akko were in danger, that she couldn't do anything to help her student. And most importantly...

She did not want to leave Croix behind.

Chariot wished to spend the rest of her life with her, to grow old with her... But now, it seemed like it was a dream that could never happen.

She closed her eyes, and waited for the impact that never came. Instead, she was caught into strong arms and was immediately pulled into an embrace.

"Croix?!" Her arms quickly wrapped around the lilac haired witch, as she grasped for air, shaking from her almost death.

"I got you..." Croix said with a shaking voice. "I got you Chariot... you're alive... I got you." She said as if to reassure herself. Her heart was beating to the point it could jump out of her ribcage. If she was late, even for a second, she would have lost Chariot forever. She didn't even realize she was crying. "You're hurt." She said as she pulled away, and Chariot cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears with her thumbs.

Chariot kissed her with a sense of urgency.

Their dreams, their hopes, their future... it was almost gone in the blink of an eye.

It was scary.

"Thank you." Chariot whispered against her lips. They were both a mess. "He... He got Diana..."

Croix turned to look at him floating around in Diana's body. He didn't see them, his eyes were focused on the school, and the sorcerer's stone. Croix felt anger that she has never experienced before. She was furious, and she wanted to destroy him now more than ever. She glared at him from a distance and pulled her wand.

"This is the last time he'll ever hurt someone I love." She promised.

"What should we do?" Chariot asked. "Should I use the same spell to separate them?"

Croix seemed to think about it, before handing her traditional wand to the red head.

"I think I have a plan." She said with a confident smile.

The darkness stared at the building with bored eyes. He didn't seem satisfied with the anguish he was causing, perhaps he should take his time and murder the students one after another? Or should he toy with them first. He smiled at the thought. He tried to use his magic on the building, but a barrier blocked it. He frowned, and looked down to see the professors standing around the school, shielding it.

He then scoffed. He could break it with a few hits. Besides, some of his dark orbs were still inside, that means they could cause enough chaos on their own. What he needed was to break the shield to get the sorcerer's stone.

"Hey, you red eyed cloud!" He rolled his eyes, before turning and finding Croix standing on a Roomba, crossing her arms. "Did you miss me?" She asked.

" **Meridies, fancy seeing you here. I thought I inflicted enough damage on you the last time.** " He said, and Croix had to stop herself from wincing at hearing his voice coming out from Diana. " **Nevermind that, at least I got rid of Chariot. How does it feel to lose a soul mate, Meridies?** " He smirked.

"How does it feel to be a cloud with a lame name like 'the darkness'?" She countered his question, and it seemed to upset him.

" **I'm not wasting any more time on you.** " He said, before launching a beam from his palm.

Croix smirked and raised her hand, blocking it with her palm and absorbing it into her hand. She felt a chill go through her body, and winced, but it was gone when she saw the look of shock on his face, well, Diana's face. Croix's cape and hair were flowing with the wind, and she almost looked like some sort of hero. Her right eye turned red, while the other remained green.

She smiled as she whispered. " _Noir fuel spirit_."

" **What is the meaning of this?** " He yelled as he fired more magic at her, which she absorbed. She made sure to glance at her watch so she won't take an amount that her body won't handle, but she didn't let him see her worry. She only made him more furious. " **I don't know what you're planning, Meridies, but I will not let you get in my way.** "

Croix pulled her modern wand and gripped it tight. This was it, the last battle.

Meanwhile, the students were panicking inside the school. Some of them and the professors were fighting back, but the others were too scared to do anything. The dark orbs that the darkness took from them had nowhere to go because of the barrier, so they possessed objects instead, and were now attacking the students.

"What is happening?" Amanda groaned as she protected herself by destroying some flying desks. Jasminka and Constanze were helping her.

"It's that thing that calls itself the darkness!" Akko answered, trying to help some students escape the objects.

"I guess it's the apocalypse." Sucy commented, throwing some explosive mushroom at them.

Akko groaned. She had the shiny rod on her but she couldn't do anything if she was trapped here. Croix didn't tell her what to do either, she just ran off on her own. She had no idea what happened back then, maybe she sensed his presence or something? She was trying to find a way to defeat those 'monsters', then an idea came to her.

"Lotte! Maybe you can sing that song to calm them down?" Akko asked with a smile, while her friend glanced between her and the objects in concern.

"I'm not sure if it will work."

"It's worth a try though, isn't it?" Sucy shrugged, and lotte looked at them both before sighing then staring in determination.

"It's worth a shot." She said, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, then started singing.

The girls watched in silence, hoping that it would work, and fortunately, it did. The object stopped moving, but there were still ones that weren't affected because they were in different floors.

"Good job lotte! Now you just have to do it at every part of the school!" Amana patted her shoulder with a smile. "You think you can handle it?"

"Of course she can." Sucy smiled, making her blush.

"I'll try my best." Lotte said, feeling nervous. That was a lot of work, but if she could help, then she had to. "We should tell the professors though. It would be done faster if someone helped me."

Akko grinned, hopeful. The shiny rod then started beeping, and she heard a voice coming through it.

"Akko? Can you hear me?"

"Chariot?!" Akko yelled, holding the rod close to her. "Where are you? How are you talking to me? Are you okay?!"

"I'm okay! I didn't think this could work, but I guess the rod still likes me enough to allow me to talk to you." Chariot smiled, using the wand Croix gave her as a way to communicate. "Listen, you have to take the rod to the sorcerer's stone! It will absorb the magic from it, and the stone will have no use anymore!"

"What? What about our magic?"

"Use the routers Croix gave you! You'll be able to use your magic without the stone!"

Akko looked at her friends who gave her reassuring smiles.

"I can take you there. I know you can fly now, but I'm pretty fast." Amanda said.

"Constanze, Jasminka and I will help Lotte, I guess." Sucy said, barely affected by the scenario.

Akko stared at her friends then smiled. She recited the fifth word, transforming the shiny rod into shiny volley. Amanda whistled at the broom.

They both left through one of the windows, and headed to the tower. The broom was a bit hard to control because it was too fast, but that was just the way Amanda liked it. They were flying at full speed. Akko was holding into her friend for dear life, still not used to the speed. She looked outside the barrier, and gasped when she saw Diana floating, with darkness around her.

"He… He got Diana!" Akko yelled, making Amanda look at that direction as well.

"What is going on?!" Amanda asked, clearly surprised by the sight. "Dude, shouldn't we do something?"

"Akko!" They both turned to see Chariot flying in the same direction outside the barrier. "Croix and I will handle this! You have to get to the tower!" She yelled before flying away.

Akko looked at Diana, feeling as if she failed her again. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Amanda.

"Let's keep going!"

 **-ED-**

"Is that all you've got?" Croix asked as she avoided another attack from the darkness. She was flying around, trying to gain time for Chariot. It was easy to anger him, and while she couldn't attack, she could provoke him enough to distract him from what was happening behind.

" **Enough of your games!** " He yelled and created a bunch of shadow ravens that went after her.

The lilac haired witch pulled her cubes and jumped off her Roomba. The cubes created a road on which she slid, escaping them with ease. She used her green fire to burn them, then jumped off the slide to avoid another attack from him. She landed on her broom and quickly shielded herself with a combination of her cubes.

The darkness gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. " **I should have killed you when I had the chance!** "

"Didn't I tell you?" Croix used her cubes to trap him. "I'm immune to death!"

Wings appeared on his back, and he flew around, escaping them. He made his way towards her, his human hand surrounded with his shadow claws. Croix escaped him at the last second, jumping off her broom, and transforming her cubes into a ball that trapped him.

"Now!" She yelled, falling on her broom.

Right on cue, the same arrow that separate her from him once, went through it. A bigger claw came out of it and Croix barely escaped it. The cubes got destroyed, and Diana fell from it while the darkness escaped, changing its form into a dragon. He fired at Croix, preventing her from catching Diana and causing her to absorb more of his magic.

He flew towards the barrier, while Croix tried to go after Diana, only to lose her balance and fall off her broom. In a desperate attempt to save herself, she used both her hands to create fire that helped her fly. She didn't expect it to work, but it did.

Chariot caught Diana, and brought her to the ground. Croix sighed in relief and used her flames to land safely. However, she fell to her knees, coughing blood.

"Croix?!" Chariot called for her.

"I'm fine… I took too much magic from him." She said, wiping the blood.

"Your eye is red." Chariot stated, clearly concerned for both her lover and her student. Croix looked at her in surprise. She didn't realize that her eye color changed.

"It'll probably go away. Like I said, I'm taking away his magic." She said and watched as the red head gently placed Diana on the ground.

Her eyes were open, but they were still red. If it weren't for her chest rising up, showing that she was breathing, they would have thought she was nothing but a corpse due to her unblinking eyes.

"Diana?" Croix called, gently shaking her shoulders. "She's not responding." She said, looking down. She was thinking about anything that she could do.

"Professors!"

They both looked up to see Akko flying towards them and almost falling down her broom.

"Akko? How did you-" Chariot was about to ask, but when she looked back, she realized that the darkness broke the barrier, and was being restrained by the other professors. The moment he finds out the stone isn't working anymore, he will go after the shiny rod.

"Professors! Diana and I performed that protection spell, so maybe I can do something!" Akko suggested after landing and running towards them. She sat down, and stared at her friend with both worry and determination.

Croix's eyes widened, and she looked between them, then at the rod.

"Akko, hand me the shiny rod." She said. Chariot and Akko exchanged a look. Chariot knew that Croix couldn't use it, so why would she suggest taking it? The brunette handed it to her, and she took it, waiting for it to shock her.

It didn't.

Croix stared at it in surprise, a feeling of joy went through her as she _finally_ managed to hold it. Chariot smiled at her, aware of the feeling.

Croix closed her eyes, then looked at Akko. She was going to take the rod with her, and use herself as bait for the darkness. Akko would eventually have to use the shiny rod to finish him, but before that, she had an important job to do.

"Since you're the one Diana used the spell on, I will send your consciousness into her mind to bring her back."


	27. Honest

**A short chapter, but I feel like there isn't anything to add to this one. Please don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

Akko stared at Croix for the longest time before yelling.

"You'll WHAT?!"

"Akko!" Croix shushed her, and glanced at the darkness in the distance. "He must have done something to her. You might be the only one who could break her out of it, and you have the biggest chance to do that because of the spell." She said. "Will you do it, Akko?"

Akko glanced at Chariot, then at Croix, and finally at Diana. She them smiled and looked at her professor again. "I'll do it."

Croix nodded, and looked at Chariot. "Could you cast the spell?" She asked, still feeling weak from the magic she took. Chariot smiled and nodded before pulling her wand.

"Akko, the mind is complicated and you could get lost." Chariot said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You have to find Diana quickly and don't let anything distract you."

Akko nodded, while thinking about how she learned her lesson with Sucy. That is, if that wasn't a dream. Chariot smiled, then casted the spell. She caught Akko and helped her lay down next to the prodigy.

She sighed and hoped for the best. She noticed Croix trying to get up and stopped her.

"You're in no shape to go now. Perhaps Akko will wake Diana before he notices the stone." She said, making the witch sit down again. She winced, feeling a sharp pain. "Are you okay?"

Croix nodded.

"I'll feel better in a bit. His magic is like poison… It burns if I take too much." She said, panting. Chariot put a hand on her neck and brought her closer, making her rest on her shoulder. She gently stroked her hair.

"Recover first. If you go now and try to distract him, he'll be focused on getting you and the rod." Chariot said, watching the fight that's happening in the distance. "If Akko wakes up quickly, she can't hide from his view and use it."

"I know... but if things get too bad before she does, I'll have to take him as far as possible from Luna Nova. He won't hesitate to destroy it." Croix said, snuggled into her lover. She was starting to breathe better, but still felt tired.

Chariot sighed, and looked at her students, hoping things would go well.

 **-Everlasting Darkness chapter 27: Honest-**

Akko opened her eyes in a different world that she assumed was Diana's mind. She looked around and it seemed exactly like the Cavendish mansion from the outside. There was a huge garden, but no one around. It was a lot tamer than Sucy's mind.

"Diana?" Akko called out, looking around to find no one.

"Yes?" The brunette yelped and jumped away, surprised by the sudden appearance behind her. Diana was standing there, looking curious. "You called for me?"

"Here you are-" Akko grinned and tried to hug her, but she stopped her.

"The nerves of you! Don't put your filthy hands on me." Diana said, looking disgusted. "State what you need and stop wasting my time."

"Oh, you're the high and mighty Diana. I don't need you." Akko frowned and turned away to look for any nicer versions of her friend. Diana scoffed.

"I'm the best version of myself! I'm Luna Nova's prodigy. What are you compared to me?"

Akko turned and walked towards her, ready to fight. She won't get along with this version of Diana, that's for sure. However, before she could do anything, she was caught into a hug by another Diana.

"Akko! My friend!" This Diana said, sounding strangely cheerful. "You came all this way for me?" She pulled away, grinning.

"H-How did you get here? Why are you inside my head? This is making very uncomfortable..." Another one stated as she hid behind the rude version.

"Honestly, I'm disgusted by your behavior. How could you hug such a weak witch? How could you hug anyone at all?"

"Quit being rude! She's our friend!"

"I signed up for friendship, but not mind reading..."

Akko blinked as the three Diana argued, and her mind was still trying to process these out of character actions. Were they out of character if they were inside her head? Akko decided it would be better if she did not think about that.

"Hey, could you tell me where the original Diana is?" Akko asked, then gulped when three turned to her. "Please?"

"She's right behind you." One of them said, and she turned to look at her.

She expected that the serious, but kind Diana would be standing behind her, but instead... A child stood there, looking at her with sad eyes, and holding a teddy bear close to her chest.

The child didn't say anything. She just turned and started to walk away.

Akko frowned, and silently followed her. It didn't look like she was running away from her. It seemed more as if she was trying to show her something, or at least, did not mind her company.

They walked into the Cavendish mansion, and went through so many doors that the road seemed endless. All rooms and corridors were clean and empty. There was nothing in there. They were in perfect condition as if never used.

That is, until the last room. The last room was... a cinema? It was similar to the one in Sucy's mind but the only person watching was little Diana. Akko looked at the screen in confusion, then at her friend, before walking towards her and sitting beside her.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Diana spoke, eyes glued to the screen. Akko blinked, before looking at it. There was a woman who looked so much like Diana, except older. She had soft features, and blue loving eyes. She was beautiful. The brunette couldn't stop staring, as the woman had a strange charm about her... was it the obvious affection in her eyes? The screen was playing memories. "That's my mom."

"Oh." Was all what Akko could say, as she watched the memories of the people important in Diana's life played. Unfortunately, the people were very few. Even the memories of her aunt were very brief. Hannah and Barbara had a lot more screen time than her. Akko used to assume they were just following her like servants because of her family, but it seemed they were actually her friends.

"You hold a place in my heart too, Akko." The child said, as the memories became one of Akko. The brunette watched, touched. "You've been a true friend to me." While her words were soft and affectionate, her expression was still sad.

Akko didn't know what to say. She waited, and she watched. Diana was showing her a part of herself, a part of her heart. Unlike Sucy's mind, there was nothing she could comment on.

Memories of Croix started playing as well.

"I didn't like her at first. I was wary of her for the longest time."

"But not anymore, right?" Akko finally spoke, and Diana nodded.

"I love her, is that strange?" The child held the toy closer to her chest. "It's like walking a long road, an empty corridor on your own… then you start seeing someone in front of you, and you wish to reach them. In most cases, the person wouldn't look back at you, but she did."

The screen went black.

They sat in silence, until another film started playing, and it was one that Akko knew too well.

The show that made her fall in love with magic. Chariot's show. She watched in awe as if it was the first time again. She watched her shape shift, fly in the sky, and her brilliance lit it up, shining brighter than any star that night.

"Chariot gave me a dream… She gave me my love for magic, she gave me more than I can give and how did I repay her?" Diana looked at the screen again, crying. The show faded into the sight of Chariot clinging to the darkness's hand, trying to save herself from falling. She was apologizing to her, and then everything went to black. "I _killed_ her."

"You didn't! She's alive! So please, come with me Diana!" Akko said, extended her hand to her friend, but a sudden wave of wind pushed her away.

"I'm not coming." Diana said, standing up. She was crying, and the brunette has never seen her this vulnerable.

This was her friend in her most honest form. A child who has lost so much. A child who wanted to follow a dream she wasn't supposed to have. A child who only wished to feel vulnerable for once without anyone judging her. A child who was scared of the monster trying to destroy everything she loved, and that monster was waiting outside, in reality.

The darkness didn't trap her in this world, she trapped herself.

Before she knew it, Akko herself was crying.

"I'm sorry, Diana." Akko whispered, looking down. Her friend was looking away from her, and the other versions of her were now in the room with them, staring, and wishing, that their friend wouldn't give up on them. Wishing that they'd leave this cycle of guilt and fear, unlike the original. Akko wiped her tears with her sleeves and looked at her with determination.

"Even if you push me away, I will not give up on you!" She said, and struggled to walk towards her, trying to fight back against the wind. "You're my friend, Diana!" She yelled, and fell backwards, only to get caught by the rude Diana.

"Don't you dare fall now! Prove to me that your feelings are true!" She said, giving her a push.

The other Dianas did that as well, they all stood behind her to catch her every time the wind knocked her away. Akko smiled, grateful, and kept pushing forward, getting closer and closer to the crying child.

The screen started playing their memories together, their first rocky meeting, the festival, the moment they became friends, and their promises to each other. The child was staring at them play out, and she felt a tug at her heartstrings.

Diana eventually turned to her with pleading eyes. As if she herself was started to wish for her to rescue her, and she did.

Akko stood before her, smiling, giving her a hand.

Diana caught a glimpse of Croix standing with her back facing her, in that endless empty corridor. She turned to her, smiling, with a hand extended towards her.

Diana didn't take it.

She threw herself at Akko, returning into her original form, and held into her for dear life.

"Thank you." She whispered, burying her face into Akko's shoulder. "For not giving up on me."

 **-ED-**

Both Croix and Chariot were startled when their students woke up. They didn't spend much time in that state, but in Diana's mind, time seemed to flow differently, and so it felt like an hour or two have passed. In reality, it has only been minutes.

Akko sat up, yawning, and looked at Diana who was grasping her head, looking confused.

"Diana! Are you okay?" Chariot asked, and the prodigy turned to her in shock.

She was there, alive.

Chariot tried to reach for her and touch her, but Diana pulled away, hugging herself. She pretended not to see the look of hurt on her professor's eyes.

Croix didn't say anything, understanding what she was feeling. She has been there before, but unlike Diana, she actually killed people, and she couldn't take that back. She tried to hide her red eye, so that it wouldn't frighten her more.

"I'm sorry." Diana apologized, looking away. "I'm so sorry…"

She was then pulled into an embrace. Chariot hugged her softly, allowing her to leave if she wanted to. She gently stroked her hair. "I'm here Diana. You have nothing to apologize for, you did nothing wrong." She reassured her, and Diana felt herself crying again, feeling the warmth of a person she considered family.

Croix smiled, and approached them, wrapping her arms around them both, happy that the three people she held dear were safe.

Akko decided not to join the hug this time. She just watched them and smiled, feeling as if she was witnessing a family moment. However, Chariot turned to her, inviting her, and the brunette couldn't refuse her idol. She joined them, forgetting about the menace that was around them.

They were each other's safe haven.

But that feeling of safety left the moment they heard a loud terrifying roar in the sky. The sorcerer's tower was destroyed, and on it stood the darkness, enraged.


	28. Darkness

**And so, we come to the last part of this finale battle, and the end of ED, but don't worry this isn't the last chapter, there will be an epilogue coming! It has been a ride for almost a year now and I'd like to thank everyone who followed this story until the very end. I will continue to write my other charoix fics, so this isn't a good bye!**

* * *

 _Chariot was floating midair, embarrassed beyond repair. She has been practicing her performing magic, but ended up failing and almost falling, if it were not for Luna Nova's prodigy casting a spell to save her._

 _The red head hid her face with both palms, blushing. The girl was looking at her in amusement, and she was probably going to mock her for using magic for such a thing. She didn't dare say a thing, not even ask her to put her down._

 _There was nothing to be embarrassed about concerning her dream, it was more because of her failing right in front of the best student the school has had in years._

 _The girl raised an eyebrow, and gently put her down with a flicker of her wand._

" _T-thank you." Chariot said, nervously looking around. She decided that being nervous wouldn't help her current situation, so she tried to look at her 'savior', and her eyes widened when they met with emerald ones. She felt as if she lost her breath, heart stopping under that gaze._

" _That was quite the spectacle, although, it needs more work." The lilac haired witch stated, then smiled before crossing her arms. "You have a real talent for magic. What's your name?" She asked, startling the red head._

 _Chariot pointed a finger at herself and blinked, wondering if she was mishearing things. "I'm Du Nord! I mean… Chariot! Chariot Du Nord!" She stated, feeling her embarrassment growing. That was not how people introduce themselves. But introductions were out of the way with that strange first impression she made by almost falling on her._

" _I'm Croix Meridies." She said. She didn't even say 'nice to meet you.' Perhaps she didn't really like her? She did just compliment her though._

 _The two stood in silence, and the red head felt that if she didn't do anything, she would die right there._

" _Would you like to see… something I've been working on?" She asked, nervously rubbing her neck. She was sure the girl would say no, but at least it was better than stare at her like an idiot, right?_

" _Sure." Croix said. "I'm intrigued."_

 **-Everlasting Darkness chapter 28: Darkness-**

The dragon roared on top of the tower, as the teachers tried to keep the barrier around the building to protect the students. If they were to leave the school, he would slaughter them in an instance. The darkness found no magic in the sorcerer's stone, and it drove him insane. He did not come all this way for nothing, he will have the stone, and the shiny rod. This day will not end without Luna Nova torn to pieces and becoming nothing but a myth. He will bathe this land with the witches' blood, and he will take what belongs to him.

The professors tried their best to fight back, but they couldn't fight him while protecting the students.

"We'll have to take the students somewhere else!" Finneran announced. "At this rate, Luna Nova will fall!"

"We'll put their lives in more danger." Holbrooke stated, firing her magic as well. "We must stand tall until support comes!"

"By that time it will be too late, headmistress!" Finneran said, catching another part from the falling tower. Holbrooke frowned, knowing that she was right. They were on their own right now, but she put her faith into Croix, she knew she had a plan. She just hoped it would work.

The other four witches watched from a distance, and the lilac haired witch was trying to think of a plan.

"He'll soon figure out that the magic is in the rod." Chariot said, looking at Akko in worry. That meant the brunette's life would be in danger. If only she was still able to use the rod… but she knew it no longer accepted her as its user. Still, she couldn't accept the idea of putting her precious student's life in danger.

"I can do it! I can use shiny arc on him" Akko said, holding the rod close.

"We can fly together. I'll fly Akko, while she fires at him. We will use the fifth word." Diana suggested, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Then we'll have to distract him from you." Chariot said, putting both hands on her student's shoulders. "It would drive him insane to see me alive, so perhaps I could distract him for you."

"That wouldn't work." Croix finally spoke, surprising the three. "He might be driven by anger, but he's not stupid. He will now focus on his goal and stop playing games." She explained. "I'll take the rod and take him as far as possible from Luna Nova. Chariot can help me with that."

"But how will we be able to use the rod?" Akko asked, clearly confused.

"A trick perhaps?" Diana voiced her thought, making the brunette smile and look at her idol.

"You can use one of your performing tricks to trick him. Create a fake rod!"

"No, we're using the real one." Croix said. "He will know if it has magic or not, so we're using the real deal. Then we can use something to blind him or distract him while you two take the rod from me and fly somewhere he can't see you. We'll trap him, and you'll use the shiny arc." Croix explained the plan, then the three turned to Chariot who just sighed.

"I'm not as good as I used to be with these spells, but it's worth a try." She said, and smiled at them. "Before you go, though…" She turned to Croix who nodded back. They both pointed their wands at the girls and said:

"Metamorphie vestesse!" The spell turned their robes into white ones, enhancing their magical abilities.

"This will protect you and hide you from the darkness' eyes. Be careful though, he can still find you if you get too close." Croix explained, and both girls nodded.

The four left to their own missions, hoping that they would make it to the end.

The darkness roared, finally destroying the remaining barrier, he was about to launch an attack on the building, if it weren't for green fire burning one of his wings. He groaned and turned to see Croix smirking at him, with the shiny rod attached to her belt.

"Are you looking for this?" Croix asked, touching the rod.

" **It took you ten years to be able to touch it, what an accomplishment. I don't feel like playing games with you, Meridies. Hand it to me.** " He said, ignoring the witches firing at him, and flying towards his previous vessel. He was bit farther from the building, so the professors took the chance and fired at him all at one, causing great damage.

The attack surprised him, and he turned to attack them but received a kick to the face from none other than Chariot. She used her magic to enhance her limbs, and quickly jumped away before he could change his form to impale her. She jumped right into a broom she enchanted.

" **Time after time…** " He growled, as his form became bigger with every orb he absorbed now that the barrier was gone. " **You two keep coming back and ruining my plans... This time, I will make sure to send you to hell myself.** "

"You'll have to catch us first." Croix announced, letting the red head fly away first. The dragon fired at them, but Croix absorbed it again. She mixed her cubes with the Roomba, changing it to be triangle shaped. She bent down and powered it by putting both her hands on it and using the flames she just absorbed. "Come at me!" She said, before blasting off at an immense speed.

The outraged monster changed back into his original form, and chased after her. Unfortunately, he was a lot faster in that form, which helped him catch up to her in no time.

The lilac haired witch decided not to add more fuel because her body might not handle the speed, and she would lose a lot of magic. She decided to use her devices to fight back for now.

She has already commanded all of her traditional brooms to leave her lab, but those would need to come in play later.

She turned to him and started firing with her modern wand, she couldn't land a hit on him because he decomposed his form into many ones, all flying towards her.

Chariot came into sight, cutting some of them with a light sword. She and Croix exchanged a look, and Chariot nodded, pulling away and allowing Croix to cast a magic blast that took out half of them. The darkness reformed and a bunch of spears came out of his body and tried to pierce the two witches.

Chariot and Croix barely avoided them, and the lilac haired witch was forced to absorb some of them.

The red head was charging magic into her wand, as she patiently waited for an opportunity to blind him. They needed to get him a lot farther though.

Meanwhile, Akko and Diana were following them from a distance, where the monster would not see them. They were waiting for a sign so they could take the rod without him noticing. Fortunately, Diana was the fastest witch the brunette has known, so she was sure they could pull it off. What concerned her was the safety of her professors. They seemed to be struggling.

" **MERIDIES! The only reason you're alive right now is mere luck, but that luck won't help you for long. You can't keep blocking me forever."** The darkness growled, before circling around her, trying to trap her. The red head quickly intervened with a spell pulling him away. He tried to fire at them but Croix used her cubes to block.

Chariot used the chance to distract him, and jumped at him from behind the shield, making multiple copies of herself, only to turn into a smoke and blind him for a moment, giving enough time for the students to take the rod from Croix's hands.

During his blind state, Chariot flew all around him, and while he tried to catch her, she managed to create a rope around him, keeping him in one place, and allowing Croix to trap him with her cubes. There was enough distance between them and the school, so now would be a good time to hit him.

However, the shield broke, and he came through it attacking her, and forcing her to use the noir fuel spirit to absorb the hit. He seemed pleased knowing that she took more than she could handle, because she spit out blood the moment she did, making the red head forget about him and fly to the other woman.

He extended a hand towards his previous vessel, while she fired at him with all the energy she just absorbed. They both attacked at the same time, but he was faster, his arm was about to cut through her, but to their surprises, Chariot shielded her, making them both avoid the hit, but not enough to leave Chariot uninjured. His claws left a cut on her arm, ripping off her sleeve.

Less than a second after the hand hit her, Croix's fire cut that hand off, making the darkness scream in agony, it must have been the most effective hit yet.

Unfortunately, both witches ended up falling into the trees.

Akko and Diana, who were hidden, had to stop themselves from yelling out their names.

"We have to go after them!" Akko said, but Diana shook her head. "Diana what if they're badly hurt?"

"We have to stay put, and fire at him. If we go now, everything we did would be pointless." Diana said, feeling a pang of guilt. She wished to do nothing but fly after them and see if they were okay, but if she did that, she could ruin everything. The moment the darkness finds her and Akko, he'd kill them. They'd be no match, and were far less experienced in magic than their professors.

"There has to be something we can do!" Akko said, fearful. She then looked at the monster, and noticed that he didn't move, he seemed to be in pain. Perhaps he was starting to get to his limit? Croix has been absorbing his power after all. "If we strike him now…!"

"We might hurt them since they are down there." Diana said, clenching her chest. "We have to wait."

Akko frowned and stared at the monster.

"They're fine." She said. "I believe in them. They will come back, and trap him, and we will shoot him."

Diana turned to her, confused by how sure she was, but then she smiled. "You're right. I will believe in them too. After all, a believing heart is our magic, right?" She said, and the brunette nodded with a smile.

Down in the forest, both Croix and Chariot lied down on the grass, still feeling the impact of their fall. Croix groaned, and tried to push herself a couple of times before actually succeding. Her whole body was on fire, but it was mostly her arm that hurt. It was burning so much. The pain however was nothing comparing to the person the injury was inflicted on.

Chariot was still on the ground, unable to move her arm no matter how much she tried. It just hurt too much, and it was unlike any pain she ever experience. It was as if having your arm on fire and slowly turning into ashes. It was also damp from the blood, and she couldn't stop the tears from coming out.

Croix rushed to her side and helped her, then slowly brought her to her arms. She experienced this pain before, and she knew how unbearable it was. She felt her own arm become numb because of their connection.

"Try to breathe Chariot… I'm right here… It will be over soon." She reassured her while pointing her wand at the injury. She wasn't an expert at healing magic, but she did learn a few spells to help herself. She casted on the red head's wound, stopping the bleeding, and easing the pain.

Chariot's breaths were raged. It was the unbearable kind of pain that leaves you in dazed state, as if your soul was trying to leave your body.

"Chariot, you have to go back to Luna Nova, I'll take it from here." The lilac haired witch said, standing up. Chariot shook her head and stood as well, and almost fell if it weren't for the other woman catching her. "You're in no state to fight."

"Don't worry about me! I won't let you do this on your own! We're in this together." The red head said, not sure if her current tears were for her lover or from her pain. "I can't let what happened that day happen again. I can't lose you."

"Chariot…"

"I will fight him with everything I have!" She said, grasping her injured her arm. "Even if I lose every limb I have, I won't run away!"

"You're not running away. You'll slow me down this way." Croix stated the harsh truth, making Chariot flinch, as if saying it out loud made reality hit her. Croix sighed, then cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

It was a rough kiss but at the same time it was soft, filled with desperation and urgency, but also a melancholic feeling and silent I love you's.

It tasted like goodbye.

"Chariot." Croix breathed as she pulled away, resting her forehead against her lover's. "I love you so much. I was once blinded by my dream and jealousy that I almost drove us apart and thrown away what we have now. This time, when I come back, it will be a new start. We'll heal together and I'll spend every day in my life loving you and cherishing you. Chariot would you-" Croix stopped herself from stating those words and sighed. Chariot frowned, feeling the fear in her heart growing. It did sound like a promise, and something that the lilac haired witch was sure of, but… In Chariot's heart, it was a goodbye. She has been through that too many times already that she couldn't think of any other outcome.

"I'm sorry." Croix whispered, before pointing her wand at her the way she did so many years ago, sending her away.

"CROIX!" Chariot yelled trying to stop her, but it was too late. She was already back at Luna Nova, unresponsive to those who talked to her and tried to shake her.

It was all a blur.

"Professor Ursula!" Finneran yelled and shook her shoulders, until the red head finally looked at her. "What happened?"

"Croix…" Chariot said. Then she tried to get up only to fall back on her knees. "I have to get to Croix! I have to help her…!"

"I'm afraid you can't." Holbrooke said, and turned to the wizards before them. "We finally got support, and the wizards created a stronger barrier the right after you appeared."

Chariot's eyes widened, and the first thing that came to mind was to make them break that barrier, but something stopped her from going through with that plan. She breathed in and out.

She could still hear Croix's heartbeats, and that helped her calm down. It kept her grounded.

She pulled her wand and pointed it at her own chest.

"Professor?!" Both Finneran and Miranda turned to her surprised and frightened.

"Don't worry!" Chariot reassured them, keeping her grip firm. "If Croix and I are soul mates and our souls are the same, then I can send her the remaining magic I have." She explained, and closed her eyes.

This last bit of magic that Chariot had, would protect Croix from him.

It was her last resort. Her last hope.

 **-ED-**

Croix stared at nothing. She was lost in her thoughts for a moment. This was it. This would be their last encounter, and so… She decided to look at something, or someone, she hasn't looked at in years.

Croix stared at her younger self. She used to hate that child. She used to be so bitter and jealous, and unsatisfied with everything. She always aimed to be something bigger even at the expense of others. She was selfish, self-centered and an overall bad person.

But now that Croix looked at herself she realized… That was not the case.

She did not hate her anymore.

Her younger self was lonely. She had no one to guide her, and the only person who could have done so ignored her, looked past her, and did not even glance at her and always preferred someone else over her. Her best friend neglected her for a while so she could make her own dream a reality. Everyone had huge expectations for her but no one ever stopped to ask if she was alright.

That Croix was a child who deserved so much better.

It was at the end line that Croix realized how hard she has been on herself. She realized why she was the perfect vessel, but at the same time, that vessel managed to fight back for the longest time.

Now that she was about to face him for one last time, she needed to face another enemy. Herself.

This time however, she decided to no longer have enemies. This time, before going out there, she made peace with herself, or at least, accepted that part of her.

This was it… This was the end of a chapter.

It would also be the beginning of a new one.

She pulled her wand, and stared at the screen.

'Operation complete'.

" **Where is it?!** " The darkness roared, changed his form back into a dragon and looked around. His eyes wandered from a place to another before settling on something that was far in the sky. It was blurry and it seemed like his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he knew better than that. What he was looking at was the two girls waiting for their cue to shoot at him. He figured they must have the rod, if not, he could kill them to satisfy his needs.

He launched towards the sky ready to take what belongs to him, however, he collided against an invisible barrier. His red eyes widened, and he tried to fly in every direction but found himself stuck.

"You're too weak to escape now." Croix said, flying towards him on her modern broom. Her breaths were slower, but she was still standing. She drained him enough with the noir fuel spirit. She looked up, and knew that the girls caught her sign to use the shiny arc.

"You know… I always thought that you broke me. I thought that I was too far gone, that I was weak. I was wrong. I'm stronger now more than ever." She started, and watched as the monster struggled to get out. She now saw him for what he really was. "I used to hate you but now, I just pity you. You're weak, because you have nothing but hatred. I realize that I now have so much to live for, and I won't let you take it away from me."

" **MERIDIES! LET ME OUT!"** He yelled, trying to break free as he used his claws to hit the barrier. Croix ignored his pleas, and used her cubes to wrap around the barrier. " **I WILL KILL YOU!"**

Croix aimed her wand at the barrier, ready to protect herself.

Akko and Diana held into the shiny arc, and aimed at the monster.

"If we aim wrong, we could hurt Croix as well." Diana said, with her hand over Akko's.

"We'll aim right." Akko reassured her. "As long as we're together, we can make it!"

Croix looked up to see the shiny arc creating a bigger arrow than she has ever seen before. The sorcerer's stone only made it stronger, and so, when the girls finally shot it, it created a bigger impact then what anyone expected and it went right through the barrier.

Croix used her wand to create a shield for herself, but she was already running out of magic. She tried to use every last bit she had but it seemed like it wouldn't be enough, at least, not until a light appeared on her chest, finally activated the star crossed spell.

When the light of the impact disappeared, all what was left was a destroyed part of the forest, and a body lying on the ground.

 **-ED-**

 _A young Croix and Chariot sat together at their usual spot, staring at the sky and enjoying the sight of the stars. They were holding hands, and Croix was smiling as the red head gave the stars and constellations all the wrong names, despite having studying about them earlier that day._

" _You know, I used to do this all the time, but it's even more fun now that you're with me." Chariot said with a dashing smile._

" _I'm just sitting here though." The lilac haired witch laughed. "I haven't said anything for the past few minutes."_

" _Just being here is enough. I wouldn't trade it for the world."_

" _Even your dream?"_

" _Even my dream." Chariot giggled then turned to her friend. "If I made you smile, wouldn't that mean that I kind of made my dream a reality?"_

 _Croix looked at her confused._

" _I don't think that's how it works."_

 _Chariot smiled, and rested her head against her shoulder._

" _I'll wait for you." Croix's eyes widened and she turned to the red head, who smiled at her softly. "I'll wait for you in reality, so please wake up_."

Croix's eyes opened, and were blinded right away by the sunlight. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again, greeting the white ceiling and the rays of light. Her body felt sore, but at least it was warm because someone was sleeping by her side.

"You're awake!" Croix turned to see Chariot by her side, the latter used her elbow to push herself up and get a better view of the lilac haired witch. They were in a hospital room, and at the corner of her eye, Croix could see a bandage on the red head's arm.

"Chariot?" That was all what Croix could say, as confusion sat in her mind. Did she really survive? Was it over? "Did we…?"

"We won." Chariot chuckled as she stroked her lover's hair. "We really did it Croix, he's gone."

Croix did not realize that she started crying at that statement. It was over, and they both lived. They survived. They no longer needed to live in fear.

"And… the others? The school? How long was I unconscious?" She pushed herself up, sitting up. "And are you okay? Your arm…"

"You just woke up and you're already asking so many questions. I shouldn't be surprised." The red head joked. "You were unconscious for about a day, so you didn't miss much. The school needs to be fixed but the students are alright. My arm is fine, but it might leave a scar."

"Oh…"

"It was worth it if it meant saving your life." Chariot smiled softly, as she rested her palm on her lover's cheek.

Croix leaned into her touch and closed her eyes. They were free, they were finally free. They spent a decade fighting against him and now he was finally gone.

She took Chariot's hand away, then leaned in and wrapped her arms around her, feeling a new sense of safety and freedom she has never felt before.

And with that, she cried.

She cried for the longest time, and for the first time in so long, it was not from disbelief, or guilt, or sadness. This time it was a cry of happiness, and it was long time coming.

* * *

 **Since we've reached the end, i'd like to do something i haven't done in years of writing fanfiction, it's questions, yep, questions that i hope you can answer in your reviews!**

 **How would you rate this fic? What was the most memorable part for you or your favorite chapter? Did you enjoy the end or did it leave you unsatisfied?**

 **Also some times i worry about my portrayal of the characters, so i'd like your opinions on that.**

 **See you next time with the epilogue!**


	29. Everlasting

**Here it is! The end of the ride! Well, not really because I might write some drabbles and all for ED but they will be added to Dearly beloved.**

* * *

Croix sighed as she heard the warfare happening in the room. She groaned as she opened her eyes and was met sunlight that her eyes were not prepared for.

After months of living with Chariot, she got used to the red head making a mess most of the mornings. Unfortunately, sometimes that would lead to accidents that they'll _both_ feel. Croix would have rolled her eyes-never mind she was rolling her eyes, but still, it was amusing.

She decided to let her girlfriend suffer for a little before telling her the truth, simply because she was a little annoyed that her sleep got cut off.

Croix heard a few noises and right on cue, she lifted her wand, stopping the red head from falling. After getting affected by her clumsiness so many times, she knew exactly _when_ something would happen.

"Char, we don't have any classes today." The lilac haired witch said as she sat up, scratching her messy hair. The sleep was still weighting on her. She turned to Chariot who was both confused and a mess, her teacher robes were stuck on her neck and her hair was the wildest mess Croix has ever seen. She decided to elaborate. "Today is the dance, remember?"

"Oh…" Chariot let out, slowly taking the robe off and staring at the bed in disappointment. She lost valuable sleep hours.

Croix chuckled and stood up, stretching her arms. She then walked towards her girlfriend and kissed her.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? We still have some time before the preparations." She suggested.

"What about you?" Chariot asked, rubbing her eyes. "Shouldn't you rest more?"

"I've got something I want to do." Croix turned to her, smiling. "Are you still up for our dance later?" She asked, winking, while Chariot smiled.

"Of course." She said.

Luna Nova has finally been completely fixed, and some part of it have been rebuilt a new, and so the headmistress decided to organize a celebration and a dance and people from outside were welcome to attend so that they can see the new school and perhaps have a better view on witches.

Croix however, had other plans for the night.

But first, there was something she must do, or rather… someone she must meet before she starts her plan.

Croix has gotten a lot better in the last few months, it's not that she's fully recovered, recovery was a hard process after all, but with the source of her agony gone it was a lot easier to breathe.

She started inventing new things that could help change the world's view on magic, and she actually talked with Hanbridge a few times (while occasionally mocking Andrew's terrible hairstyle). The man was stubborn, but the fact that he was willing to listen meant that she was slowly making her way through to him.

Chariot has kept her identity a secret to the outside world, and kept her glasses so people won't recognize her. She however was comfortable around the students, especially with them calling her by the name Ursula.

Somehow, the privilege of being the only one to call her Chariot made Croix's heart warmer.

Meanwhile, Akko jumped up and down on her bed, while her roommates watched.

"You know, you're going to break that bed." Sucy commented, barely reacting to her friend's excitement. "What's so exciting about a dance? It will be boring anyway." She said.

"Could it be that it has to do with Diana?" Lotte asked, grasping her hands together and smiling. The brunette could only look at her with confusion.

"What does this have to do with Diana?" Akko asked, giving her friends the urge to face palm. Sucy could only shake her head. "Anyway, aren't you two excited? Will you dance together?" She asked. It turned out that, both her friends have been dating in secret for a while, she did notice something was strange about them but she was really oblivious.

She was oblivious to the point she never figured out that Croix and Chariot were dating until they were kissing right in front of her. Truly, not one of her sharpest points.

"I'm more excited about seeing you try to dance and fail like the loser you are." Sucy said, making Lotte glare at her.

"Do you know what I'm excited about? I'd love to see professors Croix and Chariot dance! They are just so cute!" The brunette twirled around, grinning. The mental image of her professors dancing together made her swoon.

"She's a lost cause." Sucy commented while rolling her eyes. At least she will win her bet on Akko not asking Diana for a dance, she seemed too oblivious to do that.

She and Lotte made bets on that.

Meanwhile, the prodigy they were talking about was staring at the dress that she would wear that night. It would be a special day after all. Croix has been asking for help with some preparations for the past week, and so, she made sure to be prepared as well.

She had to admit that Croix's struggle to decide between a dress or a suit was amusing. She wanted to wear a dress at first (because she wanted to see Chariot's reaction to her wearing something a little more revealing) but decided against it because of her back scar.

She was conscious of that scar especially. Chariot however, barely tried to hide hers.

When asked about it, she said:

"This scar is proof that I protected the woman I love."

Diana smiled, as she finished her preparations. It was almost like a fairy tale. It wasn't the happiest, and they both went through hell, but their love never wavered. Perhaps the distance made the heart grow a lot fonder.

They were both family to her, so nothing made her happier than see them being loving with each other.

She couldn't wait for tonight. Diana Cavendish has never been an impatient person, but this time, she had to make an exception.

- **ED** -

Croix crossed her arms, sitting on her Roomba as it flew around Arctrus's forest. She hasn't been here since… since she asked for that request from her old mentor.

A graveyard for witches… she used to think highly of this place, because it held the seal of the Grand Triskelion, but now, she only saw it as the place where she lost her freedom, and lost to her own demons.

She landed right before a familiar tree. She stared at it blankly, until the spirit of her mentor appeared, and stared down at her.

Staring down seemed to be all she ever did.

"Croix. It has been a while." Woodward started, with a smile that the lilac haired witch could not reciprocate. "What brings you here?"

Croix felt hesitant to speak now that she was here. What was she supposed to say? Her mind went blank and the speech she prepared was gone.

"Today is… an important day. So I decided to finally speak to you."

"You're going to ask Chariot." Woodward stated, knowingly. Her former student looked at her in surprise. "But that is not what you wish to tell me, is it?"

Croix stared at her for a moment, then clenched her fists. "No." She answered, before looking down, suddenly feeling small compared to the spirit. "I looked up to you, not only as one of the nine olde witches, but as my ancestor too. I wanted to be as great as you, I wanted to carry that legacy with pride, until I realized… I was never good enough for you." She said, and the spirit listened to her silently. If the lilac haired looked up, she would have seen a flicker of guilt in her eyes. After all, it was her bad guidance that made Chariot want to face the darkness, and caused the lilac haired witch to be possessed. "You were always looking at Chariot, but never me. I wished for you to guide me for once, instead of giving me puzzles to solve or ambiguous answers… I was a CHILD! Chariot and I were both children and you put such a responsibility on our shoulders!" Croix's shaking voice grew louder in tone, and she finally looked up at her ancestor, eyes full of hurt and anger. "I was always so alone… that I wished for someone to guide me, to accept me… But I don't need that anymore. I don't need your legacy anymore."

She took a deep breath, and her former mentor said nothing.

"I'm making my own path now." She said. "I no longer need you to be proud of me, or to tell me if I did well. I will take every step with pride. I don't need you anymore." Croix finished, then turned to leave, but stopped as she heard her mentor's words.

"I am truly sorry… Croix. I failed as a mentor, and I failed to see who you truly are. You are truly an admirable witch." Woodward said, smiling, but the lilac haired didn't turn to her.

Her eyes were tearing up at the words that she has always wanted to hear, and yet…

"I wish you would have told me that sooner."

They no longer meant what they used to.

Croix walked away, and didn't look back. She had to prepare for tonight, and looking back at the past wasn't something she'd want to on this day.

Right now, she only had one thing in mind.

 **-ED-**

"Man, this is going to be boring." Amanda muttered, as she fixed her dress and looked around at the people entering the school. She did not like these kind of events, she'd rather steal some stuff or go on a wild adventure, but no she was stuck at a stupid party. She wore an aqua blue dress decorated by a rose in the chest area. She kept her hair wild as usual because she did not care to prepare for this. Jasminka and Constanze were right before her, one looking like she'd rather be somewhere else, and the other eying the food.

"You know, it would be fun if I test my new potion on the drinks." Sucy said, wearing the same dress from Andrew's party.

"Sucy no!" Lotte scolded her while Amanda smirked.

"Sucy YES!"

"I hope you won't go through with your plans because this is one night that you cannot ruin." Diana walked towards them with her arms crossed. She eyed them, disapproving of the ideas they're suggesting, which made the rebel scoff.

"You're no fun. What are you going to do about it? _Punish us_?" Amanda mocked the prodigy, who in return ignored her existence.

"As much as I hate to tell you because you tend to cause trouble…" Diana started, and told the group the truth, making them stare in surprise, and concern. The latter was because a certain brunette was right behind her and heard everything and almost yelled out the whole plan.

After ten minutes of holding Akko still and covering her mouth with at least 3 pairs of hands, she finally calmed down.

"How come you know about it, Diana?" Akko pouted and crossed her arms, feeling left out. This was a very important matter, and yet, she was the last person to know.

"For once I agree with Diana on not telling you." Amanda said, earning a glare from Akko, while Diana looked annoyed that they agreed on something. Well, the feeling was mutual. "You can't keep your mouth shut. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"This is great though! I'd love to see it happen!" Lotte said, gripping Sucy's arm in excitement.

"Yeah, Lotte! We can hide somewhere and watch the whole thing!" Akko suggested with a grin, while her friends looked intrigued. It would be a lot more fun than standing around and dancing with some random guys they have never met. "Diana, will you join us?"

"No."

"You know you want it." The brunette leaned closer to her and teased her, while she turned away and avoided eye contact.

"Absolutely not."

"Come on Diana, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"I will not join."

"Alright then! We are going to witness everything and we won't tell you a word!" Akko said, leaning back and crossing her arms, knowing that this might get to her friend, but before Diana could say anything, the lilac haired witch walked in the room.

Croix walked in, wearing a nice black suit that had her dazzling the room. The students surrounded her, greeting her (and some were still crushing on her despite the heartbreak of her and Chariot dating), but the witch's emerald eyes' kept searching the room for any sign of fiery red hair.

She felt a wave of disappointment when she didn't find her lover. She never liked parties, and she only wanted to come because of Chariot.

Perhaps she was forced to run another errand.

Croix excused herself from the students, and headed towards Diana. Meanwhile, everyone kept staring at Akko, hoping she won't say a word.

And surprisingly, she hasn't said a single word concerning the matter.

"You look great, professor." Diana smiled at the person she cherished so much. The lilac haired witch smiled back at her.

"Well, I can't possibly steal the spotlight from you, Diana."

They then winced when Akko let out a really loud squeal.

"Looks like someone already stole the spotlight from you both." Sucy commented, barely reacting to Akko's dying whales noises.

Croix looked in confusion, then turned, only to be met with a sight that left her breathless.

Chariot finally walked in, with her crimson hair free and wild like it should always be. She wore a dress that looked identical to her Shiny Chariot design. The upper half hugged her curves perfectly with its white fabric, while the rest was colored in blue and covered her legs, something that upper part ignored.

The dress left her shoulders exposed, giving a sight of her smooth skin and her shoulder blades.

She looked nervous, and bit her lips as she scanned the room.

Her crimson eyes eventually met with emerald green ones, and both women were left speechless.

"I think they stopped functioning."

"Ah, love is so sweet!"

"They are so adorable!"

"I know right?!"

"Conceal don't feel…"

"I guess this is the usual Luna Nova mood concerning these two."

All the girls said while Constanze just gave a thumbs up instead of commenting.

"Are you going to just stare or ask her for a dance, Professor?" Akko asked, looking amused. She suggested a Shiny Chariot looking dress to her idol. She always thought she looked gorgeous in blue and white. When the lilac haired witch did not answer, the brunette gave her a light push, bringing her back to reality.

Croix looked back at the girls, who followed Constanze by giving her a thumbs up, until Sucy spoke up.

"You two most likely saw each other naked by now and knew each other sexually. There is no need to be so nervous."

"SUCY!"

"Miss Manbavaran, remind me to give you detention."

"That's fair." Sucy shrugged, and Diana buried her face in her palms blushing. She wondered why she was hanging out with these people.

Croix cleared her throat, and walked towards her lover, who did the same, leading to them meeting each other halfway the room.

They stared at each other for a while, before Croix raised her hand towards her.

"May I have this dance?" She asked, smiling as she stared at the woman she fell in love with all these years ago.

"I'd love to dance with you." The red head smiled, taking her lover's hand.

Akko watched them and sighed, leaning against Diana.

"They're so lovely… I'd love to dance too!" She said, making the prodigy raise an eyebrow.

"Then let's dance."

"What?"

"May I have this dance, Akko?" Diana asked with a blank expression, and Akko could only stare.

"WHAT?"

Meanwhile, both Croix and Chariot were lost in each other, dancing together, staring into each other's eyes. They were too focused that they didn't notice most students watching them. After all, they've been dancing as if they have done this a thousand times before in a thousand past lives, and they'll do it in a thousand more.

"You're beautiful." Croix said, with one hand in her lover's hand, and the other on her waist. Chariot chuckled and stared at her lovingly.

"You're gorgeous." She said, making her lover's face redden. "With this look, I'm even more scared of someone stealing you away." She joked, and the other woman raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that's possible." The lilac haired witch whispered. "I'm forever yours." She said, leaning in for a kiss, but Chariot stopped while laughing nervously. Croix raised an eyebrow, before realizing that all eyes were on them.

They pulled away, one of them coughed awkwardly while the other just took her by the arm and dragged her away.

The couple sneaked to a balcony, and watched the night sky from there. Chariot leaned against Croix's shoulder, and let out a content sigh. The stars were visible tonight, and they made the sky a lot more beautiful. Months ago, they never thought they would have moments like these.

This outcome… was the best surprise in their lives.

"Hey Chariot, I'm thinking about traveling during the break." Croix started, surprising the red head. "I'd like to do some research. As you know, there are many curses and secrets that witches still don't know about. Would you like to come with me?" She suggested with a nervous smile. She didn't want to upset Chariot, but she also didn't want to stop doing what she loved. "It would be like old times."

"I'd love that." Chariot said, making her let out the breath she was holding. "I could use a nice adventure with my girlfriend. It would be like old times."

"You know… you can still go back to doing your shows." Croix said, and the red head pulled away to look at her, confused. "You've always wanted to make people happy, and now, there is no threat after your life, and you're a lot better at magic. Everyone would fall in love with your shows."

Chariot remained silent for a moment, then smiled, and rested her palm against Croix's cheek, lovingly caressing it.

"If I can make you smile, if I can bring you happiness… then my dream has already come true, Croix." She said, then leaned up and kissed her.

Croix kept her eyes closed for a moment after her lover has pulled away.

This was it.

"Chariot… You bring out the best of me, you know?" She started, once again surprising her lover. "During those ten years… Just thinking of you has kept me sane and alive. You've kept me going through the darkest times." She said, closing her eyes and trying not to suppress the memories. Chariot frowned and took her hand, caressing it with her thumb. "You accepted me, with my flaws, my demons, and my scars, and I still wonder sometimes if this is real or if I'm imagining this. I honestly never thought I'd make it past twenty but here I am by your side."

"Croix…" Chariot was about to say something, but stopped when Croix got on one knee. She covered her mouth in shock, and tears were already falling down her face.

"Chariot Du Nord, you are my best friend, my girlfriend, and my soul mate." Croix said. Her hands were shaking as she pulled a box from her pocket and opened it to reveal a ring that had a star on it. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife too?"

"YES!" Chariot answered and threw her arms around her lover, kissing her. "You don't even need to ask, the answer will always be yes!" She said, openly crying, and Croix found herself a crying mess as well.

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

Croix smiled as she put the ring on her finger. She stared at her fiancé… fiancé huh?

It had a nice ring to it.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by a couple of children falling on each other after leaning too much against the wall.

Diana looked ashamed but extremely happy, the green team were smiling, Sucy had no reaction, Lotte was swooning, and Akko started yelling at the top of her lungs.

"You know… I think I know what that fortune teller meant by nine kids." Croix chuckled and shook her head. Of course those kids would follow them and spy on them. If she wasn't so happy, she would have been really annoyed that they invaded their privacy.

"WE HAVE TO TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" Akko yelled again.

"You know, the whole school has been betting on when these two would just get married or who would propose." Amanda commented.

"Yeah I'm kinda disappointed it was Professor Croix who proposed."

"Hey!" Croix glared, then her expression softened when Chariot pecked her cheek.

"Should we go?" Chariot asked, looking like the happiest person in the world. She was so excited that she was already thinking of the wedding preparations.

They would always find each other, in every next life, and they will always be soul mates, and they will fall in love every time.

But right now?

That didn't matter. The present was what mattered. The future they'd build together was what mattered.

 _This_ is what mattered.

"Yeah." Croix said and took Chariot's hand.

They walked inside, hand in hand, ready to face whatever comes together.

 **Everlasting Darkness chapter 29: Everlasting.**


End file.
